Rescuing Hart
by Blue Eyed Pandas
Summary: What happens when Maya ends up in the hospital, and her life is on the line? What happens when they find out her "accident" wasn't necessarily an "accident?" And what's going on in Joshua Matthews head while this is all happening? Join Maya on her journey to recovery and Josh on his to finding love. Rated T.
1. The News

**Chapter 1: The News**

The news felt like bricks were dropped on his heart. All the air in the fancy restroom seem to be sucked out the door. He couldn't find any air to breathe, except feel the dry, rawness of his throat, and the lump that was forming, constricting him. The temperature dropped, and the long sleeved button up he was wearing, no longer seemed comfortable.

"Josh, did you hear me?" The hollow tone of his niece's voice was muffled on the other side. She was on the verge of tears, or already sobbing. He couldn't blame her. Tears were welling up in the ducts of his eyes.

Trying not to get choked up for her sake, he took a hard breath. "Yeah, Riley, I did." Being strong was harder than he thought. His mind was asking his heart why he was being so sensitive all of a sudden, but he didn't think too long when the next words came out his mouth. "Where are you?" He knew she would be where ever her best friend was, or not too far behind.

"Bellevue," she inhaled deeply, probably because she was sobbing quietly. "We—"

"I'm on my way," hanging up the phone, he took a minute to gain his composure. The words came out without a thought. Why was it so hard for him to think fist before speaking, usually he was good at that. It's what his parents taught him, and it's what kept him out of trouble.

Then again, anything with the name Maya Hart, was far from not being in trouble. The mess ups, the guilt, the unexplainable situations. All was because of that girl. He never thought before he acted with her. It was always go.

And why? His feelings for her were still indecisive. She was good and bad for him all at the same time. But that was his mind talking. His heart though? That's a completely different feeling. Something he wasn't sure he was comfortable with just yet.

Making his way out of the mens restroom, Josh made his way back to the table at a fast pace. The girl sitting there was very pretty. Her natural red hair was long, draped over one shoulder. Her eyes were piercing green like the spring grass, and her cute freckles dotted her face, even with the light makeup she put on. She had a bright personality, which was one reason why he was so intent on going out with her. She was sweet, simple, very polite, and old fashioned. Not to mention smart as hell. If it weren't for her, he would be failing at College Trig. He had no reason why she accepted a date with him, the guy she was tutoring, but she did. And here they were, first date, completely ruined.

"Somethings wrong," she stated, as he approached the back of the seat in front of her.

He fumbled with his phone, and inhaled deeply. "My niece called. One of my friends was in a car accident not too long ago. I have no idea what's going on, and I need to get to the hospital."

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. Um. . ." She fumbled, getting out of her seat, trying to think. She looked at him. "Go. Don't worry about me, I have a Metro Card to get me back to campus. Go." She smiled sweetly, but sadly too.

He gave her a side hug, and she immediately obliged. "Thank you, Em." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 20. "Here. Dinner is on me. Take it please."

She looked at it for a few moments. "Because I know you'll just argue with me, I'll take it. Thank you." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. A sweet gesture, but he didn't feel anything. Even hugging her seemed too friendly.

He grabbed his jacket, and left the restaurant without another word. Once he was out the door the cold bite of the winter air hit his cheeks, and he sprinted for the hospital. He didn't register the fact that he wasn't going to know any information this soon. It had been what, ten minutes since Riley's call? She knew nothing about the situation, other than the fact that Maya was admitted to the emergency room because she was in a car accident.

He ran and didn't stop until he was standing outside the doors of Bellevue Hospital. He stared at the sign. He was scared to find out what was going on. His mind asked him why he had chose to come so quickly, but his heart had other ideas. His heart made the decision to come right away, his mind making up the excuse that he was only there for Riley's sake, and possibly Shawn's, but he knew deep down in his dungeon of sadness, piled away in the cell of Hart, he was there because he cared for the blonde. No matter if his heart knew more than his brain did.

He entered the building, and walked up to the lady at the front desk. "I'm looking for a patient, or her family for a matter of fact. Maya Hart."

The woman, typing in her name, looked up at the boy in front of her. "Miss Hart is still in surgery. Her family is waiting for her in the waiting room on the fifth floor."

He made his way to the elevator, and up five stories. Once entering the floor, he saw Riley sitting in one of the lounge couches, with her knees up, hugging them. She leaned her back against Farkle Minkus, or Doctor Turtleneck as they used to call him. His expression was hard, and his eyes were glassy. The side of his head met with the back of Riley's. All he could do was stare at his moving hands.

On the other side of Doctor Turtleneck was Isadora Smackle. She tapped her fingers against the side of the couch, while staring out the window, and making glances at the boy beside her. Josh never could tell how Smackle was feeling because she had a problem expressing her emotions, but tonight, she was clearly worried, and it showed all over her face.

Cory and Topanga were facing away from Josh, so he couldn't see their faces. Shawn and Katy were no where to be found, even Auggie was absent. Josh was even surprised to not see the Cowboy anywhere, and his trusty sidekick.

Riley was the first to spot him. She immediately got up, and walked toward him. He met her halfway, and they collided with an embrace. He held her tightly, and rubbed her back, while he placed his cheek on the top of her head. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say it was going to be okay, because what if it wasn't? _Oh._ His brain did not need to go there. A lump formed in his throat once again.

 _Focus Josh. Riley doesn't need her uncle to be sensitive. She's depending on you to strong._ His thoughts were clouded, and he couldn't help but have his mind wander, thinking of the bad.

"Josh," Topanga interrupted his thoughts, "we thought you had a date tonight?" It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

He sighed. "Are you kidding? Maya's here in surgery, and I'm just going to sit there and enjoy a nice dinner with a girl I hardly know from class? What a great first date Topanga, I'd be sitting there, with my mind on something other than our date."

Topanga sighed. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to think straight, and I'm just stating the obvious of what I know, because I'm clueless to what is going on right now."

Riley backed away from her uncle, but still kept close. They had bonded over the last couple of years, and he looked at her more like a younger sister, than a niece, but that still didn't change his title. She still called him Uncle Josh from time to time.

"It's okay mom. We won't be able to think straight until we know exactly what's going on." Riley's voice was strained and tired.

"So we don't know anything yet?" Josh asked again, just to be sure. They all confirmed they knew nothing. "Where's Katy and Shawn?" He knew they would be here.

Cory shook his head. "They're stuck in a blizzard at the airport in Quebec. They can't even rent a car to drive, because nobody is aloud to leave the airport. The weather is that bad. They can't even get a strong enough signal to stay in communication with us. All they know is Maya is here and so are we."

"So do we even know if we can get information from the doctor? Maya is still underage. Only immediate family can know what's going on, unless they knew Katy was willing to tell you guys, but that has to be on paper right?" Josh asked, hoping that they wouldn't have to wait till Shawn and Katy return from Canada to know what was going on with Maya.

"Maya is almost 18," Riley said. "We can get information on whether she is or isn't okay. At school, my parents are her emergency contact, besides her mother, and now Shawn, obviously. So they can take that into consideration. We just can't give any consent to any other surgery, like transplants or transfusions. That has to be parental consent."

"How long has she been in surgery?"

Cory looked at his watch. "At least an hour, maybe a little more. We just have to be patient." He put an arm around his wife, and she leaned into him.

Josh can't imagine what this must be like for them. Maya was like another daughter. He can't even think what her parents are going through. Katy is probably in denial, a mess, and Shawn? He's probably worse, yelling at security, begging to let them go. Josh can't even decide exactly how he feels.

He took a seat at one of the single lounge chairs. The elevator dinged, and Lucas Friar, along with Isaiah Babineaux entered, carrying two drink holders, filled with coffee. The cowboy offered one each to Riley's parents first, then Riley, as she stood next to her parents. He put an arm around her, and walked over to Josh. Lucas offered the last one to him.

Josh was tempted to say no. He didn't want to take the last coffee away from him. "Riley mentioned you were on your way," Lucas said. "Figured you might want one. It's gonna be a long night."

"What about you?" Josh said, eyeing the coffee that smelled delicious.

"Zay's got mine," he said.

Josh took the coffee diligently. "You got cream, Friar?"

"Hey Zay, where'd you put the bag of cream and sugar?" He asked, while Zay tossed Josh a small brown bag filled with the small shots of cream.

"Thanks," Josh said, as he took two, and poured them into his cup of coffee.

Cory cleared his throat. "Brother you mind passing me the bag?" And so they all took turns passing the bag around, making time go by.

Riley sat between Lucas and Farkle, with her head leaning softly against the Cowboy's inner shoulder, his arm around her, rubbing the side of her arm. Farkle was still messing with his hand, and Smackle was beginning to get annoyed with him, because soon enough, her hand clasped his, and she intertwined their fingers, and began to rub circles on his thumb. He was clearly shocked at the action, but didn't say anything, his eyes just glanced at her face for a moment before going back into staring down, only this time, his expression softened.

Zay sat in the other single lounge chair, scrolling through his phone, a sad expression placed upon his face. Josh knew that Zay was handling the situation hard, because though in tough times, Mr. Babineaux always seemed to add some comedic relief to the situation.

Josh sipped on his coffee, listening to the deafening silence. He found himself staring at a poster promoting the NYU Nursing Program. He sighed as he remembered the memory of about a month ago.

* * *

It had been weeks since he'd seen the blonde. Though she always seemed to be attached at Riley's hip, his niece was nowhere to be found in the vicinity around them. She stood at one of the booths at the college fair, a smile etched upon her face, as she talked to one of the girls handing her a brochure about New Hampshire School of the Arts. Josh smirked to himself, knowingly that she would look at art schools.

He had hoped that she would consider NYU for her major. They had a fantastic art program, and she would also be a little closer to him. But he would never mention that plus allowed.

Their relationship was complicated. After coming to an understanding almost three years ago, "someday" seemed to be approaching sooner, and Josh might have been getting a bit antsy. His deal to play the "Long Game" was an in the moment thought, not wanting to turn Maya down completely, because though he did like her, he still was uncomfortable with the age difference, and took into consideration of what his family might think if he jumped in a relationship with her that soon.

So friends seemed to be the best thing for them. He didn't know that after other small conversations, and run-in's at Topanga's, he would start to become not just "I Know You're Out There Friends" to "Best friends with Maya Hart," but that's how it felt. He knew he was second when it came to Riley, but when she needed a guys opinion, or a second opinion for whatever was going on, Josh was the next person on her speed dial. She would always be the first on his.

The flirty comments seemed more like a playful game that they considered "their thing." She and Riley had their "Ring-Power," she had Lucas, whom she might have called "her-brother-like-friend" for Riley's sake, and she had Farkle to help her when she needed "loyal and smart." Josh was there when she needed a getaway. Not that she didn't want to be with her friends, she sometimes needed time to get out of the city, and she'd rather not do that alone.

Josh didn't mind. Sometimes it was the train, and they would go upstate and crash at Shawn's place, because he lived full-time in the city with Katy and Maya, they used the cabin for vacations. Maya always kept her extra key with her just in case she decided to take a train up. They would bring their homework, and snacks to eat, and they would enjoy the peace and quiet away from the city that never slept.

They would always wake up, Maya crashed in Shawn's very comfortable bed, and Josh passed out on the small couch, normally with a textbook lying on top of him. They would clean up, and ride the train back into the city, and part ways, Josh heading back to the dorms at NYU, and Maya sneaking in to her window, just before her mom and step-dad wake up on that particular weekend morning.

"Hey Boing," she teased, poking him in the stomach. "Geez, have you gained some weight? I think I felt a bit of flab."

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Hart."

She straightened up and smiled at him. Her rosy cheek bones were defined, and her deep blue eyes were bright and full of life. "So, you gonna give me some info on your college or what?" Her eyelashes batted, and she bit her lower lip playfully.

Josh sighed happily, and proceeded to tell her about the college, mostly talking up their art program, and giving her information on different internships an art student can get at different art museums here in the city.

"You've seemed to look thoroughly into this Joshua," her teasing tone made him stop talking. He knew that if she started making fun of him in front of some of his friends sitting next to them, it would not look good.

He shrugged, and eyed her carefully. "It helps to know the person applying, or considering to apply."

They're eyes locked for a split second before, hers moved to the table between them. Josh felt like he desperately wanted to move the table out of the way. The tension was intense.

"Well, I'm gonna take this," she motioned to grab the brochure, "and I'll see you around Boing."

As she walked away, Josh's bit his lip. "Maya." She stopped, and looked back at him curiously. He stepped out around the table. "You look good." He winked.

The blush creeped up to her cheeks as she looked down at the long sleeved, dark maroon, school girl dress she sported, the black fishnet leggings underneath and her knee high brown lace boots that gave her an extra inch of height. Her long plaid jacket was draped over her arm. She was caught off guard by what he had said, but she was Maya Hart, she recovers quickly.

"Thanks Josh," her voice softer than normal. She didn't normally call him Josh, unless they were in a serious conversation, or she didn't feel like teasing. It was mostly "Boing," or "Matthews," or "Joshua" when she felt like it.

"I'll see you Gorgeous." And she walked off, smiling. That was the last time he saw her in person.


	2. Not An Accident

**Hi everyone, thank you for all the follows and favorites, plus the reviews, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask, and I will try my best to include it in the story. I don't want to give a ton away, because I have a specific idea of how I would like the story to go, but it is opted to change, as I get inspired. This is my first fanfic. My main focus is between Josh and Maya for this specific story, but I have thought about the other characters as well. Anyway here is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _As she walked away, Josh's bit his lip. "Maya." She stopped, and looked back at him curiously. He stepped out around the table. "You look good." He winked._

 _The blush creeped up to her cheeks as she looked down at the long sleeved, dark maroon, school girl dress she sported, the black fishnet leggings underneath and her knee high brown lace boots that gave her an extra inch of height. Her long plaid jacket was draped over her arm. She was caught off guard by what he had said, but she was Maya Hart, she recovers quickly._

 _"Thanks Josh," her voice softer than normal. She didn't normally call him Josh, unless they were in a serious conversation, or she didn't feel like teasing. It was mostly "Boing," or "Matthews," or "Joshua" when she felt like it._

 _"I'll see you Gorgeous." And she walked off, smiling. That was the last time he saw in person._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Not An Accident**

Being patient was eating him alive. How bad was the accident? What had caused it? Was she going to be okay? Would he ever see her smile again? Their was that pang. That punch to the heart. The thought that made his throat dry up, and the lump form there. The silence of the room was screaming with his own thoughts. He could almost hear the sound of a heart meter pan out, and the call of a code blue.

No he couldn't afford to think like that. His mind reeled with possibilities. He found himself saying a prayer. He was unsure of why he was whispering the words, _please let her be okay_ , because no one could hear him, but himself. It was comforting at least.

His phone buzzed. He glanced down at the name on the screen. Emily.

 **Just thought I'd check up on you. How is everything?**

He sighed, licking his dry lips, trying to think of what to say.

 **We don't know anything yet. Surgery should be done soon, then we should know something.**

She took a few minutes to text him back. He didn't know if she would respond or know what to say. Emily had no idea who Maya was, she didn't even know much of anything about Josh's family or friends.

 **Well, is someone at the hospital with you?**

Josh chuckled to himself. Of course Emily would be concerned about him being alone.

 **Yes, my brother and his wife, my niece and a few friends.**

She was quick with her next text.

 **Okay, good you're not alone. I would hate to think I let you go to the hospital by yourself.**

He knew she was just trying to be friendly and supportive. Nothing before their date had seemed flirty. She probably just agreed to go just to get to know him a little better.

 **I'm okay. Thank you Em.**

She didn't reply to this. Minutes turned into half an hour. His phone was buzzing. He slid the bar across the screen, without even bother to see who it was. "Hello?"

"What floor are you on?" Emily's voice asked sweetly.

"Fifth floor." He didn't know why she was here.

About two minutes later, Emily walked out of the elevator carrying, what looked like Chinese take-take out. "I felt bad that you didn't get to eat. So when I got back to Campus, I saw Andrew, and asked him what you usually eat when you get take out. I figured the least I could do was drop food off to you. And I knew that you would deny me to bring you anything, so I didn't ask." She handed it over, and he took it gratefully.

He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you. You really didn't have to do this, but I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. So who's in the hospital?" She asked.

Josh inhaled the smell of chicken lo-mein and rice. "My friend Maya. She's my nieces best friend, and close to the family. My brother and sister-in-law are like her second parents."

She nodded. "There's a lot about you that I don't know. Like I didn't know you had a niece."

"Also a nephew. And I've been an uncle since I was three years old." Josh looked over at Riley who looked peaceful, knowing that she would have the look of hurt and worry once her eyes opened.

"So how many brothers and sisters do you have?" She was just trying to make conversation.

"Well my oldest brother is Eric. Then Cory, who's sitting over there and his wife Topanga, and I have a sister named Morgan." Josh thought he might add more. "My niece, Riley is sleeping on the couch, she's a senior in high school this year."

Emily looked over at the brunette. "You two are close?"

"Very. These past few years that I've been in New York have allowed me to get to know my niece, and I've become friends with her friends."

"Including Maya," she stated, but it sounded like a question.

He nodded. "Exactly. Maya has been around the family since I was ten? All I know is that she and Riley are attached at the hip. So in order to get to know my niece, I had to get to know Maya."

She was about to say something when the elevator dinged again and a woman and a man, both dressed in slacks, and button up shirts walked over to the group. The man was holding a box.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hunter?" The woman asked.

Josh motioned for Emily to hold on, and they both walked over to them.

Cory and Topanga were immediately on their feet. "Shawn and Katy Hunter are stuck in the Blizzard in Quebec. I'm Cory Matthews and this is my wife Topanga. Maya is staying with us while her parents are gone."

They shook hands. The others made their way closer, so they could hear better.

"My name is Detective Shultz and this is my partner Rawlings, we're to investigate Maya Hart's case," the woman's tone was hard and straight forward. Josh had a feeling she was a person with no bedside manner.

Something didn't sound right. Josh lifted up his hand. "You're investigating a case? She was in a car accident. There wouldn't be a case to investigate unless," he gulped, afraid of the truth, "unless it wasn't an accident."

The detective sighed. "Correct. It was a hit and run. So we are investigating. We thought that we'd come by to talk to her parents, but with them being in Canada, you all are the next best people to talk to."

"A hit and run?" Riley's voice cracked. "What does that exactly mean?" Josh didn't notice his niece wake up. Though she was napping, she looked more tired than ever.

Lucas took Riley's hand in his. "It means that when the accident happened, the other person ran off, before the police or the ambulance got there."

She shuddered. So did Josh. He looked at the detective. "How bad was the accident?"

Detective Shultz sighed. "Both vehicles were present, and the car she was driving was totaled completely. Mr. Shawn Hunter's black Camaro, and a white Chevy Cruz, that belongs to a man named Warren Adams."

"Warren Adams doesn't sound familiar," Topanga said.

"Well, that's because Mr. Adams wasn't driving the vehicle. He had called the police earlier reporting his car was stolen, while he was in a meeting. The scene of the accident was right outside of the city. Mr. Adam's meeting was in the heart of Manhattan. So this means that Miss Hart was possibly followed."

Josh felt uneasy. "Followed? How can you be sure? People steal vehicles and drive off all the time. They could have just gotten into an accident, by accident."

"We'll know for sure when we recover the street light camera footage. Our team is working on that now. We understand that Miss Hart is still in surgery. So we'll have to bring some of you in for questioning. Just as a precaution. With you being at the hospital for her, it seems you are the people closest to her, you all might be able to help us."

Topanga stepped forward. "Of course we'll help. But could we wait until her surgery is over with? We'd like to know what's going on with her before we take action."

The detectives nodded. "Of course."

Rawlings held out the box in front of them. "These are a few of the things we salvaged from the wreck."

They put the box on the table that the couches surrounded. Once they opened it, they found a few pictures, her golden locket, her cracked iPhone, and a camouflage jacket. Josh let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He recognized it immediately.

Cory's face told him that he didn't feel great about this. He thought for a moment before speaking. "Out of the city? Why would Maya be driving out of the city? And who would possibly be following her?" He looked at his daughter. "Maya hasn't said anything to you about leaving has she? Or anything about any problems at school? Any of you kids know anything?" The eccentric tone of his brother was rising.

Riley shook her head. "Maya was with me earlier today. She said that she had a head ache, and was thinking about going home for tonight. I mean she's almost 18. She's old enough to stay by herself at her parents. The most we do is make sure that she had food provided to her, and company when she needs it. She had no signs of leaving the city."

"As for people bothering her?" Lucas said. "I can't think of one person who doesn't like Maya. She's friends with everyone. Unless something was going on with her without us knowing. She's good at hiding her emotions. Not a lot of things phase her. If something was said to her, she would brush it off like it was nothing."

Farkle nodded. "Yeah, the only thing I could think of is if someone was directly messing with her without us knowing, would be through her phone."

"She's always with at least one of us, so we would know if someone was causing problems with her to her face." Zay said.

Riley nodded. "She has been a little secretive with her phone lately, but I thought it's because I'm clumsy and can drop things easily. I can understand her not letting me hold her phone. She doesn't really have the budget to get a new one or repair it." She took Maya's phone, and hit the round button on the bottom. She typed in a 4-digit password, and nothing happened. She tried again and again. Nothing. "She must have completely new code. I tried all of the combinations I know, and even flipped them."

"Is there any place she would be going to out of the city?" Rawlings asked.

They thought about it, and Josh couldn't believe he didn't think of it sooner. "Upstate."

His brother and sister-in law's eyes shot over to him immediately. "Elaborate." Topanga said firmly.

Josh sighed. "Maya has a key to Shawn's cabin upstate." The look on everyones faces were confused.

Cory cocked his head curiously to the side. "How do you know about this, brother?"

Josh sighed. Him telling his family about Maya going upstate would mean he would have to tell them that he had gone with her a few times. That would raise a few eyebrows. "Maya told me." His brother waited, knowing fully well that Maya had just gotten her license not too long ago. "And she might have asked me a couple times to go with her."

Emily looked at him with raised eyebrows. He could almost hear Cory internally screaming from the inside. Topanga on the other hand took a deep breath. "Do you know why she would want to go upstate?"

"She mainly wanted to go to clear her mind and study for finals. I'm not sure if anyone is messing with her, she never gave me any details on her life, other than what goes on between her and this group of friends. I went with her, so she didn't have to be all by herself. I brought my books to study, and she brought her books, and we just hung out. That's it." Josh looked at his brother. "Nothing happened. Maya and I are friends."

Cory hand went up to his forehead. "Joshua Gabriel, Maya is underage!"

"Cory! I know she is! That's one reason why I went! I'm an adult, and I'd like to say I'm responsible. Nothing bad has happened, and I wouldn't let anything bad happen. I've known Maya for years. She trusts me. She asked me because she knew I'm the only Matthews who doesn't push information out of people. She knew I that I would be there to listen if she needed to talk. We're friends. I'm sorry if me being friends with Maya is uncomfortable for you, but I'm not going to stop." Josh was about to walk away before Riley grabbed his hand.

"Daddy, we don't need to talk about this right now," she looked at Josh apologetically. "Right now we need to wait for Maya to get out of surgery, then we'll need to go in for questioning." Josh was amazed at how calm his niece was, from crying a couple hours ago to being strong at this moment.

The detectives sighed. "We'll call when we need you all to come in."

Everyone nodded, and the detectives left. Emily looked at Josh, with a curious look on her face, like she was about to say something different than what actually came out of her mouth. "I'm gonna go too. I hope everything is okay with Maya. Text me."

He nodded, and she made her way to the elevators. He wasn't sure if she was upset because of the situation entirely, or the fact that Josh had driven upstate, alone with Maya. He didn't know how Riley felt, but Cory looked at him with disappointment. He hated seeing that look on Cory's face.

Josh couldn't help but want to be friends with Maya. She was a person he gravitated to. Before their understanding conversation at the infamous ski lodge, Maya had always been the girl who went all crazy around him, and in a way, it freaked him out. After his first college party, he noticed something change in her, and realized that he wanted to actually get to know her personally, and not from what he just hears from his parents, or his brother, sister-in-law, or niece. He wanted her to tell him about her life.

Coming to a point in his freshman year of college, where they actually seemed to have a real conversation with out her going crazy, or with him turning her down, or pulling the "I'm three years older" card on her, he realized that they could actually have a shot at being friends. Then possibly in the future, which he noticed was not too far away now, maybe something more could happen.

That didn't stop them from going on dates with other people, kissing other people, or even being in relationships with other people, because the long game meant someday after she turned eighteen and became legal. They really didn't even know if "they" were going to work out. Their excursions to Shawn's cabin consisted of studying, eating pizza, and chilling. Their wasn't much talk about "them." There was one time . . . but he was definitely not going to talk about that to his family. The key word "much" only applied to like ten minutes of the hours they were there, and only once of all their trips.

The news about Maya's surgery had to be getting closer. The longer the surgery was, the worse her condition was. Who could possibly want to hurt her? It bothered him. He felt angry, confused, and hurt all at the same time. He was now sitting in the chair bobbing his leg up and down, tapping his fingers on his other leg. The waiting was starting to get to him. The unknown was eating him up on the inside.

He began to take out his food so he could eat. He was starving. Topanga walked over and sat on the table in front of him. The look on her face told him she was about to start a conversation he really didn't want to have right now.

"No Topanga, I don't need Mrs. Lawyer to be on my case too," Josh said crossing his arms.

A smirk appeared on her face. "I did not come over here to scold you or be Mrs. Lawyer. I came over to just talk. I want a couple answers that might be able to help us figure out more of Maya's situation. Not the fact that you and Maya went to Shawn's cabin alone. Also, you're going to be questioned at the station. Talking about it to me first might help."

Josh chewed on his rice, and nodded, before leaning forward preparing to talk. Lacing his fingers together. "Okay, what are your questions?"

"Alright first, when did you start going upstate with her, and how did it all start?" Her lawyers tone was etched into her question. Though she might have not been trying to, he let it go.

He remembered that day very fondly. It was another day, Maya Hart had unknowingly let her guard down, just enough to let Joshua Matthews peak over her wall.

* * *

It was around the beginning of December. Josh had just spent Thanksgiving with his whole family in Philadelphia. Topanga had wanted to spend the holiday in the city, but they came to an understanding. Christmas would be spent in Manhattan.

Josh returned to school, with a busy schedule that included hard studying for finals, that were approaching in the next couple of weeks. This meant lots of late nights, which meant coffee to fill his caffeinated needs to stay awake. This is what brought him in to Topanga's after his last class of the day, before heading to meet his roommate Andrew for their nightly study cram.

He walked in, thankful they had the heat running, because the bite of the winter air outside was freezing his face. The smell of coffee was nice too. He was still deciding between a strong expresso, or getting a freshly brewed cup.

Examining the small coffee shop, he spotted a familiar blonde in the back, with a text book and coffee on the high table. Her eyes staring intently at the book, pen in hand and in between her teeth. She wore dark skinny jeans, combat boots and a oversized red sweatshirt that had white lettering on the front. He couldn't read it from where he was standing.

Curious to know how the blonde was doing, since he hadn't seen her in at least a month, he ordered his coffee, and made his way to her. He took a seat in the chair directly in front of her. The sour look on her face, while looking at her Algebra 2 book was enough to make him chuckle. "Ain't that a face Gorgeous," he stated.

She sucked in her cheeks, as she wrote down the problem in her spiral notebook. "What do you want, Josh?" Her attitude was enough to make him want to run in the opposite direction from the cafe, and he hadn't even had his coffee yet.

"Well, the sass is on point today. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or did Riley accidentally shove you off?" He asked, eye brows raised. Music played from the table behind her. Josh couldn't really make out the words, because it was some type of hard metal.

She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. This was not the Maya Hart he knew. She didn't say anything, so he tried a different route, off the record of their normal teasing. "Maya," he said in a soft voice, reaching to touch the top of her hand. It was warm. "What's going on?"

Maya was caught off guard. She licked her bottom lip, and then sighed, looking up at him. "Nothing. I'm just trying to study." _Well that didn't work._

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay. I'm sorry to bother you," he made sure to give her a reassuring smile, before going to get his coffee.

Josh was just about to leave before he heard her voice, calling for him. "Joshua."

His hand held the door handle, thanking her silently that he didn't have to go back out into the cold just yet, and saving him from the extra study time. Looking in the opposite direction, he smiled, before turing to her. "Yes?"

She gestured for him to sit back down, and he obliged. "I'm sorry for having an attitude. I've just been under a bit of stress lately, and I didn't mean to take out my frustration on you."

Josh stared at her for a minute, before taking a sip of his drink. "You have nothing to be sorry about. People get stressed, it's normal. Believe me. You stressed about school work?"

She thought for a moment, then looked at him. "It's mostly mid-terms I'm worried about, at the moment. I'm a junior, and this is a vital year, at least that's what Riley keeps telling me. She is looking into colleges already, and has her mind set on a few, and is no doubt going to be accepted right away. I have to make sure my grades are top priority, if I'm going to apply to several colleges. I'm not even sure with my past records they'll even consider me when I apply." The music got louder, and her eyes might have bugged out of her sockets. "And if this idiot behind me turns his music up on more time, I'm gonna probably go jail."

Josh got up and walked over to the guy sitting behind Maya. "Dude, if you're gonna listen to music, put some headsets on or go somewhere else with it."

The boy had dark hair, and dark eyes. Josh couldn't tell if he was wearing eyeliner or not, because his hood was up over his head, casting a shadow. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do. You don't own the place."

The 19 year old student rubbed his chin, taking a quick glance at the blonde. She looked as if she was amused. "Listen, this place is for people to come and converse with others, study for classes, or sit to enjoy the peace, while enjoying a nice fresh brew. Your music is a distraction. There's this word called courtesy. There is already music playing in here, and if you didn't notice, it not that metal your listening to. You see this young woman sitting behind you? She is studying to earn an education, so that one day, she can get a job to help provide for her family, and teach her kids to be respectful, something you should have been taught," Josh stated firmly, proud of himself that he actually said something a true Matthews would say.

He was about to walk back to his seat before another thought came to him. He smirked. "By the way, I'm Joshua Matthews, and my sister-in-law, Topanga Matthews, owns the place" Josh pointed to a family photo, placed on the wall in front of the kid. "So, if you don't do something about your music, I have a way to make sure you can't step in this cafe again."

With that, the kid grunted, collected his things and walked out the cafe, cursing. Before Josh could even turn, he was wrapped in a hug, similar to the one shared at the Christmas party way back when. Instead of saying something, he enjoyed the hug, by wrapping his arms around her back.

"Thank you," she said. Looking up at him, she smiled for the first time since he'd been in there. He was in awe of her deep blue eyes. He had to keep reminding himself to not look at her for too long. No matter how much he wanted to drown in the vastness of blue, or be close enough to her to smell the sweet smell of perfume etched on her neck, he knew it wasn't the right time. Someday.

"You're welcome," He said, as she let go, and went back to her chair.

Shaking her head, she laughed. "You handled that way better than I would have. I would have yelled, maybe would have kicked him too."

He laughed. "I should have totally let you handle him then. I would have loved to see that."

"Yeah, and the other people in here would have called the police for me harassing him, and they would have dragged me out kicking and screaming." She might have been able to keep a straight face, but the expression on the boy in front of her, made it hard for her not to smile.

"I would drag you out of here way before the police showed up," he admitted.

"So you wouldn't mind being stuck with a person on the run from the law?" Her eyelashes batted.

He laced his fingers together, while leaning forward on the chair. "I would hardly think you yelling at a person, and kicking them would cause you to be running from the law."

Maya's shoulders shrugged. "You never know, it depends on how hard I could have kicked him."

He nodded, playing along with her little game. She was finally loosening up. "So what made you decide to choose this place to study? Why not your place, or Riley's, or any other of your friends?"

"Well," she started, sucking in her lower lip. Josh came to learn that this was her thinking face. "Our apartment is on the lower level, and not in the best neighborhood. The walls are pretty thin, so it can get pretty loud. I love Riley and her family to death, and I can study with her when it comes to regular homework and normal weekly tests, but mid-terms or finals? It's so much content, that I have to focus. Riley is a distraction, because we always end up talking about something other than our school work. And as good of friends as me and Ranger Rick are, it gets pretty annoying when hearing her talk about him all the time.

"As for the others, Huckleberry usually studies with Riles. I would study with Farkle, because he's a good study partner, but there's Smackle. She's great and all, but I feel like I'm stupid around her when I ask a question because obviously she's a genius, and I'm a dumb blonde. Of course she doesn't say that, but Smackle is still learning how to deal with her emotions, instead of being logical all the time. It's implied that I'm dumb when she makes a comment. Plus she still is insecure with herself, because she thinks that I, now that Riley is with Lucas, am out to steal Farkle away from her. And Zay? Well let's just say I will never ask Zay to 'study' with just me and him. His version of studying is not well, studying. Just because we're friends, doesn't mean he wouldn't consider it."

Josh thought about her situation. She did have a point. "I would offer my dorm room, where me and Andrew study, but unfortunately there are rules. No under-age students are allowed."

She scoffed. "Of course they would have that rule."

He chuckled. "You think I'm kidding. Yeah, the school was almost sued a couple years ago, because a college student snuck an underage girl into his dorm. Her parents found out, and was going to sue the school for allowing underage students to party with the college kids. The girl convinced her parents to not sue, but the school still took the situation into consideration, and came up with a rule. Now because some kids start college at 17, you have to be enrolled at NYU or at legal age to step foot in the dorms."

"Well, what else you got? I tried the library. At the school, and the public one. People still think that it's okay to speak in a place that you're not supposed to, and curse me to be well known in this city, because it seems that people who know me, find me everywhere."

Josh shrugged. "I don't know. The only place you could actually get some peace and quiet would be out of the city." He examined the girls face, who's expression was hard to read. She knew something. "Do you know a place outside of the city?"

"Yeah, but I won't go back." She said promptly.

"Where at?" He was curious. He hoped that it wasn't the ski lodge she was talking about.

He could see her debating whether or not to tell him. "I have a key to Shawn's cabin. I went there twice, and it felt uncomfortable being there all by myself. But it was the only place I could actually get some studying done, and I could think properly."

"You've been there twice by yourself? Maya, that's dangerous. His place is out in the middle of nowhere. You could have gotten hurt."

She didn't look at him. "I'm not a little girl Josh."

"Yeah, I've noticed, but I would still be saying this if you were an adult right now as well. The world is a scary place. I know you know that. People do crazy things. Someone could follow you out there, and hurt you, kidnap you, or . . ." he didn't know how to finish that sentence. He didn't even want to finish that sentence. "Just don't go out there again unless you have someone with you. Except Riley, because having two girls out in the middle of nowhere is dangerous too. Now if the whole gang went up there, that's a different story. You're better in numbers."

Nothing was said for a few minutes, as she tried to process what he just said to her. "Would you go with me?" Her voice was low.

"Me? Why me?" He asked.

"Because you care, because you're the only Matthews I know that knows how to not butt into things, when it's none of their business. You listen to me, and you care. And sometimes I like the fact that I can hang out with someone other than my high school friends. It allows me to know that there is another world outside of Abigail Adams High School, and that I won't be clueless to when I leave," Maya admitted.

Josh admired her for trusting him. The logical part of his brain was telling him that going upstate with a girl who was underage, was a very bad idea. But his heart was telling him that he's known her for a long time, they're friends, and she trusts him with her safety. Though he had in the past been acting out on what his brain was telling him to do, he knew that following his heart wasn't such a bad thing either.

"When would you want to go next?" He asked.

Her eyes lit up, but she still seemed to keep her cool. "When are you free?"

It was a decision he had to make soon. "Let me see when I'm free next. Probably sometime over the weekend. I have to make sure I don't have any team meeting with the company I'm interning for. I'll text you when I know I'm able to go."

She bit at her top lip, before giving him a smile. "Thank you, Josh."

"You know Hart, this is the longest you've gone without calling me Boing."

Her giggle made his stomach flutter, all because of him. "You know Boing, during a serious conversation, I try to not tease you. Otherwise you wouldn't take me seriously." He nodded agreeing with her. "It's getting closer to finals for you as well. Don't you have a study session with your room mate?"

His expression dropped. "Oh shit." He looked down at his watch, then at her amused expression. "I better get going."

"Watch it Matthews. You don't kiss your mother with that mouth, do you?" She teased, earning an eye roll from the college student.

"I'll text you Gorgeous," he said, just as he walked back out into the winter air.

* * *

Of course, Josh didn't give specific details to his sister-in-law while explaining to her how it all started. He only gave important details for her to know. Around a year ago was the first time. Their small conversation about studying, and how she asked him if he could go with her, because she trusted that he would keep her from harm.

Topanga nodded. "So all you guys did was school work? Did you talk? You don't have to say anything that was mentioned privately just between the two of you, I'm just trying to understand if the whole reason was just to go up there and study, or to get away from something or someone."

Josh understood. "Of course we talked. We took study breaks, and walked outside, we would make food, then eat. Conversation was during our breaks. We never talked about any problems. We mainly talked about the past, and just told each other stories. However I did notice one thing, when Riley mentioned her phone." Josh looked over at his niece who was listening intently on the conversation. "While we were at the cabin, there isn't much service. She seemed to be more relaxed up there more than she was down here in the city. So something could have been going on through the phone."

"Well, I think we have a lead. Studying might only be apart of the reason why she wanted to go. Getting away from the city, and away from signal for her phone, means that she doesn't have to worry about getting random messages, or texts from people."

Cory sat down on the arm of the chair. "I'm sorry I was upset with you. I just know Maya. She's taken an interest in you from the age of 12 and I'm not sure if she's fully given up on you yet."

Josh chuckled. 'Cor, you do know that I'm fully aware of how Maya feels about me?"

Cory's eyes shot back to him. "You are?" He was flabbergasted, throwing his hands into the air.

"Yeah, I've known since Maya and Riley crashed my first college party. Maya's interest in me was the reason why they showed up to the party in the first place."

Cory looked at his wife. "She left that completely out of her explanation."

Riley came over and took a seat one the other arm of the chair. "I think her words were, 'college girls are witches who were going to steal you away.'"

Josh shook his head. "I was so embarrassed. But that was the bravest thing I've ever seen Maya Hart do. And I was an idiot. I never underestimated her again. I learned to pay attention to more than just my family, and I learned a lot about her. She observes things in detail, and that's why I think she's a great artist. She catches things that others don't. She noticed things that I did, and told me that thats what she liked about me."

"That's why I'm not keen to the fact that you both went up there alone," Cory stated.

"Cor, do you trust me? Do you trust Maya?" Josh asked.

"I do. I do trust you, and her. I just know that people get caught in a moment. You're both young and young people do stupid things. Hormones get involved, and then all hell breaks loose."

Josh's upper lip sucked in, and his eyes caught his brothers. "I understand. But, if you must know. We never talked about her and me. We could have, and there were definitely many opportunities to talk about us, but she never brought it up, and neither did I." Again this was only a partial lie, but he wasn't going to tell them that. Besides, it wasn't important to the situation at hand. "Cory, when she told me that she had gone up to the cabin twice, and felt uncomfortable going alone, I was concerned. I told her that it was dangerous, and explained to her what could have happened. She trusted me that I would keep her safe from harm. That's why I went."

Lucas pulled Riley away to talk to her about something, fiddling with Maya's phone. Josh was curious to know what the cowboy had to say, but he looked back at Cory.

His brother sighed, and spoke to him low enough for only him and Topanga to hear. "I know you care about her more than you lead us to believe, even maybe yourself to believe. It's the reason why your sitting here, in this seat, in this hospital, instead of going on a date with that very pretty red head. You don't look at her like you look at Maya. That's what worries me. You listen to your heart when she's around, instead of thinking logically about the situation. Sense and Sensibility Josh. Sometimes, you have to use both to make decisions in your life."

Before Josh could respond, the double doors opened, and he could swear his heart stopped for a moment. The doctor was here to deliver some news.

* * *

 **So I know that I might have made up a few things, just because I thought they fit with the story better. What do you all think? Review/Follow/Favorite :) -BEPanda**


	3. Papaya Hart

**I'm so sorry about the wait. It took me three different tries to write this chapter. I had some internet problems as well, and it took me forever to upload this. I also was delayed because I had my wisdom teeth out before the weekend, and was in a lot of pain. I'm gonna try and get chapters to you guys between Monday and Wednesday. So without further ado, here is Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Previously on Rescuing Hart:

 _Josh's upper lip sucked in, and his eyes caught his brothers. "I understand. But, if you must know. We never talked about her and me. We could have, and there were definitely many opportunities to talk about us, but she never brought it up, and neither did I." Again this was only a partial lie, but he wasn't going to tell them that. Besides, it wasn't important to the situation at hand. "Cory, when she told me that she had gone up to the cabin twice, and felt uncomfortable going alone, I was concerned. I told her that it was dangerous, and explained to her what could have happened. She trusted me that I would keep her safe from harm. That's why I went."_

 _Lucas pulled Riley away to talk to her about something, fiddling with Maya's phone. Josh was curious to know what the cowboy had to say, but he looked back at Cory._

 _His brother sighed, and spoke to him low enough for only him and Topanga to hear. "I know you care about her more than you lead us to believe, even maybe yourself to believe. It's the reason why your sitting here, in this seat, in this hospital, instead of going on a date with that very pretty red head. You don't look at her like you look at Maya. That's what worries me. You listen to your heart when she's around, instead of thinking logically about the situation. Sense and Sensibility Josh. Sometimes, you have to use both to make decisions in your life."_

 _Before Josh could respond, the double doors opened, and he could swear his heart stopped for a moment. The doctor was here to deliver some news._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Papaya Hart**

They say that fear can be good for your health. Josh was unconvinced, as Dr. Jacobs was walking towards them. The expression on his face was undetermined to whether it was good news or bad. The college student vaguely remembered Dr. Jacobs operating on him years back when he had broken his arm while visiting the city.

Josh was the first one up on his feet, with Riley at his toes. "Is Maya okay?" Riley said, instantly, not caring about her injuries at the exact moment, just wanting to know if she was alive. That's all he cared about too.

The doctor looked at Cory and Topanga. "Maya is fine as of right now." Relief flashed across their faces, only for a split second before more information was given. _Fine_ , that word wasn't enough to keep Josh's feet nailed to the ground. "Her injuries were severe. There were small signs of head trauma, and the extent is unknown as of right now. Several ribs were broken, and she has several scars along her abdomen, and lower back. Something was lodged into her hip during the events of the accident, but it was removed prior to when she was placed in the EMS. She lost a lot of blood, and as of right now, we are still pumping blood back into her system. Maya is a true fighter."

"Is she going to be okay?" Josh asked.

Dr. Jacobs sighed, uncertainly. "Joshua, I can't make any promises. I cannot give you false hope. I must tell you all that we lost her once during surgery, but she is a fighter, and her heart is strong. The next step is to recover. It's up to Maya to wether she lives or not. Right now, she is in ICU, and I can only allow a few people to visit at a time, until we prep a room for her. I understand that her mother and step-father are stuck in Quebec. I suggest that at least one person be with her at all times."

 _No promises?_ The air seemed to stop circulating. _False hope?_ His mind didn't like tricks playing with him. _Lost her once?_ Josh could feel the tears swelling in his eyes. His brain reeled, trying to process what the doctor had said. He knew Maya was a fighter. She fought emotionally through a rough childhood. After meeting his family, and Riley, Maya was able to put that pain behind her, and allow herself to be accepted. She didn't need to put up a wall around the Matthews, at least not a titanium wall. She grew up to be this beautiful free spirit, who might have had some troubles with change along the way, but always adapted. Josh had hoped that Maya would never have to be broken in any way ever again, but like the past has taught him, hope _is_ for suckers.

Topanga nodded. "Dr. Jacobs, it was brought to our attention that Maya's accident may not be considered an accident. Is there any way possible that we can limit the people who can see her physically? I wouldn't want any danger coming to her while she was in here."

"Yes. If you write a list of names, we can implement them into the system. Only the people on the list can see her physically. Also, we need to make sure we can get information to her parents. Hopefully the blizzard in Quebec passes soon."

Riley sucked on her upper lip, something she did when she was trying not to get emotional. "When can we see her?"

"I can take 4 people at a time while she's in ICU," Dr. Jacobs said.

Cory sighed, taking his wife hand. "Riley, and who else?"

Josh sighed. "You can go with them Lucas."

The cowboy stood there dumbfounded, but Josh gave him a look of encouragement. Lucas took Riley's hand, and followed her parents in Maya's direction.

Once they were gone, Farkle looked back at Josh. "You didn't want to go with your family?"

The NYU student looked down, unsure of what to say. Of course he wanted to see Maya, but he didn't know how he's going to react when he sees her.

Zay smirked for the first time that evening. "You don't want your brother watching you having a moment with her, do you?"

He wasn't going to deny that it would be little awkward if he shared a moment with Maya in front of Cory, and though that was part of the reason, Josh was scared to see her. His feelings would have been super difficult to explain to them, because he wasn't even sure if he understood them himself. "I honestly don't know how I'm gonna react, so having a moment with her, without my brother, who's like her second father, would be easier for me to handle."

Farkle nodded, patting Josh's shoulder. "We understand. Mr. Matthews can be a little eccentric when it comes to both girls. But you don't have to hide in front of us."

"Yeah," Smackle said, "we care for Maya just as much as you do, Dreamboat."

Josh smirked at her comment, before Zay gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "Maybe not in the way you do, but Maya is one of our best friends, and biggest influences. Losing her would be like, losing a part of ourselves."

"Influence?" Josh asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Farkle nodded. "In our group of friends, Maya is the most creative, and the most adventurous. After entering high school, she learned that some change can be good. It was hard at first, but it brought out her love for trying new things, and she influenced us to try them as well. Riley had to take part in keeping her grounded, but Maya really spread her wings. We all have a place in this group, an each of us is important."

"Yes," Smacked agreed, "I never thought that Maya could influence me in any way, because when you grow up going to a school for geniuses, you tend to only think logically, and scientifically. I was wrong. Maya helped me emotionally. She helped me understand some of my emotions, and helped me in a way that the others couldn't, even Farkle."

"She does tend to leave an impression on people, doesn't she?" Josh asked. The others agreed silently.

Maya had done some impressive things over the years, but what fascinated Josh was how she was still very humble and kind in her successes. She might've acted a little cocky in the most playful way possible, but that was around people who knew her personally. Around the people of higher power, teachers, and art critics, she was a professional, and as sweet as peaches.

Josh tried Shawn's cell phone, and all he got was the voicemail. He thought about leaving one, but he figured telling him news about Maya without him being able to answer wasn't the best way to do it. He even tried Katy's number, and nothing. Maybe in a couple hours. He checked the time. 9:32 PM. He made sure to text Andrew, his roommate.

 **Hey Andy, I might not be back at the dorms until really late, or I might crash at Cory's. Don't worry.**

He read the message right away, which meant Andy was waiting for his text.

 **Yeah, I heard about Maya. Any news?**

Emily must have said something to him on the way back to the dorms. Andy knew Maya pretty well, from the run-in's at Topanga's when the two college students would need a coffee run before their late class on Thursday afternoons. He and Maya had this inside joke, where they would flirt back in forth, all in good fun, just to get under Josh's skin. Josh wished he could relive those moments several times before having to sit in this hospital waiting for her to wake up from death.

 **She's alive. Her injuries aren't good though. The doctor said it's up to her on whether or not she decides to live, so that doesn't give me much hope. They lost her once during surgery, but she's fighting.**

Andy took his time to respond. Josh could see him typing, then stop, type, then stop for a good five minutes.

 **Look J Man, when my dad was in that coma last year, he was barely on the line of living. The nurse told my family and I, to talk to him, and to each other. Talk about the good things. Laugh. Relive the memories we had with him, because he could hear us, and when he woke up, we realized that he did. He heard almost everything. Look how well my dad is now. I know we're supposed to believe in hope, but you have to have faith too.**

Josh's roommate was very knowledgable. He had a way with words. He reminded him of Cory in a way. The class clown but serious when the time needed him to be. He was very grateful to have a friend like Andy around.

 **Thanks Andy. I'll keep that in mind. The others should be back soon, then I'll be able to see her.**

He couldn't help but take glances up at the hall, waiting for the others to approach.

 **No problem J Man, tell Papaya, Andy-kins said hello.**

Josh tried not to chuckle at the pet names, but it brought back a very fond memory shared in Washington Square Park one spring afternoon.

* * *

Josh and Andy had departed from class, and decided to take a run in the wooded depths of the concrete jungle, as his roommate had stated. Washington Square Park wasn't as big as Central Park obviously, but it was still a good size for a jog. Saying this, it sounded more like an adventure than just a cardio workout in the park. They were about half-way into their run, when they decided to take a break to get water.

The grass surrounding the fountain was the brightest green grass you can imagine. The water from the fountain was on full force. People sat around, eating food, listening to music, watching the sky (from what they could see, considering the tall skyscrapers surrounding them), taking pictures (tourists), reading, or doing some kind of workout.

Josh took in the beauty of the area his school surrounded. After two years of attending NYU, he still couldn't believe he was here. He and his roommate stopped at one of the water fountains on the corner of an intersection of the sidewalks.

There was a small green patch of grass where you could lay out, have a picnic, or study with a group of friends. Not far from where Josh was standing, sitting under one of the big trees, was a group of four teens, lying on a blanket, with books in hand.

Maya was spotted right away. Her back was against the tree, with her knees up, drawing on a big sketchpad. Farkle was lying across on his stomach, feet closer to Maya, arms propped up, writing in a text book in front of him. Riley's head was leaning against his lower back, with a smaller book, above her face. She was facing in Maya's direction. Smackle sat cross-legged in front of Farkle, but off to the side a bit. She was fiddling with her iPad, probably on some science app.

Josh could smell the scent of hotdogs and his stomach rumbled in a nauseating way. While working out, fried and greasy foods made him sick. After filling up his water bottle, he made his way to his friends. Andy followed, smiling humorously.

Isadora spotted them first. "Hey Dreamboat, how's it going?" Her glasses reflected the sun coming off one of the buildings almost blinding him.

"Smackle!" Farkle exclaimed. She sucked her lips in, and looked down, messing with the lace ends of her floral skirt. Farkle nodded in Josh's direction, and Maya looked up and gave him a cheesy smile. It had been a few months since their last excursion to Shawn's. Riley smirked at him, tilting her head upside down.

"Hey Boing!" Maya greeted. "Andy-kins, long time no see."

Andy smirked in Josh's direction. "Hart, it's good to see you. Where's Howdy and Babble?"

Maya tumbled over laughing. "Babble. I will never get over that. They had baseball warm-ups in Central Park. We were gonna take the subway up there in a little bit for the game."

Josh took a seat next to her. "How's the drawing?"

She shrugged, turning her sketchpad, her fingers covered in graphite. A small picture of a tree was clipped to the corner. "It's just a light sketch right now, while I'm trying to decide what direction I'm going for." Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing short overalls, with a white and black striped shirt underneath. Josh couldn't get over how natural she looked all the time, and how she never had to try to look good.

"Of a tree?" Andy asked, clearly confused. He sat down on the corner of the blanket, beside Farkle. His dark skin was covered in sweat, and Josh looked down out of curiosity to make sure he himself didn't have any sweat spots. He silently thanked himself for wearing a dark blue muscle tank, that couldn't reveal sweat.

She giggled. "A papaya tree, silly. My teacher is on this island fascination kick and I got stuck with the trees." Riley giggled.

Josh scoffed. "What! His star student stuck drawing trees?"

Riley laughed. "Apparently Mr. Jackson thinks Maya needs to be challenged. She is his most creative student." She looked at her best friend, and smiled. "And he believes that she's a shoe in to any Art Program in the country."

Maya gave her a look. "How do you know this?"

The brunette shrugged. "I might have heard him talking to Señora Chang when they were discussing star students in the teachers lounge last week. You were one of her top students as well."

Josh smirked. "Well, I have no doubt you'll get into an art program. Maybe even the one here at NYU."

Maya looked at his face for a tad too long, so he could see her cheeks heat up. Josh loved making her blush.

"Riley," Farkle started, "what were you doing in the teachers lounge?"

She rolled onto her stomach, as he moved to his side to see her better. "My dad left his coffee mug on the counter on Thursday. He left early because of some parent-teacher conference at Auggie's school. It was after school hours, so the teachers were in there grading papers."

"Why did you pick Papaya? Why not a palm tree?" Josh asked Maya.

She gave an amused expression and looked at Riley. "I was reading off the list of trees, and when I said Papaya . . .," she gestured her hands to her best friend.

Riley began to laugh again. "Oh papaya, it sounds just like Maya. I love it!"

"I decided to be spontaneous and not go with your normal, average island tree."

Andy smiled. "Papaya. It fits you."

Maya gave Riley a "I'll get you later look." Josh thought she looked cute when mad. She looked back at Josh's roommate. "It's gonna stick, huh Andy-kins?"

He threw his hands up in defense. "Hey, Riles started it."

Riley, now sitting up, next to Maya, leaned her head on her shoulder. "I call her Peaches. But you call call her Papaya."

"Then it's settled." Andy said, getting up. Josh joined him, assuming they were going to head out. "Josh get's to call you Gorgeous, and you're a fruit to me and Riley."

They all had a good laugh at that.

* * *

Half-an-hour went by and the rest of the Matthews and Lucas appeared from the hall. Riley had a solemn expression placed upon her face, but still looked content. Lucas fiddled with the ends of his jacket. Topanga had tears in her eyes, and Cory's face looked like a ghost.

Josh couldn't remember what the nurse had said, but he and the other four followed her in the direction to ICU. He was preparing himself for the worst. His heart throbbed in his ears, and his sight switched to tunnel vision. The closer he got, the more nervous he was. Now standing in front of the door, Farkle put a hand on his shoulder.

At the sight of her, Josh's heart skipped a beat. This feeling normally made him smile, but now he felt like life was messing with him. His stomach had always fluttered when he was around her, but now, with a chance that "someday" could never happen, depressed him.

Her eyes were closed peacefully, and her face was pale, other than the slight purple bruise across her cheek, and the few red slashes on her jaw, and the busted lip she sported. The red slashes were covering her neck, and arms. Josh couldn't see anything under the blankets, but he assumed her body was wrapped up from the breast down, because of the few ribs she had broken, and her hip that was punctured.

He made his way to the left side of the bed, where a chair was, and sat down slowly. Licking his lips, he gently reached for her hand. It was cold to the touch, but he didn't let go.

Zay sat across from him on the other side of the bed. Josh could see him physically gulp. Smackle took a seat next to the college student. Her eyes filled up with tears, while looking at one of her closest friends. He had never seen her cry before. With his other hand, he rubbed her back, and the contact made her tears fall.

Farkle stood at the end of the bed, tears silently falling down his cheeks. "Who would do something like this? To her?"

Josh felt a breeze of cold air on his face, and realized that he too was crying audibly. "I don't know Farkle. I wish I did."

"It doesn't make sense. Everyone likes Maya. She's never had a problem fitting in. I did, Riley did, but she didn't. I wish I understood."

Josh took a good look at Maya, hoping that she would open those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She was here, but she wasn't. He knew he was going to have to talk to the police tomorrow, but tonight, he wanted to be here.

No words were said for a while, until Smackle took a long, deep breath. She wiped her eyes. "Gosh, I'm a mess. I wish she could tell me, 'suck it up Chipmunk' and frighten me like she used to back in middle school," Smackle tried for a chuckle. "I miss those days. Though I was frightened, I was still superior, and I wasn't as sensitive as I am now."

Josh looked at the girl sitting beside him. "Smackle, it's okay to feel. It's okay to be sensitive at times. There is not one single person who can live life with no emotion. You care, and you're here. If Maya were able to speak to you, I believe she would let you know how much she appreciates you being here for her. She would do the same for you."

"He's right," Farkle said. "Maya would be there for any of us."

"Zay, you're being a little quiet over there."

He was leaned over with his elbows on his knees, stroking his chin, that had a little stubble on it. "Do you think she can hear us?"

"It's possible." He thought about what Andy said in his text. Josh rubbed his thumb across the top of her knuckles. "Hey, Gorgeous. Boing here. I don't know if you can here me, but I want you to fight. You're one of the strongest, and one of the fiercest people I know. Please come back to us." He paused, taking a shaky breath. "Come back to me," He whispered, and looked around at the other three in the room. "You all want to say something?"

Smackle stood up. "Maya, I'm not sure if it's scientifically possible for you to understand whats going on while in a coma, but you're one of my closest friends. I would like to hang out with you again, and continue being close friends."

 _Well, she's back to awkward,_ Josh thought.

Zay lightly touched her arm. "Come on Hart. We missed our handshake today. We both aced our pop quiz." His face turned solemn. "You can't go yet. You still have a purpose here." That's when Zay broke. He ducked his head down, to cover his face.

Farkle made his way to her side. "Maya, you're one of my best friends. I can't lose you. So you have to fight. Please." He swiped his hand underneath his own eyes.

Josh knew Farkle was going to be a mess. He could imagine Riley being worse. If Riley lost Maya, her world would crash and burn. Josh understood, he was afraid of what might happen if that heart meter cut off. Was Maya his world? She sure was a big part of it. He couldn't imagine a life without her in it, without her apart of it.

The nurse soon came back in, and she explained that they would be moving Maya into her own personal room, where there were chairs and couches. Josh didn't want to leave her but, he knew she was in good hands.

It was late, and Cory and Topanga had fallen asleep on the couch in the room where Maya was. Lucas was dozed out in one of the chairs, and Zay had went to make a phone call to his dad. Farkle went to take Smackle home, because her curfew was at midnight.

Josh sat on one of the other couches in the waiting room, by the window, looking out at the city. He felt the couch move on other end, and noticed his niece sitting across from him. She looked like a mess, but also like she wanted to talk.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep until she wakes up," Riley admitted, "and don't even say if. I hate that word right now."

Josh sighed. "I wasn't. I don't even want to think that way. So, since we both can't sleep, what do you want to talk about?"

She bit her lip. "I wanted you to know that I knew about you and Maya going to Shawn's."

Josh sat forward. "She told you?"

Riley turned around, grabbing the box of Maya's stuff. She took out the camouflage fleece columbia jacket. "This is yours. I remember you wore it last year during the holidays. It's too big to be Maya's. I saw her wearing it one day, and I asked her about it. She didn't want to lie to me, so she told me."

"I'm sorry Riley. I hope you're not too upset about me hanging out with Maya. We're friends," Josh said, feeling bad.

She smirked. "I'm not mad. I'm fully aware of your 'someday' deal. It doesn't bother me. It bothers my dad, but the thought of me and Lucas bothered him for the longest time. It bothered him when Billy Ross asked Maya to Prom last year."

"Cory's bothered by a lot of things," Josh noticed.

Riley put a finger on her nose to confirm. "So, out of all the excursions, are you sure you didn't talk about you and her?" Her eyebrows were raised.

Josh closed his eyes, and put his head back and sighed. "She told you?"

"She might've mentioned something," Riley said, fidgeting with his jacket. Funny how she would ask about that, while holding his jacket. Considering that was the trip Maya went home wearing the fleece.

"You're not gonna be weirded out by your best friend, and your uncle?" Josh chuckled.

She shrugged. "I've prepared myself. Though you have the title as my uncle, when thinking about you and Maya, I consider looking at you as my cousin. It's less weird if I think of you as just family."

"No titles?" Josh asked.

"None," she confirmed.

He nodded. "Okay. So . . ."

* * *

It was a spontaneous trip, in the middle of January. Andy ditched Josh for the long weekend and flew down to Florida to spend a couple days with his sisters. The plan all weekend was to chill and binge watch Friends on Netflix for like the thousandth time. Maya had texted him randomly.

 **Joshua Matthews.**

The full name. He could almost picture her saying it all sassy like she normally did. He hadn't seen her in a couple weeks, since she had been spending a lot of time with her mom and Shawn, so to hear from her was nice.

 **Maya Hart.**

The reply was almost immediate.

 **What are you up to this weekend?**

 **Binge watching Friends because Netflix is life, why?**

The butterflies in his stomach fluttered with anticipation. Did he know she was going to ask to go to Shawn's? Possibly, but it was just a hunch.

 **You want to go to the cabin? I know we have no exams coming up, but I'd actually like to take time and explore, maybe take my camera that Shawn bought me and snap a few photos to eventually draw. Pwetty pwease?**

Josh thought about it for a few minutes. He really had nothing else to do. They were friends. He sighed and replied back to her.

 **Okay, but we're gonna get train tickets. It's too cold to drive the motorcycle all the way up there. I'll meet you at grand central in an hour?**

 **You got it! See you Boing.**

Josh arrived at the station a few minutes early at their usual meeting place, dressed warmly in his camouflage fleece jacket. Maya arrived not too long after. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a AAHS sweatshirt, and black combat boots. Her hair was down, and he had to resist the urge to run his fingers through her locks. She carried a small backpack with her, that slung over her right shoulder. In her hands, she held two hot coffee cups.

"One for you," she handed it to him dramatically.

He put his hand up to his heart, jokingly. "You brought me coffee? Awe, you shouldn't have."

She rolled her eyes. " Well next time I'll save my money."

He chuckled. "Come on, I already bought the tickets. Our train is boarding in ten."

Her eyes lightened up. "Who's being generous now?"

The train ride was only about forty minutes, and most of the time was spent in silence. It was always comfortable between them. They both enjoyed each others presence. Josh finished up a few emails to different co-workers, and Maya sat by the window, watching the world pass.

Josh always liked watching Maya examine things. Her eyebrows would scrunch together, her lips were pointed, giving her cheek bones some definition. Her blue eyes moved quickly as the train passed, taking in the winter wonderland outside, not missing a single detail. Her fingers moved around the hot cup rapidly. Was she nervous?

They had been up here a few times already, and there was nothing to be worried about before. She had never shown signs of any nerves during their past excursions. Then again, they weren't going up to Shawn's for their usual study session. They were actually going to hang out. Out of habit, Josh bit his lip. In a way, he hoped that this weekend would be worth it.

Upon arriving at the cabin, they realized that the heater was on low. Knowing, if they decided to turn it up, Shawn's electric bill would come back to him higher than usual, and he would know something is up. Josh started up the fireplace, knowing that the small cabin would be warm in no time.

They went out to explore for a bit, staying near the cabin. Maya snapped pictures of the scenery, and caught a few pics of Josh climbing trees. He absolutely loved nature. It wasn't long before the sun touched the peak of the mountain, and the bit of the cool air got to them, and they decided to go inside to warm up.

After heating up hot chocolate found in the cabinet, and the chips that they left the last time they were there, Maya and Josh sat on the couch, and turned on the tv.

"So, what's everyone else doing that you decided to text me?" He asked.

She smiled softly. "What? You count yourself as my last resort to hang out? Because I don't. What if I texted you because we're friends, and I just wanted to spend some time hanging out with you?"

He shrugged. "I didn't know if I was still your getaway. I like that you don't think of me as your last resort. These past couple of years, I haven't been able to decide what you think of me. Do you still look at me like I'm your best friends uncle who you like? Do you consider us friends? A getaway when you need one?"

Maya sucked in her lower lip, turing the volume on low. "Josh, you will always be Riley's uncle. That's your title, to her. She might be like a sister to me, but we're not related. I used to joke around and call you Uncle Boing because I was a kid. If you've noticed, I haven't called you Uncle in a long time. Though I know that your still my best friends Uncle, because that'll never change, I look at you as a friend. A good friend."

"Thank you, Maya. I did notice, and I never like liked you calling me Uncle anyway." He chuckled.

"I only said it, because I like that you denied it every time. It gave some hope to a thirteen year old who liked you." She giggled.

Josh caught her comment. "Liked? As in past tense? Meaning you don't like me now?"

"I didn't say that," she said, avoiding his eye contact.

"Did something change in the last two years?" He sounded disappointed.

She thought for a minute, then looked up at his face, but not his eyes. "Josh, I'm not the little middle schooler who turns into a nut job at the mere sight of you anymore. I liked you back then because of what I observed about you. You never turned me down completely, so being the girl I was, I still pushed. Then my freshman year of high school, you tell me you like me because of what you observed about me. We came to an understanding. It was enough for me to know that you're out there in the world, and so am I. Just like you said. We got to know each other after that. Like I know your favorite colors are red and blue, you drink coffee with cream only, and you love classic rock. You chew on the inside of your cheek when you're thinking, your eyebrows scrunch together when you don't understand something, and you bite your lip when your nervous." She paused for a moment. "Josh, I like you now because I know you. Not only because of what I observed, but because I know who you are personally."

Their eyes locked, and Josh began to feel the tension of air between them, longing to close the gap, but all he could do was stare at her. He marveled at how easy it was for her to confess to him, just as she did three years ago, when he was her age, at that college party. Yes, she understood the age difference now, but she was now on his side of the age limit of 17, when she began to pursue him. He had yet to turn 20, in the next three weeks, and out here far from the city, and far from trouble, the age difference no longer bothered him.

"Maya," he slowly scooted closer to her, biting his lip, cursing in the back of his head, because the beautiful blonde sitting in front of him was right. He inhaled a big breath of confidence, because it was his turn to play. "Two years ago, I made you a promise. Someday. Though you think that I might have brushed it off my shoulder, you're wrong. I think about it all the time. I think about you all the time. I can't think of my brother and his family, without thinking of you, I can't walk by a piece of art work, without wondering 'what would Maya think of this?', and my favorite color is blue, because it's the color of your eyes." He paused for a moment, before grabbing her hand, and making eye contact again. "You still have one more year. I want you to live out your senior year with no regrets. I'm still here."

The blonde smiled, hopefully. She only broke eye contact for a moment before looking down at their hands. She intertwined their fingers and she looked back up at him. Josh could see that she was struggling to think of what to say. It was about time he made her speechless.

He thought about the comment she made to him sitting in front of the fire place two years ago. "You know Gorgeous, there are six weeks out of the year between our birthdays where we're only two years apart, like, oh I don't know" he looks at his fake watch on his other wrist, and grins, "right now. So how about this, tonight, while we're hanging out, we get to hold hands?"

She laughed, and man it was contagious. She scooted a little closer to him, so they were now arm to arm. "And, maybe if we watch a movie, you'll put your arm around me?"

He rubbed his chin, trying hard not to smile, but can't seem to contain himself. "As long as we watch a spy thriller. Two spies in love, with lots of danger."

"I adore you," she stated, and their eyes locked once agin.

This time, their faces were inches from each other, and Josh became lost in a sea of blue. He forgot who leaned in first, because it didn't matter. When their lips touched, it was light and sweet, until she kissed him back, and the pressure sent a shuddering chill through his body. His free hand that she wasn't holding, went up to caress her cheek, holding her there a little longer, savoring the moment, until they both pulled back.

Her eyes fluttered for a few seconds, and Josh sighed in satisfaction of being able to kiss her once. He didn't regret it. He hoped she didn't either. He rubbed his thumb across the top of her knuckles and she giggled. It was a light touch, so he might have tickled her hand.

"We just had another amazing conversation," she said.

He nodded. "We did."

She thought for a moment. "Someday?"

"Someday."

They didn't need to talk about the kiss, because they knew they would talk about it eventually. But for the night, Maya and Josh cuddled on the couch to watch a movie.

When the next morning approached, way before the sun rose, they were out of the cabin. Maya fell asleep on Josh's shoulder on the way back into the city. She woke up to find Josh's fleece jacket covering her.

Like the gentleman he is, Josh walked Maya back to her apartment, and over to her window. She was going to give the jacket back to him, before he offered for her to keep it for now. She stood up on her tippy toes, and kissed his cheek before climbing into her window, just as the sun began to rise.

Josh made his way back to his dorm room with a hopeful expression across his face.

* * *

"You kissed her?" Riley whispered, smiling.

Josh sighed. "It was once and it didn't last long. We didn't even talk about it afterwards." His niece sat across from him on the couch, interested in hearing more. "Okay, so we talked about us for like 10-15 minutes. You're dad would have a cow if he heard that story, which is why he's not gonna know." Josh was barely audible.

She shook her head. "Oh, I know, but it's not that he doesn't approve of you and her, it's the age difference for him too."

Josh shrugged. "Honestly, the age difference doesn't bother me anymore. It's Cory and Shawn. Maya is like a daughter to both of them, and they're both my brothers. I can understand it being a little strange for them."

Riley crossed her legs. "They'll get over it, eventually. I'm glad you and Maya are close, because if she becomes best friends with anyone else besides me, at least you're still family."

Josh leaned in to hug her, when he felt his phone buzz. It was really late. _Who could possibly be calling me this late at night?_ He looked down at the name at the top of the screen.

 **Shawn Hunter.**

* * *

 **Alright, so Chapter 3. What'd you think? Next chapter we go into the investigation. If you have any questions, please leave a review! Follow/Favorite!**


	4. Investigation

**Hey Y'all! So I just watched Girl Meets Sassy Halter Top, and Two-Shoes Louis called Maya, Maya Papaya lol Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Here is the next chapter to my story! I'm really excited for you all to read! But first, I wanted to give some shoutouts to a few people.**

 **Jojo2002lee: Thank you! I wanted to add some comedic relief to the story, just so it wasn't too depressing. I think Papaya is an interesting fruit, like Maya is an interesting person, and it just so happened to rhyme with her name. I thought it was funny too!**

 **Miyako. saku : Papaya reminded me of Eric too! As for the suspect, I can't wait for you to find out, and you might be surprised for what I have. **

**SabrinaIsQueen: Thank you! :)**

 **Lia Mikealson: Thank you so much! I like that you said "bone-chilling." I'm glad that you like the story!**

 **RedxHandedxJill: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! :'D lol**

 **Blondie103: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Half-Blood Wizard Tribute 666: Thank you! I didn't want to give you all just present time events, because in order for people to understand a relationship in a story, it needs depth, and I thought that flashbacks would be nice instead of just having it explained. Also, Emily is just too sweet in my mind to do something like this. **

**Guest: Thank you so much! Most of the story I have planned out, but I write in more detail as I get inspired. I'm glad that I caught your attention!**

 **Lillian Novak: Haha I probably laughed too hard when I watched the episode. I wish I was psychic. **

* * *

**Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _"You kissed her?" Riley whispered, smiling._

 _Josh sighed. "It was once and it didn't last long. We didn't even talk about it afterwards." His niece sat across from him on the couch, interested in hearing more. "Okay, so we talked about us for like 10-15 minutes. You're dad would have a cow if he heard that story, which is why he's not gonna know." Josh was barely audible._

 _She shook her head. "Oh, I know, but it's not that he doesn't approve of you and her, it's the age difference for him too."_

 _Josh shrugged. "Honestly, the age difference doesn't bother me anymore. It's Cory and Shawn. Maya is like a daughter to both of them, and they're both my brothers. I can understand it being a little strange for them."_

 _Riley crossed her legs. "They'll get over it, eventually. I'm glad you and Maya are close, because if she becomes best friends with anyone else besides me, at least you're still family."_

 _Josh leaned in to hug her, when he felt his phone buzz. It was really late. Who could possibly be calling me this late at night? He looked down at the name at the top of the screen._

 _ **Shawn Hunter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Investigation**

"Is she okay?" The first words out of Shawn's mouth were spoken before Josh could even say hello. "Please give me something good, Matthews." _Huh, that almost sounded like the male version of Maya talking._

Josh sighed. "Maya is fine as of right now. She's out of surgery, but she hasn't woken up yet." He thought best to leave out the fact that they lost her once or that it's up to her on whether on not she lives, or the fact that the accident wasn't an accident. That could be told for a later time. No need to worry them more by saying there's a chance she won't be okay or she's still in danger.

"Oh thank goodness." He could here Shawn's breathing steady on the other end, and his muffled voice, telling Katy the news. "The roads are open, but she skies are not, so we are renting a car as of right now. We should be there in the morning. Call us if anything changes."

"You don't want to know her injuries?" Josh asked.

There was a moment of silence. "No. I don't want to think about that for the next eight hours. It's best if we don't know those details until we get there." He had a point, if either of them were thinking about Maya's condition while driving, there could be another accident in the family.

Josh nodded, forgetting that Shawn couldn't see him. "Okay. We'll see you when you get here. Drive safe."

"Will do." Before hanging up, Shawn's voice came back. "Oh, and Josh?"

"Yes?" His voice was a tad nervous, not exactly knowing why. Was it nerves of his family just now finding out about Maya and Josh going to Shawn's cabin, or the fact that Shawn hasn't found out yet?

"Katy and I would like to thank you for being there for Maya. We know that Cory, Topanga, Riley, and her friends are always there, but knowing you are too is much appreciated." Josh was stunned. That was probably the most genuine thing Shawn has ever said to him, at least to his knowledge.

"Well that's what happens when you care about someone. I'll always be here Shawn, if you need me." Shawn was family to Josh, way before Maya was even placed in his life. Shawn was Cory's siamese twin. Brothers. Josh would always be there for his brothers.

The call ended, and Josh was sucked back into the silence of the room. Riley was curled up on the opposite side of the couch scrolling through her phone. Her chocolate brown eyes were glassy. Zay was back, and so was Farkle. They were having a quiet conversation on the other side of the room.

Josh caught Riley glancing in their direction a couple times, a curious look on her face. He decided to speak. "So what you looking at on your phone?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Pictures of me and her. Memories." She gave me the phone to look at and scroll through. There were thousands of photos of the two girls. They did everything together. From random selfies, in their pajamas, to beach trips and school dances. Josh wished he had a friendship like they did.

He couldn't get over how beautiful Maya was. Her smile was one of his favorite things to see. He remembered the little girl she was when they first met. A lot of freckles dotted her cheeks back then. Now the freckles were still visible, but they were faded, and mostly covered up by makeup. She has evolved into a beautiful woman, mind and body.

Confidence was an intriguing trait he grew fond of about the fiery blonde. To Josh, it always seemed like Maya didn't care what people thought about her. She sported a style that was classy, but bad-ass at the same time. She was never afraid to speak out her feelings about a subject, including confessing she liked Josh in front of a bunch of college kids at the age of fourteen years old. It was impressive. She grew into maturity quickly after their encounter of that party.

Josh noticed this upon chaperoning their Freshman Nature Club Trip to the Mount Sun Lodge, where there was this confusing triangle to be solved. Topanga had always communicated with Josh, to keep him filled in on his family and what goes on. Once told about this triangle, he thought that it didn't make much sense. Then once the situation was explained more thoroughly, mainly by Cory's eccentric antics, Josh came to a conclusion that made the most sense to him.

Though it was a theory, he understood why both girls liked Lucas, shoot, even he had to admit the guy was hard not to like, but he noticed that they both like him in a slightly different way. Josh knew exactly why he'd been asked to go on this small outing, and thinking about for a moment, he decided to say yes with his heart, and put the logic of the situation behind him just for once.

Maya's response to the resolution of the triangle made him realize how much he wanted her in his life. Age didn't really matter, when it came to them being friends. She was a big influence on him, and the type of person he wanted to live up to, because of her capacity of love and compassion she had for the people that she cared about.

He had no doubt she still liked Lucas, but in a completely different way than Riley did. It wasn't romantic, because he has seen the way she looks at him, and the way she looks at Lucas, and it wasn't the same. Topanga made that very clear in the beginning. Maya's love for Lucas was the best male/female friendship at it's finest.

Josh, still scrolling though photos, with Riley's head perched at his shoulder, spotted a photo of one of their Prom pictures and saw Maya standing next to a boy with dark skin like Zay, but tall like Lucas. He looked strong and athletic, with a hard jaw line, that made him look way older than Josh.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing at the guy in the photo.

"Billy Ross. He's on the baseball team with Lucas and Zay. He was Maya's Prom date last year," she said, with an iffy look on her face.

"You don't like him?" Josh assumed.

She shrugged. "Billy's okay, I just don't like him for Maya. Plus he hangs around all the popular kids. All the jocks and cheerleaders."

Josh narrowed his eyebrows. "So, who asked who?

"Billy asked her, and she said no the first time, because she thought he was just wanting to mess with our group. Lucas is around him at practice every day. Apparently Billy actually showed some interest in her, and even asked Lucas to talk to Maya about considering Prom with him. Lucas said he would talk to her, but gave him no promises."

Josh's had to admit he was jealous, though he knows that it's months later, and nothing is happening between Maya and Billy. It's just that event would have been after he and Maya shared their kiss at Shawn's cabin. Riley would tell him if there was something going on.

Riley looked down at her phone. "When Lucas talked to Maya, he told her that she didn't have to accept, but it was one date, for one night. She would only have to slow dance with him for a couple songs, and then she could dance with me the rest of the night."

"Lucas would let Maya steal you?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

She smirked. "The correct term for the dance is a MRL sandwich. The Maya-Riley-Lucas dance, and I'm in the middle. We dance together."

"Let me guess," Josh smirked, "the only person Maya shares you with, is Huckleberry?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"Well, did they go out afterwards?" He asked out of curiosity.

Riley gave him a sheepish smile. "Is someone jealous?" Josh said nothing. "They went out on one double date with me and Lucas, because she was a little uncomfortable being with him alone, also she truly didn't want to go out with him, but only said yes when Lucas and I would tag along. She trusts Lucas with her life, and nothing bad would happen if he was there. Plus, Billy doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to relationships. She told him afterwards that she didn't feel for him in a romantic way, and thought it was best if they were just friends. He didn't like the rejection, but seemed to get over it pretty quick."

Josh shook his head. Of course Maya would trust Lucas with her life. Did she trust Josh too? "No guy likes a rejection from a beautiful, amazing girl, especially a girl like Maya."

Riley's smile was something he missed seeing in the last few hours. "Yeah, she's pretty amazing." Her eyes went up to the ceiling and she gave a cocky smirk. "I am best friends with her for a reason." She paused. "Lucas thinks that Billy could have something to do with the accident."

"Why do you say that?" Josh raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "He thinks that maybe Billy has been sending her text messages, but we can't get into her phone. Plus it's dead right now, so once it's charged, we can try again."

Josh already had a sick feeling in his stomach. "And what do you think about it?"

"I don't know. If he likes her, it just doesn't make sense for him to hurt her, but that's just optimistic Riley talking, trying to look for the best in people. It is a possibility though. I've known Billy to get jealous, and act out by bullying. In middle school, he bullied Farkle, because he was Lucas's best friend. Billy wanted that title, because Lucas was the most popular guy in our class, and he still is. Billy didn't think it was fair for someone like Farkle to be best friends with Lucas, so he bullied him. I wouldn't put it past Billy to do something stupid, all because he was jealous," she said, quickly adding, "But we can't assume something. Like, my mom says, everyone is innocent until proven guilty."

Josh was silent for a few moments, before deciding to change the subject. "So how are you and Lucas?" Josh asked, and Riley's expression became unreadable.

"We're good. Lucas is up for a full ride baseball scholarship to the University of Texas." Josh now understood Riley's vacant stare she'd been having the whole night. Her best friend was in the hospital, fighting for her life, and her boyfriend of three years, was six months off from moving 2,000 miles away from her. They were the two closest people to her. She couldn't lose them both.

"Where are you planning to go to school?" Josh asked, hardly thinking Riley would pack up and move to Texas. She wouldn't do that unless she was married to the guy, because she was smart enough to not pick a college just for a boy, no matter if he was one of her best friends or not. If something bad happened, she wouldn't have anybody she knows there, and her family would be so far away.

Riley chewed on the inside of her cheek. Josh internally smiled because he did the same thing. It must run in the family. "I have two options so far. NYU accepted me right away. But I also got into Columbia University to study Human Rights and Psychology. Full-ride academic scholarship. Nobody knows about Columbia yet. I haven't even got the chance to tell Maya. My letter came in yesterday."

Josh nodded, in awe of his niece. "Riles, I'm so proud of you. Columbia. That's and Ivy League school. An academic scholarship there is hard to get and one of a kind. It seems you have a decision to make."

"I know. It's just that Maya and I always dreamed of rooming together in college. She's still has yet to receive her acceptance letter to NYU. I just don't want to disappoint her." Riley said, her voice still low enough that only Josh could hear. He was happy to know that in their predicament as of right now, she still was being optimistic, and talking as if nothing was wrong with Maya, and she would be up on her feet in no time.

The boys were no longer talking, with Zay falling asleep in on of the chairs and Farkle sprawled out on the other couch, looking at the ceiling. Josh thought about calling him over, but he figured he would finish talking about college with Riley first. "You know, you could always get an apartment. Sometimes you can get deals as a college student."

"We could, but Maya would have to have the money in order to be able to get an apartment." He understood, even with Katy and Shawn's income, paying for college, and helping out with an apartment would be difficult.

"Talk to her about it," Josh said. "And the parents. I'm sure you could figure something out. Also, if Smackle is staying in the city for college too, she's an extra person. You could get a two bedroom and you and Maya could share. It would be cheeper, and you'd feel like you were actually living in a dorm room."

Farkle walked over and sat down with them. Riley nodded, "We'll see what happens."

"What are you and Lucas going to do?" Josh asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know if he'll want to do long distance. We haven't talked about it much. But we won't worry about it until we have to. Right now we need to focus on tomorrow. I'm assuming they'll be calling us to the station in the morning."

Farkle nodded. "They're more than likely going to ask about our relationship with Maya, and question us about where we were around the time of the accident."

Josh nodded, and yawned. It was pretty late, and he was up early for school today. "Well, I'm going to try and sleep. It's been a long day, and I'm worn out." He hadn't actually noticed how tired he was until he looked down at his phone. 1:19 AM. Yeah, this was usually the time where fog of exhaustion hit him. It happened every time he was up pulling all nighters to study, or do homework. This was the time to get coffee if he was going to stay awake. He thought it was best if he did sleep thought, if he wanted to be prepared for questioning tomorrow.

He moved to one of the single chairs and draped his legs over one side, while his back and head were against one of the decorative pillows. His eyes shut instantly, and all he could hear was the muffled voices of Riley and Farkle in a small conversation.

Josh thought about the person who could have done this to Maya. Could it be Billy? It was a possibility. Anyone who is involved in the victims life is a suspect. He stopped thinking about that for a moment, and focused on something else. The last image that popped into his head, before he fell asleep was Maya's face right after they shared their first kiss. That was enough for him to sleep peacefully until the morning.

* * *

Have you ever had a dream that didn't make sense, or was just completely jumbled up of memories or illusions? Usually when Josh dreamt, all of his emotions built up throughout the day would surface in his subconscious.

The first image was out in the woods, he nearly recognized the scenery because it was out by Shawn's place. The trees were bare, leaving brown leaves that covered the ground, in thick layers. You could clearly see that the frozen lake was not far from the cabin, and the mountains on the other side, were covered in snow. He knew it was a dream because he couldn't smell anything, and he didn't feel the cold bite of air that he would normally feel being in upstate New York in the middle of winter.

"Josh!" A girl screamed, and he turned, vaguely spotting a girl with brown hair, but he couldn't tell who it was, because her back was towards him. She stood in the middle of the trees, and he could hear a car revving up. _A car in the middle of the woods?_ He thought, _That's impossible to drive out here with the trees being so close together._ On the other side though, facing the girl, a car was moving towards her, through the trees.

He began to run as quickly as he could towards the girl, thinking that it was Riley that needed to be saved. At the last minute, he tackled her out of the way, and onto the ground. Looking at her, he could see that it was definitely not his niece, but a girl who looked strangely familiar. Maybe a face he'd seen on the streets of the city?

Now standing, not remembering getting up in the first place, the car was gone. The girl's expression was displeased, and in an exasperating tone she asked, "Where were you when she needed you most?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"

She smiled, in almost an evil and uncomfortable looking way. "You know exactly what I mean." Her hand went into her pocket and she brought out a cracked iPhone, and lifted it so he could see.

He didn't understand, and he wished that he could wake up from this distasteful mirage.

The scene faded, and he was suddenly standing in Grand Central Terminal, at the spot where he and Maya usually met up, when going to Shawn's. The domed green ceiling was painted in gold constellations. The American Flag hung high from the opposite side of the building. The three big windows were dark, which meant that in was night time. It was odd, because usually you could see lights of the city out side them, but it was nothing but black.

Josh couldn't hear anything, which was also strange, because though the Terminal might be closed for the night, it was New York City, the city that never slept. The large chamber was empty, until he noticed a figure standing on the other side, on the opposite corner, near the staircase.

It was a tall, dark man, wearing dark jeans and a black leather jacket. Josh couldn't make out his face, because he was too far to see clearly. He was suddenly afraid to speak.

"This is all your fault," the figure whispered, terrifying Josh, because he could actually hear him very clearly, considering he was so far away. "You failed her."

The Matthews boy wanted to scream, but he couldn't speak like he could to the girl. _What in the hell is going on?_ He thought to himself. Josh looked around, desperate to find a way out of the building. He ran up the steps, and to the door. Once he opened it, the figure from the other end of the chamber was there to greet him.

Close up, Josh recognized his face as Billy Ross. Was he just so psyched out from Maya being in the hospital that this guy just happened to appear in on of his dreams?

He backed away, as more Billy's appeared in different directions, all saying the same thing. "You failed her. You failed her."

His back touched the concrete railing and he suddenly was trapped. Looking back, behind him, he saw the drop, and knew it wasn't going to be a fun one. They approached him, gaining closer and closer, until he felt a push, and he went over the railing. The land didn't hurt, but his vision went black.

He heard her giggle. He recognized it, because it was one of his favorite sounds.

A bright light began to shine in his eyes, before his vision cleared. He was laying in a bed of white sheets. The wall to his right, a floor to ceiling window took up the whole space, and Josh could see the beautiful city of New York sprawled out before him.

He felt movement right beside him, as a girl with blonde hair rolled over, and placed an arm around his stomach, and her head laid on his chest. For a moment she was still, but then she moved her head to look up at him, and began to trace circles on his torso.

Maya's eyes were as blue as ever, and that smile made his vision tunnel. She giggled again, this time opening her mouth to speak. "Good morning," she said, the words rolled dreamily off her lips.

Josh blinked a few times, debating weather or not he was still dreaming. He forgot about what reality really was. "Where am I?" He asked. For a moment he thought he had asked that question in his head and not out loud.

"You're home, silly. Where else would you be?" Her expression amused.

 _Home? Like as in my place?_ Because looking around, clearly this wasn't his dorm room, nor was it his parents house. They were in a studio apartment. The left wall was covered in grey stone. The space was sectioned off by open bookshelves. He could see a small cutout kitchen along the left wall, with a long island bar, and living room area, with a tv placed in an entertainment center, and an office space, with a desk.

He was standing, once again not remembering getting up from his earlier position. He looked back at Maya. She sat in a white silk gown that reached to her thighs, on the end of the bed. Her hair was messy, but God, she was beautiful. He wore only a pair of denim jeans. If only his mind could wonder to the depths of this situation while he was looking at her, but she was giving him an acquired look.

"You are so gorgeous," he said.

Her expression softened, and she stood up to walk towards him. Placing her arms around him, she held him close to where there was no space in-between them. He was half a foot taller than her, so she had to crane her neck to look into his eyes.

"You were always there for me Joshua Matthews," her voice soft, and sweet.

He smiled. "And I always will be." He began to lean in, longing to kiss her lips. But before he got there, he began to hear a beeping noise. They were two centimeters away, when he asked, "What's that noise?"

Her face filled with confusion, she cocked her head to the side. "What noise?"

The sound was faint, but it was there. "That beeping noise," he stated.

She backed away from him, slowly. "Josh, what are you talking about?" The noise grew louder. It sounded like a heartbeat.

He looked around the flat and spotted a heart monitor machine by the bed. That wasn't there a minute ago. He walked up to it. "Where did this come from?" The curiosity in his voice spilled out.

Maya shook her head, no words were coming out of her mouth. All of a sudden fear filled her eyes. She clenched her hand over the area where her heart would be, and stumbled forward. Josh caught her shoulders, trying to steady her so she wouldn't fall.

He could see the life being sucked out of her as they locked eyes once more. "Always there," she said breathlessly, before collapsing into his arms completely. The sound of the heart monitor paned out, though she wasn't hooked to anything.

"Maya!" He yelled, placing her lightly on the bed, trying to get her to wake up. "Maya!"

He was standing again, away from her, unable to step forward to help. He tried to move with all his might, but instead the whole scene in front of him warped into darkness.

* * *

Josh woke up to his heart racing in fear. He could still hear the heart monitor machine panning out, and he quickly sat up, looking over at the door to Maya's room. Nurses and doctors were rushing in. In panic, he made his way to the door, when he could see Riley being quickly led out.

She tried to go back in, but Farkle quickly wrapped her in his arms, attempting to calm her. She began to cry profusely into her best friends chest. Farkle's expression broken.

 _What in the hell was going on?_ Josh could barely speak. Lucas and Zay were no where to be found. Josh looked at the genius for answers.

"That sound," his voice steady, but terrified. "That sound means they lost her heart beat."

Riley shuddered in his embrace, and she held on tight. Josh ran both his hands through his hair, breathing rapidly, praying to God, for help. Tears built up into his eyes, and for once he didn't hold them in. He walked away, crying to himself.

He wanted to scream. He needed to let all of his frustration and hurt out. Instead, he kicked the couch hard, and plopped himself down on one of the cushions, burying his face in between his knees. Was this the end? Was he never going to be happy? What about their someday? He promised he would be there, and he wasn't. He regretted not being with her sooner, because deep down that's all he ever wanted.

This logic of him, the sense he had to step back because she was three years younger was uncomplicated at this age. He'd seen many of his college friends leave for college, still dating underclassmen. In truth, since she turned sixteen, the age difference wasn't a problem for him anymore. His feelings for her, buried in the pits of his soul was now beginning to surface all at once. He was afraid of her, because she was so right for him. He was afraid to be with her, because he knew that he could fall hopelessly in love with her. He didn't know how to handle these feeling, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for them.

He never wanted to let her down. And now he felt like he had, all because he was scared to be in love, and be rejected in the end. Because, if there is one girl who could break his heart into pieces, it's Maya Hart.

Josh waited for them to do CPR, while trying to steady his own heart beat. He could barely hear them in the room, shocking her body. He shuddered. _Come on, Maya. Come on. Please, please, please,_ his thoughts pleaded.

He moved back to the door. Looking in, he saw her parents looking fearfully at the scene. Katy looked like a mess. Shawn's face was as pale as a ghost. Nothing was happening. Josh moved swiftly to Shawn's side. He could clearly see the others standing by the door, watching.

"Come on, Maya," Josh's voice croaked.

The tears burned in Josh's eyes. Then after on last shock, he heard something. _Beep_. It was slow. _Beep_. Another. _Beep_. He could see the heart monitor line jump up and down at a slow pace. Relief washed over him, and he reached out to lightly squeeze her hand. The beeping sped up a tad more, and just stomach fluttered. Did he cause that, or was his brain just playing games?

What ever it was, he didn't let go. Katy moved up to caress her daughters face, tears streaming from her own. Shawn stood behind Josh, giving his shoulders a squeeze. His expression was the look of total consolation.

Minutes went by and the doctors still kept close. Maya was doing just fine. So close. That moment of fear gave him clarity. Looking in the face of denial was worse than he expected. _"One more year,"_ he'd told her. Ever since that night in the cabin, Josh's heart was all in. He couldn't shove the feeling back anymore. The thought of actually losing her was enough to make Josh realize that he wasn't waiting for sense to kick in once she turned eighteen for him to allow himself to fall for her, because he already had fallen for her. Hard. He had to accept it. And he did.

His thoughts grew angry, not at himself, but at the person who caused this event to happen.

Josh thought about his nightmare. He had a strange feeling about Billy Ross. The guy officially had given him the creeps. Who was the girl in the beginning, who almost got ran over by that car? He knew he had seen her somewhere, but he couldn't place the location with her face. And Maya? His heart broke. It almost seemed like he knew about her heart giving up on her before it happened. But the moments before? Josh would give anything to have a moment like that with her.

Forty-five minutes went by, and there was a knock on the door. The two detectives from the evening before entered the room. It was now time for questioning.

"We've decided to ask you all the questions here, out in the waiting room considering there are so many of you," Detective Shultz said, gesturing for us to join her, away from Maya.

Josh, still holding Maya's hand, didn't want to leave his spot, but Katy knelt down, and gave her best brave smile. He gently let her take her daughters hand. He stood up to stand beside Shawn. Clearly they now knew about the situation at hand, and Maya's step-father did not look happy.

When Shawn is pissed, he has a vacant stare and he's dangerously quiet. Normally Josh found his behavior to be amusing, but in this situation, Josh was the same way.

The two made their way out into the waiting room. The others were standing around, all still recovering from the close call with death. Riley seemed to be still shaken up. Lucas and Zay were back, and Josh assumed they went to the cafeteria before. Farkle still was regaining his composure.

He joined Riley near the door, looking back at Maya once more, he felt his niece wrap an arm around his waist, and he obliged, by wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He could sense she needed someone to cling to, family to cling to. Lucas stood close by, and Josh gave him a nod.

"Alright," Shultz began, "We are going to ask you to state your name and your relationship with Miss Hart."

Cory and Topanga started out, and it went down the line. When it got to his niece, she took a shallow breath. "I'm Riley Matthews and Maya is my best friend."

Josh squeezed her shoulder for support. "My name is Joshua Matthews, and Maya is one of my friends."

Rawlings looked at the Matthews kids. "You both are related again how?"

"Riley is my niece, and Cory is my brother," Josh stated.

"How old are you, Mr. Matthews?"

"I'm twenty," he stated, through clenched teeth. Josh didn't like when he was questioned about his age difference with his niece. People always made it seem like he was labeled the mid-life-crisis-baby, a mistake that wasn't supposed to happen.

Detective Rawlings nodded, writing the information down. "Okay, how long have you all known Maya?"

These were basic questions most of the group, besides Josh and his family, and Farkle met her in middle school. The detectives didn't seem interested in what Shawn had to say, probably because he was stuck in a blizzard last night. Riley didn't have to answer, because Cory had answered for her.

"I met Maya when I was ten," Josh said, watching them taking notes

Josh didn't understand why they had to write every single detail down. They were going to be here for a while. "Now how would you describe your relationship with Maya?" _Uh oh_ , Josh thought.

He waited patiently for each of them to describe their relationship with her. Riley and Farkle's obviously going in depth because of their history. "She climbed into my window when we were seven years old." Riley said. "She heard me singing, and liked the sound. Her parents were arguing a lot and she found me. We've been best friends ever since."

Josh took a deep breath. "Maya is one of my closest friends. She might be a little younger than me, but my niece here is even younger than her, and she is one of my closest friends. I got to know Maya through her."

"Mhmm. So out of you boys, has Maya sparked any interest in you, romantically?"

Lucas didn't do anything, in fact he still didn't know if Maya had really truly like him in that way. Josh sighed, knowing that he couldn't blatantly lie to the police. He raised his hand.

Shawn looked at him carefully, and Josh didn't know whether or not to be scared. He should be because he was Maya's step-father, but deep down, Josh knew that Shawn trusted him. He wouldn't have allowed him to hold Maya's hand that long, if he was uncomfortable with it. Then again, Shawn really knew how to hide his feelings, when he wanted to.

"Interesting, so how long has Maya had feelings for you?" Rawlings was really pushing Josh's buttons with the whole interrogation. This was supposed to be about finding Maya's "attacker."

Josh looked at his niece for help, knowing that she would know more about the exact time frame. Riley thought about this. "Maya started to like Josh when we were thirteen? Her and her mom began to spend holidays with us then, and Josh was there during the holidays. It was just a crush at first. Then he turned sixteen and he was able to drive to New York from Philly to see us more, so he spent more time with us, instead of just seeing us every now and then. She got to know them, and now they're friends."

"And have you Josh, ever reciprocated these feelings?"

Josh licked his bottom lip, taking a long look at Shawn, before answering. "Yes, but what does this have to do with trying to find the person who did this to Maya?"

Shultz sighed. "I'm just getting some background information. You are the closest people to her. Now where were you all last night between the time of 6 PM and 7 PM?"

Josh spoke first, glad that there was no further interrogation about his romantic relationship with Maya, but still was receiving some looks from his family. "I was in my dorm room, with my roommate, Andrew Fields, getting ready to go out to dinner."

"Me and Lucas were at Topanga's doing homework," Riley said. "My mom was there too." Topanga nodded in agreement.

Farkle tapped on the table with his long, nimble fingers. "I was at Isadora's having dinner with her and her parents."

Zay stood behind Lucas, tapping his foot. "I was on a date with Isabella Reed."

Josh could feel Riley stiffen against him, but she said nothing. Lucas looked uncomfortable, and so did Farkle. Josh thought that was weird. The detectives didn't seem to catch on.

"Did Maya seem to have any problems with anyone recently?" Rawlings asked.

They all shook their heads. Lucas spoke up, "Like we said yesterday, Maya is liked by everyone, at least that we know of. She hasn't showed signs of any problems."

Riley nodded. "I would know. She can't hide much from me. I know her too well."

"Has she been involved with anyone, dating wise?" Shultz cut in. "I know homecoming was in October."

Lucas scratched the back of his head. "She went to Prom with Billy Ross last year. He liked her, and she didn't return the feelings."

"Is there a reason why she didn't return the feelings?"

Lucas shrugged. "Um, she didn't really like him like that to begin with. They were just friends. She said no the first time, but Billy asked me to talk to her about going with him, and she said that she would. They went out on one double date with me and Riley, but she told him that night that he was cool to hang out with, but she didn't look at him in a romantic way."

Riley stepped in. "He asked her why, and if there was something he did to turn her off, and she only said that she had feelings for someone else," she gave Josh a side look and he tired not to blush. "Billy didn't like that."

"Do you think he's capable of doing something like this to Maya?" Rawlings asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Billy had had some bullying problems in the past, but for him to do something like this seems to be way too extreme. I'm not sure though. I've learned that people can be unpredictable."

The Detectives nodded. Shultz sighed. "Well, I think that we have enough for right now. If any of you think of anything else, please feel free to call or come by the station. Here is our card." She took out a card, and gave it to Cory.

Once they left, silence filled the room. It seemed as if nobody knew what to say for a few moments, or what questions to begin with, until Topanga spoke up. "I had my suspicions when thinking of Billy. He seemed to like her, and she didn't really seem that into him. Like at all. She almost looked like she was forcing herself to go to Prom with him."

"Well, of course she wasn't into him," Shawn said. "She likes Josh. She always has."

Josh turned to him, his heart picking up speed because of nerves. "Um, Shawn . . ." he drifted off, not knowing exactly what to say. "I hope you don't mind that . . ."

Shawn raised his eyebrows. "That you like her too?"

Josh could feel the heat rise in his cheeks again. He didn't know what to say. Shawn sighed. "I've known for a while now."

Cory, who was now standing five feet away, gave Josh a once over, before looking at his best friend. "Yeah, Shawnie. Did ya know that Joshie here has been taking trips with your precious step-daughter to your cabin?"

The NYU students eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets in fear, before he quickly turned to grab Riley, to shove her in front him. Shawn's face was hard to read. Josh was terrified of what he might do to him, even if nothing bad happened, Shawn might not believe him.

"I know about that too," he stated. Josh stood there, shocked.

Cory yelped. "WHAT? YOU KNEW?"

Shawn gave him an annoyed side look. "Yes, at first, I was pissed off. Even after two years of being her dad officially, I was still new to it. I still am. Katy wasn't home for the weekend, because she was with Topanga. That made Maya my responsibility for that time. I wasn't too happy about catching her coming home early in the morning, especially wearing that green jacket of his, but she sat down and told me everything."

Josh stepped out from behind Riley. "Shawn, I promise you nothing bad happened. Maya means way too much to me. I would never let anything happen to her under my watch. I'm sorry for going behind your back."

Maya's step father placed a hand on Josh's shoulder.. "I trust you, Josh. You're smart. I told you last night on the phone that Katy and I appreciate you being there for her, because you always were. It's a Matthews thing. They're always there. If I was going to hurt you, I would have marched my butt over to your dorm that day to beat your ass." He paused for a moment. "You care for each other. I'm not blind. I'm a photographer. I'm supposed to pay attention to details, in order to capture beautiful photos. I've seen this developing for a few years, even before, when Maya was just Riley's best friend, and not my girlfriend's daughter or wife's daughter. I'm okay with you two. You're a great guy Josh, and you're part of a great family." He stuck out his hand for Josh to shake.

He took it cautiously, before Shawn pulled him in for a hug. "Now, if you ever hurt her, Matthews, I will kick your ass." Josh gulped, nodding, knowing that he meant it.

The adults walked back to Maya's room. "Well," Zay said, "I thought that would be a lot more awkward."

Riley whipped her head around, and walked up to him grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You went on a date with Isabella Reed?" He tone angry. It must have been serious, because Riley is never angry with her friends.

Zay nodded. "She asked me. I said yes."

"Who's Isabella Reed?" Josh asked.

Riley huffed. "Only Missy Bitches best friend. I don't mean this in the wrong way Zay, but why would Izzy, ask you out?"

Zay put his hands up in defense. "That's not nice. I don't know why."

Farkle narrowed his eyebrows. "Weren't you supposed to be with Maya yesterday to study? She is tutoring you in Spanish, right?"

Zay shrugged. "We didn't have an exact plan to study. We agreed yesterday morning that if plans changed, we wouldn't study. So, when Izzy asked me to go to the movies, I texted Maya. She said okay cool, I'll see you around sometime this weekend. That was the last I heard from her."

Riley reached in her jacket pocket and brought out a pale blue, cracked iPhone, and Josh almost lost it. It was the same exact phone that appeared in his dreams the night before. _How in the world?_ His thoughts drifted, and he didn't hear what his niece had said.

"What did you say Riles?" Josh asked.

"I said I wish I knew the password to get into her phone."

"Did you try her birthday?"

"Yes."

"The day you met?"

"Yes. And Her mom's birthday, and Shawn's birthday. Even the day she met Shawn. I also tried their wedding anniversary, and the date to when she met you, Josh. Nothing." Riley said frustratingly, staring at the screen.

Josh held his hand out, and she gave him the phone. He felt weird holding it. This was Maya's personal item. This held her secrets. He did not want to violate her life. Then again, they were supposed to seek out any information regarding Maya's accident. He, Riley, and the rest of her friends were better to go through her phone, rather than people who didn't know her at all. If they found any information, they would be able to give the detectives only the important details, without violating her whole life.

 _Okay Josh, think. What would Maya use as her password?_ He tried her birthday again. Nothing. Maya wasn't one to just choose numbers. She would pick a set of numbers that meant something to her. Their first kiss? That was January 23. Nope. He began to chew on the inside of his cheek again.

"You guys don't think people were just playing games with her that went wrong, like it wasn't supposed to happen?" Riley asked.

 _Games . . . The Long Game. Someday._ Josh looked down at the phone once again and typed in the date he and Maya made their deal. The screen clicked open. "Got it!" He said, triumphantly.

Riley looked at him. "How?"

Josh sighed, with a soft smile placed upon his face. "Your freshman year. It was the day that Maya and I agreed to Someday."

She looked shocked. "Why didn't I think of that? That's the day Lucas and I started dating."

"Maybe you didn't think about it, _because_ it was the day you and Lucas started dating. You wouldn't have assumed she would pick your anniversary with him, because Maya and I didn't start dating then. It was an agreement."

"But it was important, because you finally admitted you liked her. I should have thought of that," she said. "But now, we can go through. Okay calls, missed calls. Okay so most of us called her. Um, the last person she called was . . . Josh."

His eyes darted over to her. "What? She didn't call me."

She held the phone up so he could see. "Yeah she did."

Josh got out his own phone and went to his missed calls list, and sure enough, there was her name, in red lettering. He shook his head. "This can't be right. I would have picked up her call." He looked at the time she called him. 6:15 PM. "This was right before the accident happened. Like minutes before."

His thought's drifted back to his dream. _"Where were you when she needed you most?"_ The girls voice echoed. Maya had called him, and he didn't pick up. He didn't even hear his phone go off or get a notification for it. Then he remembered Andrew calling himself from Josh phone, because he lost his.

Josh sat down, and ran his fingers through his hair. If only he could have seen it sooner. He looked back through his text messages. There was nothing. He hadn't really got his phone out for anything since he'd gotten to the hospital. Basically to only call Shawn and Katy, but he used his voice activation for that.

He went back to his call log one last time, and saw a small notification on the right hand corner under voicemails. Clicking on it, he saw her name written across the top. She had left him a voicemail too?

Something inside Josh screamed at him to not listen to the voicemail. He was afraid of what he was going to hear, but the curiosity got the best of him, and he clicked on her name, and quickly putting his phone up to his ear. "Hey Boing," she asked, and he knew she had to have been smiling. "I don't know if you're busy tonight, but Shawn let me take his Camaro out for a spin, and I'm going to the cabin. Shawn knows I'm going, and was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I haven't seen you since the college fair, and I miss—." She gasped really loud, and the message cut off.

* * *

 **So, what did y'all think? I rewrote this several different times, just to make sure I tied up a few loose ends for the chapter. Next chapter is gonna be good. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm sorry if I scared you a little after Josh woke up. Anyway, if you have any questions, or for the critics out there, some advice, leave a review! :)**


	5. Security Footage

**Hey y'all! Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you you all are liking the story! This chapter was going to be up yesterday, but my internet was acting up, so I couldn't get on the website. I do have a couple comments and answers to some of your questions.**

 **First of all, I do know if Josh had picked up the call, it wouldn't have change the accident, because it was a planned accident. There is more to the story though...**

 **As for the password, I had to make it important, and well, I didn't want to surprise you with everything. Having the "Someday" date be her password, especially since Josh and Maya have gotten closer over the years, makes it more believable to the story line. I believe it also gives Josh hope, knowing that something Maya uses everyday, relates to him.**

 **Is Maya reaching out to Josh through dreams? I don't believe so. It's a good question, but I didn't write that scene with that mindset. This story is about Josh's journey to realization for his true feelings for Maya. He had always cared about her, and he did promise her Someday, but at that time, he still didn't know her that well. After being around her, and getting to know her, Josh had realized that he could like her more than he thought he could. But still trying to be the responsible adult he wants to be, put sense into their relationship, and pushed back any strong feeling he had for her, because he knew it still wasn't the right time.**

 **Lia, thank you for your support! You'll just have to wait and see!**

 **And The Moments Gone, I appreciate this. I read so many stories, and feel like there should be more than just "oh it's three years later, now we can fall in love." In order to have a good relationship, there has to be depth. Thank you!**

 **Here is Chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _Josh sat down, and ran his fingers through his hair. If only he could have seen it sooner. He looked back through his text messages. There was nothing. He hadn't really got his phone out for anything since he'd gotten to the hospital. Basically to only call Shawn and Katy, but he used his voice activation for that._

 _He went back to his call log one last time, and saw a small notification on the right hand corner under voicemails. Clicking on it, he saw her name written across the top. She had left him a voicemail too?_

 _Something inside Josh screamed at him to not listen to the voicemail. He was afraid of what he was going to hear, but the curiosity got the best of him, and he clicked on her name, and quickly putting his phone up to his ear. "Hey Boing," she asked, and he knew she had to have been smiling. "I don't know if you're busy tonight, but Shawn let me take his Camaro out for a spin, and I'm going to the cabin. Shawn knows I'm going, and was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I haven't seen you since the college fair, and I miss—." She gasped really loud, and the message cut off._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Security Footage**

The universe had to be messing with him. How could he have subconsciously know that she called him? He wouldn't have dreamed about that, unless something triggered it. Yes, he did know that him picking up the call probably wouldn't have stopped the accident from happening, but it still bothered him that he never heard his phone go off. And it wasn't on silent.

If he had been away from it, why didn't Andrew hear it? If he saw that it was Maya, he would have picked up the phone with or without Josh's permission.

He let the others listen to her voice mail again. Riley sighed, uncomfortably. "The accident would have happened either way because it technically wasn't an accident. Don't feel guilty for something you couldn't do." She was right. His thoughts and feelings were just scattered, and he was only looking for someone to blame. The person he should be blaming right now, was whoever had caused this.

The elevator dinged, and Smackle walked through, along with Andrew. Josh stood up to meet his roommate. "Dude, what are you doing here?"

Smackle smiled. "I found him lurking out in the snow."

Andy smirked in her direction, before pulling a bag off his shoulder, and extended his arm to him. "I figured you might want a fresh pair of clothes, that were more comfortable. Plus, I wanted to come see Maya. How is she?" They quickly filled him and Smackle in on the events in the last hour. Horror struck to both, when being told about the close call with death. "Well, she's fighting," Andy said. "That's all that matters. Is she allowed to have guests?"

Josh nodded, "I'll walk with you." They went to the bathroom first, just so Josh could change his clothes. It felt nice to walk back out, wearing baggy sweat pants, and comfy long sleeve sweater, instead of his rough denim jeans, and his nice button up shirt. Though he still wished he could shower.

The two college kids walked into the room. Cory and Topanga were sitting on the couch. Katy was still holding Maya's hand, and Shawn was rubbing her arm. Her mother spotted them first. "Andrew, what are you doing here?" She tried putting a smile on her face.

"I brought Josh clothes, and I wanted to check in with Maya." He said, before looking over at Shawn, who was studying him. "You must be Shawn, Maya's step-dad. I'm Andrew Fields, Josh's roommate." He stuck out his hand to shake.

Shawn took it. "It's nice to meet you. I didn't know Josh's roommate was friends with Maya?"

"He comes to the cafe every Tuesday and Thursday, between four and five." Topanga said, matter-of-factly. "It's usually the time Maya and the others are there doing homework. He orders a Mocha Latte, with an extra expresso shot. Every time. It's good to see you, Andy."

Andy nodded, "It's nice to see you too Topanga, Katy." He looked over at Maya. Josh could tell he was struggling to find the words. "Before coming in here, you think you know exactly what you want to say, but you blank when the time comes."

Katy nodded. "I know what you mean. I still don't know what to say to her." She looked at her daughter, with the most solemn expression. "I just want my baby to wake up."

Josh's friend sighed. "You know, my dad was in the hospital a little over a year ago, in a very similar situation to Maya's. The nurse told us to not just sit around, and be quiet, but to talk and relive memories, happy memories, with him. I know people claim to think that it's impossible for them to hear us, but it isn't. My dad heard almost everything. There was a part where his subconscious was awake, where he could hear what was going on, then the times he didn't hear us, was when he was actually sleeping. You should talk to her. About anything. Let her know who's here."

A few seconds past, when Josh's parents walked through the door. "We're here!" Mr. Matthews said.

"Mom, Dad." Josh said, surprised a little.

His mother brought him into a hug. "We would have been here last night, but the news said the tunnels and bridges were closed due to the snow, until this morning. So as soon as we woke up, we packed up the car and drove up." She gave hugs to everyone, before looking over at Maya. "Oh, my sweet Maya." She rushed over to her side, to get a good look at her.

They asked the usual questions, and getting the usual answers. Josh's dad took a deep breath, "We called Eric, and he is on his way. Apparently he already knew about the situation, and he said that he had something to show you all, once he got here." Cory gave him a confused look. "Morgan sends her love, but unfortunately she's stuck in Chicago."

Josh and Andy, who wanted to avoid a long conversation with Mrs. Matthews, made their way out where the others were. His mom could get a little chatty, and they both weren't in the mood to talk about the semester exams. Everyone was still sitting around looking at Riley, who was scrolling through Maya's phone.

"Did you find anything else?" Josh asked.

She shuffled through the phone for a few minutes. "Well, she was texting Billy yesterday. He said, 'thanks Hart for the study tips, I've been in Señora Chang's classroom all afternoon making up the test, and I got a B. I owe you one. See you after break!' That was sent at 6:48 yesterday." That would have happened right after the accident.

Zay narrowed his eyes. "Billy couldn't have cause the accident then. He might have been jealous that Maya didn't have feelings for him, but he wouldn't purposely hurt the girl he liked. I know people can be unpredictable, but he always had good things to say about her. Plus, she did start treating Billy differently after the double date. Like instead of just friends who saw each other in the halls and in class, they texted regularly. Billy had joined us a couple times in the school library so she could help him in Spanish as well."

"Okay, well there is an unknown number texting her too. The last message reads . . ." Her voice faltered, as her eyes drifted left and right reading the text message. "'Don't you think it's funny that your friends don't notice how alone you are? How depressed you look. I told you they didn't care. Is that why you run away? You disappear for weekends at a time? Are you starting to realize how worthless you are?'"

There was silence in the room. Riley took a shaky breath and continued. "Your best friend, caught up in her own little world, along with her boyfriend who has replaced you. Farkle Minkus is too smart to think about a girl like you, who's GPA could equal to a level mud compared to his. Even his girlfriend thinks you're a dumb ass blonde too, who's just searching for attention, every time you call out pet names to the people you call your 'friends.' Zay is a just another guy, searching out every other girl but you. He only keeps you around for Spanish. Plus you're pining over a guy you can't even have. All he will ever see in you is a desperate little girl who's his number one fan. Face it, he keeps you around, to make him feel good about himself. What's the point in even trying anymore?"

She stopped, and Josh looked at his niece. In a cracked voice, he asked, "is there more?"

Riley nodded, "Your mother can't help it, she's stuck with you because your father left. You exist for no reason. You are a messed up piece in this world. You don't deserve people like them. They could do so much better than you. You're just a person they settle for."

Anger burned in Josh. "How could someone say that to her?"

"How could we not know Maya was going through something like this?" Smackle said. "I've never called her dumb. She is one of the smartest people I know. I've never called her dumb, have I?"

Riley shook her head. "No, and we can't get on ourselves for doing things that we didn't. I think the reason Maya never told us, is because she knew it wasn't true. Yes, I hang out with Lucas a lot, he's my boyfriend, and she knows that. But, she also stays the night with me four to five days out of the week, and I never keep anything from her. Farkle and Smackle, you both have the highest GPA in school, but that just means you're smarter than everybody, even this dumb person who is messaging her. Zay, you have been there for Maya, even when I'm not there. You guys hang out all the time. And Josh, does Maya have a chance with you?"

For the first time, he didn't hesitate. "Yes. Yes she does. She always has."

Riley smiled. "There you have it. Plus, Maya is loved so much by her mother and Shawn and they show it to her. We don't settle for Maya, because she is one of the best people we can possibly be."

Farkle nodded. "This person, they are just trying to start a game that they won't win. We can't let them win." They all agreed with him. "We need to figure out whoever this person is. That's how we end this."

Riley looked back down to the small screen. "There are a few numbers texting her too, but they don't have any names attached to them." She read through the feed. "Jeez, what's with all the bashing and name calling? It's nonsense too. I mean ugly? Really? I think we all can agree Maya is gorgeous." They all did. "Fat? That's ridiculous. These people must be blind."

Josh couldn't help but think of Maya laughing at how dumb these people were. Maya was gorgeous, in every way. She wasn't fat either. She was curvy, with a beautiful hourglass figure. It didn't matter what she wore, she still looked good. She could be bold, or very laid back. She didn't care what people think. It was part of her confidence.

Then again, Maya was another person who could hide her emotions, very well. She never liked to put herself on a pedestal, and she certainly would never want people to pity her. If she was bothered by this, it could mean that she was just stronger than Josh thought. To hold this pain and anger in, and not show a single emotion about it? People have truly underestimated Maya Hart.

"Um, Josh?" Riley asked curiously. "Do you know Missy Bradford?"

The name was like a weight in the air. "Yes." He said, annoyed by the mention of her. "She's my supervisor's daughter. Why?"

"She's also texting Maya. Apparently this other person isn't the only one who thinks Maya is pining after you," Riley said.

Josh crossed his arms. "Would you not say the word 'pining?' Because it makes it seem like my relationship with her is completely one-sided, on her part. But what is Missy saying?"

Riley actually laughed. "Well she thinks she has a better chance with you than Maya does. She also claims that you find her attractive."

Andrew laughed. "Oh, yeah. Michelle," he said her name in a fancy accent. "Boy, wasn't she a . . ."

"A bitch, a nightmare, a tease?" Josh offered. "Yeah, okay, Missy, Michelle, however you want to say her name, she's hot. But she's not beautiful, or gorgeous, like Maya is. I'm not attracted to Missy, like I am Maya. Missy is a slut, who is just looking for a guy to satisfy her in every way possible. Maya is the type of girl, who you want to have a future with."

"Do you remember when Missy question everything about you when you first met?"

The Matthews boy nodded. "Oh yeah, and all the times she strutted in the office, where she continuously tried to molest me?" Josh scoffed, then shivered at the thought of Missy. She wouldn't stop for nothing.

"Would you like to explain this meeting?" Riley said. "I mean, the first time you met. I don't want to know about how Missy tried to molest you at work."

He sighed. "How about I let Andy tell it. He can remember most of it, considering I got drunk that night, and can't remember half of it. Plus it was last year . . . Don't give me that look Riles."

She put her hands up in defense, "Sorry. Continue."

Andrew smiled. "Okay, so here's how that night went . . ."

* * *

Josh was in his dorm room, getting dressed in semi-formal clothes. He was dreading going to this Thanksgiving party, because the last one was a complete mess. He hoped that the new supervisor had planned out the party thoroughly, so the party would be held in a heated room, and the food would be there before the guests had arrived.

Andrew had left early for work. He usually bartended for a nice restaurant on the weekends, so Josh was stuck by himself for the night. He honestly debated whether or not he should call up Cory and beg him to claim there was an emergency, so he didn't have to go. If only he had someone to take with him. He considered Riley, because she was always the social butterfly, and he could use her as a reason to leave early, but Topanga had mentioned leaving early to Philly for the holidays. Josh's plan was to drive over the next day, because he was required to make an appearance at this event.

He also thought of Maya, but the fact that it was a nice event, meant that she would be considered his date, and well, it still wasn't the right time. It sucked.

Josh studied himself in the mirror. He had on dark jeans, and a white buttoned up shirt, with his nice black leather jacket. His thick hair had grown out a little, so he had to constantly run his hand through it, when he wasn't wearing a beanie. His supervisor told him to not wear one to the party. He debated on cutting it, but it was nice during the winter season. He would probably go back to his short hair when the snow was done falling for good.

Making sure he had his wallet and his phone, he put on some cologne and walked out the door. He took a taxi down Broadway to the party. He didn't feel like wasting gas to only go down one street, no matter how long that street is. He'd rather save the gas for his drive to his hometown the next day.

Arriving at the party, which he arrived late to, he noticed that the party was well thought out. He was glad that the space was heated, because the weather outside could get unbearable at times, but he also smelled food. There was a huge buffet, filled with silver hot containers. It smelled like Thanksgiving. A lot of people had filled the room, spread out talking to each other in groups. Josh also spotted a bar, and recognized his roommate serving drinks.

Josh immediately made his way over. "Dude, if I would have known that you were going to be working this event tonight, I wouldn't have dragged my ass to get here."

Andy chuckled. "I didn't know I was, until ten minutes ago. Jules's two year old son has pneumonia, and she's a single mom who can't find a sitter to watch him. So I offered to work the event, especially when they told me it was going to be here. I figured I could get you something to help you out for the night." And for that, Josh was extremely grateful.

The night continued slowly. Josh stuck to his seat at the bar, so he could keep his roommate company while he worked. He had downed two glasses of beer, before his supervisor approached him.

"Mr. Matthews," Mr. Bradford stuck out his hand for him to shake. "I'm glad to see you here. I hope you're enjoying yourself?"

Josh nodded. "Yes Sir," he half-lied. Sure he was having a decent time, but he would rather have left for Philly tonight.

"Well, I would like you to meet my family." He gestured to the three people behind him. "This is my wife Christina, my daughter Michelle, and my son Wendell."

Josh nodded to them all nicely, shaking Mrs. Bradford's delicate hand. His daughter, who looked closer to his age was eyeing him strangely. Wendell looked like he couldn't be older than twelve. His curly hair reminded Josh of Auggie.

"It's very nice to meet you all," Josh stated, and continued a small conversation with Mr. Bradford about work, before his supervisor was being called over by a few of Josh's co-workers. He apologized to Josh, and told him he would catch up later. His wife followed, with Wendell at her toes.

Michelle stayed, and walked up to the bar. She wore a long red, spaghetti strapped dress, that had a slit on the side that showed off her very nice legs. Her face was pretty, but she wore a constant expression that made Josh want to run.

Her attention toward Andy, she batted her cold eyes and said, "Can I get a Snowball, please?" The special drinks were all holiday related.

The bartender looked at her amused. "Can I get some ID?"

Josh smirked a bit, fighting the urge to chuckle. She sighed, "Come on, it's not like I'm driving myself, my parents are with me."

Andy thought about this for a moment. "How about I get you coffee with some Bailey's and call it a deal? I'm not going to give a minor straight tequila." He was smart, because he knew that she would push him until he gave in, because that's just how people were these days.

"Fine. Deal," she said, now taking a glance at Josh, who was now seated back in his stool. "So what's your name?"

Josh signaled for Andy to get him another glass Corona, before answering. Andy made sure to hide what drink he was having just for the fact that he was a minor too, but he didn't want to give this girl the satisfaction. "Josh."

"And how long have you been working for my daddy, Josh?" Her tone, turning sweet.

"Since he got the job last year," he stated, taking a sip from his glass. The good thing about Corona, was that it was a light beer, so he could have a couple more glasses before feeling buzzed.

"My daddy worked for another company, but when he was offered a position as Supervisor, he didn't hesitate to take it. He seems to like you though. He doesn't normally apologize to people for not being able to finish a conversation. He's a very hard-headed man," her voice was soothing, in a sophisticated way.

Josh licked his lips. "He's a nice guy."

There were a few silent moments, before Andy came back over. "So what time you heading to Philly tomorrow?" His roommate asked.

He shrugged. "I guess when I wake up, I'll head out. I'd like to get there before lunch."

"Your brother gone already?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah, once Cor finished up at the high school, he packed everyone up and left early."

"Are the Hunters joining you guys for the holidays?" Andy had both of his eyebrows raised, knowing that he was asking if Maya was gonna be there.

"Yeah, Maya texted me, asking when I was gonna be there. I would have drove in tonight, but my mom would flip if I was driving so far this late."

Andy smirked. "How long you staying?"

"Riles is having a New Years gathering with some friends, and she invited me, so I'm thinking of leaving when they leave," Josh wiped the condensation coming from his glass off the table.

"Riley? As in Riley Matthews? You're related?" Michelle asked.

Josh nodded. "Yes?"

She looked down at her glass for a split second. "How?" Her voice was soft, but curious. She didn't sound mean, but wondering.

He narrowed his eyes. "Riley is my niece. Do you know her?"

The corners of her mouth quirked up into a small smile. "How nice. And yes, I know her from the high school. Also, I'm assuming, when you said Maya, you mean Maya Hart? Not Hunter."

Josh nodded. "Yes, Maya's last name is Hart, but her mom's last name is Hunter."

"I thought it was Clutterbucket?" She asked confused.

"Katy got married two and a half years ago, right?" Andy asked.

The Matthews boy nodded. "Yep, they had a very small, intimate ceremony. Almost nobody was there, except my brother and his immediate family. Riley sent me a text, but I had that big project due, and told her I couldn't make it. Did I tell you who married them?"

His roommate shook his head. Josh smirked, "Feeny."

Andrew almost dropped the glass he was holding. "You're serious?" He laughed, and Josh could tell he was remembering his old teacher, who lived next door to Josh for his whole life. "Is there anything Feeny doesn't do?"

Josh chuckled. "He is many things to many people."

Michelle rubbed her cup of coffee. "So how old are you? You look too young to be an uncle."

"I'm nineteen. I've been an uncle since I was three years old." Josh said, hoping that the would be the end of that particular conversation.

"Oh so, you're still in college?" She smirked.

"Yes. This job is just a paid internship."

"And you're having an alcoholic drink?"

He shook his head, "Nope, this is a soda," he lied, finishing the last of his Corona off, and handing the glass to Andy, who didn't give him another one. His roommate even knew his limits. One more glass, and Josh would be feeling it.

Michelle didn't take notice, she just continued to ask her questions. "You hang out with your niece? You're good friends with Maya?"

"Why all the questions?" Josh asked.

She shrugged. "No reason, I just think that it's cool that they have an uncle that's close to their age. You must be the cool uncle."

Tongue in cheek, Joshed turned slightly to face her. "Maya is not my niece. Riley is."

"As long as I've known both girls they seem to be attached at the hip. I just assumed for how ever long Maya has been around your family, you would have consider her as family too."

Josh thought about this. He did consider Maya family, but he didn't look at her like a niece. "In my whole entire childhood, I only saw Maya maybe a total of five times? Though I've known who she is since I was ten, I honestly haven't known her well enough to even consider her as my niece. She is still close to my family, but I won't put a family related title in my relationship with her. We're friends," He said, making a point.

It had been hard growing up, hearing Riley call him Uncle. When Auggie was old enough to talk, Josh was at an age where he could get used to the title, but still even after sixteen years with Riley, it was still strange to hear from her.

The girl beside him nodded. "No need to get defensive, I was just speaking my thoughts," her sly comment made him realize that he could have just said that he didn't consider her as a niece, and leave it at that. But he did have an idea, that this girl seemed very inquisitive.

He looked at Andrew, who was grinning, while wiping the bar off, secretively listening in on the conversation. Andrew knew about Maya and Josh. The Matthews boy claims that there was nothing more between them right now, but his roommate also knew about their "someday" deal. There was no bull-shitting him.

He sighed. "I'm not getting defensive, I just thought I would explain further, so you wouldn't have to ask why. You seem to ask a lot of questions."

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

Josh sucked on the inside of his bottom lip. "Why me?"

She smiled. "It beats talking to older people." Her eyes glanced at Andrew, then back at Josh. "Besides, you're really attractive."

"I'm too old for you," he said, not minding that he said it.

"Age is but a number," she stated.

He chuckled. "Might be for others, but for me, you're too young."

She gave him a cold look. "Is that what you tell Maya?" She knew something. He knew she did. Why else would she have asked that question?

"What do you know?" Josh asked.

She shrugged. "I hear things. Maya and Riley talk at school. There was a Josh mentioned several times in the girls bathroom. From what I got was that Maya liked him, but that was it. Now that I know it's you, I'm shocked. Huh, the fact that she likes her best friends uncle is, very interesting. You don't seem to return the feeling though."

He honestly didn't know what to say, sure he really liked Maya, but he couldn't just say that to this random girl, who knew her, and went to school with her. "What's your point?"

"Oh so, you do like her?" The corners of her mouth quirked up. She tried reading his facial expression. "But you don't want to, no wait can't like her. At least now right now."

How was she doing this? Was it that easy to read him. He looked at Andrew for help, but all he did was raise up the nozzle of alcohol, knowing that's all he could do at the moment.

Michelle stood up from her chair, and approached Josh. She leaned in close, and whispered in his ear, "I could change that."

She turned and walked away, showing off the open back of her dress. His thoughts too clouded with scenarios he shouldn't be thinking of, looked at Andy. "I need another beer." He couldn't possibly be thinking of doing something with this girl, because if so, he could with Maya. Not that he was thinking about doing stuff with Maya, it was just the fact if he could give Michelle the time of day, this early on, he could do the same with the girl he really wanted. His roommate handed him another glass. "Do not let me do anything stupid tonight."

Andy chuckled. "I got your back man."

Josh didn't bother looking back at Michelle, whom he knew was burning a hole in the back of his head by staring at him. He continued to talk to the bartender, knowing that in at least another hour, he would be able to leave.

* * *

"Yeah, so after he downed another two glasses of beer, I knew I would be able to ask him questions." Andy told the others. "Josh has a knack for telling the absolute truth when under the influence." _Oh bro, they did not need to know that._

Riley was leaning forward, engulfed into the story. "So what did you ask him?"

"I asked him if he like Maya more than he thought he did, before he made the deal with her. And he said yes. He said, 'I do. A lot. I shouldn't, but I can't help it. It's hard not to like somebody when you think about them all the time.'"

Josh's niece smiled. "I knew this was going to happen."

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked.

"I knew that you liked her, but I also knew that when you got to know her more, you would like her in a different, stronger way. It's how everybody is. Maya is a person people gravitate to. Everyone likes her. She's talented, a badass, and the best friend you could ever have."

Josh nodded. "You're right though. When I had made the deal with Maya, I did like her. In a way, I was selfish, because I didn't want to ruin something between us completely, but I also didn't want to start anything right then. These past three years since then, I came around a lot more, and spent time with her. My feelings did grow for her, but it wasn't until the first time we went to Shawn's cabin that I knew I liked her more than I originally thought. I started acting with my heart first instead of my brain. I felt like I could put the age difference behind the two of us, because up there in the cabin, it was just me and her. It's where I got to know her, without others being around. Not that she acts any different around you guys, but every one is different when it's just you and that one person.

"But I was scared. Especially that time after she turned seventeen and we went up to Shawn's." Riley nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I was scared, because I knew that if I allowed myself, I would be all in."

"You should tell her that," Farkle said.

"What if it's too late?" Josh said.

Lucas sighed. "It's never too late to tell someone you love them." For a split second, Josh could see his niece's expression drop, before she smiled at her uncle. "There is a difference between loving someone, and being 'in love' with them."

It was something for him to think about. Josh knew that he couldn't just say those words to Maya and it not mean something, especially with their history. His thoughts were interrupted when they heard footsteps running down the hall, coming towards them.

Eric came through the opening of the hall, holding his chest. "Okay, I'm here," he heaved. After picking his head up, his eyes grew big. "I'm sorry. I'm a little dizzy from running." Andy chuckled a little, and Eric spotted him, "Apollo!" The college student couldn't help himself then, he doubled over laughing. "It's good to see you!" He gave him a hug.

"Hey Eugene," Andy said. Riley tapped on the door, to let everyone know the eldest Matthews boy had arrived. Shawn, Cory, and Josh's dad met them all out the door.

Eric smiled, then greeted everyone else. "I got something that I need you all to see," he stated, now serious. "Does anybody have a laptop?"

Andrew fumbled with the bag on Josh's back, and brought out his small Asus computer. "It's small."

"It'll work," he said, sitting down on the couch and bringing out a flash drive, from his pocket. Everyone else gathered around him. "Warren Adams does work, with my department here in the city. We were in the same meeting yesterday, when his car was stolen. I was standing next to him, when he called to file a report with the police. That was also when he got info about there being a car accident, and his vehicle being involved. A few of us were questioned by the detectives trying to investigate, to make sure that Mr. Adams was in the meeting all afternoon with us." He was typing into the computer, bring up a file.

He continued. "When I found out about Maya being in the accident with Warren's car, I went to the security room in the garage where his car was parked to get footage. It turns out, it's the same garage Shawn's car was parked. It's one block from Maya's grandmothers house. It's also where Mr. Adam's brother lives. I know Marty the security guard, and he gave me this flash drive of the footage. The images are a little blurry, but this is what we got."

Josh stared intently at the screen. It was a partial view of the garage, in front of the door to the stairs. He could see Shawn's Camaro parked on the right side. Maya walked into the picture, holding her phone to her ear, the sound was muffled, until she got closer.

"was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. I haven't seen you since the college fair, and I miss—" she suddenly jumped out of the way, and dropped her phone, as a white car whipped around the bend so fast, almost hitting her. Clutching her chest right where her heart was, she looked around carefully, before she picked up her phone, to examine it. "Damn it. Stupid people," she mumbled. She got into Shawn's car, and pulled out of the parking spot in the garage, and left.

Josh realized that she had been leaving that voicemail to him. He leaned forward, running his fingers through his hair. There could have been a chance he could have prevented something, but then he remembered, it was a planned accident.

"That was Mr. Adam's car, wasn't it?" Smackle asked. "He owned a white Chevy Cruz."

Eric nodded. "Yes Dora the Explorer."

Smackle stood up straight, fixing to say, "what the—" when Farkle put his hand over her mouth. Andy stifled a chuckle.

"I have the footage of where Mr. Adams car was parked, but I'm not sure if we'll hear anything," Eric clicked on another file, and this one showed a bigger picture of the garage. It was a corner camera that caught the whole entire space, instead of just the picture by the stairs.

Two girls appeared from the entrance, both with dark hair. One had curly locks, and the other's was straightened. Quickly, they both approached a white car sitting on the left side, which Josh guessed to be Mr. Adams, and they cautiously looked around the garage. One had a long flat piece of metal and began to work on the front door window. In seconds, they had the door unlocked and one of the girls was inside, while the other was look out.

"How do you know she's here?" The girl with curly hair asked.

"I saw her about 20 minutes ago. Her grandmother lives on the first floor across the hall from me," the girl in the car had a deep, strong Yankee accent.

The look out crossed her arms. "Why are we doing this again?"

"She claims to not be scared. It's about time we prove Maya Hart wrong."

"I just don't get why we have to do this. We could get in a lot of trouble. Besides, she's living a better life. Isn't that what we wanted for each other when we were little?"

The accent looked at her friend, coldly. "That was when we were friends. You remember she ditched us completely for that Dorothy girl. How could she turn out better than the two of us? Her mother marrying a man who loves the both of them, and does everything he can to make them happy, including allowing her to drive his really nice car around. She lives in a nice apartment now, with food on the table every night, not having to worry about taking scraps from where her mother used to work as a waitress. Why did my mom have to marry a guy who treats me and my sister like slaves? Why did your mom leave your dad to raise four kids by himself? How could she, the person who used to get in the most trouble as a kid, have a life she always dreamed of?" The girl sat there in car doing nothing for a few more moments before she sighed. "Besides, I'm only scaring her. It not like I'm actually going to hurt her."

The girl standing stared off into space, while her friend continued to work. "I know I can't convince to not do this, because you never seem to listen to me, but do you promise you're not going to physically hurt her?"

"I promise. Maybe mess her car up a bit . . ." She chuckled. The curly haired girl, gave her a dead look. "I'm kidding. Only gonna scare her, but I'll have to take the car out for a spin for a little while, before I bring it back. I'm gonna need you to have your phone on you."

Minutes went by and the car revved to life. The girl sitting in the front seat, closed the door, and pulled out of the spot. The other girl ran to the opposite side of the garage, signaling for the girl in the Cruz to follow. They waited another minute, before the door to the stairs opened, and Maya walked out, holding a phone to her ear.

The girl signaling the one in the car, gave her a thumbs up. The Cruz pulled forward, quickly, whipping around the corner, almost hitting Maya, and drove off towards the entrance, and out into the city, leaving her friend behind.

Her friend, holding her hand over her mouth, ducked down, making sure that Maya didn't see her. She watched as the black Camaro left the garage as well.

Once the video finished, Riley stumbled back. "Did she call me Dorothy?"

Eric sighed. "Who ever this girl in the car is, she broke her promise to her friend. Do any of you know them?"

They shook their heads. "So, is this the girl texting Maya?" Josh asked.

"Could be one of them, the other could be her curly haired friend. Who know's?"

The elevator dinged, and Josh's nightmare walked through. Billy Ross. He stood at six foot, taller than Josh himself. He wore a hard expression, but a hurt one too.

Lucas stood up to meet him. "Hey B," he brought him in for a bro hug.

"Is she okay?" He asked, the voice of him, was a lot different from the voice in his dream.

Riley nodded. "She struggled this morning, but she's okay now. Hasn't woken up yet. What are you doing here?"

"Well, when the police showed up at my house a couple hours ago, telling me that Maya Hart was in an accident, and asking me where I was between the time of 6 PM and 7, I figured after questioning, I would come up here to see what going on." He stated, almost a little peeved. Maybe because he knew Lucas mentioned his name.

"We were all questioned Bill," Riley said.

"The detectives are going to question almost anyone who is involved in Maya's life." Josh mentioned. Billy looked over, and studied him. Josh felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Do we know anything?" Billy asked.

Lucas began to explain the accident, and the only details the group knew. He then told him about the footage, and decided to watch it over again, just so Billy could get an idea of what's going on.

His eyes darkened, after the screen paused. "The girl with the curly hair, her name is Renee. Her dad is a chef at one of the pizza joints in Little Italy, and she's a waitress there." His eyes seemed to darken more than Josh thought they could. "I don't get it though. She's a really sweet girl. Always nice to me, when I come in. Always has a smile on her face."

"What about the other girl?" Shawn asked.

Billy shrugged. "I've seen her a couple times at the pizza shop. She'll come in, talk to Renee for a few minutes, but usually leaves. I don't know her name though."

"Carla," and unknown voice came from the entrance of the hall. A girl with dark curls stood there, wearing black jeans, old combat boots, and a thick black jacket. Her skin was the color of cinnamon, and her eyes were dark. Nobody said a word as she approached the group. "Her name is Carla Zital, and she's gone missing."

* * *

 **I sort of feel like this chapter was a bit rushed in the scenes, but I wanted to give you all something about the accident, and not just bits and pieces, because the story is also about who put Maya in the hospital.**

 **To me, Billy is just a little jealous that the girl he likes doesn't like him, but I don't see him going to an extent to hurt her. I feel like he does have a good heart over all.**

 **As for Missy? I don't like her. Never have. She has an involvement in this story line, so if you guys think that the flashback was irrelevant, I promise you, I know what I'm doing.**

 **I hope you all liked it. Next chapter is one that I think you guys are going to like.**


	6. Jealousy and Motorcycle Lessons

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I've got a nice long chapter ready for you! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _"Do we know anything?" Billy asked._

 _Lucas began to explain the accident, and the only details the group knew. He then told him about the footage, and decided to watch it over again, just so Billy could get an idea of what's going on._

 _His eyes darkened, after the screen paused. "The girl with the curly hair, her name is Renee. Her dad is a chef at one of the pizza joints in Little Italy, and she's a waitress there." His eyes seemed to darken more than Josh thought they could. "I don't get it though. She's a really sweet girl. Always nice to me, when I come in. Always has a smile on her face."_

 _"What about the other girl?" Shawn asked._

 _Billy shrugged. "I've seen her a couple times at the pizza shop. She'll come in, talk to Renee for a few minutes, but usually leaves. I don't know her name though."_

 _"Carla," and unknown voice came from the entrance of the hall. A girl with dark curls stood there, wearing black jeans, old combat boots, and a thick black jacket. Her skin was the color of cinnamon, and her eyes were dark. Nobody said a word as she approached the group. "Her name is Carla Zital, and she's gone missing."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Jealousy and Motorcycle Lessons**

Jealousy is a powerful thing. Josh learned about that quickly upon entering high school. He remembered a very vague situation when his best girl friend confessed she liked him, while he was dating another girl. The war for the next four years between the two of them were chaotic, even after he'd broken up with the girl friend, and spent less time with his friend. People try too hard. You can't make someone feel for you the way you want them to feel for you. It's unnatural.

Now jealousy about life? Josh always felt like the way you want to live your life, is your decision. Some people have the easy road, like his family for example. He came home everyday to a nice house and to both of his parents. He pushed himself hard to get into the school he wanted, and he did. His decisions in college are going to reflect on his future, and the path he was on right now, he could see a bright one ahead.

Others had a more difficult journey. Maya didn't find her true happiness within her family until her mom and Shawn got married, and they moved out of Gammy Hart's apartment, and into their own. She grew up going home every night to her grandmother, who also worked in the city, so even she was away from home at times. Having her dad leave her and her mom was the hardest thing she had to live with. Josh remembered her mentioning that one time during their tips to the cabin.

Life was starting to look better after the "I do's." Josh could see Maya divulge in her art, and use every bit of anger, hurt, and happiness to create such beautiful artwork. The future she'd always dreamed of (she had also mentioned this to him) was just ahead of her. She now had a mom and dad to go home to every night, and food on the table, from Shawn's cooking. Getting accepted into art school would be the cherry on top of it all.

Josh also remembered her taking a long look at him, almost as if she was wishing he could be an extra topping to her ice cream sundae. He had fully planned to fulfill that wish. This was him hoping Maya would wake up soon though.

He stood by the door, watching Maya sleep. He could see her stomach rise up and down, in a steady rhythm. Katy was singing a soft tune, with her melodic voice. He smiled softly at the sound of "you are my sunshine." His mom used to sing that to him when he was a little boy. His mom stood over by the window, looking directly at him. She smiled, with her aged eyes. The eyes that were filled with hope and history. She'd been through a crisis before. He was the miracle of one.

The hours were getting old, and his thoughts recalled to the days earlier events. Mainly the discussion with Renee, the Italian girl who had followed Billy into the hospital.

* * *

Riley jumped up to her feet quickly, approaching the girl with a glare so hard, Josh could almost picture her melting into a pile of decay. "What gives you the right to be here?" His niece spat out. "How did you even know where we were?"

Renee looked down, knowingly. She didn't say anything for a few moments. Inhaling deeply, her glassy eyes ventured back up, catching Riley's. "I know I shouldn't be here, but I followed Billy. What we did was wrong. I knew I should have tried to convince Carla to not go through with it, but she would've never listened. She does her own thing. But now she's missing."

"Do you know where she is?" Shawn asked with a dark tone.

She shook her head, hopelessly. "No sir. If I did, I would tell you."

"Why? She's your friend," Josh asked. He knew that if Riley and Maya were in this situation, they would never rat each other out, even if it meant getting in double the amount of trouble. They would go down together. Then again, Riley and Maya were certainly not like these girls. They would never do something this stupid.

"Carla hasn't acted like my friend in a long time. She uses our friendship for a convenience only these days. The only reason I was down there yesterday, was because she practically dragged me down there, and once I was there I had to witness what she was going to do." She looked at Shawn. "Mr. Hunter, what we did was wrong. I'm sorry that this all happened. I know this may see like I'm going to defend her, but it's more of an observation. Yes, Carla can be mean, ruthless, and hurtful, but the worst thing she's done physically to someone is punch a guy in the face. Sure she vandalizes property, and can trash talk anyone, but causing an accident, and almost killing someone? She's not that stupid."

Josh took a step forward, before Shawn could say anything. "But it happened. She caused an accident. Was she the one sending Maya those text messages?" He grabbed the phone lightly out of Riley's hand and approached Renee.

She scanned her eyes over the messages, reading them carefully, before reaching into her back pocket to get out her small Motorola. Looking back and forth between the two devices, she looked back up. "It's not Carla. The numbers don't match."

He went back to the list of all the people messaging her, when Renee pointed at a number on the screen. "That's her number."

Josh looked through the messages. Carla's spats were manly to bash Maya to make her feel low, and Maya texted back as though she was unfazed by what was said. "You don't scare me," was enough for Josh to understand.

Riley stood by Josh's side. "Who else could possibly be texting her then?"

Nobody had an answer. Renee turned away from the group, holding her face in her hands. "I should have done something to stop her," her voice croaked. "I'm sorry." Silence filled the room for a few moments, so could gain her composure. "I wanted to talk to you guys before I went to the police. I also wanted to know if Maya was okay?"

"The police?" Billy asked.

Renee nodded. "I have to confess what I know, even if it means getting into trouble myself. I'm sorry that I'm not the girl you think I am Bill."

Josh's niece sighed. "Maya's doing okay. We're still waiting though." The Italian turned to leave, but before she got a few feet away, Riley spoke up again. "Renee, thank you for helping us."

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. Riley genuinely thanked her, with some remorse, knowing the girl could get in trouble for being an accessory to the situation. Josh didn't know if he believed she would truly go to the police, but at least they would find out later.

* * *

Katy leaned in the doorway where Josh was standing. "Don't you want to go shower?" She said. "You can always go to our apartment. It's closer then your brothers, and the dorms."

Josh chuckled. "Is that you way of telling me I smell bad?"

She let out a small giggle, which reminded him of Maya. The resemblance was uncanny. "Shawn is going home real quick to do the same. I thought I would offer, since you've been here all day and all night. Thank you, by the way. You didn't have to stay."

He nodded. "I know I didn't, but I wanted to. And I'll still be here. Your daughter has made an impact on not just me, but all of us, and we're still wanting her to."

She examined his face for a moment. Josh knew what she was doing, because Maya did the same thing. She was trying to figure out what he was thinking. "What do you think of my daughter, Joshua?" To this, he wasn't sure of what to say. It was one of those moments where your mind is left blank, and you're scrambling to find the right words to say, without sounding like a complete nut job.

"Um . . . uh . . . Maya, she's . . . she's . . ." he sighed, and looked over to the blonde laying down in the hospital bed. That's all it took for the words to come to him. "She's amazing. One of the best people anyone could ever be. She was raised by great mom, who took on both parental jobs, and guess what? She grew up to be pretty incredible."

Maya's mother looked like she was going to cry. "Thank you, Josh."

"No, thank you Katy. For bringing her into the world. Life is a lot more whole, with a Maya Hart in it." He said, as Katy gave him a hug. "Now, I'll take you up on that offer. Where is Shawn?"

"Here." He raised his hand, by the couch in the waiting room. "Did you call my name?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna go shower at your apartment. It's about time I clean up."

"Okay then, let's get going." Shawn walked up to press a soft kiss to Katy, holding her gently, as if she were very fragile. "We'll be back."

Andy and Billy had left hours ago, but the others were still around. Some went to the cafeteria, and others were sleeping in the chairs. There wasn't much to do at the hospital, but nobody wanted to leave.

The walk to the Hunters apartment was a quick walk down the road to Murray Hill. It was quiet for a few minutes. Shawn had been dangerously quiet all day long, and Josh was afraid to know what was going on in his head, but he also felt like he could use someone to talk to, other than Cory. "What's on your mind Shawn?"

Hands in pockets, he gave the college student a side glance before saying anything. "Too much, little bro. Too much." Snow covered the sidewalks this evening. Taxi's were honking, and pedestrians were quickly making way for their destination.

"It seems like everything in my life that happens, is always at bad timing." Shawn continued. "One of the worst scenarios, was when Cory and Topanga had Riley, Angela left me right after, and I ended up being alone in the city. It was too big for one person, and your brother and sister-in-law were so caught up in trying to take care of a new child, that I felt like my life wasn't supposed to be here. So I left. I took on the traveling career, decided to seek out different places, only finding myself back into my old routines. Every time I left to 'find myself,' I always fell back into the comfort of the Matthews home."

Josh nudged him. "What's so bad about that? You're family. You always will be."

"I know that, and I appreciate that. Your family are the greatest people I have ever known. They taught me what it's like to feel loved by parents, and when the time came for me to love someone so I could start my own family, and be a parent myself, Angela left me. I was convinced I was ready, and she left, making me question myself, doubting myself if I was up for a responsibility like that. In the process, I sort of lost who Shawn Hunter was. What was my purpose in this world?"

The Matthews boy waited for Shawn to get to his point. He always had one. "My timing was bad all the way up until I met Maya for the first time. There's something about her that reminded me of myself. The old me. She seemed to take some interest in me, possibly because she might have seen the same thing. Coming around the city more, and after meeting Katy, I felt like timing was beginning to fall on my side. The first time Maya had ever looked at me as a father figure, I was scared out of my wits. Giving her advice, and doing nice stuff for her, I felt that she was the reason I gained back my confidence to start a family again, just like I had believed before Angela had left. I'm the old Shawn Hunter again, because of Maya."

"And?"

They came to the entrance of the building, and Shawn unlocked the door, making their was down the hall. "And now she's laying in that hospital bed, fighting for her life, all because a girl was jealous of the way Maya's life turned out. I don't mean to sound cocky, but I feel that I had a part in shaping the way her life is now. Am I just bad luck or what?"

Entering the apartment, which was a nice one, Josh might add, he gave shawn a ridiculous look, while hanging their coats on the coat rack. "Shawn, you do realize that you are on of the best things that has ever happened to Maya, right? So what if someone is jealous, that's their problem. Shit happens! Yeah, Maya got hurt, but she wouldn't want you to wish that you were bad luck because of what happened. She's loves you. No matter what, for the rest of her life, she's gonna call you dad, because that's what you are to her. She gave you those papers. She chose _you_ to be her father. You know what? She is fighting, because she's a fighter, because she's just like you."

Shawn, who had made his way over around the island of the kitchen tapped his fingers on the granite top. "Do you talk about this stuff at the cabin?"

Josh walked up, and sat at one of the stools, as Shawn got the coffee pot started. "We talked about a lot of stuff. She would ask me what it was like to grow up in Philly, and she would tell me about life in New York as a kid. She loved talking about you and her mom though. In fact, this was way before we went to the cabin, but a couple weeks before your birthday two years ago, I bumped into her as she was walking out of the courthouse. She was holding some papers, and I asked her about them. She told me her plan to present the papers as a birthday gift to you." Josh could see Shawn smile. "You should have seen her face, when she was telling me that she wanted you to officially adopt her. Then when you accepted, and she started crying because she was so happy? You filled that hole in her heart, by taking her in as your own. It's all she ever wanted as a little girl. To come home, and say 'daddy, I'm home.' That's what we talked about."

Before going to grab a shower, Shawn stopped right beside Josh, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, little bro. I really needed to hear that from someone other than Cory." Josh responded with a hug. "You can take Maya's bathroom. It the one across from her bedroom at the end of the hall."

"Thanks Shawn, and anytime.," Josh said as he made his down the narrow hallway, skipping the door that held the washer and dryer, along with extra utilities.

Maya's bathroom was very simple. White tiled walls with black lining, with a couple drawings hung in frames above the towel holder. They were outlines of the New York Skyline. They were her drawings. He saw her name signed in black ink on the bottom.

Josh took a nice long shower. Not too long, since this wasn't his apartment, but the ten minutes spent standing under the hot water was very relaxing on his muscles. He chuckled at how Maya's shampoo choices were between the scent of strawberries or vanilla lavender. He should have thought to ask her step-dad to borrow some soap, but he ended up picking the vanilla lavender, because that's what Maya usually washed her hair with. He could tell every time he hugged her. He silently thanked her, for using a bar of soap, instead of another girly body wash. At least he wouldn't smell completely like a woman.

Getting out of the shower, he threw a towel around his waist, and looked in the mirror. His expression looked exhausted. He felt exhausted. Shaking his head, the ends of his hair fell right above his eyes. With his hand, he swept his brown mop back, and looked down at the sink. Her toothbrush was lime green, and she had a fake plant right beside the soap bottle. He opened the drawer to find her toothpaste, and decided to use his finger to brush his teeth. This would not be the first time of him doing this.

After getting dressed, back into his warm clothes, Josh saw the door cracked open in front of the bathroom. He'd never been inside Maya's room before. Sure, he had glanced once when dropping her off one morning to her bedroom window, but he had never been in it fully. The walls were a light gray, but posters covered them. Bands that consisted of Classic Rock, some Pop, including Beyonce. There was also more of her artwork. Doodles of cartoons, and random things. She also had pictures of all of her and all of her friends, including some with him.

There was a group of three photos was just of him and her, sitting on the steps of the stairs in his parents house. In February of last year, and his whole family taken a trip down to Philly for his birthday. He was wearing his Philly's Sweater, and she had stolen his Philly's beanie. He acted like he was annoyed by it, but he secretly enjoyed the fact that she was wearing his stuff.

If he remembered correctly, his mom had been snapping photos of everyone all night, and told them to smile for a photo. In one photo Josh was leaning back on the stairs, while Maya was leaning forward, arms around her knees. They both were smiling, but his mom insisted that Josh sat up correctly, and so he did, but this time, they both made a ridiculous face with Josh's lips parted, but scrunched together, but his one eyebrow was cocked way higher than his other one. Maya's eyes were crossed, and her tongue was sticking out. The last photo, was of them really smiling, but they weren't looking directly at the camera. Maya was laughing at something, and Josh smiling at her. His mom had given up on trying to take a decent photo with the two, and moved away.

In a way, Josh could see why people mistook him and Maya as a couple at times. In these photos, they actually looked like they were together, with them wearing Philly's merchandise. He reminded himself that he hadn't been to a game in a long time. He was in need for his hometown fix.

Maya's bed, up against the wall with photos, looked like paint had been splattered all over the comforter, and the pillows. He always knew Maya had a hard time choosing a favorite color. _"It's insulting to an artist, when they have to choose one," she'd said._ Josh remembered that conversation very fondly. That was the day, she and the others were painting one of the walls in Topanga's and decided to paint Josh's face in bright orange. His face was tinted orange for class that day. Maya would've enjoyed seeing the looks on everyones face. Andy still makes fun of him to this day.

On the wall opposite of her twin bed, was her desk. It was long and wooden. A table top easel was place on one far end, with a canvas on it, covered by a sheet. Her laptop—a gracious gift from the Matthews family one year—was set on the far right. This wall hung a calendar with a full schedule written on it, with red ink mark for tests, blue for assignments, and black for out of school activities. A wood plank was nailed into the wall, holding up cups of paint brushes, pencils, markers, and pens. The desk was covered in books, sketches, and photos.

Her vanity was on the wall in between her door and her closet, and it was probably the cleanest area out of her whole room. He could see a couple brush and containers filled with make up out, but she probably had used it the day before. On her chair, hung her denim jacket. A jacket he hadn't seen in a long time. She wore it the first time they went up to the cabin. He lightly touched it, and realized she had gotten paint on it. Only Maya would do that.

Josh heard a cough by the door, and he jumped a bit, when he saw shawn standing there, holding two drink containers. They were taking their coffee to go.

"You're not going through her stuff, are you?" Shawn asked, taking a sip of his coffee, handing josh the other. He looked a whole lot better after taking a shower. More alive and maybe a bit happy.

Josh shook his head, taking a sip of the caffeinated drink. "No. I just saw her door open, and was curious to know what her room looked like. You can tell a lot about someone's personality, just by looking at their room."

Shawn nodded. "Yes you can. She's a crazy artist, but talented."

"Those are the best kinds of people," the college student laughed.

"It took her three hours to put that wall together," he pointed to the wall he bed was on. "She had me help her put a few things together, like her table, and chairs. It took a while, but she loves it."

"That's because you helped her. She wanted that father/daughter project. It's the memories that make it special." He remembered he and his dad doing things together growing up. He even remembered learning to cook with his mom. It was just something they liked to do together.

"Yeah, seven months from now she'll be living in the dorms," Shawn's voice now low. His eyes are looking around the room. It's silent for moments, almost as if he forgot Josh was standing there. He sighs, "One moves out, another moves in." The last sentence, barely audible, but Josh heard it.

He eyed Shawn cautiously. "Another moves in?"

Shawn's eyes widen, and took a glance in Josh's direction. "What was your question?" Josh repeated, which made Shawn curse. "I didn't say that."

"Bull shit," Josh said. He searched his facial expression. There was a reason why Shawn was talking about bad timing. A reason to why he was sad and happy at the same time. And the way he held Katy so delicately in the hospital before leaving. "Is Katy—?" Josh motioned to his stomach.

Shawn looked at him hard, before saying, "You can't tell anyone. Nobody knows yet."

Josh, with a big smile on his face, tackles Shawn in another hug. "Man, you're going to be a dad! Congratulations!"

The father-to-be returned the hug, smiling as well. Before Josh could say anything else, Shawn grabbed him by the shoulders. "I mean it Joshua. No words about this. Not until we tell Maya."

Josh nodded. "My lips are sealed."

They left the apartment quickly after. Making their way back to the hospital. Josh's hair was barely dry when they exited the building. "So how was the semester?" Shawn asked

The college student shrugged. "It's over with. So that makes me happy. These next classes aren't going to be as difficult though. I tried to do all my tougher classes first, just so I can enjoy my senior year."

"The internship?"

Josh gave Shawn a sideways glance. "I want to thank you for talking to one of the directors at The Met. The interview for the internship went phenomenally. After officially taking off in the digital aspects of design, the DUA hasn't given me the chance to progress in my field of study. The Met has so much more to offer me, and without you, I wouldn't have gotten in."

Shawn nudged him. "Once you told me about the problems at the DUA, and you didn't see your full potential there, I thought of talking to one of my friends. He loved my photography I did for him and his wife at their house in the Hamptons—beautiful home by the way. He told me that if I needed anything, give him a call, and I didn't really have to call him. The night I left Cory's before heading home to the girls, I stopped by to grab take out and ran into him on Broadway. We talked for an hour, and I happened to mention you applying for the internship. I know that you weren't but as soon as he said, that he would interview you, instead of the supervisor, that's when I knew I needed to call you."

"I'm glad you did. I almost missed that deadline."

"You deserve it, Josh. You too are very talented." Shawn said genuinely, putting a encouraging hand on his shoulder. "So, you like my step-daughter?" _Here it goes._

Josh sighed, expecting this. "Yes. I do. A lot actually."

Maya's step-dad chuckled. "Yeah, I saw this coming for a long time."

"How?" Josh asked, stopping on the sidewalk. Did Shawn know something he didn't? Josh wanted more than anything was approval from Maya's parents. Katy seemed to like him, at least he thought so. Shawn was like his brother, so Josh never knew what he thought of him. Was Josh the annoying little brother to him? Or did he look at Josh as someone who could be good enough for Maya Hart?

"Josh, Maya has liked you ever since I met her. Though these past couple of years she's grown up and not showed it as much, I still believe that she does. You on the other hand were hard to figure out. It wasn't until Christmas two years ago, I knew you felt something for her." Josh gave Shawn a look for him to continue. He wanted to know. "Riley had brought Lucas to Christmas that year for the first time, so he could meet the family, and Maya was worried she was going to feel left out. You took note of that, and made sure she didn't. You had the chance to go out with you're friends, but you didn't. And don't tell me it was because you weren't feeling well because that's a bunch of bull. You and I both know Riley would never leave Maya out of anything. You sat at the bay window and talked to her the whole night. It was the way you looked at her too. She would babble, and look at everything else but you, and you would just continue to look at her." They continued into the hospital lobby.

The Matthew's boy blushed. Yes, he remembered that night. She did babble, but it was adorable. Josh always thought that she was still getting used to being friends with him, rather than looking at him as the guy she liked. But, he wanted her to continue talking. He loved getting to know her. He found out something new about her each time they were together. That night, Josh looked at Maya as if she was one of his best friends.

He had highly considered talking her to Chubbies with him to meet his friends, but she was very under age still, and it wasn't the right time, so when Maya and Riley fell asleep that night, Josh went to hang out with his buddies and gals from the high school.

Josh needed to know something. "Shawn, how do you feel about me liking Maya?" He stopped before the elevators.

Her step-father crossed his arms, as they waited for the metal box. "You know, at first I didn't know how I felt about it. Especially the time she came home from your trip to the cabin, and I was furious until she talked to me about it. Then, for almost a year, every time she went on dates with guys, I got a little fearful. I like the fact that she liked you romantically, because you're a good guy Joshua. You were raised right, I know, because your parents practically raised me too. I'm okay with you liking her. Possibly, maybe feeling for her, a bit more than just like. I'm okay." Josh's shoulders felt like a weight was being lifted.

The elevators greeted them, and they ascended up the floors. Before the doors opened, Josh asked, "How do you think Katy feels?"

Shawn chuckled. "I think you'll have to ask her that one yourself."

Arriving back, Josh noticed a few people were missing. Cory and Topanga were gone, apparently going home for the night, considering they hadn't gotten much sleep. Plus, Auggie was at home as well. Katy was drinking some coffee in the waiting room, talking to Josh's mom. Lucas and Zay were talking with Mr. Matthews about the upcoming baseball season. Shawn joined his wife. Josh walked over to Maya's door, and he noticed Riley sitting there, holding her best friends hand, talking to her.

His niece noticed him standing there. "Oh hey, Uncle Josh."

He approached the opposite side of Maya. "Did I ever tell you that it's weird hearing you call me uncle?"

She giggled. "Well that's who you are. Nothing's going to change that."

"I know, but maybe we could find me a nick name for you to call me instead of Uncle Josh. People have given us strange looks in public. Plus, if something were to happen between Maya and I, having her best friend call me uncle is weird, because we're so close in age."

Riley's gave her most cheesy smile. "Close in age? I never thought I would hear you say that!" She thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, okay. What about U.J.? Only I can call you that, and it's short for Uncle Josh, so you still don't lose the title."

 _U.J._ He could definitely get used to that. "Okay. U.J. it is then." Josh looked at the blonde sleeping. "So what were you talking about?"

His niece shrugged. "I never got the chance to tell her about my day yesterday. So I've just been talking to her about that. I've actually been in here for a while. I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be back." Josh nodded, watching her walk out of the room.

He lightly rubbed the inside of Maya's arm. "Hey there. It's the first time we've been alone in a while. Right now, I really wish you were scolding me for not answering my phone." He took her hand a squeezed it tight. "I'm so sorry Maya. I wasn't there when you needed me, and I'm so sorry. I would have been there in a heartbeat." He leaned up to kiss her forehead, before sitting down in the seat.

Josh kept hold of her hand, talking about the last few weeks, including his almost internship at The Met. Riley came back in, along with Farkle, and started up a conversation, before falling asleep on the couch beside the bed. Suddenly, Josh's eyelids became heavy, and they were slowly falling. Minutes later, the Matthews boy fell asleep, with his forehead on top of Maya's wrist.

* * *

His dreams were just as abnormal as they usually are, but it wasn't a nightmare. The dream was more like a cluster of images, like memories, but they were so jumbled up, it was hard to figure out what his brain was trying to tell him.

Josh doesn't know why his mind decided to relive the time he tried to teach Maya how to ride the motorcycle, but the day went something like this.

It was the beginning of the summer season, and final exams were approaching quick for the semester. It was the first time since their first kiss they decided to go back up to Shawn's cabin, this time to study.

They had taken the motorcycle once, but that was before the snow decided to fall on the ground. This time, the air was warm, and the wind felt good on their skin. They decided to meet up in front of Webster Hall in the mid-morning of Saturday, and spend the whole afternoon in the books.

Josh found Maya sitting on the bench, wearing torn denim capris, or jeans that had to have been rolled up on the bottom, but were covered in splotches of paint. Her old, vintage Beatles t-shirt was partially hidden behind her denim jacket. Her hair was in a half way bun, and she wore circular sun glasses. Her lips were formed around a straw sucking on the last bit of iced coffee she had left. Her face was down, looking at the small device in her hand. Her messenger bag sat right beside her. It was a bag she had received from her mom a year ago, that she took into her own care, and doodled on every crevice she could find, and pined all the keychains she received.

He pulled up on his bike, right in front of her, and she looked up from her phone. He couldn't see her eyes, but she was smiling. "Hey Boing," she said, licking her coffee lips.

His thoughts reminded him of their last excursion, where he had a moment of weakness and decided to give into her for one night. "Hey Gorgeous, you look like you've been working all morning."

She nodded, finishing her coffee, and throwing her cup away in the trash can beside the bench. "Yeah, I was painting canvases for my end of the year project. I'm covered in a little paint today, so I'm sorry if I smell like an art studio." Josh smiled, but she couldn't see him because of the helmet placed on his head.

He had to admit, the artistic side of Maya was really hot. She didn't care that she was covered in paint, because she knows that if she wasn't, she wasn't productive enough. It's like an athlete. Playing baseball, you're on a field, surrounded by grass and clay. It you walk out of the game, spotless, with no stains, you feel unaccomplished. If your knees are smeared green and brown, and the sides of your thighs are covered in clay, and you possibly have the combination on your chest too, you've feel successful and productive with the game.

Maya walked over to him, and he handed her the other helmet. She bit her lip before putting it on, because of nerves. This happened the last time. It took her five minutes to finally get on the bike. This time though, she asked him to help her with the clip underneath her chin. Her skin was soft, and he could feel her shiver a bit by his touch. He could feel his cheeks heat up, knowing the effect he had on her. He could vaguely see her blushing too.

As he finished with the clip, their eyes locked for a moment. It was the first time they'd been alone, since the last trip, and he hoped that he could behave himself, and not give in, even though all he thought about was getting lost in her completely. "You ready?"

She nodded, looking like a bobble head, and straddled the seat behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he could tell she was nervous. The close proximity, with no space between them was not helping Josh at all. _One more year, one more year,_ he told himself. _But that doesn't mean I have to hold back completely, does it?_

They took off, driving for about 45 minutes, approaching the back road to the cabin, when Maya tapped Josh's thigh to get his attention. He pulled over to the side, and looked behind him. She had an expression Josh couldn't read very well. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "We're almost there."

"I know, I just wanted to ask you something." He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Do you think you could give me a driving lesson?"

He narrowed his eyebrows. "But you have your license already." What was she getting at?

She sighed, "I'm not talking about a car, Joshua. I'm talking about your bike."

 _Oh._ "You want to learn how to drive a motorcycle?" He asked, impressed.

Maya nodded. "You think you could give me a lesson?"

He looked around at the area. The road was a long stretch, straight on. No cars took up the space. It was only them two and the bike. It was a pretty good area to give a driving lesson. "Sure." He said, swinging his leg off the bike. "Slide up front," he said. She did as she was told. He slid in behind her, and noticed how different this position was. She felt warm against his chest. "Okay, so keep your hands up on the handles. We're going to go slow."

He explained how to maneuver the bike, and how to make it go forward. He thought it was hilarious to see her freak out the first couple times they moved, but she began to relax into the idea. Once he knew she was ready to go a bit longer distance, he cautiously wrapped an arm around her waist, and placed one hand on her thigh, just incase he had to grab the handles.

He could feel her tense at his hand placement, but she leaned into him, and they took off. He had to say, she caught on pretty quickly. They zipped through the trees, and once the house was in sight, she slowed down a little, as they got closer and closer. Coming to a stop, he put his foot to the ground, and kicked out the stand, taking his and her helmet off.

He helped Maya get off the bike, and with her short legs, she fell into him, losing her balance. His left hand grabbed her waist, steadying her, while his right hand was wrapped around her shoulder. Both of her hands were placed on his chest and his breath hitched. Damn, the tension between them. It took all of his will power to not lean in to close the gap. He smiled at her softly, reassuring her, or himself that though he wanted to, it was not the right time.

Once standing apart, he scratched the back of his head. "Not bad Hart, for your first time. That was pretty damn good."

She smiled, biting her lip at the comment. "Thanks. It'll take a little getting used to, but I think I could handle a bike."

"You're a natural. And anytime we're up here, you can drive the bike," he said.

She rubbed her arm. "As long as you're with me."

"Always," he smiled, genuinely, as they walked into the cabin, a long day of studying ahead of them.

* * *

His eyes opened, slowly, only to a bright light flashing in them. His vision was burry, as it always is when he wakes up from his slumber. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes with his one hand, because his other was still linked with Maya's.

Josh looked at her for a moment, his thoughts filling with pleads. He felt like he had been distracted today, well yesterday, considering it was close to 3 AM. With him worrying about who ever had done this to Maya, he realized that it wasn't his job. He should be sitting here, watching over her, and wait for her eyes to open.

 _Please wake up_ , he thought. He rubbed circles on her hand. He took a quick glance at Farkle and Riley, who were asleep on the couch. Josh had to suppress a smile. Riley slept upright with her head leaning on a pillow, mouth open, snoring softly. Farkle's head was perched on her lap, face up to the ceiling. His long lanky legs, draped over the side of the couch. His left arm dangled by his side, almost touching the ground.

Everything was quiet, and he assumed everyone was either sleeping or relaxing right out the door. The blonde looked peaceful, almost like she was just asleep, instead of being unconscious. "I'm sorry Maya. For everything," he whispered. "I'm an idiot. I should have followed my heart," tears formed in his eyes. "You were right, cavemen, footprints, hold hands. It made sense, because things make sense when I'm with you. Everything is better when I'm with you too. I might be your getaway when you needed a ride, but you are my escape. I'd go anywhere, as long as you were with me." He sniffed, wiping away the tears. "Please wake up." He lowered his head, back on her wrist.

Sleep had took over once again. What seemed like in seconds, he felt movement on his forehead. He thought it was just his hand, moving in hers, but it moved again. He picked his head up, and saw the time on the clock. An hour had past, and he looked at the blonde.

Her eyes were barely open, but the corners of her mouth were quirked up in a soft, but sleepy smile. His prayed his imagination wasn't messing with his vision. "Maya?" He asked, hopeful.

"Hey Josh," she said, her voice croaked a bit. His heart swelled, and he felt like he wanted to cry again. He was so happy to hear her speak, especially to say his name.

He smiled, and said her name again, before raising his hand to caress her cheek. He doesn't know what inside him, made him do that, but she lightly leaned into his touch. "How long have you been awake?" His voice hollow from sleep.

"Not long," her eyes were still half way shut. "I'm still getting there."

"How do you feel? Do you need anything? Your mom and Shawn are right outside the door. I can get them for you." His tone etched with concern.

He heard her giggle slightly. "I could use some water, and my parents." she said.

Josh nodded. "I'll be right back," he said, as he placed a light kiss on the top of her hand.

Walking out of the room, he looked for Katy. He realized his mom and dad had probably gone to his brothers, because Maya's parents were sleeping on the couch, right beside the door. He leaned down, and tapped Katy's shoulder. She quickly picked her head up, sucking in some air.

"W-what?" Her voice asked curiously.

"She's awake, and asking for you," Josh said.

Her eyes widened, and she scrambled off the couch, waking Shawn up in alarm, and made her way into the room. Shawn looked at Josh for an explanation, and he repeated what he told Katy. "I'm going to get her some water."

Maya's step-dad nodded, walking in to meet his wife. Josh continued down the hall, and found a nurse who got him what he needed. There was a sink in the room, but he didn't see any cups lying around.

Shawn and Katy seemed to be wrapped in to asking Maya questions, very similar to Josh's. The Matthews boy walked in with a cup full of water, and made his way to Maya's side. He had to help her take a sip, because she claimed that it hurt to move her back. It was probably those ribs that hurt. Afterwards, she sighed in satisfaction. "Thank you, Josh."

"You're welcome. You need anything else?" He wanted to cater to her. Make her feel good, and make sure she was okay.

Shawn and Katy smiled at him, while the blonde laying down said, "You think it would be alright if we sat me up just a bit more?"

Josh found the remote to the electronic bed. "If you're uncomfortable, tell me." He held down the button until she was sitting up a bit more. After making sure she was content, he yawned. "I'll be right out here, if you guys need me."

"You're not going back to your dorm are you?" Maya asked in a small voice.

He looked back at her, and they locked eyes. _No way._ "I'm staying."

He fell asleep once again, this time in a dreamless trance. Once he woke up, he looked at the clock from across the room. It was around 9 AM and he could hear voices, coming from inside the room. Getting up, he walked in to find Riley and Farkle smiling from ear to ear, Katy was still sitting by her daughter. Shawn was passed out on the couch, where Farkle had been earlier.

Maya, who looked wide awake, spotted Josh and smiled. "Morning Boing."

He couldn't help but grin sleepily, as he walked over to her. She patted the spot on the bed, right by her leg so he could sit if he wanted. "You know, I'm so happy to hear you call me that." She giggled, and he continued. "How are you feeling?" Now that it had been hours later, her condition might have changed.

"I'm alive."

"I'm glad," he said, grabbing her hand. Though it was a friendly gesture, there was more intended. She squeezed his hand, and little did she know that helped him recover from the last 36 long hours. "You gave us a bit of a scare there, Gorgeous."

Her eyes were gleaming, but her smile was sad. "I'm sorry for the scare. I scared myself."

"We're just glad to hear your voice, Peaches," Riley said.

Farkle nodded. "Yeah, just because we divorced, doesn't mean you can leave me completely. " Riley and Maya both laughed.

"I would never intend to leave you completely Farkle," The blonde said, putting a hand lightly under his chin, to which he smirked, satisfied.

Josh, who was confused by the situation completely asked, "Divorce?"

His niece, who was in a fit of giggles, said, "oh, Farkle 'fake married' us both in middle school. Maya was proposed to first."

Maya put her hand up to her heart, "I was honored."

Farkle rolled his eyes, "yeah, right. You were just dazzled by my mom's rock."

She nodded. "Very true."

"When did y'all divorce? And why?" Josh asked. "Did you get tired of the siamese twins Fark?"

Just then, Smackle walked in. "Nope, it was because I walked into the picture." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek as she stood next to the chair he was sitting in. "Don't worry, Dreamboat, your woman is completely single as a pringle."

Maya head whipped over to him, quickly, as Josh's face heated up. Before he could look away, their eyes locked. He couldn't read the expression on her face, but he couldn't find the words to say. Well, he actually could, but with all of her friends standing in the room, it wasn't the right time to have this conversation, even though, they all knew how he felt.

Katy sniggered at the comment, and the sensing un-comfort in the college student, whose hands were linked with the blondes.

Before anything could be said, Lucas entered the room. "Hey, Short-Stack, you finally decided to wake up."

Maya, still taking glances at Josh looked at Lucas. "I would have loved to be up sooner Ranger Rick, but unfortunately, life doesn't always work out the way you planned."

The cowboy shook his head, giving his girl friend a shoulder massage. Suddenly they heard more footsteps, and in walked Zay, with a huge smile plastered across his face. "Penelope!"

Shawn shot up out of his seat at the startling call of his daughter's middle name. As soon as he realized nothing was wrong, he sat back down, rubbing his eyes, knowing that it was going to be hard to sleep with the clique of friends surrounding the space.

"Babble!" She said, as Zay approached the side of the hospital bed, attempting to give her a hug, but she put her hand up in defense. "Sorry Z, but hugs are going to have to wait a few weeks, unfortunately. With the two broken ribs, it's going to be a while before I move at all." Her friend looked at her sadly. "Can you settle for part of our handshake? I think I owe you one." She asked.

Letting go of Josh's hand, in one quick movement, they lightly did some sort of clapping with their hands, and grunted at the very end, resulting in laughter afterwards. Some sort of realization dawned on Zay, as he gazed at the blonde. "Did you hear me?"

Her head dropped, and she pursed her lips. "It's like I was dreaming. I could hear things, but I couldn't see, and then the times I could see, I knew I was actually asleep." Maya looked around at her group of friends, then at Zay. "I believe a congratulations should be made to the both of us."

He smiled. "And you thought we were unprepared."

She shrugged. "It's been a reflex since middle school." Maya's eyes drifted to Lucas, skipping over Josh, which made his heart drop a tad. "Did you call me a bull?"

Lucas busted out laughing. "What I had thought in my head, didn't necessarily come out correctly. I meant to say, you're as tough as Tombstone the Bull."

She nodded, appreciatively. "Thanks Champ," she smiled, probably recalling the tournament they had entered him, and won all those years ago. The next person her gaze targeted was Smackle. Her hand reached out for hers, which the lady genius took gratefully. "Well, I'm certainly glad that I've become friends with you Chipmunk. You're something special."

"Thank's pretty lady," the girl in glasses said.

"Farkle Minkus," the blonde announced. "You can't get rid of me that easily. Thank's for sticking with me."

"Always," he said, lightly squeezing her leg.

Maya looked at her best friend. "Pumpkin."

"Peaches," Riley responded.

"Thunder?" She raised her hand, where her friendship ring sat on her middle finger.

Riley lifted her own hand, "Lightning," and the hands collided.

Just before Josh assumed she heard nothing he had said, her gaze met his. She reached out and grabbed his left hand. "Joshua."

"Gorgeous," he replied.

With her one free hand, she lifted it to push some of the hair that was dangling in his eyes out of the way. The touch made goosebumps rise on his skin. He wanted to lean over and kiss her, but he had to suppress the urge to do so. "Thank you for staying with me, caveman."

Caveman? The thought had left his mind until he remembered his small vent the night before. He looked down at their hands as he intertwined their fingers. "I'll always be here."

There was a knock on the door, and the doctor had appeared with a smile across his face. "Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Katy glanced at her daughter, before looking at Dr. Jacobs. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Everything looks good, I just need you both to sign some paper work." Maya's parents walked out the door, leaving the group of friends alone.

Riley looked at her best friend with concern. "Do you remember what happened in the accident?"

Josh snapped his head towards his niece. "Riles, I don't think she wants to think about that right now." He couldn't understand how she could ask Maya so soon. He wasn't gonna bother talking about it to her, until it was supposed to be talked about.

"It's okay, Josh." Maya said. "Um, I barely remember, it's such a blur. The doctor told me that my memory will most likely come back, and I'll have to prepare myself mentally for the nightmares, but as of right now, I'm not exactly sure what happened."

Josh's niece took out the blondes phone, and set it on her bed. "Peaches, I'm sorry that we went through your phone, but we sort of had to."

"Had to?" She asked. She wasn't angry, or mad, she was just curious. So Riley explained the whole story. The detectives, the messages, Carla, Renee, and Missy. Maya didn't say anything for a long time. Josh rubbed circles on her hand. "It didn't bother me. Not until I started getting weird voicemail's. I thought it was just some stupid girls, trying to get back at me because they knew Billy liked me. I knew that Missy had been one of the numbers texting, but it didn't bother me because she's a bully. I did not know that Carla had been texting me too, but it does make sense. Jealousy has always been a problem with her. She didn't like Riley because, Riles was the complete opposite of me and Carla, who were very similar back then. But Carla doesn't scare me. She's all talk and no bite. Always has been."

Farkle cleared his throat. "Maya," she looked at him. "Carla is the one who was in the white car that almost hit you in the garage." He facial expression dropped in fear, and he continued. "She's also the one who put you in the hospital."

Her gaze met with the white sheet on the bed. "Well, I guess bitches do bite."

They dropped the conversation for now, as it was clear, Maya didn't want to hear anymore. Josh didn't blame her. He was about done with the situation himself. It's not their job to do the investigating. They don't get paid to do that. So, the subject of their talk, led to the holiday's. Lucas and Zay were both leaving for Texas that afternoon, and wouldn't be back till the early morning of the 31st. Smackle was visiting family in Washington, and would try to be back by New Years Eve. Farkle was staying in the city as usual. This year, he and his parents were going to have dinner with the Matthews at Cory and Topanga's apartment.

It wasn't until Lucas's dad called him, letting him know that they departed from the airport in a couple hours, that he had to get going. They said their goodbyes as Riley said she would walk him and Zay out. Smackle didn't stay long, knowing that she would be leaving for the Capital soon, and Farkle said he would take her home, just like the gentleman he is.

Josh turned back to the blonde after waving farewell, to find her staring at him already. "So, the Met?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't have done it without your step-dad."

"He's a pretty awesome dad." She bit her lip. "You think you might travel around for your department?"

Josh smirked, knowing that she did listen to him. "It's possible. Why? You'd like to join me on my adventures?"

She motioned for him to come closer to her, and his heart began to race. He leaned forward. With her free hand, lightly grabbed the side of his neck and part of his jaw line, her right thumb caressing his cheekbone. Her lips kissed his right cheek, barely grazing his ear when she whispered a confirmation to his ventilation hours ago. "Anywhere, as long as I'm with you."

* * *

 **Well there you have it! There are going to be a few more chapters of this story, before I wrap it up. But I have this idea for a post-story, and I think I'm gonna try it out. I had a few ideas come to mind while writing, and I' actually really excited to get started! So definitely be looking out for my next installment. I'll give you guy a few more updates!**


	7. Merry Christmas: Part 1

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! A couple shoutouts:**

 **Analu3003: Hello from Peru! Thank you so much! Kisses to you!**

 **Lucayagoals4ever: Sequal is in the works! :D**

 **toastedmuffinz: Thank you for putting a huge smile on my face :)**

 **Xxxx4everSummerxxxx: Thank you so much for the compliment. I have highly considered going into script writing, and I definitely want to be an author one day.**

 **I got two parts coming up for you! Once I began writing, I realized that I had a lot of content, and too much for one chapter, so I cut them in half. This is part 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _Josh turned back to the blonde after waving farewell, to find her staring at him already. "So, the Met?"_

 _He nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't have done it without your step-dad."_

 _"He's a pretty awesome dad." She bit her lip. "You think you might travel around for your department?"_

 _Josh smirked, knowing that she did listen to him. "It's possible. Why? You'd like to join me on my adventures?"_

 _She motioned for him to come closer to her, and his heart began to race. He leaned forward. With her free hand, lightly grabbed the side of his neck and part of his jaw line, her right thumb caressing his cheekbone. Her lips kissed his right cheek, barely grazing his ear when she whispered a confirmation to his ventilation hours ago. "Anywhere, as long as I'm with you."_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Merry Christmas Part 1**

Josh tapped his fingers nervously on his thigh as he sat outside the office door. The hall was cold, and it smelled like someone had just cleaned with bleach. His gaze drifted out the window, that looked into one of the museum floors. The chamber was filled with tourists and their guides admiring the architecture surrounding them. Their smiles and laughter echoed through the room, and all this Matthews boy could think about was why he was called to The Met, so soon after his interview.

He wasn't supposed to start until the summer, at least, that's what his program start date had been. June 5th. Now, two days before Christmas and he was panicking, hoping that he wasn't called in today to be declined for the spot later in the next year.

The door to his right opened, and an older woman peeked her head out. "Joshua Matthews?" He stood up, to confirm and walked in the office. "Mr. Renaldo will be ready for you in just a minute." He sat down in the seat by her desk.

After a few minutes, a man with dark hair, and beady eyes walked out of Mr. Renaldo's office, and looked a Josh. The stare made the college student want to crawl in a hole. The man snorted, shook his head in disapproval and walked away. Josh was confused.

"Joshua," Mr. Renaldo said, with a bright smile plastered across his face. "Come in and take a seat." The supervisor of this department was a short, plump man with skin as dark as coffee. His teeth were very white, and the crinkles in the corners of his eyes meant he enjoyed being happy.

Josh did exactly what he was told. "Um, is there a problem sir? Something wrong with my application? Did I forget to sign something?"

He chuckled. "No, my boy. I have called you here today to ask you a question." The college student thought this was odd, since any question could be answered over the phone, but before anymore thought could be put into this, Mr. Renaldo continued. "I was wondering if you would be able to start sooner? Say January 16th?"

Relief flowed through him. "Um, wow. I would love to! Yes. That would be great!"

The supervisor beamed. "Fantastic. I wanted this meeting to be in person, because I feel that offering you a position on the phone is way too tacky. Plus, this job, till you are able to start your official program, has a couple regulations I wanted to go over with you." He proceeded to explain the type of job he would be doing until June. "Once you receive your schedule for school, you may give it to Mrs. Leigh, who is sitting right outside the door. We will correlate your schedule with ours, and let you know when you will be able to come in for work."

"Yes Sir. Thank you." Josh said happily, while walking out of the office shaking Mr. Renaldo's hand once more.

Exiting the building, he made his way down the streets in the cold air. He couldn't wait to tell everyone, especially Maya . . . _oh no_ , he thought. _January 16th_ . . . Maya's birthday. The thought had completely skipped his mind, and he felt guilty. He should know. He always did. What would happen if he missed whatever Riley or Katy had been planning? He would have to make it up with something big. This wasn't like her seventeenth birthday (a non milestone age), though he had been there for that party. This was her eighteenth birthday. Meaning, she would no longer be off-limits.

 _Off-limits._ He had said that several times before. The first time, when he officially admitted feelings for her his freshman year of college, weeks before Topanga had asked him to join the group to the Ski Lodge. Not only did he admit his feelings, he confirmed them in front of the same people Maya had confessed hers to. Andy, Charlie, and Jazzy.

* * *

The four friends stood in front of the movie theater, waiting for the ticket line to disperse. Josh had been grateful for Andy (he hadn't been his roommate at the moment), who saved him from the weirdness of Brad (Shnoopaloop) Barns.

Charlie who had been studying film, was given an assignment to review one of the new attractions in the box office today. Andrew, who had it bad for the Asian girl, decided to make it an unofficial "group date" to help her with the project. Of course Josh didn't look at it as a date, and neither did Jazzy. She had a boyfriend who went to Yale, and her and Josh were just good friends.

"So how are things with Bradley?" Jazzy asked, saying his name in a disgusted tone. He was a sore subject to talk about with her. Josh vaguely remembered a party where Shnoop decided to attach himself to the taken girl. Though alcohol had been involved, she still felt uncomfortable being around the guy. Josh didn't blame her, Brad was a creep.

Josh shrugged. "He's the reason I consider dropping out, or just skip out on dorms completely, and bunk at Cory's," Josh said. "He's an ass. I thank you guys for dragging me out when you can."

Andy lightly punched his shoulder. "Next semester, you and me. Roommates."

 _Thank God_ , Josh thought. "I could definitely hold out till January, even if I have to crash on Auggie's floor for the next four months."

Charlie's eyebrows scrunched together. "Auggie? That's an interesting name. Who's that?"

"He's my seven year old nephew. Riley's little brother," he said. Andy knew Josh's family very well, but the girls were only familiar with his niece, due to a terrible first college party the year before.

"Awe!" Jazzy exclaimed. "Auggie is an adorable name. I bet he's a cute kid."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you ladies would would fall in love with him. All of the girls do. But, he's already a taken man."

"Taken? At seven?" Charlie asked.

Josh confirmed, "Yes, he's ahead of me in the relationship game too. He's already been married for fifty years."

Charlie nodded. "Clearly. I'm assuming he's found himself a good woman?"

"A feisty one. Little blonde who's not afraid to speak her mind about anything," Josh admitted.

Jazzy, looking ahead of the group said, "Speaking of feisty blondes, is that . . . Maya?" The volume of her voice lifted when saying her name. Josh's eyes followed his friend's, till they landed on a girl standing with a guy, two groups in front of them.

Maya slowly turned around, spotting Josh and the others. Josh was afraid she was going to be embarrassed, because of what happened the last time she graced their presence, but a smile appeared on her face, which caused the guy she was standing with, to turn around. Josh felt suddenly inferior compared to this guy. He was at least a foot taller, and bulkier. His hair was longish but swept back, and he had facial hair.

The two approached the college kids. Josh noted they weren't holding hands, but he would bet money they were on a date. There was a small pang to his heart, knowing that this superior specimen was on a date with the girl who had poured her heart out to him in front of the people he was standing with. Maya was a girl he was still having mixed feelings for. He didn't know if it was the fact that he was telling himself not to feel for her, or what, but what he did know is that it was wrong for him to think like that.

"Hey guys! Theo, this is Andrew, Charlotte, Jasmine and," Maya looked at her Boing for a moment, her expression soft, "Josh." The name. She never called him that, unless it was a serious conversation, or in this case, wanted to hide her feelings towards him. _It's a date_ , his mind kept going back to that little detail.

"Guys, this is Theo."

He lifted his hand to wave, and said hello. Charlie gaped at him for a moment. "You look so familiar. Do you have a brother?"

"Yes. If you went to Abigail Adams, you probably would know him. His name is Caleb—"

Charlie snapped her fingers. "Ward. Caleb Ward. You must be his little brother, Thor! Damn, you ain't little."

Theo—Thor chucked. "I get that a lot."

Charlie looked at the group, "His brother led the AAHS football team to State Championships all four years of high school. He's a legend now. Now he plays offense for Tennessee?"

The not so little brother nodded. "Yeah. He set the bar for me, and I just can't seem to live up to my parents expectations."

Josh nodded. "Try having three older siblings. One is Senator of the State of New York, another is a Psychologist with a PhD, and the other is a teacher favorited by the whole entire community. Plus, I have a sister-in-law who's a kickass lawyer. I still don't even know what direction I'm going in with my career. You're not the only one who thinks they won't ever live up to the expectations."

"That's a bunch of bullshit," Maya said, which made Josh's head snap towards her. He had actually never heard her curse before. "Josh your parents don't care about expectations. Just because your siblings grew up, and made something great out of themselves, doesn't mean that you have to live up to them. They'll love you no matter what you decide to do. Eric is the Senator, and he only finished college with his Associates Degree. Morgan worked her ass off just to get that PhD, and I bet that road was not solid to walk the whole way. And Cory? I heard he didn't even know what his Major was going to be until after he started college. You're just starting in the world."

"What about that kick-ass sister-in-law?" Jazzy asked.

Maya nodded. "You know, Topanga didn't live up to you parents expectations for college."

Josh sighed. "She's not their daughter."

"Technically she is, now. But, she was their daughter-to-be when your mom thought she made a 'mistake.'" Maya waited. "She could have gone to Yale, but she stayed in Philly, for Cory."

"For love?" Charlie asked, with a dreamily expression etched upon her face.

Maya nodded. "Yeah, and I'm so happy she stayed."

Josh rolled his eyes. "Oh great, it's ruined you too. Let me guess, Cory and Topanga are the definition of a brilliant relationship?"

The blond sighed, looking down at the ground. "I do feel that your brother and sister-in-law have a fantastic relationship, and only one can dream to have such a relationship as theirs, but that's not why I'm glad she stayed." Her eyes met his, and he couldn't look away. "If Topanga hadn't stayed, she might not have been with Cory, or gotten that internship at the Firm here in New York, they wouldn't have moved to the city, and Riley may not have been here, which means I would have never met you all, and I don't know what I'd do without you, Riley or your family." She definitely said "you," which made his stomach turn into knots in the best way. "You got in to a University, and made your family proud. I don't think you should worry about expectations. Besides, just know—and I think I can speak for all of us," she gestured to the group around them, "you don't have any expectations with us. We take you as you are."

Andy nodded. "She's right. Don't live for your parents. Live for you, bro."

"And Thor, you can't talk. You got an early acceptance and full-ride scholarship to Alabama. You too were on the football team all four years, which means you helped your brother, for two years. I know I'm not the most knowledgeable when it comes to sports, but I do know that you can't win a football game with just one person. Team effort. And I agree with Andrew. Live for you, not for anyone else. It's your own life."

Thor sighed. "You've got a point Sparky." He shook his head. "You're a freshman in high school, and you sound like a freshman in college."

Josh took this information in, just as Thor was telling Maya, he was going to go buy the tickets. "Live for me, huh?" He hadn't thought of that before. Being so caught up in trying to make sure his parents were happy, he wasn't necessarily doing things that made him happy. Maybe that what he needs to clear his head. Start doing stuff to make him happy again.

"Yeah, and remember this, Boing." There was the nickname. "You are a Matthews. It's in your blood to be great." Josh had never looked at Maya more serious than he had now. It was the way she cared for his family that made him want to look at her in a different way. The part of his brain—the one that thought more with his heart—decided that it didn't matter if she was three years younger than him. He liked her.

Charlie nudged Maya, changing the subject. "So, is this a date?" She motioned between Maya and Thor.

Maya shrugged. "I haven't decided yet." She bit her lip, avoiding Josh's gaze.

He whipped his head toward her. "Yet?" _Meaning like, he asked her if it was a date?_

"This outing is park of my social skills class. The Senior/Freshman Project," she said.

"Mr. Browen?" Jazzy asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, so he paired us up, and now the Seniors get to reminisce on the last few years on how their life has changed, and we get to learn from them. But tonight, he asked if we could call it a date, but I haven't decided. The last date I went on, I pour a smoothie on the guys head." Josh suppressed a chuckle, though he wanted to bust out laughing.

Jazzy smirked. "Hey, I say go for it." _No. Don't encourage her._ "You're a freshman, and he's a Senior, well not just a Senior, but Theodore Ward, quarterback of the football team asked you to call this a date. Go for it. Have fun being young."

Maya smiled. "Thank you, Jaz." She looked back at Thor, who was signaling for her to come to him. "I better get going. I'll see you guys around." She waved as she jogged to join Thor at the door, taking his hand in hers.

"She's great," Charlie says. "And Josh, you need to work on hiding your jealousy, or just get over it." That caught his attention.

"What? I'm not jealous." _Lies._

Jazzy eyed him. "Thor is right, Maya is very mature for her age. She's witnessed things, I know this because while you were in Philly, Charlie and I would take walks to Topanga's Cafe and we'd bump into her several times. She know's things. She's not a little naive girl. She's pretty damn smart. So what is it? What is it about Maya that repulses you?"

"Repulse? Maya will never repulse me." Josh exclaimed, his friends looked at him for more than just that. "Okay fine, I like her. I really like her. Yes, I know that she's smart, and I know that she's is becoming mature. She will never repulse me because I'm very attracted to her, but she's off-limits. So why think about someone when their off limits?"

Andy sighed. "There is nothing wrong with liking a girl like Maya. Three years is not as bad as you think. My parents are five years in difference. A ton of people are that way. I know she's underage right now, but she won't always be."

"And," Charlie fed off of what he was saying, "if you don't figure out how you like her, and how much you like her, and you don't talk to her about it, I have a feeling she won't wait forever. Eventually she's going to move on and then what? You realize you have fallen in love with her and she doesn't feel the same. Heartbreak, and the worst kind too. Knowing that she loved you before, but doesn't anymore." The conversation ended, as they bought there tickets to see the movie.

It was a lot for him to think about. He knew it was about time to clear his mind. He needed to figure some things out, for the good of everyone.

* * *

Josh entered Topanga's and found Riley standing behind the counter, wiping it down. "He Riles," he said, taking a seat on the brown stool in front of her. She smiled, but her hands were working fast.

"Hey U.J. You need something? Lunch rush is approaching, and I'm pretty sure I'll be swamped," she said, grabbing the rest of the empt coffee cups, and putting them in the metal bin. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore an outfit that was clearly not for work, which told Josh it hadn't been her plan to work today.

"Just a coffee to go. Why are you working? Um, do you need help today?" He asked, not wanting her to be stuck by herself.

Just then, Farkle walked out of the curtains leading to the kitchen in the back. He grabbed the container of coffee mugs, and walked back. "My mom is working, and Katy is at the hospital with Maya, and Crystal left for London last night. So, I was asked to help out." Riley sighed, filling up two coffees to go. "Farkle is helping me today, so we're good." She placed the brew in front of him. He gave her a curious look, because he could have sworn he just said one coffee to go. "You're going to see Maya right?"

How did his niece know that? "Yeah."

"Well, she's been dying for a latte from here, and I told her I would bring her one when I got off, but I figured you could take one to her." She said, just as people were walking in. "Oh, and . . ." she walked over to the pastries, and took out a couple donuts and placed them in a box. "These are—"

"Her favorite," he said. "I know. I'll see you later Riles."

She smiled at him, just as the group of people approached the counter to order. Josh left the cafe, and made his way to the hospital. He had made a point to visit Maya every day, even if it meant for an hour or so. He had to continue working at the DUA until he could put his two weeks notice in, which he thought he would do later today.

Entering the building, he could see that Mrs. Jennai accompanied the front desk. She was this old woman, who always has a smile on her face. "Good morning, Joshua."

He grinned at her. "Good morning. Mrs. Jennai." He walked passed her and headed for the elevators. She had made a point to visit some of the patients in the hospital after her shift, and she loved talking to Maya. Josh had showed up several times in the last week, during their daily conversations. Their was something about elder people that made Josh love talking to them. They had such history, and experience, and very comical stories, especially the ones this woman told.

Once he reached the door to the room, he noticed Katy sleeping on the couch by the hospital bed. Maya was laying back, watching Friends on the television. He knocked lightly and her head turned to him. She gave him a sleepy smile. "Hey Boing," her voice soft.

He approached her. "I brought you a latte from Topanga's (Riley's suggestion) and donuts," he said in a low voice, being courteous to Katy's snoozing.

"Yes, finally. Latte." Maya pushed the button on the remote to lift her bed, just a tad bit more, and she lightly scooted herself to the side, patting a free space on the bed next to her. "Come, join me."

Handing her one of the coffee cups, he sat on the bed, and placed the small cardboard box on their lap. Because the bed was still small, and he didn't want her to feel shoved together, he moved his arm, to where it slung softly across her shoulders. She couldn't move her back very well, due to the broken ribs, but she seemed to be feeling a lot better today.

She dug into the box of donuts. "Ooo, my favorite." Strawberry frosted cakes. He had to admit, he had a weakness for them too.

"So, how's today going?" She knew he was asking how she was feeling. She bit into a donut, and offered him a bit as well, and he opened his mouth for her to feed him, considering he had no extra limbs to grab the donut himself.

"I got some major pain killers in me, and sleeping last night sucked, but other than that I'm doing okay, I guess." He lightly squeezed her shoulder, and she leaned into them. The position felt so natural. His eyes ventured up to the screen, watching the episode where everyone finds out about Monica and Chandler.

Maya laughed at Phoebe's reaction. He loved that sound. Her giggle was like music to his ears. She looked at him, and he realized that he'd been staring at her. "What are you looking at, Boing?"

"You," he stated. She blushed, and looked away. He loved having this affect on her. He put a hand underneath her chin, and lifted her head to gaze into her eyes. Josh couldn't help himself, but he leaned in. Before their lips could touch, their was a knock on the door and Josh cursed silently.

Mrs. Jennai stood at the door, coming in for her daily talk with Maya. "Hello, my dear."

The blonde next to him smiled brightly. The old woman came in and sat on the edge of the bed, and started up a conversation. Katy woke up not long after feeling very queasy and said she needed to use the restroom. Josh wondered if she and Shawn had gotten around to telling Maya about the new baby. He figured it was best to not say anything at all.

"So, are you planning on being home for the holiday festivities?" Mrs. Jennai asked.

Maya shrugged. "I'd like to sleep in my own bed soon. I think Riley said something to Dr. Jacobs about it. I guess we'll know some word today, considering that it's two days till Christmas."

"I'll give it a mention as well. I'm sure you'll have plenty of people that will be able to take good care of you for the remainder of your recovery," she said, looking at Josh.

He nodded. "Maya will always be in good hands."

Katy returned, looking like she felt much better. Maya gave her a curious look. She didn't know anything just yet. "You okay mom?"

"Yes, baby girl. I'm doing just fine." Her mother said.

Mrs. Jennai smirked, knowingly. "Where is your husband?"

"Working in Queens today. He'll be back a little later."

"Ginger tea might help dear." The elder said. Josh's eyes widened. If Maya wasn't supposed to know yet about the baby, she might have an idea now. He took a glance at the girl beside him, and her expression read confused. Katy looked a little panicked. She probably wanted to tell her daughter with Shawn. She was looking for a distraction.

"Um, well. I know my stay is a bit short today," he said, slowly getting up, "but I told Cory I would help him grab a few things for dinner tomorrow night." It wasn't a complete lie, because he was going to do that, but it wasn't going to be until later.

Maya looked at him, a tad bit sad, and he felt bad that he had to leave. He looked at Katy who was still looking a bit alerted. So, he took a chance and leaned in to Maya slowly, kissing the corner of her mouth. "I'll come back after I'm done." Her face was bright red, and he could tell she was resisting the urge to smile. He turned to Mrs. Jennai. "How 'bout I walk you out?"

She smiled. "Such a gentleman." He eyes drifted to Maya's. "You got yourself a good man, sweetie."

Josh blushed himself, looking at the girl sitting on the bed, her eyes wide because he didn't deny it, then at her mother, who looked a little relived. "I'll see you guys in a little bit." The nodded, as Josh and Jennai walked out the door. The got in the elevator before he said anything. "Maya doesn't know about Katy yet."

Her hand reached up to her heart. "Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I think they were waiting to tell her on Christmas. Her and Shawn both. Nobody else know's but me. I found out by accident." The elevator doors opened, and they both continued outside of the hospital.

"I meant what I said about you being a good man, Josh. Take care of her. She's a sweet sweet girl." Her green eyes bright.

Josh smiled. "I will." He meant every word of it.

They parted ways, and he continued down the street, on the way to his brothers. It was very cold outside. The cold air nipping his nose. He pulled the beanie he was wearing low over his ears, and zipped up his jacket. His thoughts were on Maya. Most of the time they were, but more recently this last week, he couldn't seem to get her out even for a few seconds.

The long game. They were still at the beginning, just barely passed the starting line. Every time they would date other people, they would jump back to square one. He knew it was best to not get involved too quickly. If something happened between him and Maya, he wanted things to last with her. He wanted to build a relationship with her as friends who were just a bit more than friends. That way they both stayed out of each others friend zone, because once you step in there, you're sort of stuck.

For the last year and a half, Maya turned into his best girl friend. He made a point to stay flirty with her, and give her reassurance by mentioning, "long game?" to her several times, just so she knew he wanted a close relationship with her as friends, but it was certainly not platonic. He only voiced this to Andy, Jazzy and Charlie. They all supported his motives, and secretly pushed him and Maya into certain situations where they were stuck together, but no matter, they enjoyed each others company.

It shouldn't have surprised him that Riley knew of their excursions to Shawn's cabin, because this last year, his niece had been in the same boat as his friends. Her asking Josh to help out at Topanga's on a couple of Thursday nights because that's when she and Maya were decorating pastries, but it ended up being him and Maya with Riley no where to be found. Not to mention every other time Josh had showed up to his brothers apartment to do laundry, Maya would be there doing homework with her best friend, or just hanging out, and Riley would abruptly mention that she "promised" Lucas she would help him with his Chemistry homework. So while Josh threw his clothes into the washing machine, Maya would sit up on the dryer, and talk to him. He loved those conversations.

They didn't really talk about them, because Josh knew if that conversation came up, he might not be able to resist. He considered the time they shared their first kiss. Temptation was hard. Maya had this effect on him. It was hard to explain. Just by looking at him, his stomach fluttered. When she touched him, even just on the arm, goosebumps would form. Talking to her, made him want to jump up and down like a little kid. And watching her? It didn't matter if she was looking directly at him, he enjoyed being in the same room with her. Her smile was one of his favorite features, and that laugh? God, that laugh was contagious.

It dawned on him that he had yet to get Maya a birthday gift. He had picked up her Christmas gift a few weeks ago, when he visited his parents in Philly. Her eighteenth birthday was going to have to be a really special gift. Maybe jewelry?

Strolling down the street, he passed by a few stores. In the window, of one of the shops, something caught his eye. He had seen girls wear them before, even his own niece, but he had never gotten to really look at it. It was a circular necklace, with silver diamond studs surrounding it, and little charms shown inside. This particular one caught his eye, because it looked artsy, with its painters pallet and NY initial charm. He saw the variety of charms sold, and thought about looking for something that screamed Maya.

Walking into the store, he noticed that he was the only customer. Walking up to the counter, he noticed a girl with red hair sitting on the stool, her nose in a book. "Emily?" he asked.

She looked up at him in alert, before smiling in recognition. "Josh, hi." She said. "Um how are you? How's Maya?"

"I'm good. Maya's good, awake even. How's your week been? I thought you said you were going to spend Christmas in Connecticut?"

The green-eyed girl sighed. "Been busy. I was supposed to leave two days ago, on Saturday, but my boss scheduled me for this morning, and couldn't get anyone to cover my shift. So I'll take the train this afternoon. It won't take long to get home."

He understood. "Listen, can we talk?"

Emily looked around the store, "well considering nobody is here, I think I could spare a few minutes before going back to do nothing." She giggled.

"I wasn't straight up with you last week," he said, "I haven't been straight up with anyone, even myself for the last few years."

"Is this pertaining to Maya?" Her voice was curious. Josh nodded his head. "Let me guess, you have had feeling for her, but you don't exactly know how to deal with them?"

Well, she caught on fast. "For a long time, I was in denial. I had always admired her, and if you knew her, you'd understand. But, she's three years younger than me, and I couldn't like her. It was wrong."

"She's liked you for a while, I presume?"

"Let's just say, when she was fourteen years old, she confessed she liked me in front of all of my college friends, before I started attending college," he admitted.

Emily raised her eyebrows, impressed. "Wow, she sound like a badass. Are you in denial anymore?"

He smirked. "No. I'm not. I admitted that I did like her as a person and friend a couple years ago, but I didn't know exactly how I liked her. Now, it's a different story. We became really good friends. She's one of my best friends. I slowly fell for her, and after going through what I did last weekend, I had come to terms with my true feelings."

"Knowing that they lost her once meant that she could have gone completely. I understand. It's hard to lose people close to you."

"The next day, she lost her heartbeat again. I woke up to nurses, and doctors rushing into the room, and that's when I knew. If Maya didn't live, my world would crash and burn. Can't be in denial anymore, because of that feeling right there."

Emily nodded. "Well, I know you didn't come in here just to talk to me, so what can I help you with?"

He chuckled. "Well, it's Maya's birthday January 16th and I want to get her something nice. These past few years, I've basically helped her restock on art supplies, but this year is a milestone. I don't want to get her what everybody else is getting her."

"True, and if you are going to tell her how you feel, which you better, you need to get her something really special." She walked over to the glass counter and opened the back to take out something. "You say she's into art? Tell me more about her."

"Well, yes, she's a very artsy person. She also loves New York City, and her best friend Riley, who calls her Peaches. She doesn't have a favorite color, but has a major coffee addiction and has the biggest heart I've ever seen."

"Her last name is Hart?"

He nodded. "Hart-Hunter. For now, until she graduates high school, it's Hart, but once college starts, she said she would take on Hunter fully."

"Why's that?"

"Well, her step-dad Shawn adopted her about a year or two ago, and she was going to change it then, and she tried out the name at school, but everyone knows her as Maya Hart. So she agreed, until she graduated, to use Hart as her last name. But she wants the name Hunter on her diploma, because officially now, she is a Hunter."

Emily came back with a set of charms, and Josh smiled to himself. She picked out the few charms that described her perfectly. "Would you like to add anything else?"

He began to look through the collection. There were so many to choose from. He knew that he wanted one that resembled him, but he thought that maybe he could wait until they were actually together to do something like that. He then thought of Riley, and took out his phone. Scrolling through his photos, he found one of him and his niece. She was wearing the same necklace, but the studs circling the necklace were purple. He looked through the pieces of charms she had, but they all resembled her.

He glanced down at the collection, and spotted the perfect one. One that he would buy for both Riley and Maya. He asked her to grab two and explained his purpose.

She smiled. "You want nothing to resemble you in her gift?"

He looked down. "Maybe we should be together before that. I am buying her the necklace."

"Fair enough." She continued to ask him about the lockets, and he picked one out. He also decided to put a quote on the back. It was something Maya had said to him while he caught her in the zone painting.

I can give you the charms, but the locket is going to be a couple weeks, is that okay?"

"As long as I can get it before her birthday. Just text me when I can come pick it up, or you can bring it to me. Can I just take the one charm for Riley? I'm afraid I'll lose the other pieces."

She nodded. "Of course. I'll let you know when it's done."

"Thank you Em for helping me," he said.

"You're welcome. And for what it's worth, being happy looks good on you Matthews." She said, as he exited the store, holding Riley's gift in his pocket. Being close to the DUA, he made his way inside. In his locker, where he kept some of his things, he kept his two week notice letter, just incase he found himself another job before summer. He was in desperate need to get out.

He walked up to the main desk in the lobby, and spotted CJ Torres. "Hey man, is Bradford in?"

CJ smirked slightly. "Yeah, but he's not exactly a happy camper right now. In fact, the police just called him. His daughter is going in for questioning."

His heart dropped for a moment. "What for?"

"Something about being involved in a car accident about a week ago. Hit and run."

Josh played dumb. "Any details?"

He shrugged. "Well, two cars were supposedly involved, but according to the news, other people, who witnessed the accident saw another car in the middle of the scene. And Bradford was bitching a couple days ago about how Missy showed up at home, with her bumper taken off. He was stressing bad, and now? His daughter could be on trial, because one person is missing and the other girl is in the hospital."

There was another? This was not good. Not good at all. Maya had been approached by the police a few days ago, but she knew nothing. She honestly couldn't remember what happened, even moments before. All she remembered was getting out of the city, then nothing.

"Were any names given?"

"Nobody gave the name of the girl whose in the hospital, because apparently she's okay. But the other girl is Carla Zital. A lot of people are looking for her."

Josh bit his tongue. "You think she ran away? Or was kidnapped?" He asked, just trying to make conversation. "Either way, you think if Missy was involved, she'd go on trial for attempted murder?"

CJ chuckled. "Damn, that would put Bradford's ass in the grave. His poor, innocent daughter on trial for murder?" He mocked. "He thinks she's a princess that does no wrong. Boy is he in for a rude awakening. My brother goes to school with her. She's slept with over half of the football team, give or take the good boys, and she parties at Columbia University. She's apparently applied for one of the sororities there, and is already in. If this is her doing, and she get's caught for a hit and run, she can kiss her sisterhood goodbye."

Josh had to admit, it would be nice to see Missy Bradford not get her way just this once, but he wasn't that rude of a guy. He still had a heart. "Just hand this to Bradford. Make sure he reads it today."

The kid nodded, taking the envelope from him. "Sure will. See you J-Man."

Josh had to find Riley. He found himself back into Topanga's and dragged her and Farkle back in the kitchen to explain what he just heard.

"What?" His niece said. "Missy's going in for questioning? I thought it was Carla who caused the accident." Her eyes lit up with fire.

"I don't know, but you heard Renee, she said that the most physical Carla had been was punching a guy. Going from doing that once, to risking her own life by causing a car accident? That's big," Josh said.

Farkle furrowed his eyebrows. "You think Missy is capable of doing that?"

"Missy is ruthless, I give you that, but she isn't smart enough to blatantly cause an accident, without getting herself hurt in the process."

"Is it possible that it was just a coincidence? That she just got into a fender bender?" Riley said, messing with the pile of dirty napkins that were going to be washed later.

"It's possible," Josh said, "but I wanted to tell you what I heard, just in case we find something out, and she is apart of this whole thing."

Silence filled the air for a few moments, before Farkle spoke up. "Should we tell Maya?"

Riley shook her head. "No, she need's to worry about getting better. I heard Katy talking to my mom on the phone yesterday. Doctors are stating that Maya might not be physically strong enough to go to school. They're figuring out a way for her to continue her studies so she can graduate high school in May."

That would suck if Maya wasn't able to graduate in May. She wouldn't be able to walk with Riley and wouldn't start at NYU for another year. Oh, she would not enjoy that. "I'm sure if we get Uncle Jon involved, he wouldn't mind setting something up for Maya. At least for the few weeks until she get's back up on her feet."

"Let's not talk about this now. We have customers to attend to." Riley sulked, clearly not confident about the situation at hand. "Next thing we need to worry about, is getting Maya moved back into her room tomorrow morning. We are also having dinner at the Hunters this year. So Maya can be involved. I got the text from my mom to meet us at Uncle Shawn's to help decorate."

Josh took out his phone and saw a text from his sister-in-law.

 **Hey we are having dinner at the Hunters tomorrow. Need help decorating their apartment tonight. You are going to help Shawn move Maya back home in the morning, while the rest of us cook. Text me back, to let me know you got this message.**

He quickly sent a confirmation to her. He glanced up at Riley and Farkle. "You guys need help cleaning up, before we head to the Hunters?" His niece immediately threw him an apron.

"I'll deal with the cash register, U.J., you deal with table orders, and Farkle make sure we have enough mugs and food displayed." She smiled. "In thirty minutes I plan to have napkins and dishes washing and by the end of the hour, I want to be closed for the day." Her determination flowed in her voice.

They were out within the hour. The last staying customer showed up within the first fifteen minutes Josh began taking orders. Farkle put the napkins in the washer early including the mugs in the dishwasher. Riley stayed at the counter, dealing with the money, because Lord knows, Topanga has a specific system. After wiping down the counters, sweeping up the floors, and hanging up their aprons, they walked out of the cafe, Riley locking the door behind her.

Josh's phone started buzzing as they walked down the street to the subway. Shawn's name popped up on the screen. Answering, "Hey Shawn, what's up?"

"Can you come to the hospital?" He said.

Josh stopped on the sidewalk, his heart began to beat fast. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that Katy needs my help and we don't want to leave Maya by herself. You mind coming to stay with her for a little bit?" He asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Anything to see and be with Maya. "I'm on my way now." He hung up the phone and told Riley and Farkle what was going on. "I don't know why he didn't ask you Riles."

"It's because I'm fixing up Maya's room. That was also included in my moms message. Go stay with her, and I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for the help, U.J."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Anytime Riles."

He fist bumped Farkle, "Make sure Riley gets to the Hunters safely."

"Uh duh, obviously. See you tomorrow Josh. Send Maya our love," he said, grabbing Riley's arm, just as she slipped on the ice. "Next time wear your snow boots Riley. It's too icy out here."

Josh chuckled to himself, as they made their way down in the subway station, while he haled a cab. Arriving at the hospital, he made his way up to Maya's room, where he found Shawn quietly talking on the phone, while Maya watched some tv. She must be so bored. He knew she'd rather be drawing. He felt bad because he didn't have a sketch pad. He also cursed at himself for not stopping to get him some coffee on the way.

Shawn smiled. "Thank you Josh for coming. I'll be back in a little bit," he walked over to his daughter, and kissed her on the head. "You'll probably be asleep by the time I get back. I'll see you in the morning, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight Dad," she said, sleepily.

Josh walked into the room fully, as Shawn left. He made his way to the side of her bed, and like they had done several times this week, she scooted over, slightly, and he took a seat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. _Yep, I could get used to this._ No words were spoken for a while. They just sat and watched the movie screen. They just so happened to be playing Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and he found himself humming to the intro. He spotted Maya smirking at the tv, knowing that she was listening to him. Her hum matched with his and once it was done, they started to laugh.

Maya looked tired. She was still beautiful, but Josh could see that she wanted sleep. Half way into the movie, one of the nurses walked in to give Maya her nightly medicine. It was the medicine that would make her want to sleep, and she did, right next to Josh. Her face was slumped right in the crease of his shoulder, and he continued to watch the movie.

At the start of another HBO film, Josh lightly got off the bed, and moved Maya into a more comfortable position. He turned the volume down on low, and sat on the couch. Dr. Jacobs came in, with a container of food and a coffee cup.

"Joshua," he said, with a half-smile on his face. "I brought you some food. The nurse said you looked a little hungry." The Doctor was an older friend of Alan Matthews. He too was originally from Philadelphia. Josh had known him since he was little, so friendly gestures like bringing coffee and food, was considered normal.

He sighed. "I could eat some food."

The doctor chuckled. "I also brought you coffee." He handed him the to go cup. "I'm heading out for the night. I wanted to let Shawn and Katy know that Maya is in good hands, and everything is set up for her to move back home in the morning."

Josh nodded, and Dr. Jacobs continued to the door. "Thank you for the food, and Merry Christmas, Doctor."

He turned to look at the Matthews boy. "Merry Christmas, Joshua."

* * *

 **Alright, that's part one! Part two will be up very soon! I promise! All I have to do is basically edit it. Maybe a tweak or two. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	8. Merry Christmas: Part 2

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Alright, so I got sick this week, and got behind on updating. Anyway, here is part two of the Holiday Chapters. I think you guys will like this one! Thank you SofieLove21093 and for the compliment, it means a lot.**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _At the start of another HBO film, Josh lightly got off the bed, and moved Maya into a more comfortable position. He turned the volume down on low, and sat on the couch. Dr. Jacobs came in, with a container of food and a coffee cup._

 _"Joshua," he said, with a half-smile on his face. "I brought you some food. The nurse said you looked a little hungry." The Doctor was an older friend of Alan Matthews. He too was originally from Philadelphia. Josh had known him since he was little, so friendly gestures like bringing coffee and food, was considered normal._

 _He sighed. "I could eat some food."_

 _The doctor chuckled. "I also brought you coffee." He handed him the to go cup. "I'm heading out for the night. I wanted to let Shawn and Katy know that Maya is in good hands, and everything is set up for her to move back home in the morning."_

 _Josh nodded, and Dr. Jacobs continued to the door. "Thank you for the food, and Merry Christmas, Doctor."_

 _He turned to look at the Matthews boy. "Merry Christmas, Joshua."_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Merry Christmas: Part 2**

Josh ended up falling asleep on the couch, waking up to find Maya staring right at him. She had a look of admiration on her face. In the morning light, she looked like the girl he met when he was ten and she was seven. He could see the freckles splattered on her face because of the makeup she didn't wear. Though he dismissed the red scratches that accompanied those freckles. Her wounds were still healing.

"What are you looking at, Gorgeous?" Josh asked, sitting up with a yawn.

She looked away, blushing slightly. "When you sleep, you look like the ten year old I met a decade ago." Funny how he was thinking the same thing as her.

He chuckled at her comment. Before he could respond, Shawn walked through the door. "Oh good, you're up. One of the nurses will be in here in a few minutes. They said they will transport Maya to the apartment building by their car, since it is fit for a wheelchair."

Maya did not look happy about being in a wheelchair. "How long do I have to be stuck in that contraption?"

"Six to eight weeks, my daughter." Shawn kissed the top of her head. "But once you're out, you'll be as good as new."

There was knock on the door, and a girl about Josh's age walked in, and flashed a smile. "I knew I had recognized the photo, but your last name is Hunter on your file," Charlotte Wu stated.

"Charlie!" Maya exclaimed. "Yeah, when Shawn adopted me, I changed my last name, but most people still know me as a Hart, even Dr. Jacobs himself. So I go by both."

She nodded, looking up at Shawn. "You must be dad," she stuck out her hand to shake. He took it gladly. Then she looked at Josh, "hey Loser."

He scoffed. "Charlotte," he smiled, giving her a hug. "Shawn, this is one of my friends, and Andy's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Shawn said.

"You as well. Alright Maya, ready to get home?" She asked.

Maya nodded. "Thank goodness. It's a nice hospital, but I'm ready to be back in my own bed."

Charlie rolled the wheelchair she brought in up to the side of the bed. With Josh and Shawn's help, Maya draped her legs over the back of the chair. She wrapped her one arm around Josh's neck, and he slipped his right arm, underneath her thighs. Shawn helped keep her back straight as Josh slowly picked her up of the bed, and lightly placed her in the chair. She winced, and Josh held his breath, "are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Can we put a pillow be hind my back?" Charlie nodded, grabbing a small one off the bed. Josh slowly inserted in behind her back and the back of the chair. Maya sighed, "That feels better."

Maya had already been wearing sweat pants, and a long sleeved shirt. The nurses must have helped her this morning, before Josh woke up. Shawn had a pair of her boots that he brought from home, and Charlie helped put them on her feet. The last thing Maya needed was frostbite on her toes.

Getting her on and off the van was pretty easy. Charlie had rode with them, and Maya was talking to her about having her as her home care nurse. Josh enjoyed the fact that Maya had become friends with his friends. He liked that Charlie Jazzy, and Andy didn't look at her like a kid, but a person that was very intelligent, and could be involved in the same things they're involved in. He wanted them to accept her, because they were his best friends.

Upon entering the apartment, Josh noticed his family had taken most of the evening from the day before to decorate the whole space. There was a huge tree in the living room, a real tree, Josh noted. It was strung with gold and red lights, and many ornaments. Most were a collective set, and others were ornaments Maya had created over the years, as an art project she did with her mom. Josh remembered asking her about that last year, when most of her home made ornaments were stuck on Cory's tree back at the Matthews apartment.

Christmas decorations were all over the place. A wreath was on the door, and shimmery garland outlined the entrance. The rug in the living room was even winter themed, and the throw pillows had holiday saying on them like, "Let It Snow" or "Joy to the World!" Cinnamon scented candles were lit and placed on side and coffee tables. Josh even noticed the coasters had a pictures of Santa Clause, Rudolf, and Mrs. Clause with funny quotes or jokes on the back. Huh, that reminded him of his mothers house in Philly.

The kitchen was decorated with things on the fridge, and things hanging from the cabinet handles. The island had an assorted winter table set, all stacked, and Josh assumed that they would be eating later on these plates. He noted that they were also his mothers. She had a rule: every Christmas, dinner would be eaten on the expensive table set. Any other gathering, paper plates were a must. Josh always had a chuckle about that. He had a pretty large family, if he included the Hunters, Feeny and Lila, and the Turner's (they usually showed up at Thanksgiving). Paper plates were his mothers thing until Christmas, and she always kept them in the house all year round.

Maya rolled in, and she sighed in awe. "What's the apartment so decorated for?"

Katy smiled, walking out from behind the island, over to her daughter. She was wearing Shawn's big Philly's sweatshirt and an apron around her waist. Josh could smell the breakfast she was cooking. "We are having dinner here tonight, baby girl."

"Why? We usually have Christmas dinner at the Matthews."

"We know," Shawn said, "but Dr. Jacobs recommended you not to move around too much, unless it's in the comfort of your own home, so we decided to host Christmas dinner here. Everyone helped decorate last night."

The look on Maya's face was so touched. "You all did this, just so I would be included?"

Josh, who was now standing beside her, lightly touched her shoulder. "Of course. Christmas dinner wouldn't be the same without you there."

Charlie spoke up, "Need help to your room, girl friend?"

"You bet!" Maya said. The nurse wheeled Maya in the direction of her room. Once she got around the corner, Josh could here the blonde yell. "Riley Matthews!"

Josh looked at Katy, and she giggled. "I guess Riley decided to stay after all. She was decorating Mayas room last. Wanna stay for breakfast Josh?"

He grinned. "Love to."

Breakfast went by super quick. Riley joined them at the table, with her hair sticking up on one side, and a sleepy look on her face. Maya laughed at how she caught her best friend passed out on her bed, wrapped in lights with her butt up in the air, to which Josh's niece said, "I have no shame," which made Josh laugh even harder. Charlie decided to stay for a quick bite as well, and to meet Katy. Maya's mother liked that she knew her daughter and Josh, and told the nurse she would be calling Dr. Jacobs to recommend her to be Maya's home carer. Josh could see his friend's dark eyes light up at the offer.

After they consumed biscuits and Shawn's homemade gravy, which Josh thought was delicious by the way, the college student bided everyone farewell, and took a walk back to his dorm. He knew the day would pass pretty quickly, if he kept himself busy.

Stopping by his dorm, he remembered that Andy had left for his yearly trip to the Sunshine State. Lucky for him to be at the beach, instead of being stuck in the snow. Josh grabbed a bag of everything he needed for the evening. The clothes he was going to wear, and the gifts he needed to wrap at Topanga's. He figured if he went early, he could just shower there, and he could give Riley part of her present early. He also reminded himself to take his small shower catty. He was going to use his own Shampoo if he got stuck in Riley's bathroom.

He took the subway to his brothers, and once he walked in the door, he was attacked by an embrace from his nephew. "Uncle Josh!"

"Mr. Auggie," he lifted the kid up, and immediately put him back down. "You need to stop growing. I miss being able to carry you around."

The ten year old shrugged. "I can't help it! Plus, I'm now taller than my woman!" Josh chuckled, reminiscing the thought about little Miss Ava Morgentstern. Auggie eyed Josh's bag, and his eyes gleamed. "Are those presents?"

"Yes, and you can't peek, because yours is in there too," Josh mentioned, hearing an "awh" come from the little man. Topanga entered the kitchen from the hall, spotting her brother-in-law. "Hey, Panga. I need wrapping paper."

"In the hall dresser, top drawer," she said, not even bothering to ask what he was doing here.

"I'm also plan to get ready for dinner here," he noted.

She nodded, while she started making food. "You can use Riley's shower." _Figures._ "Cory's taking her stuff over to Maya's to get ready there." He bit his lip, wondering how he was going to give Riley's present to her early.

After wrapping the gifts in Riley's bedroom, and labeling them, he placed them in the bag and set them by the door. There was still a few more hours before he had to start getting ready. He decided to go sit on the couch and watch television with Auggie. His dad had joined them, while his mom and topanga were rolling pie dough in the kitchen. Pie, Josh's favorite holiday dessert. Usually they had made several pies, including pumpkin, apple and peach, which was his mothers recipe, and Riley's favorite, and cherry pie.

After a while, Auggie and him made homemade, decorated cookies. Josh remembered doing this every year with his mom, until he entered high school. He felt bad about abandoning the tradition, so he dragged his mom back into the kitchen and made another batch of peanut butter cookies, before going to get ready for the party.

Josh looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a maroon button up, and black jeans, with his black combat boots. Though he still wanted to look nice, he wanted to be warm as well. He debated on wearing a beanie, but he discarded the idea, because he knew his mother would not like him to wear the hat inside. It would be different if he was outside. It was freezing. So his hair, that needed a cut soon, dried somewhat quickly, and formed natural curls at the ends. He silently thanked the universe for not giving him Cory's dreadful brillow curls.

After a spritz of cologne, Josh was ready to head back out. He grabbed his leather jacket, and decided to take Auggie across town with him, to the Hunters. They helped their mothers out by bringing the pies and cookies with them.

* * *

On the subway, Josh noticed a girl sitting in the compartment with them. A girl he knew all too well by her looks. Missy Bradford. She had a scowl on her face, and once another person moved from in front of the Matthews, Josh saw her father sitting next to her, a hard expression looking ahead, making small glances at his daughter. He or Missy didn't notice the college boy or nephew sitting down, but that didn't matter. There was nothing that could be said, until the train stopped and the two stood up to exit.

Mr. Bradford spotted Josh, before giving him a friendly nod. He wondered if he had read the letter yet. Missy glared at him, like it was his fault her father was upset with her.

Once they got off, Auggie stood up. "Who was that?"

Josh didn't feel like explaining an in-depth situation to a ten year old, so he went with the simple answer. "The man is my former boss, and that was his daughter. She doesn't like me very much."

"Why not?"

"Probably because I never gave her the time of day." Josh admitted, remembering the times she cornered him in the kitchen at work. He shuddered at the thought of her getting too close.

Auggie smirked. "Is this because you've finally realized you're in love Maya?"

 _In love? Who said I was in love?_ His heart started beating rapidly. "What do you mean by, _in love_?"

His nephew shook his head. "Let me enlighten you my dear Uncle." The elder woman sitting next to them gave the two an amused expression. "Close your eyes." Josh sighed, realizing how ridiculous it was to have his ten year old nephew give him a lesson on love, but he did as he was told. "Now think of Maya." The image of her came to his head, her blonde locks, her sparkling orbs, her plump lips. "Now think of a moment you had with her." Shawn's cabin. He was holding her hand for the first time in three years. They were soft, and warm. Her touch made him feel like mush inside. "Joshie."

Josh opened his eyes. "Yes, Aug?"

"You have a goofy smile on your face," he laughed.

"What does this have to do with me being in love?"

The kid sighed, leaning on the rail in front of them. "I see the way you look at her. Just the thought of her brings a smile to your face. A very goofy smile. I know that I'm only ten years old, but I've been married for fifty years." He exaggerated, making the woman next to him cackle. Josh also wanted to laugh. "Also, the way you look at Maya is the way daddy looks at mommy."

Josh's expression became serious, and the woman stopped laughing. He could feel his face heat up at Auggie's words, because that was a big compliment. Cory and Topanga are the definition of being in love. With everything they do for one another, no matter if Topanga is being as weird as her name, or Cory turns into a clown, they are the ultimate representation of a strong relationship. The comment made Josh question himself once again. Was he in love? Of course Josh loved her as a person, and he would do anything for her. They held hands twice, and kissed once, but those moments were small.

That didn't matter though. Being around Maya gave him heart palpitations. Each look they shared, it was like time stopped. Every moment they were together, Josh felt the urge to hold her hand, or kiss her lips. There was always something about Maya, that made Josh want to throw all cares out the window, and just go for it. That's what scared him. He had been using the words, "three yeas older" as a comment to hide how he really felt. He liked her so much that it scared him, and he didn't realize that that's what he'd been doing, until her heart stopped a week ago, and he almost lost her. He had tried so hard to not like her in that way, but it was no use. People are placed in your life for a reason. She was a piece in his game of life.

* * *

Arriving at the Hunters, Josh was immediately greeted by Mrs. Lila Feeny. She kissed the side of his face, and probably left a lipstick mark. Josh didn't know that they had invited the Feeny's to join, not that Josh didn't mind. He liked conversations with the man everyone gets advice from.

Josh saw Riley and Maya talking over by the tree. Riley was shuffling presents under the tree, while Maya was placing her new ornament she created on one of the tree limbs. She was finding it hard to find a free branch. She spotted one, but it was just too tall for her to reach, being in a wheelchair, and the fact that stretching way too much would only harm her even more. Josh walked over, spotting the free branch, lightly taking the ornament form Maya's hand and placing it on the limb.

"Thank you Boing," she said.

"Not a problem, Gorgeous." He smiled at her, noticing that Riley had done her part in getting Maya ready for the party. She really was beautiful. Her long, natural curls cascaded down her shoulders, her face had light make up on and her lips were a soft pink. Her blue eyes stood out against the dark red dress she had on. "Who knew we decided to match tonight."

She bit her lip, looking at his hand. "Great minds think alike."

He reached down, to take her hand and squeeze it gently. "That they do."

Before anyone else arrived, Josh dragged Riley to the side, to give her her gift. He explained what he had gotten Maya for her birthday, and she became excited. "Oh she's gonna love it!" Her brown eyes looked like chocolate. "Thank you for the gift U.J." She referred to her ugly Christmas sweater. She about died of laughter when she had opened the gift.

It was a joke to the both of them about who could find the most ridiculous sweater every year. Josh gave Riley one that looked like a dress, and was very frilly on the end. She promised she would wear it tomorrow morning when opening gifts from her parents.

The party started pretty quickly, with everyone arriving, even the Minkus's. Morgan and her husband were the last to walk through the door, since they got caught in traffic on the way from the airport. Josh conversed with just about everyone. Though he really wanted to talk to Maya, he found it hard to get away. Everyone wanted to ask him about school, including Mr. Feeny. He managed to pull Shawn away from everyone to tell him about the internship.

"He offered you an early position?" Hunter asked, with a bright smile on his face.

Josh nodded. "I can't believe it either!"

"When do you start?"

The college student sighed. "January sixteenth." Shawn's expression dropped. "It's a training day. I can't switch days because three others are involved. I have to go. I'm gonna need your help in order to plan something for Maya though."

Her step-dad smirked. "You have anything in mind?" Josh had a few, but he let Shawn know that he would inform him when he made a decision. Josh was just happy he was on board to help.

Dinner started not too long after. With all of the people there in the apartment, people ate where they thought was most comfortable. As always, dinner was fantastic, and Josh knew that he would regret eating too much of it on Christmas morning, but the goodness of smoked ham, and corn casserole would be worth the pain.

At the beginning of dessert, when the adults brought out the alcohol, Farkle stood up with his glass of Arnold Palmer and signaled for everyones attention. Josh thought this to be strange, but he shrugged it off, because it was Farkle Minkus. He never knew what to expect with him. "I'd like to say something," the Genius started. "Every year my dad gives the family speech, but I would like to give it this year, if that's okay with you, father."

Stuart nodded his head. "Go for it, Son."

"First of all, I would like to thank all of you for letting us Minkus's join in on your festivities this year. Though, I don't know all of you, I'd like to think of the Matthews, especially Mr. Cory and Mrs. Topanga as second family." He smiled at his teacher and his wife, before looking over at Maya. "Thank you to Mr. Shawn and Mrs. Katy for opening their home to us for this gathering. This year has been quick, and it's been a rough week for all of us, but we believe things work out best for us in the end. If things had gone differently a week ago, I don't think this Christmas would be very merry. Maya, I'm really happy you're okay. Life would never be the same without you in it."

"I'm not going anywhere Farkle," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

He lifted his glass. "I want to dedicate this toast to a blessed year, and many more to come. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone toasted.

Farkle walked back over to the small group. Riley put a hand on his shoulder. "Good speech Farkle."

"Thanks Riles." They finished their dessert and the night winded down. The women were drinking coffee at the table, while the men traveled up to the roof to have a few beers.

The four friends headed to Maya's room, and Farkle grabbed his bag of gifts. Josh did the same. Maya claimed she wanted to sit on her bed, so Josh and Farkle both helped her get situated. Josh sat on the edge, next to her, while the genius and Riley sat on the floor.

Farkle looked around the room. "Looks like you finally finished your wall."

Maya nodded. "Took me almost three hours?"

"It's very . . . you." Josh said. She smiled at him, before he looked down at his niece. "You talked to Lucas this week?"

She nodded. "Yeah." The confidence in her voice wavered.

Maya's eyed her best friend. "What is going on with you?" Her voice concerned. "I don't like seeing my Wiley upset," she stated, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Lucas took a tour of UT this week. He's so excited to start college there. I'm just afraid. We're already drifting apart, and we're not even graduated yet. I can't go to Texas. He wants me to, but I couldn't stand to be that far away from everyone. Plus . . . I got a scholarship to Columbia."

Farkle's head whipped toward her so quick, Josh thought he broke his neck. "You got in?" His voice shocked, but happy at the same time.

She nodded. "I did. Scholarship. I haven't told Lucas yet. I don't know how to tell him." She looked down. Josh didn't know what to say at the moment. Lucas wanted her to go with him, but he could tell Riley didn't want to go. Texas was out of her comfort zone. Way out. She loved the city, and it would be hard to leave her family. Let's face it, even Josh found it hard to consider college away from his family. Choosing NYU was mostly because his brothers were near him. His parents were only a couple hours, away. It would have to take a lot for Riley to be almost 2,000 miles away from here.

The blonde reached out her hand for Riley to grab. "You'll figure it out, Pumpkin. You're Ranger Rick and Optimist Riley. It'll all work itself out."

Riley giggled. "Thanks Peaches."

"I have gifts for you guys." Farkle said, changing the subject.

The brunette sitting beside him said, "Ooo! Let me give mine first." She said, reaching under Maya's bed shuffling through her overnight bag. She handed josh his oddly wrapped package, Maya was given a flat box, and a small box for Farkle.

Josh motioned for them to open their's first, considering he probably knew what he was getting. Maya unwrapped hers and smiled widely. "Yay for denim!" She exclaimed, holding out her new vest.

"Now this one, I'm allowing you to put paint all over it," her best friend said.

"Thank's Lightning," Maya blew her a kiss.

Farkle unwrapped his gift, and inhaled sharp. "Riley, you didn't." He was trying his best not to smile. He took out the piece of folded leather, and opened it. The wallet was very nice, Josh had to admit. "How did you?"

Riley smirked. "I have my ways Farkle Minkus." He didn't argue with her, just giving her a hug, to which she obliged. "I like it when my friends are happy. Alright U.J., open up!"

Josh chuckled, as he unwrapped his gift. opening it up to see the sweater, Josh doubled forward in laughter. "What the—?" Everyone joined in on the fit of cackles. The sweater was completely red, and had a wreath sticking out the front. Actually, sticking out the shirt. "You're not going to make me wear this tomorrow, are you?"

"Oh you are so wearing it!" Riley said. "It's a tradition!" He knew he would have to give in, but he did say only for presents… This was by far the most ridiculous sweater he'd seen.

Farkle held his chest, composing himself. "Okay okay, my turn." Riley received a small box, and Maya as well. Josh didn't expect anything from Farkle, but he was also given a small gift. Riley and Maya both received leather bracelets, very similar to the one Farkle was wearing. "Oh Josh, this gift was completely Riley's idea."

She looked at him. "You had input too."

"Okay, so I wrote the note, big deal."

Josh eyed the two nervously, and Maya's expression was completely confused. He took the small card from underneath the green ribbon and read Farkle's semi-nice handwriting.

 ** _Do us all a favor and roll the dice. Good luck._**

Josh was taken aback by the note, and looked up at his niece and friend. "What does this mean?"

Riley smiled. "You'll know exactly what it means when you open the gift." She stood up from her spot on the floor, and Farkle did as well. They walked to the door, but Josh and Maya stayed put.

After they left, Josh looked down at the small box. _Roll the dice? What the hell does that even mean?_ Maya looked at him questioningly, and he slowly opened the box. In that moment, he realized what Farkle and Riley had asked him to do. Was it time? Was this his moment? Rolling the dice, meant starting the game. He looked at Maya, who was barely catching on to what was going on.

"He gave you a plant? What the hell is he doing, giving you a plant?" she asked.

He chuckled. Clearly she didn't see the white berries embedded in ivy. He bit his lip before lifting up the plant above their heads so she could see it better. "Is that—?" She glanced at him, and their eyes locked for he was already looking at her.

He was nervous. His heart was beating severely fast. Once again, just like a year ago, he forgot who leaned in first, maybe it was both of them together. Their foreheads lightly touched, and Josh's hand immediately traveled up to cup her cheek. He had meant to give her a small kiss, but that didn't go as planned. Josh made sure he was gentle, making sure she didn't move her body too much. Her fingertips traveled up into his hair, gently massaging his scalp and it was that moment he decided that he would wear beanies less. She tasted like peppermint. Their lips moved in harmony, as if this was something they did all the time, and the moment was perfect bliss. When air became necessary, they parted.

"Scratch what I said before. Farkle Minkus is freaking genius," she said. He actually laughed. "It sucks that I'm constricted to staying put in this spot." She was referring to her ribs that made her want to stay still.

Josh looked at her for a moment, drinking in her features. He moved his hand to move a piece of hair that had fallen in her face. "Maybe it's a good idea that you can't move."

"And why's that?" She asked, her eyebrow cocked in the air.

He sighed. "If you only knew the effect you had on me Maya." Her faced turned red at his response. He leaned down, taking out his gift for her. "Here is my gift to you." She opened the package to find a vintage maroon scarf for her collection and obsession. She also pulled out a pin in the shape of a painters pallet.

"Oh Josh, it's beautiful." She admired it. "Where did you find it?"

"There was a festival in Philly a couple months ago. I was with my mom, walking by one of the booths when I saw it. I figured you could add it to your messenger bag."

She bit her lip. "I love it." They stared at each other for a few moments, before she pointed to her bag. He grabbed it for her, placing it on her lap. She placed the pin on an open space, then sighed, almost sadly. "I don't know how this is going to work out now, with me being handicapped, but you once told me a year ago that you'd hoped to see my art on display one day." She reached in her bag, and grabbed a strip of paper, and handed it to him. The words NYU Winter Art Show was labeled on the top and the event was being held January 7th at 6 PM in Washington Square Park.

"Maya I—"

"I submitted one of my paintings in October through my school, and I didn't think I was going to get a place in the show, but Mr. Jackson told me on Friday, and I was so excited. That's why I called you. I also had no idea what to get you for a gift, and now I feel terrible because I'm probably not going to be able to go to the show anyway, and now—" He grabbed both of her hands.

"Maya, I'm so proud of you. I don't care about gifts. Right now, all I care about is the fact that you're alive. You're sitting in front of me right now, and I can do this," he leaned in, taking the lead by kissing her slowly. She sighed into the kiss and it was like he knew he was taking all of the pressure, and all of the worry away from her. Once he parted again, "There's my Christmas gift."

She gaped at him for a while, fluttering her eyes. He could tell she was about to say something when Auggie ran in the room. "Everyone is wanting to open gifts now!" He exclaimed. "Oh did I interrupt something?" He smiled.

Josh chuckled. "We'll be out in a minute, Bub." Auggie stumbled out of the room, and Josh knew he had a minute before his brother, or Shawn would come walking into her room. He looked back at the blonde sitting next to him. "Merry Christmas, Gorgeous." He said, as he helped her back into her chair, to push her back into the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Boing," she whispered.

* * *

Christmas Day passed by a lot faster than Josh would have liked. The whole clan woke up at the break of dawn, well at least his nephew did. Josh and Riley, as promised, wore their ugly Christmas sweaters and even got a picture together. "Another one for the album," Topanga had said. They had opened presents from other family members, Auggie getting more toys, and Riley the more useful things, like clothes and earrings.

Josh received a few items he could use, like a new watch from his dad, and his mom had a thing for buying him jackets. This one was denim and leather together. None the less, Josh thanked her for the useful gift. Cory had gone out of the way to buy him a new motorcycle helmet. A custom made one. "Cor, you shouldn't have," he said, looking at the flames painted on the side.

He chuckled. "Thank Maya, she painted it for me."

The younger of the two Matthews smirked, noticing the word, "Boing" in small letters, created by the flames. If anyone else were to look at it, they wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but he could.

Josh spent most of the morning playing new video games with Auggie. They were waiting for the Steelers Game to come on that afternoon.

They didn't have a regular Christmas day meal, because most of the family was gathered on the Eve of the day. So they ate leftovers.

Maya and her parents showed up a little after lunch time. Josh could tell that the blonde was happy today. It was the way her face was lit, like she was told the absolute best news she could ever get. Then it hit Josh. She must now know about her little sibling on the way.

She was helped on the couch, and Josh walked over to take a seat next to her. He had to admit that he fell asleep with a smile on his face the night before. He had wondered what the future would be like for the two of them.

"So I have some news," Josh stated. Everyone eyed him cautiously, before he continued. "I put my two week notice it at the DUA."

His mother gave a small gasp. "Joshua, why? That was a good internship. What are you planning on doing now to earn money?"

"Mom, you'd think that I would be smart enough to make sure I had another job set up before I resigned from my last." He chuckled. "I got a better job. In June, I'll start the internship program at The Metropolitan Museum of the Arts, in their architectural department. But, until then. Mr. Renaldo, who is the supervisor their in that department, a good friend of Shawn's, he offered me an earlier position and I'll start in couple weeks."

"U.J. that's great!" Riley said. "You've been wanting out of the DUA for a while, and working at the Met is going to be an awesome experience." Everyone congratulated him by giving him hugs, and pats on the back.

Maya took an envelope of of her bag, and placed it on her lap. Riley spotted it and asked, "Is that what I think that is?" The apartment became quiet once again. The whole family was now listening intently for her to speak.

She nodded. "Yes it is. I haven't opened it yet. I wanted to do this in front of all of you," she looked at Josh. "On my lap is an envelope from New York University. This'll tell me where I'm going to be for the next four years." Josh internally laughed because this is exactly what he had said four years ago in front of his family. He could see his brother and sister-in-law smiling too.

She began to pick it up, and without thinking about it, Josh snatched the envelope of her hands, to which she leaned for it. "Joshua, give it back!"

"No no. You opened my letter, now I open yours." He grinned, and she rolled her eyes, like she half-expected this to happen, still attempting to grab it. He quickly took the letter out of the envelope, and began to read aloud. "Dear applicant Gorgeous."

The whole apartment chuckled, and Maya said, "It doesn't say that Boing."

"This year they're only accepting Married Applicants."

She laughed. "It doesn't say that!"

Josh continued to read, scanning the paper carefully. His eyes landing on a sentence he didn't have on his acceptance letter. "We would like to inform you on your full-ride scholarship into the New York University Art Program."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "I got in?"

"YAY!" Riley yelled.

He beamed at her. "Scholarship Maya! Even I didn't qualify for that!" Everyone clapped for her, and he could see her eyes start to water. He lightly gave her a hug. "I'm so proud of you Maya."

Shawn took a seat beside her, and her mom knelt down in front of her. "Congratulations my baby girl. I knew you could do it."

"Good Job, Kiddo. We're very proud of you," Shawn said.

Maya wiped her eyes. "Thank you, that means a lot." She sighed. "Can you help me up?" She was wanting to stand.

"Um Maya, I'm not sure you should—" Josh said.

"I'll be fine. Just help me." She said, and the college boy looked at her step-father who nodded. They helped her stand up, and she balanced herself, and tried taking a step forward. It was a working progress, but Josh stayed close behind her, incase he needed to grab her waist she she wouldn't fall. She stopped in front of Cory.

"You know I could have come to you, Maya."

She nodded. "I know, but I wanted to try. That's what you've taught me since I met you. Thank you for teaching me to be great student. NYU wouldn't have been possible if I didn't have you as a teacher." She reached her arms out.

He wrapped her in a hug, and said. "Congratulations Maya. You deserve that scholarship. I might have helped you in your other studies, but your passion for art is what got you to go the distance. That was all your doing. I'm very proud that you never gave up on hope. Don't ever give up."

She straightened back up, and stumbled backwards a little bit, before Josh caught her, with his hands on her hips, steadying her. Maya's back was against his chest. The thought of his whole family watching him didn't register until then. His mother knew very well about how he felt about the blonde in front of him. She had called him out on it several times. His father had a few discussions about it, but told Josh time and time again to stop being in denial.

"I won't give up." Maya said, "How could I, being surrounded by a bunch of Matthews? I've got way to much too lose if I give up now," she glancing over her shoulder at Josh, who smirked at her. "You mind helping me back to the couch."

"Of course." They sat back down, and Maya smiled excitedly.

"But that's not the only news!" Josh looked over at her, while she was staring at her mom and dad. "Well, the floor is all yours my lovely parents."

Cory furrowed his eyebrows, "What could be as exciting as Maya getting a scholarship to a University?" He glanced at his best friend, who was beaming, holding his wife against him, while Cory tried to figure out what was going on. The understanding must have hit him, because his jaw dropped. "Are you—?"

Katy smiled, looking up at her husband. "I've announced once before. You can tell them."

Shawn beamed. "Baby Hunter is due in July, people!"

Riley screamed in delight, while Maya looked at her. "What'd ya think?"

"LOVE IT!" She yelled. While the others congratulated Shawn and Katy, the blond sitting next to Josh was studying him.

"You're not excited that I'll have a little sibling running around New York?" She cocked an eye brow.

"Well, I'm not sure we want a mini Shawn Hunter taking over the city . . ." Josh said, before putting his arm around Maya. "I already knew. He told me the night you woke up. It was an accident that I found out, but it sort of slipped in a conversation we were having."

Her expression became soft. "You seem to have a lot of conversations with my dad these days."

"Well, I do want to be on his good side, don't I?"

"Why is that?" She wanted him to state the reasoning, and his face heated up at the thought. She knew it wasn't because Shawn was his brothers best friend, or like a brother, it was the fact that if this relationship with Maya, Shawn's step-daughter, went in the direction Josh wanted it to go, they could possibly be real family one day.

He moved in real close to her ear, and whispered so only she could hear. "You think it's about time we started this game?" He was ready for the future.

* * *

 **So, what'd ya think? Next chapter is going to be a little shorter. I'm planning on something for the end of the year, then Chapter 10 will start the second half of the story all together. I'm thinking by that point, I will begin to include Maya's point of view, because she is now awake, and the story will also be involving her. I'm pretty sure you all are wondering the depth of her story, and thoughts as well. Anyway, You'll be hearing form me soon!**


	9. Happy New Year

**Okay, so this chapter isn't as long as my usual chapters, but I'm still not done with the story. I would like to thank some of you for sticking with me, Lia Mikealson, toastedmuffinz, Blondie103, Jrules19, Lucayagoals4ever, KK161990, jojo2002lee, Darth Becky 726, Discursus, SophiaLove21093, SabrinaIsQueen, Little Rose Potter, SabandRow, Analu3003, Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx, Half-Blood Wizard Tribute 666, and Brook-Lucas-Fan-23. ****You all are awesome, and your comments always put a smile on my face! The fact that I opened the reviews and the first three start with LOVE IT! I thought that was very comical.**

 **Lia, if I ever get my original works published, I will definitely let you know! That would honestly be a dream come true. There will be a sequel to this story so, keep that in mind!**

 **Darth Becky 726 the date is set! :)**

 **Ajtan4, when I first published this story, I didn't expect to get so many comments on the feels. I didn't expect to get in the feels myself when** **writing, but it happens. Reviews like yours make my heart happy. I'm glad I got your attention.**

 **Jeune, I felt like the announcement of the Hunter/Hart baby was too personal for Josh to be apart of. And since the story was from his point of view, I didn't include it. You will get to see that scene in Maya's interpretation of the story in the next coming chapters!**

 **Lucayagoals4ever Yes, there will definitely be a sequel! I just have two different parts to this story. The first 9 chapters are just of Josh's point of view, and starting with chapter 10 will be Maya's. I plan to have Rescuing Hart finished up by the time she graduates. The sequel will be of their journey in college (This will include multiple points of views).**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _"You're not excited that I'll have a little sibling running around New York?" She cocked an eye brow._

 _"Well, I'm not sure we want a mini Shawn Hunter taking over the city . . ." Josh said, before putting his arm around Maya. "I already knew. He told me the night you woke up. It was an accident that I found out, but it sort of slipped in a conversation we were having."_

 _Her expression became soft. "You seem to have a lot of conversations with my dad these days."_

 _"Well, I do want to be on his good side, don't I?"_

 _"Why is that?" She wanted him to state the reasoning, and his face heated up at the thought. She knew it wasn't because Shawn was his brothers best friend, or like a brother, it was the fact that if this relationship with Maya, Shawn's step-daughter, went in the direction Josh wanted it to go, they could possibly be real family one day._

 _He moved in real close to her ear, and whispered so only she could hear. "You think it's about time we started this game?" He was ready for the future._

* * *

Chapter 9: Happy New Year!

Six days went by pretty quickly. Morgan and her husband drove down to Hershey to spend time with her husband's family while they were on vacation for a few days. She said that they would try to make it back to the city for the ball to drop. That was if the blizzard approaching would keep it's distance until tomorrow. Josh's parents stayed with Cory and Topanga still. Eric was back and fourth from his apartment to spending time with his mom and dad in Greenwich Village, and working at the same time. Unfortunately as the Senator, you don't really have a day off.

Josh was back at his dorm, relaxing for a little while at his desk, writing down his schedule for the semester, so when the Met opened back up in a couple days, he could drop it off to the receptionist lady. He felt a rush of excitement knowing that he was fixing to start a new job.

Mr. Bradford had called him two days ago to confirm his two week notice. He was sad that Josh was leaving the the DUA, but with the renovations going on within the business, the supervisor admitted a lot of people would be laid off. The Matthews saw this as a sign that he was meant to be some place else.

Josh considered asking about Missy, but he decided not to bring it up. Mr. Bradford had no recollection of Josh knowing Maya, nor his daughters attempts to sway the Matthews boy. Josh didn't wan't to cause any trouble, and get himself involved in something completely unnecessary. Everyone was waiting for the news if Missy was involved. They know that she went in for questioning, but if it came down to a court sentence, Topanga would know details, being the best lawyer in the business.

There was a knock on the door. Josh called out, "It's open."

In walked Farkle, who had a worried expression on his face. "Hey Josh, I hope you don't mind I'm here."

Josh stopped what he was doing, and turned his seat towards the genius, who took a place on his roommates bed. "I don't mind. Everything okay?"

Tongue in cheek, he sighed. "Well, I have a feeling that the start of this year is going to be pretty rocky." He paused. "Blizzard is supposed to hit us late tonight, which means that we better be where we want to be for a few days. This also means that all flights are cancelled, and the tracks for the next few days."

"So Lucas, Zay, and Smackle won't be here tonight for the ball to drop?" Josh guessed.

He nodded. "But that's not all. Topanga was called in to work today. Apparently something went wrong in Missy's questioning, and their beginning a case. Riley is worried, because Maya doesn't know anything about Missy being questioned yet, and Topanga might be assigned to the Bradford's."

Bomb drop. "What? They can't do that. My sister-in-law is a business lawyer, she can't deal in criminal defense."

"Remember she got that promotion at the end of my freshman year? Instead of the family moving half-way across the world, she decided to take that higher position, and deal in multiple practices." Farkle mentioned.

Josh sighed. He was right. He almost forgot about his sister-in-laws offer in London. "What's going to happen if she get's put on Missy's side of the case?"

The genius shrugged. "I wish I knew. Plus with Maya being handicapped for the time being, until she's strong enough to hold herself up, she'll be doing school at home. With the weight of that, and the case that will more than likely involve her, she's going to be miserable."

"That's why we have to help her. Farkle, you're the smartest guy in school. If she needed help in anything, you could. Riley is there too. So is my brother. He could catch her up on things she missed in class. Does Maya have all classes with at least few of you combined?"

"Let's see, we all have A.P. Government with Cory together, her and Lucas have College Algebra, her and Riley have art and P.E. this coming semester, and I have economics with her. The only class she has alone, is yearbook, because she the designer for it. Then we have two free periods because we're Seniors."

He thought about this for a moment. "Physical Education may seem like it's difficult, but Maya will have Physical Therapy daily. If Uncle Jon got involved, and Topanga, she might be able to use that as a credit. The school can't deny her for being injured. There are many ways around the public school system. As for the other classes, Shawn told me Dr. Jacobs has a letter written to the school verifying that she will be absent from class, but able to make up the work, and receive participation grade by doing the work, until she is strong enough to go back physically."

"We can help her in any way possible. I'm determined to help her graduate with us." Farkle said, standing up.

"Good." Josh tapped his leg with his pen. "So, if the blizzard will hit us late tonight, where does that leave us for the New Year?"

Farkle looked around his room. "Well, I know that you won't want to be here for sure. I was thinking that we could all hang out at my place. If the storm doesn't hit us, just enough to let the ball drop, my families building has an awesome view of Times Square. If not, at least we have everything we need to survive a blizzard."

Josh chuckled. "Very true. You talk to the girls, and then text me. I have to finish this schedule, so I can be prepared to take it to the Met in a few days."

"The Met wants you to give your schedule this early?" The genius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

The college student forgot to mention his early position to him . He had only told his family. So, he explained what was going on to Farkle, who looked very impressed. Josh had to admit it was nice to see that he impressed the kid. Farkle had always been easy to talk to, about anything. Josh felt like he had more of a friendship with him, more than Lucas and Zay. With those two, he could talk about sports, but Farkle had come around to being familiar with athletics in the last couple of years. He might not have been able to play very well, but he knew the games, by watching them with the guys. Josh still had a relationship with the two Texas boys, but Farkle seemed more willing to get to know Josh.

* * *

A few hours later, Josh had arrived at his brothers apartment. Riley wanted him to be there, when she told her family that they would be staying at Farkle's for the New Year festivities.

Riley had been talking about how the Minkus's have nurses and doctors on stand-by if Maya needed any help, and her friends would be there if there was a problem. It took Shawn and Katy an hour to convince everyone to let Maya go with them, and only a few minutes for Riley's dad to let Riley go herself. Josh was an adult, so he could do what he wanted.

"Josh, promise me you'll watch everyone?" Cory said. Topanga was still at the lawyers office.

"Yes Cory. I will watch everyone." Josh bit the inside of his cheek. "You all do realize that we're going to Stuart Minkus's home? His building is probably the safest building in New York City. I don't think we'll have a problem."

His parents nodded. "Just be careful on your way there."

Shawn clapped his hands together. "I'm gonna walk with you guys. Just so I can have a talk with Stuart about the things that Maya needs."

"Dad," she stressed. "I'm fine. I'm a big girl. I can tell him and the nurses myself."

"I'm still going." He said, while his step-daughter rolled her eyes.

Katy smiled. "I'll walk with you. That way you won't have to be all by yourself walking back." She wrapped her arms around her husband, and he leaned down to kiss her.

They all walked together to Farkle's place. It was late afternoon, and the snow was falling very lightly, but Josh could see the clouds forming the storm. The city was dark with the overcast. The air was freezing, and Riley found herself rubbing her gloved hands together to keep warm. Josh took her hand an placed in in his jacket pocket with his own. Maya had the luxury to sit on her hands while Shawn pushed the wheelchair. Though she was probably uncomfortable with her ribs, he could tell that she had enjoyed being lazy in the chair.

The scars on her face had cleared up completely. Her cheeks and nose were red because of the cold air, and her eyes were icy looking. She wore the scarf Josh bought her. He admitted that he loved seeing her wear the color red. Dark red. It was perfect against her skin.

They walked into the building and up to Farkle's area. Josh had never been there before. Farkle basically had his own floor. He had a full size bed towards the back of the space, in-between two halls, one of them probably led to the bathroom. His bed wasn't against the wall though. Behind it, was a small laboratory. A huge telescope stood to the side. There were two red chairs facing four different TVs mounted on the same wall. One was playing the science channel, another was HBO, one was SyFi, and the last was the news. Josh was stunned.

Riley wheeled Maya to the chairs, where they immediately made themselves at home. Shawn and Katy took Maya's bag, filled with her medicine to find Stuart. Farkle walked through a small hallway near the area where he slept, with a sandwich in hand.

"Hey guys, Liza made food, if y'all are hungry." He mentioned, sitting down on the couch beside Riley.

Maya looked over at him. "Taco?"

He nodded. "Taco."

Riley shot straight up out of her seat. "Tacos it is. Come on Josh, you can help me!" She dragged him through the hallway that opened up into a kitchen. Riley immediately began to grab a handful of wrapped Taco's, and passing them to Josh. "You want a few?"

"Sure." He said as she grabbed some more.

A woman walked through the sliding door and smiled. "Riley!" She exclaimed, as she approached his niece with open arms.

"Hola Liza," Riley said entering the woman's embrace. "This is my tío Josh." Her language had improved over the last few years. He remembered she struggled in freshman year.

Liza snapped her head towards him. "Tío? You look like a bebé!" Her Spanish accent was thick. "It's nice to meet you, Joshua."

He smiled, going to shake her hand with his free one, but brought him in for a hug as well. Riley giggled at he uncle's expression. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Would you like me to help you bring out some soda's? Farkle mentioned you all were coming." She asked, nicely.

Riley smiled. "We could use an extra hand."

A few minutes later, all four of them were sitting in front of the tv, playing video games, and eating tacos. Riley was dangerously good at killing Zombies. Farkle laughed at how she use to scold him for playing such a brutal game, until she tried it out herself and stopped talking about it. Josh had to admit seeing Riley play was comical, since she would yell at the screen. His niece was very competitive.

After a few hours of annihilating organisms that were already dead, Josh's winning streak was diminishing. Riley and Farkle were standing up, because apparently they both played better that way. Josh was sitting on one of the bean bag chairs Liza had brought out.

He looked up at Maya, who was sketching on a notebook. Since she had gotten out of the hospital, she seemed more deep into her art, and a bit more secretive. He had asked why she had become so distant when sharing her art, because usually she was never shy about her talent, but she told him that it was more personal, and he decided to let it go. He wasn't a Matthews to push information out of people. If she wanted to talk about it, he would be there to listen.

"Hey Gorgeous," he said moving his seat in front of her. Maya looked up over her sketch pad and he could see her sparkling eyes. She stared at him for a moment, before shutting the book, and placing it to her side. Her expression was unreadable, which was odd, because she's normally a very animated person. "You okay? You need something?" He didn't know if she was uncomfortable or not.

She bit her lip. "You need to stop worrying about me, Boing. I feel fine."

He lightly tapped his fingers on her knees. "I'm not gonna stop offering to help you. My mom taught me to be a gentleman," a smile played on his lips. "Anything you need, just ask."

Maya was about to comment on his response when a phone next to her buzzed. Riley's phone. She picked it up to read the screen. "Missy's going on trial," her tone of voice stated that she was already aware of the situation, but she still seemed shocked.

Riley and Farkle dropped their controllers at the same time. Maya dialed the number that texted and put it on speaker phone. "Hey Sweetie," Topanga said.

"You have all of our ears, Panga, tell us what you know," The blonde said. Josh found it strange to hear her call his sister-in-law almost by her name.

Josh could hear her sigh on the other line. "So, yes Missy is going on trial, but it's her and her family against the detectives covering your case. Maya, because you haven't accused her for being apart of the accident, you are not directly involved. You're technically indirectly involved, because you're apart of the case the detectives are covering. You might not have any specific details other than know that Carla Zital was involved, due to her stealing Warren Adams car and it being on scene of the accident. Shultz and Rawlings have more to lead on Missy's involvement."

"Where does this leave me in the case?" Maya asked.

"If I know anything about how the system works, you will be called to the stand to answer a few questions." Maya looked uncomfortable. He squeezed her knee. "You have nothing to worry about though. You didn't cause the accident. You still early remember what exactly happened. They are mostly going to ask you about your relationship with Missy."

Josh could tell that didn't make Maya feel any better. "Are you involved in the case at all?" He asked.

"No," Topanga said. "I can't be involved, even though my department wanted me to take part in the case. I declined."

Riley narrowed her eyebrows. "Can you decline though? Even if your boss expected you to participate?"

"It wouldn't be fair to me. Though I am a fair person, and I believe that I would do the right thing in the moment, I'm not exactly sure. I know how much Missy has affected your group of friends, and has attempted to put a wedge in-between you all. In my opinion, I wouldn't expect anything less of her to do something as ruthless to either of you. I consider Maya to be apart of our family, and I'm not sure I would be able to promise to do the right thing, knowing that my family is involved."

Maya smiled somewhat. "When is the court date?"

"January 17th," Josh's sister-in-law said. "You're not required to have an adult with you because you will be considered one, but anyone is aloud to attend the hearing."

"We all will be there," Farkle said. "Plus, if the detectives dig deeper into the case, and the relationships with Missy, they might ask a few of us to the stand. Including you, Riley."

The brunette nodded. "Do we know what questions they will ask?"

"No," said her mother. "Just come prepared. Whoever takes the stand will have their rights read to them, and will have to swear to tell the truth. You know how the system works Riles. No matter if it's a business case, or criminal defense, court hearings are always the same." There was a pause. "I wouldn't worry about it right now. The storm has stopped for a bit, and I think that they are going to drop the ball. I know you're missing your friends, but I would put the case aside and enjoy being with the people who are there."

Josh looked over at Maya, who was already looking at him. They seemed to be doing that recently. "She's right. Let's not worry about what's going to happen in a couple weeks. Let's have fun tonight." They said their goodbyes, and they all made their way to the elevator.

* * *

On the roof of Farkle's building, Josh realized how close Times Square actually was. He could hear and see the stage where the bands were performing. It was cold, but there were heaters all around, so it was bearable. Josh checked his watch. 11:50. The night had passed quickly.

Maya had rolled up to the wall keeping them safe from falling to their death. Her chair was too short for her to see over it. Ten minutes till midnight, Josh reached his hand out for her to grab. She took it and he slowly helped her up so she was standing. He held her, with his arms around her waist, and her back was against his chest. Riley stood next to them, looking out at the Square, Farkle stood on the other side of her.

Riley sighed in delight. "New Years Resolutions?"

"You know I can never keep to my resolutions, Riles," said Farkle, giving her a side look. "But, if I had to choose one this year, it would be to keep in touch with all of our friends, no matter what colleges we went to."

She nodded. "I agree. My resolution is to have a successful last semester of high school, and first semester of college."

Maya rubbed her gloved palms together, before Josh engulfed her petite hands into his big ones. "I want to heal completely by February, graduate on time, put this drama of Missy Bradford behind me with the rest of my high school days, and have a fresh beginning in college." She looked over at her best friend. "I also want to figure out a way to live together Riles. If we're not going to the same school, the promise I would like to keep is living with you since we're both gonna stay here in the city."

"Of course, Peaches. We'll figure something out." Riley looked at Josh. "What about you U.J.?"

Josh nodded. "I want to do well at this new job, and continue to further my education at NYU," and he leaned down to whisper in Maya's ear, so only she cold hear, "and to have you standing right next to me." He could feel her tense up at his words.

His niece spoke again. "You know it's how you begin the new year that sets the tone for the next 12 months. Someone once said: Tomorrow is the first blank page of a 365 day book. Write a good one." She giggled. "I think it was a Country Music Star that said that."

Farkle chuckled. "I think it's time to count the last two minutes down."

Sure enough, it was almost January 1st. Maya turned around in his arms, so that she was facing him. He looked down into her beautiful blues. "The end of this year turned out to be really bad for me in a lot of ways, except the wavering support of my family, friends, and you." He had yet to figure out what she was getting at. "I don't want to end the year in fear of what's to come. I want to end this year and begin the next, the exact same way." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled softly. He now knew what she was asking of him.

 _20 . . . 19 . . . 18 . . ._ He softly caressed her rosy cheek, and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. Her hand pulled him closer by the neck.

 _15 . . . 14 . . . 13 . . ._ Their noses were touching, both cold due to the icy air. Josh could feel the heat of her breath make contact with his face. The effect she had on him was something he wasn't sure he would get used to. He doesn't think he ever will.

 _11 . . . 10 . . ._ She kissed him, and it was as if time had stopped. The cry of the count down had blew away in the wind. All he could focus on was the lips that were connected with his own. He moved his lips with hers, very lightly.

"Happy New Year!" Josh faintly heard two people yell in the background. He had completely lost awareness of Riley and Farkle, who were no doubt trying to avoid the kissing couple.

Another moment went by before Josh pulled away, holding her up so she would be comfortable. "That was by far the best way to end and begin the new year," he said.

She giggled. "I agree."

Riley hugged Josh, then her best friend. Farkle walked over, holding bottles of root beer. "Happy New Year, everyone." They all toasted to the celebration. Maya gave Riley a look, before they both kissed Farkle on the cheek at the same time. Though he had a girlfriend, that didn't stop his from turning red. Josh chuckled, and before he knew it, the girls did the same to him. Everyone had a good laugh.

As Josh stood with these three people, he felt a sense of calm come over him. He was ready for the year and all of it's obstacles. He would stand by the people he cared about and trust that the universe knew what it was doing. And one thought came to mind, as he wrapped his arms back around the gorgeous blonde in front of him:

 _"And suddenly you know . . . It's time to start something new and trust the magic of new beginnings."_

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter was very short compared to the normal 7K-8K words I normally write, but it was to sum up the last bit of Josh's perspective.**

 **I know I** **haven't included Lucas, Zay, and Smackle in these last few chapters, but you will definitely see them more in Maya's perspective.**

 **I have begun writing the next chapter, but I'm still figuring out how to combine everything I feel the need I have to include. So, I'm going to try my hardest to update by this time next week. Been doing a lot of writing lately for my college class, so I've been a bit burnt out these past few days, but your support for this story has kept me going. Thank you!**

 **ALSO! If any of you have requests for different things you'd like to see in this next half of the story, please leave a review, or you can private message me. I will credit it to you completely.**

 **Have a lovely weekend you awesome readers! xoxo**


	10. Emotions

**Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! You all are so amazing, and make my heart so happy! I have you a brand new chapter, as well as a brand new perspective on the story. I hope y'all are ready for Maya Hart, because she has a lot of feelings, and some of this chapter is a bit emotional for her. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _Riley hugged Josh, then her best friend. Farkle walked over, holding bottles of root beer. "Happy New Year, everyone." Maya gave Riley a look, before they both kissed Farkle on the cheek at the same time. Though he had a girlfriend, that didn't stop him from turning red. Josh chuckled, and before he knew it, the girls did the same to him. Everyone had a good laugh._

 _As Josh stood with these three people, he felt a sense of calm come over him. He was ready for the year and all of it's obstacles. He would stand by the people he cared about and trust that the universe knew what it was doing. And one thought came to mind, as he wrapped his arms back around the gorgeous blonde in front of him:_

 _"_ _And suddenly you know . . . It's time to start something new and trust the magic of new beginnings."_

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Emotions**

It's the moment you think life is working out just the way you want it, that something or someone has to screw it up in a matter of seconds. Because that's all it took. Seconds.

Maya Hart reached her hand over to the passengers seat for her Beastie Boys CD, her eyes never leaving the road. She was still a relatively new driver, considering she lived in a city that allowed her access to everything by foot. Her step-father, had been gracious to let her borrow his nice black Camaro for the long weekend, while he did some work in Quebec, with her mother tagging along. Maya was supposed to go, but they had to leave two days ago to make sure Shawn was on time to the event. She ended up having an Algebra Test and a few other quizzes that she couldn't miss.

Her decision to drive to the cabin upstate was a last minute deal. Zay had texted her, cancelling their study session, letting her know that he was going on a date with Isabella Reed, a Brazilian girl in their College Algebra class. Why did he want to go on a date with her? Maya had no clue, but she didn't judge, as long as he didn't express any interest in the girl's friends. That would cause a rift in friendships.

Why? Because Missy Bradford just so happened to be Isabella's best friend. Maya could gag at the thought of the name. The girls were very similar to Riley and Maya in the last few years of high school, not exactly, but to a point. Missy and Bella always seemed to make a contest out of everything with Maya and her best friend.

For instance, Riley and Maya are very popular on social media. They like to post photos to Instagram, and do the whole hashtag and all. Maya preferred tumblr, because she liked to blog about her art work. Anyway, she and her pumpkin have taken over half of their photos together, doing different poses in onesies, matching t-shirts and hats, or well, you know, as Riley calls it . . . best friend goals. Though Maya said she didn't care whether or not they took photos, and she was only doing it for her best friend, she really enjoyed it. She loved her friendship with Riley, and loved advertising it to the world. She really believed there was no other relationship like theirs.

Missy Bradford wanted that. She was jealous, and made it completely obvious, no matter how much she denied it. She and Isabella would copy the things Maya and Riley did, and sometimes would make complete fools out of themselves. For the longest time, Maya and Riley would ignore her attempted interjects into their personal business. Matthews could care less, because she had Lucas, and her relationship with Maya was completely intact.

The blonde on the other hand, had more to lose. She knew her relationship with Riley was strong, and that would never change, but Maya had other aspects in her life that were still in the unknown territory. These things could easily be snatched away.

So on this lovely Friday afternoon, Maya had been given some hope, only to lose it within a few seconds.

She had a habit of looking in her rear view mirror every few minutes. It wasn't that she was paranoid or anything, but just something that became instinct. Not to mention that the pastel pink Volkswagen Beetle Bug behind her had been riding her ass since getting on Lincoln Tunnel.

Maya was getting annoyed quickly. "Stupid car! If you want to get around me, then get around me!" She yelled to nobody. She slowed down a little bit, thinking that the tiny car would get the hint and pass her, but it continued to stay behind her. "Ughh," her frustration was excelling. "Now I understand why Dad gets road rage." She remembered the times she had laughed at Shawn when he would yell at nobody in particular. Now she was doing the same thing.

She came to a red light, right outside Fort Lee a few minutes from George Washington Bridge. She stopped right up at the line, and decided to take this moment to switch the CDs and turn on Sabotage. The light was long, and the pink car seemed to be getting agitated, gaining up on Maya. The light for the people in the turning lane right beside Maya, turned green and the cars began to move, including the car behind Maya and hit her rear end. "Damnit!" The blonde yelled out.

The light turned green for her lane, and Maya began to move forward, heading for the gas station on the corner to pull over to the side to sort this situation out, fully expecting the bug would follow. Maya put her signal on, and began to move over into the right lane, to turn into the parking area, when she felt a jolt, making her head fly forward into the steering wheel, and her body lifting out of her seat, with glass flying everywhere.

Her head became very light headed, especially when realization hit that she was bleeding, and felt her own blood drip from her forehead. Pain in the side of her hip made her want to scream. Her seat belt wasn't helping with whatever was lodged into her side. Her hand felt the piece of glass, and she quickly removed it. She knew she was loosing blood, and her eyes began to slowly droop.

 _No, no, no. You can't sleep_ , she thought to herself. She turned her head, attempting to move her body but immediately stopped. There was something seriously wrong with her stomach area, and moving was not going to help. She cried out and screamed in pain, before her breathing slowed, and her eyes shut, and blacked out completely.

* * *

Maya woke up with a start, pain shooting through her body from sitting up way too fast. She clutched her stomach, and slowly laid back down, her head sinking into the pillow. She had an x-ray at the hospital last Friday, and learned that her ribs weren't as bad as she thought they were. She would just be sore, and unable to do any heavy lifting for a long time. She was grateful that she would be able to walk in due time. As of right now, the furthest she would be able to walk, was across her room and back.

The blonde counted the dots on her ceiling. For days now, her psychologist advised her to recount the events leading up to the accident, to help her memory. The blonde was never happy to relive the occasion, especially when she recalled the incident every night in her nightmares. Just like tonight.

The mornings she would wake up in cold sweat and in pain. She would find her cheeks tear stained, and willingly cry some more, because she was alone, and she could do so without being judged. But that was just it wasn't it? She was being judged. By herself.

Maya Hart did not cry. Maya Hunter definitely did not cry. When she had taken on that name, the world was full of hope and promise. She had left the despair and ungrateful mess her biological father had given her. With Shawn officially there for her to call Dad, she no longer pushed hope away, but let it come in freely.

Next to the Matthews, he was a big influence in her life. Of course she had heard the stories. It was the Adventures of Cory and Shawn, and how they met the world. The two best friends reminded Maya of her friendship with Riley. She was intrigued by the once called "tough and edgy" Hunter. Getting to know him was easy. They both shared life experiences, and had more than just that in common. Their love for classic rock and good films were just the beginning. Their explorations of art museums and sit-ins for the poetry slams at the local coffee shop were just some of the father-daughter activities they did.

Not to mention, he brought Maya and her mom closer together. The turn of events at her fourteenth birthday gave her this little sliver of hope that she hadn't felt in a long time. When the wedding was finished, and Shawn moved in, her mother was home more often, because she no longer had to work long hours to pay for bills, because there was now an extra person attributing to the income.

Maya still wanted to be the feisty blonde everybody was intimidated by. She was not going to go down the "let's be Riley Matthews" road again. That was a very confusing time in Maya's childhood. She didn't want to be filled with rainbows and sunshine 20 4/7. She wanted her happiness to show in the challenges of life. Not every path was going to be a cake walk, and she didn't expect it to be.

Besides, if she didn't have any challenges, how was she supposed to show her art work in different aspects? Painting only purple cats was not something she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She'd only paint them for Riley. Maya had decided her important art work would speak to people. Not everything could always be happy. Life would be unrealistic.

Her eyes scanned for the clock beside her bed. 6:18 AM. She no longer had to worry about getting ready for school, because all she had to do was move herself over to her computer desk to do her school work. They set up a system, for the time being, where she would be tutored in the afternoons, or during her friends free periods. In some classes, mainly AP Gov, Mr. Matthews would set up a webcam, so she could earn in class participation. It was the only class required for you to participate in lectures or debates. Maya would chid herself for agreeing to take an Advanced Placement class, but her other friends were, and with Cory being their teacher, she didn't think it would too bad.

 _Buzz. Buzz._ She could feel the vibration of her phone near her thigh. Her fingers wrapped around the thin device, and she braced her eyes for the brightness of the screen. Blinking several times to adjust, she saw a social media notification, and wondered why anyone would be online this early.

The next tab was a text message from Pumpkin. It was sent at 1:43 this morning. Maya found this odd, because Riley was normally asleep way before the stroke of midnight. A lump formed in the blondes throat and immediately thought something was wrong. Opening the message, she stared at the sweet text her best friend had written to her.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEACHES! I hope this sends right on the exact dot of 1:43 AM** (of course Riley would know the exact time Maya was born, learning quickly after Christmas of their seventh grade year) **I can't believe you're 18! I love you to the moon and back and I will see you later! Mwah. *inserts kiss face***

Birthday? It was the 16th? She pulled up her calendar on her phone and sure enough it was. The past couple weeks have been slow and boring. Classes had started back up for her friends, including mid terms, which she was able to take, with supervision at the school aside from school hours.

Being stuck confined in her families apartment all day long was torture. Maya was ready to go all nuclear because she hadn't left complex in almost five days now. When she wasn't doing schoolwork, she slept. Riley would wake her up in the afternoon, and bring her food and coffee from Topanga's, despite how much she really wanted to be at the cafe physically.

If her brunette of a best friend had it her way, Maya would be strolling down Broadway in a scooter. She giggled at the thought of that. If not Broadway, at least the subway to the Matthews apartment. She was sure missing her spot at Riley's bay window. In a way, she felt lost in the last couple weeks without their talks there. Almost everyday, they would sit on the purple cushions talking about life and problems, and most of the time, the girls believed, the bay window would give them an answer. Silly right? Depending on answers from a seat?

Maya had always thought it was because that's where she met Riley for the first time. Her eyes closed remembering the sound of a little girls singing voice. It was so nice to hear, apart from the yelling that happened at home. She could still hear her dad's constant bantering at her mother. She found herself crawling out the window of her room, the noise of the city drowning out the voices.

Riley's parents had entered her room, later that evening finding another little girl sitting on the plush seat. They were concerned as to why a little girl climbed a fire escape, but were very willing to listen to Maya, no matter if she was to get in trouble for it. Kermit was furious with her running off, while Katy could reason with why. To escape the yelling, and emotional pain. Her mother was getting restless, trying to work to support, while Kermit was home drowning in a bottle of what ever alcohol was in the cabinets. Feeling neglected and unwanted, it wasn't a surprise that Maya had run away.

The bay window was something that resembled a safe haven for Maya. So aside from missing her seat, why exactly was she thinking about it? Change. Small changes were bearable, like adventuring to experience different events in high school, including parties and doing things with your closest friends.

If only she could go back to the transition into high school. The change of the bay window was such a big deal to her then. Now, she was an adult, and in five months would be graduating. College was on the horizon, and though part of Maya was ready to take on the next challenge, she was afraid of the huge change that came with it.

Seven o'clock rolled around and Maya noticed light from underneath her door, and smelled food. She found herself rolling out into the living room and kitchen where Shawn was making coffee and breakfast?

"Good morning." She said, rolling up and getting out of her wheelchair, to sit at the bar.

Shawn looked over from the stove and smirked. He finished what ever he was cooking on the frying pan and dumped it on a plate. He poured another cup of coffee, and set both in front of Maya. "Happy Birthday, Kiddo." He put his finger up telling her to hold in whatever she was going to say, "Or should I say, Young Woman."

She beamed at him. "Thank you, Dad." Two years had passed and she couldn't get enough of calling him that. "How did you know I was going to be up?"

He shrugged. "You're always up early. Usually about this time heading out the door and over to Riley's. Routine is hard to break." He smiled. "Besides, you probably—"

"—Could smell the bacon from my (your) bed," they both finished in unison. He had learned to know her very well, including her love for bacon.

Shawn turned back to the stove and continued to make more eggs. Before he was finished, someone approached Maya from behind, and lightly placed their hands on her shoulders. Her mothers lips met her temple for a light kiss. "Happy Birthday my baby girl."

Maya lightly hugged the older blonde. She had been getting better at hugs since winter break. "Thank you, Momma." Joining her at the bar, Shawn poured her food on a plate, as well for himself. There was more food left over, and Maya had wondered why he had made a lot extra. Before she could ask why, someone else barged through the Hunter residence.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEACHES!" Riley exclaimed, walking through the door, followed by Lucas, Farkle, Zay and Smackle. How did Shawn know?

Maya looked at her step-father and he smiled. "Unlike the Matthews, we actually lock the front door." He chuckled. He lifted up his phone, showing that Riley had texted him earlier. She assumed, he unlocked the door earlier.

The brunette best friend approached her blonde half and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Pumpkin." The others gave their wishes and she loved them all for appearing this early in the morning.

Shawn offered them food and they scarfed it down along with the coffee in the pot. The only person missing was Josh.

Joshua Gabriel Matthews. Her stomach fluttered just thinking of him. His light blue eyes, and his sweet smile. When waking up in the hospital, she had been surprised it was his hand she was connected to. Granted, she knew he had probably visited, but when Riley said he'd barely left the waiting room, only once because he was with Shawn, Maya's heart swelled in admiration.

 _"I'd never seen Josh cry before," Riley said. "Not until he realized he could have lost you."_

That comment scared Maya, because she had been told, emotionally by her mother that her heart had stopped twice in less than 24 hours. It wasn't something she should dwell on though, right? She was alive and well. She found herself holding her hand up above where her heart was, feeling the consistent thump. It was reassuring.

Finishing her eggs and bacon, there was a gift placed in front of her. Shawn giving her a knowing look, as he took his fingers off of the green box. She eyed him warily before opening it. Upon lifting the lid, she peaked in, and immediately dropped the green cardboard. "What?"

Her step-father laughed. "Don't just peek, Maya, open it." She shook her head. She had to have been dreaming, because he honestly didn't get her a very expensive tool. "Well, you can't just sit there all day."

The excitement built up in her overflowed, having the present laying on the table, without it being covered. "You seriously didn't—"

"—Buy you an iPad Pro?" Farkle uttered. "Yeah, he did." She wasn't sure if he was happy for her or jealous.

"I figured, since we all have work and school this morning, and you'll be here for a while by yourself, I'd give you your gift early." He said. "And don't you tell me 'it's too much,' because I know you will, but please, take the gift my daughter."

She couldn't help herself, but slowly getting out of the chair, she walked over to him, and gave him a hug, burying her face in his chest. He carefully embraced her back, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you, so much."

"You're mother helped too," he chuckled.

Looking over at her gorgeous mom, she could see the delight in her face. Maya kissed her cheek, before stepping to the chair to sit back down. She stared at her gift in astonishment, remembering that she had mentioned, as a joke (but not really), that she wanted an iPad Pro, because it could be used for digital art, as well as replace her borrowed Mac Book, that was getting pretty run down. It was Shawn's first edition laptop, and Maya had recently been using flash drives to transfer all of her projects and assignments on because she didn't want to use all of his storage. The iPad came with the Apple Pencil, and Maya squealed in excitement. Suddenly, she felt better about the fact she was going to be alone until later this afternoon.

Riley smirked. "So, tell me we can get her out of the apartment, at least for dinner?"

Maya quickly looked to her parents for approval, so desperately wanting to get out of this place, even if it was only for a couple of hours. Her mother and Shawn stared at each other for a bit, both smiling. Maya knew they had some type of telepathic conversation, because her and Riley did the same thing. The blonde beside her sighed. "Yes, you all can take Maya out to dinner."

Zay shot both fists up in the air. "Yes!"

"So where we going to eat?" Lucas asked Maya, giving her permission to pick the place.

She thought about it for a moment. "There is this new restaurant down on the Lower East Side, called Sweet Chick. Sort of a Southern restaurant. Darby said they have really good Chicken and Waffles."

Smackle smiled. "Chicken and Waffles it is!"

"Make sure to be back by nine tonight," Shawn said.

Maya narrowed her eyebrows. "Why nine, isn't my curfew on a school night ten?" Her step-dad was looking at Riley's confused face, before her eyes widened in realization, before looking at her best friend.

"Oh, yeah!" She said, before glancing at her best friend. "Oh, well you know . . ." Maya could tell she was trying to come up with an excuse that she wouldn't buy.

Lucas put a hand on Riley's shoulder. "What they mean, is that you have a long day tomorrow," he said solemnly. "You know, because of Missy's court hearing?"

For a minute, Maya had forgotten about the dreaded court case, that somewhat, indirectly involved her. _Gag me_ , she thought. She could care less about what happened to Missy. She didn't know if she had been involved or not. Maya really didn't want to get mixed up with the Bradford's in the first place. They were a wealthy family, and could probably do some damage to her financially.

Riley's expression dropped. Maya had a feeling that hey weren't telling the whole truth, but scooting around it. "But we don't have to think about that right now," her best friend lightly rubbed her back, carefully to not put too much pressure on her right side. She looked at her watch. "We have to catch the subway for school."

"Yeah," Farkle said, "We're going to be late, if we don't get going." He leaned over to wrap Maya in a hug. "Happy Birthday Penne," he said, to which she smirked at her nickname. Instead of calling her by her middle name, he settled for half of it. She honestly didn't mind having some sort of relation to food. She loved pasta.

"See you Short-Stack," Lucas said while, Zay fist-bumped her. Riley kissed her cheek, and Smackle waved awkwardly as they all left the apartment.

Once the door was closed, her mom sighed. "Well, that was nice. I have got to get to the Bakery. I told Topanga I would help her decorate the pastries for tomorrows party we're catering at the new dress boutique down the street from the cafe." She grabbed her jacket, along with her purse.

"Babe," Shawn said, as she made her way around the island to kiss him. "Be careful," Shawn leaned down to kiss his wife's tummy before he looked into her eyes. Maya secretly loved watching them interact. She could only hope that someone would love her as much as Shawn loved her mom. "I love you."

"I love you too, hubby." Maya's mother said, her arms wrapped around her step-dad's torso. You'd think that after three years of being married, they would finally be out of the honeymoon phase? Maya hoped that whoever she married, they would never leave. "I'll be back later, my beautiful daughter. Happy Birthday, my Sweet." She said, as she walked out the door.

Maya looked back at the iPad Pro on the counter and smiled. "I can't believe you got me this."

"You deserve it. You work hard. In school, at your job. You're a good person Maya." Shawn took another sip of his coffee. "You are going to do great things. I can't wait to watch you take on life, because I know that you are a force to be reckon with."

She bit her lip, taking the tablet out of the white Apple box. It was huge. "You have spoiled me too much, Daddio."

"I spoil you because I love you. You're my kid, no matter if you're an adult now, and can live or do what you please. I will always consider you my daughter."

"I love you too." Maya said, as she made her way to the couch with her new toy. American Gov wouldn't begin till 10, so she had some time to mess around a bit, maybe watch some cartoons as well.

Shawn, who was grabbing his things for work stopped at the door. "Everything you need has already been downloaded. I had Josh help me download all the fancy Art Apps we think you'd like." He studied her face. "He had to work this morning. I'll be back later today, love you."

She responded as he left Maya alone in the apartment, once again. At least she'd be out by this afternoon sometime. Maya scrolled through all of the different applications on the tablet. She messed around with some of them and attempting to get to know the in-depth pieces that acquired some time.

After a while, she turned on the tv, and multi-tasked. Sketching and watching Friends was her usual daytime activity. She had probably watched the series at least a thousand times. She'd like to think of her friends in relationship to the show. Riley was Phoebe and a little bit of Monica, Maya was a mix between all three girls, but definitely not as weird as Phoebe, OCD as Monica, or as preppy as Rachel, but some parts of them she related to. Farkle was Ross (hahaha), Zay was Chandler (obviously), and Lucas was a mix between Joey and Ross. He was the "good-looking" guy out of the group, but was smart too. Smackle? Maya always thought she was a Phoebe, but personally, Chipmunk was her very own character.

Anyway, Friends had been everyone's "go to" to when there was nothing for them to do. Funny how the could relate, being in New York city, and favorite hangout spot, other than Riley's apartment, was a Cafe/Coffee Shop near home.

The episode she was watching was The One After I Do. It was the moments in sitcom where when all things get serious, comic relief plays in and she gets a kick out of it. She watched as Monica figures out that it's Rachel whose pregnant, and not Phoebe. Maya was happy that her mom and dad had actually sat down to tell her about her pregnancy, rather than keeping her in the dark about it. Her thoughts drifted back to Christmas morning.

* * *

Maya was up early. Mostly from being in pain the night before. It had only been a little over a week since the accident. Shawn had helped her into her chair, and rolled her into the living room to open gifts on the couch. Her mother had bought her a golden bracelet with her birthstone implemented in it. Shawn had attributed to her vintage t-shirt and vinyl record collection, all the way from the Beatles, to Fall Out Boy. Maya was pleased.

She was also blessed. What Farkle said was right. If anything had been different the day of her accident (in the worst way possible), this year wouldn't have been great for her family. Though it wasn't her fault, she had felt guilty for causing them emotional trouble. Even she had been emotional this past week. During the day, she attempted to stay strong, but in the night, when everyone was asleep, her tears would lightly fall from her face. How could life possibly do this to her? She tried to be a good person, and she had the best influence too.

Shawn and her mother sat on the love seat playfully flirting back and fourth with one another. He would feed her peppermint candies, and give her eskimo kisses. They would exchange gifts, Shawn buying his wife a ticket to a Broadway Show for a date. She bought him a brand new watch due to his mishap in Long Island a few weeks back when his other one came off in the water and they couldn't find it.

"Baby girl," Katy said, smiling brightly at her daughter. There was something about her mom that stood out. It was the way she sat, and the way she carried herself. She had this aura surrounding her that was shinning bright. She glided over to the stockings and grabbed Maya's off the hook. "Time for stockings!"

"Candy! Gimme gimme gimme!" Maya reached for the red sock filled with goodies. Reaching in, she noticed half the bag was filled with sweets, and the other were just a bunch of random stocking stuffers. This included gift cards to Paco's Tacos and Chipotle, two tickets to see Wicked on Broadway ("choose carefully on who to take," Shawn said), a box of Chanel Perfume (Maya's everyday scent), and a small, wrapped box. She peeled the paper off, and opened the lid to find a folded piece of paper.

Unfolding the paper, she stared at it in awe. Her heart stopped for a moment in excitement. She looked at her mom, and back at the photo, her eyes then landed on her mothers stomach, then back to the photo. "Are you?" she pointed, having no clue why she did, because of course she knew her mother was carrying a child. Why else would she be given a photo of her mothers ultra sound? She nodded her head slowly.

Tears built up in the ducts of her eyes, "I'm gonna be a sister?" Maya asked, hoping this wasn't some sick joke. Getting confirmation, the tears receded down her cheeks and she reached to hug both of her parents, who were sitting on the coffee table in front of her, no matter if it was painful or not. Maya knew how to be a big sister. She had practice with Auggie, but he wasn't her blood brother. The little baby growing inside her mother at this moment was going to be her sibling, from the same bloodline. And just like the first time Shawn asked for permission to date her mother she cried out, "ye ye ye YAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

Logging on to her class, she was greeted with everyone singing the "happy birthday" song. She giggled at how ridiculous they all looked serenading to a computer. She took notes, participated in questions, and emailed the "in-class" assignment to Mr. Matthews so he could grade it (he always made a point to email it to her at the beginning of the day).

An hour had passed and Maya was typing up her economics project, when her phone started ringing. She picked it up, holding it between her shoulder and her ear. "Hello?"

"Happy Birthday Gorgeous," a deep voice greeted.

Her insides turned to mush, and she stopped doing whatever it was she was attempting before he spoke. "Hey Joshua," she responded. "How's work?"

Josh chuckled. "Long and boring right now. Training days suck." She them remembered him telling her about his early position at the Met. She thought is was so cool how he was working at an art museum.

"You didn't say that you were beginning today." She said.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. Just know, I'd much rather be hanging out with you though. How's your day going so far?" Small talk. This is how it had been since New Years. She didn't know what he thought of her, well her actions on the roof of the Minkus building. She left out the thought of Christmas Eve, figuring the kiss just happened because of the mistletoe Riley and Farkle had planned for a gift.

"Riley and the others surprised me for breakfast, and I'm now working on a project for Econ," she bit her lip before asking, "how long are you working till?" She disliked the fact that she sounded so eager to see him. She was usually cool and collected, but then again, when it came to Joshua Matthews, her actions could go either way.

She guessed it may have been because she had only seen him for short periods of time in the last sixteen days. They could never seem to get some alone time to talk when he was over. Sure, they could converse over the phone, but it wasn't the same when being in person. Maya was a visual being. She liked to watch others body language when they spoke, or listened. It gave her insight on wether she should continue the conversation, or switch it up. Plus, with Josh, there was always a plus that he was nice to look at.

"I was supposed to get off at 5:30, when the Museum closes, but I told Mr. Renaldo that I have to be at the court house tomorrow morning, and he said that if I stay after hours today and help him out, I'll be able to go with you to the court house tomorrow, and come into work after lunch," he stated. "So I don't have an exact time."

"You're coming with me to the court house?" She asked in awe.

"Of course I am. Maya, I'm gonna be there to support you. I don't know if Missy is guilty or not, but there's something not right about her. You know what's happened. For what ever reason they found something wrong in her lie detector test, I want to know what's happened." The tone of his voice was filled with emotion. Maya just wished she could see his face as he spoke.

Licking her lips, she said, "Thank you, Josh." Everything Missy had done to the group and Josh, no matter how small the problems may seem, Maya didn't blame him for wanting to know details about the investigation.

He waited a few moments of silence, before speaking again. "I'll tell you what, after work, I'll stop by to see you. Maybe your mom and Shawn can give us a few minutes to talk."

She smiled at his words, nodding to herself, remembering that he couldn't see her. "Okay. Um, before I forget, Riley and the others are taking me out to eat tonight, if you get off earlier than expected. We are eating at Sweet Chick on the Lower East Side. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Okay, when I get off, I'll text you," he said. "Anyway, the other trainees are waving me inside. Lunch break is now over. I have to go. I'll see you later though?"

"Yes you will, Boing. Thank you for calling me," her voice, light and airy.

He chuckled. "Well I couldn't just send you a text message, or act like I had forgotten. I wanted to hear your voice. It's too bad we couldn't FaceTime though." She blushed at the comment of him wanting to her her voice. Her camera lens had been cracked in the accident, and her new phone hadn't arrived yet, so FaceTime would have to wait.

"That's okay. I much rather see you in person than over a phone screen," she commented, in a tad sensual tone, but not too much. The confidence, from the girl she used to be was rising in her. Only when she began to talk this way, was always the moment where she was shut down, or he'd change the subject.

"I completely agree with you. I like seeing your face in person," he said.

"Oh, you like my face?" She teased.

She could practically hear him beaming. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do like your face." She laughed. "Now really Gorgeous, I've got to go now. I'll definitely see you later."

"Alright, alright. See you later, Boing." She sighed deeply as they ended their conversation. Sure there had been many times in the last year that they had flirted, but she didn't expect him all the time to comply. It was almost like she was doubting him.

For years she had only dreamed about being with Josh, their "Someday" deal stuck in the back of her mind. Their first kiss had come completely unexpected, and yet, he didn't seem to regret it. She remembered falling asleep with his arm around her that night, and noted that she felt safe being in wrapped in him. Of course, she only found it harder to resist him when he came around after that. She didn't know if he felt the same way, but there sure had been some tension between the two. She almost thought that their families could see it.

It was the visits to his brothers house, when Josh needed to do laundry. Cory and Topanga would find Maya sitting on the dryer talking, while the college student would be putting his clothes in the washer. Riley would most likely be studying with Lucas or out on a date with him, and neither did her parents think it odd that Maya just happened to be in their apartment on those afternoons.

Before the accident, Maya's family ate dinner with the Matthews very often, and so did Josh. It was the glances at the dinner table. The way they would look at each other in the eyes for a few moments, before Riley would give her a slight nudge, not to distract her, but to know that the adults might be catching on. Sometimes they would sit right next to one another, and their hands would brush each others from underneath the table. They would both tense up, and find it hard to move their connected limbs apart, each time it being like removing a body part that was supposed to be attached together.

Every meeting, they would find some way to be attached, whether it would be sitting shoulder to shoulder, or just giving hug goodbye. They had quite a few of those in the past. Josh was a magnet. He grabbed her attention most guys didn't.

Stomach growling, she wheeled herself out into the kitchen, opening the cool door to the fridge and began to look for food. Her mom had needed to go to the store, because they were out of deli meat to make sandwiches.

She heard a knock on the front door, then it opened to reveal her best friend standing there with a white bag in her hand. "Close the refrigerator!" She demanded. "I have brought Paco's!"

Maya smiled. "You brought me tacos?"

Riley nodded. "Yes, yes I did!" She ran to the bar, where Maya stopped her chair. "Lightning!"

"Thunder!" Maya called out at their random outburst of friendship, before grabbing the bag to roll herself to the couch to sit. Riley took a seat beside her, and they chowed down. "So what's gonna happen when you dad finds out you're skipping the rest of the day?"

The mischievous grin on the brunette's face concerned Maya. "My dad has signed me a note to get out of school early."

"Really? He let you do that?" The blonde said, in-between bites of Mexican food.

"I know right?" She exclaimed, excitedly in her "Riley" way. "I convinced him that it wasn't right for my peaches to be stuck at home _all day_ long by herself on her birthday, and he bought it! Hook, line, and sinker." She was a proud young women today.

Maya giggled. "Thanks Riles."

Riley hugged her lightly, stroking her best friends long blonde locks. "You're welcome."

She hung out for the rest of the afternoon. Maya drew, and they watched television, and talked about anything and everything, including some of their friends futures. "Did you know Sarah is going to Paris this summer?" Riley asked.

"Sarica finally got into that exchange program she was looking into for college?" Maya chuckled at the nickname they'd given her. Sarah was the person most likely to find everything. If anyone lost something, she would discover it's hiding place. Maya and Riley always thought she needed to go to school to be an investigator.

Riley confirmed. "Yeah, she and a few others who applied to Boston University got in. She doesn't know who else is going with her. Apparently they're not from New York."

"Good for her though," Maya said. "She's been talking about that program since sophomore year." It was true. When Maya, Riley, and Smackle hung out with the girls, their go to group was Sarah Carr and Darby Wallace. Sarah was an adventurist, while Darby was a realist. "What about Dar?"

"NYU. Hopefully to audition for Broadway in the future, as discussed before Thanksgiving," Riley mentioned. Darby had an extraordinary voice, and there was no doubt she would eventually make it big. Maya had high hopes for her mutual blonde friend.

Maya took out another taco. "Do we know what Smackle is doing?"

Riley's expression darkened. That wasn't good. "Smackle has been acting weird." Maya cocked an eyebrow. "I mean like—like weirder than normal."

"Has she said anything?"

"To be honest, I'm surprised she was here this morning. She's been really distant since returned from D.C." Riley sounded upset. "Farkle showed up to my window late the other night upset. Smackle has apparently been acting weird around him too. He's trying to make some sense out of what's going on, but he feels like something happened over break that she hasn't told him."

She sucked in her bottom lip, and played with her fingers. "Why doesn't he just ask her?"

Riley shrugged. "I guess he's afraid that it's bad news." She put the wrapping paper the taco came in and threw it in the bag. "And no, Smackle hasn't said anything about college. Ivy league though, I'm assuming."

Smackle was her little Chipmunk. Though, the little genius had her moments, she had always been one of the first people to show up in her time of need. Maya had come to admire Smackle and her ways of keeping all three boys in line. She might be tiny like the blonde, but she was mighty.

She learned in ways to keep her mouth shut, when it came to consider Farkle's feelings. When she knew it would really and truly hurt him. Her playfully flirting with Lucas and Zay was all in fun and her boyfriend knew she was loyal to him. For her to act this way, and not speak her mind like she usually did, this was probably going to be hurtful, to what ever she was hiding. Maya decided not to dwell on it. She could probably get it out of Smackle if they talked.

"And Ranger Rick? Have you talked to him about next year? Columbia?" Maya had been concerned about her best friend and the cowboy. Riley shook her head. "Riles, you can't keep this from him. You've got to tell him, soon. He'll be upset with you if you wait till the last minute. Besides, it's Lucas. He's understanding. You'll work something out. I know it." They had to. The thought of Riley and Lucas breaking up was weird. They were the ideal couple everyone wanted to be. Maya didn't think much about it, but heard from other people. Especially the underclassmen that surrounded her own locker in the morning. Mainly fourteen year olds who are "in-love" with Lucas Friar, the quarterback of the football team and short stop on the baseball team.

They all ask the same questions like, "what's it like to be friends with Lucas?" or "Are you ever a third wheel around him and Riley?" They should know that Maya has friends other than the "power couple."

Her usual answers were simple: "Lucas is a Huckleberry-HeeHaw-Sundancing Guy." Not that she really thought that. In the last two years of high school, after they got out of their triangle funk, and he and Riley settled into their relationship, Lucas and Maya had established their friendship. They bantered back and fourth like best friends do, but he was still the nicest guy anyone could ever meet. He was filled with just as much gooey sap as Riley Sunshine was. Aside from that, Maya had found herself at Lucas's doorstep many times in the past, mostly when it came to relationship problems, or she needed some guidance in dealing with emotions. That was Huckleberry's expertise. (She had another guy in mind for relationship problems, but she couldn't bring herself to talk about other relationships with him, without mixing up her feelings for him.)

"I know, but how do I approach a subject like this? I can't just sit down and say 'Hey Lucas, I know you're going to Texas, can't come with you, I'm going to Columbia!" Her eyes were wide, and tone was sharp. "Maya, I don't know if he's going to want to do long distance. I don't even know if I'll handle being away from him, knowing that I'm _with_ him." Her hands reached up to hold her face.

 _Great. Now she's stressed out_ , Maya thought. "Just talk to him. Just you and him. I know he's going to be understanding about it." She grabbed her best friends hand. "Lucas isn't going to hold you back from something as great as Columbia. You got a full-ride there. You wanted to go to Columbia. You asked Farkle to help you with your essay." Riley darted her eyes after Maya's words. "Yes, I knew about it. I wasn't upset that you wanted to apply for an Ivy League school, Riles. You could have gotten into Yale and I would have been perfectly content, because you deserve the best education possible, and you are going to do great things. Lucas knows this too."

"What if I make the wrong choice?" Her voice small.

Maya sighed. "You can't think like that." She narrowed her eyebrows. "When did I become the optimistic person? You've always been the person to say 'we have to trust that the universe knows what it's doing.' Where did that Riley go?"

"You were in an accident Maya! An accident that wasn't caused by a force of nature, but someone who wanted to intentionally hurt you! That was a wrong choice someone made. A choice that could have ended your life!" Wow. The conversation was flipped very quickly. The blonde assumed it was because Riley didn't want to talk about the situation at hand. "People make bad choices. What if I make the same."

"Yes, I was in an accident, but I'm okay. I'm here. This isn't about me, this is about you. Are you that terrified to lose Lucas? I don't see him going anywhere. What do you want, Riley?" Maya wanted her to tell the truth.

Riley stood up and paced the floor. "I don't want to go to Texas, but I love Lucas. We've been together since we were 14 and 15 Maya. I'm afraid if there was a split, we'd never be able to go back to just being friends. We're already drifting and I'm terrified of what's going to happen. I just want everything to be okay." She looked as if she was about to cry. This was the last thing Maya wanted on her birthday. She stood up and walked slowly over to her best friend and gave her a hug.

"I know it's really confusing, but you still need to talk to him, Riles. Telling me is one thing, but once you tell him, you'll feel so much better getting it off your chest," Maya said.

She nodded. "You're right. I'm just stressing right now."

"Plus, we have till the summer to figure this all out. It's still snowing outside so let's enjoy the rest of our senior year while we can." Riley smiled at her comment. "Because I plan to be back at school very soon."

"Good. Because it's been fourteen days since school started back and I miss our little convos in my dad's class, and Mr. Jackson been paying a lot more attention to me because your gone, and I want to go back to painting purple cats," she spoke in one fluid breath.

Maya laughed. "Never thought I'd actually say this, but I miss being in school. To be confined at home, all day long, unable to stand for more then ten minutes is something I'd never wish on any of you guys. It sucks, purely." She ventured back to the couch.

Riley joined her, and they continued to talk, eventually discussing papers and projects for the rest of the afternoon.

Once Shawn came walking through the door, the girls decided to go get ready for dinner. Lucas had texted Riley, saying they would pick the girls up in his truck, and Farkle, Smackle and Zay would meet them there.

Riley said she briefly stopped by her apartment on the way to Maya's before going by Paco's earlier. Maya was as comfy as she was going to get, wearing thick black leggings, her brown uggs, and a thick over-sized cream sweater over a white turtle neck. Her hair was left down in messy blonde curls. Walking out of her closet, Riley wore a green long sleeve shirt, long dark jeans and brown knee-high boots. Her hair was half way up in pins. Her thick jacket was slung over her arm.

By the time they made there way out into the living room once again, Lucas was sitting on the couch, talking to Shawn. "You're going to make sure you watch out for both of them?" Maya's step father asked the teenage boy.

"Yes Sir. Farkle, Zay and Smackle are already on their way, so they'll be there waiting on us." He stated, as they all moved toward the door.

Her step-father kissed Maya on the top of her head. "Have fun, Kiddo. Please be safe." Maya's mom had been working in the bakery all day with Topanga, and wouldn't be home till 7-7:30.

"We will, Uncle Shawn." Riley stated.

On the way to the truck downstairs, Maya began to feel fearful of getting back into a vehicle. The only time they had driven to their destination was from the hospital to her apartment. She was half asleep still, and Josh had been there, much to her distraction. Plus she was in the back seat. This time she would be sitting up front with Riley and Lucas in the Chevrolet his dad had bought him for his 16th birthday.

It took her at least five minutes for her two friends to convince her that it was only going to be a five minute drive. It was, but it was five terrifying minutes. She thought she was going to crush Riley's hand, to which her best friend was smiling about the whole time.

When arriving, they met everyone else inside the cafe. Little did Maya know, they had invited Sarah, Darby, and Yogi to join them. It felt really nice, getting to see all of her friends in one place. Sarah and Dar had visited her in the hospital during the week, after she had woken up, and hadn't seen them in person since.

Farkle and her had an off-side conversation for a few moments, while the others were deep into a discussion Maya had no input to. "I see you've stole my turtleneck?" He smirked.

She laughed. "Naw, this thing? You should have seen me take this ages ago, Freckle." Apart from Riley, Farkle was her best guy friend, and the only other person she had found herself crying to years ago, when they were little. He knew her better than most, and almost just as much as Riley did. He should have. He'd claimed to be in love with both the blonde and brunette from a young age. In order to love someone, no matter how you do, you should know them right? Maya knew she could always count on Farkle to show up at her door step or window if she needed someone.

Her thought of Smackle, and what was going on with her, made Maya realize that Farkle might be the one to be comforted soon. She made a glance at the brunette in glasses, sitting next to her genius boyfriend. Now that Maya knew something was up, it was more noticeable in her face. She might've been smiling, but her eyes read conflicted, and worry. Maya wished she could read minds.

Dinner was awesome, having a lot of chicken and waffles. It also felt nice to be out of the apartment for a while. They talked for a long time it seemed like. Thankfully, no one mentioning college in the conversation. She felt that, that was a conversation meant for private talks until later. Some of them had gifts for the blonde. It wasn't much, but she didn't mind. The thought counted. She could honestly care less about the gifts, she was just glad that they were all here. Maya found her thoughts drifting to a guy who wasn't sitting with them. She had been patiently waiting for him to send her a quick text, asking her if she was still at dinner, but there wasn't as dinner came to a close.

At least he promised he would see her at some point tonight, right?

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter had more to it, but I had to add it on as Chapter 11 because FanFiction was being a pain in my butt. So good news, you are getting two chapters up tonight! YAY! Please Review! Let me know how I'm doing! Make sure to read the next chapter!**


	11. The Saint

**Okay, so this is basically a continuation of chapter 10, because FanFiction is being a pain tonight.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Saint**

They got back into the truck after saying goodbye. Farkle, Smackle and Zay would meet them tomorrow morning at the courthouse. Apparently Farkle had borrowed his dad's convertible, so they didn't have to take the Subway either. It was about 8:30 by the time they were piling into Maya's living room. Her parents were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. They paused the screen and smiled at the three teens. "So how was Sweet Chick?"

All at once, they began to rave over the chicken and waffle dinner. Katy laughed as she tried to keep up with at least one of them. Close to nine, Riley got a text message, probably from her parents. "It's my dad. He want's me home to make sure I get a good nights rest for tomorrow." Of course. "But, we have a gift for you." Her smile was mischievous.

Maya eyed her carefully. "What have you planned?"

Riley glanced at Katy and Shawn, who nodded in some sort of confirmation. Riley looked back at her blonde best friend, who was sitting in the wheelchair and began to wheel her out of the apartment, with Maya protesting. "Riley Eleanor Matthews, you better have an explanation for why you are hauling me up the elevator."

"You're gonna love me for this," she stated.

Glaring at her, Maya said, "Oh I better."

As soon as the elevator dinged, they went out into the hallway and out the door onto the small roof. Maya's mouth dropped in shock. Lights were strung everywhere, as well as heaters were placed all over the area, making the cold night, nice and toasty. On the freestanding wall, hung a white screen ready for a movie to be played. In front, sat a love seat with blankets and cushions. Best of all, Joshua Matthews was leaning against the back of the seat with a soft expression placed upon his face.

Maya stood up and smiled in excitement, feeling like a little girl. She looked at Riley, who gave her a hug from behind. "Happy Birthday, Peaches." She said as she waved at Josh, and walked back to the door, leaving the two alone.

She walked slowly over to the man standing before her, taking in every detail. He stood a foot taller than her, because she was really a short-stack. He had boyish features, that now had been carved into a man, mostly because his jawline had more definition then it did a few years ago. His hair was thick, and sort of fell in his eyes at times and somewhat tucked around his ears, but Maya loved putting her fingers through it. His blue orbs were her favorite. A lot of people say it's odd to refer a guy to be beautiful, but Josh's eyes were. She could tell by the way they sparkled right now, that he was happy to be here. Maya remembered the day he told her his favorite color was blue, because it was the color of her eyes. She blushed at the thought.

He pulled her in for a hug, and she sighed into his chest. _Alone at last_ , her mind appreciated. His frame was built. There was no doubt that he was guy who worked out a lot, knowing that NYU has its own gym, plus his runs in the park with Andy. She picked her head up to look at him, finding that he was already ahead of her. "I'm sorry I didn't text you."

"That's okay, I'm just glad I got to see you," she said. Not releasing him, her eyes scanned the roof. "What's all this?"

Josh licked his lips. "I figured, since we never could find a good action movie to watch at the cabin, we could watch one here."

She released him, but they immediately found each others hand. "What'd you have in mind?" Knowing that there were a lot of movies to choose from, but remembering that Shawn didn't have a huge collection upstate.

"I was thinking about The Saint?" He questioned if it was a good idea.

She smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is August Christopher. I was named for St. Augustan, who coined my favorite phrase, 'Give me chastity and give me constancy, but do not give it yet.'"

He chuckled. "My name is Thomas Moore. I was named after a Saint who died for his faith." She giggled at his attempt at the accent.

"We're watching it." She said, pulling him over to the seat. He sat down, and she slid in carefully beside him. He leaned over to press the button on the computer screen to play the movie. She snuggled in close to him, before asking. "How did you do all of this?"

His eyes met her own. "Riley helped me with the idea, and Farkle provided the projector. The rest of the group helped set it up for me this afternoon." He sighed, looking back at the screen. "You have some pretty awesome friends Maya."

"That I do." They watched the movie, and recited different quotes, to humor the other. They had no clue that either one loved this movie, but now they did.

Josh smiled at Maya, waiting for Simon to speak with him. "'Tell me you love me.'"

"'I love you.'" She said with Emma.

"'Simon.'"

"'I love you, Simon.'"

"'Miracle three.'" They both doubled over laughing as the movie eventually came to a close. "I know it wasn't a Bond movie, but we could watch that some other time. This one just happens to be one of my all time favorites."

Maya nodded. "I completely agree."

"It was either this or Bourne Identity."

"Also a great movie!" She liked that they shared movie interests in common. She was glad he was just as much of a movie buff as she was.

They stared at each other for a few moments. It was technically the first time in a week they have been completely alone, so she was anticipating what was going to happen next. They sat so close to one another. All Maya would have to do to close the distance between their faces completely, would be to move a few inches forward. As if he was reading her mind, he leaned in first, placing his lips carefully on her own. The contact sending a shock through her body, just like the first time they ever kissed, almost year ago. It was short, but sweet.

Their foreheads held each other, and their noses brushed. "Josh?" Her ears hearing the 'hmm?' coming from him. "When did the age difference not matter anymore?"

He pulled away to look at her, but still was close enough. "Please don't be mad at me."

She smirked. _Like I could actually get mad at you_ , she thought. "I promise I won't get mad." She grabbed his hand to interlock their fingers.

"When you turned sixteen," okay, so that was two years ago. "But, let me explain. At this point you knew that I liked you. I told you that three years ago. I needed to figure out how much I liked you. Yes, I admit, it was a little selfish on my part, but I didn't want you thinking that you never had a chance because that wouldn't be true." She didn't dare say a word, knowing he had more to say. "After being around you and getting to know you more, I did come to a realization. But I also didn't want to be a high school romance. Every now and then, it works out but not always."

He paused, thinking carefully on how to choose his words. "For a year, I questioned why I would fall back to that solution in my head. Then in the hospital, you're heart . . ." he trailed off. Maya could see his eyes become glassy, "You're heart stopped, and I was terrified. I realized that I liked you so much it scared me. And the thought of losing you?" He gulped. She squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was right here. "I regretted not acting on my feeling sooner."

Her hands drifted up to his face, and she pulled him in to her, placing a kiss on his forehead, "I never wanted to let you down Maya," then his cheek, "and I feel like I did," her nose brushed his, "all because I was afraid to hold back my emotions." At last, he found her lips on his again. She positioned herself to sit on his lap, their lips moving slowly together. The emotions she felt for this man, was so hard to explain, but it felt so right.

Parting again, she rubbed her thumbs on his temples, still holding his face. "Though everything that's happened, I'm glad it happened the way it did. I understand that we needed to figure things out. I don't think you were selfish for telling me you liked me, when you were still confused. We're supposed to play the 'Long Game' right?"

"You were so sure back then. You knew exactly how you felt. I wish I had known, but then I also came to an understanding that whenever we decided that it was the right time, I wanted us to last. I want this to last. This last year, I had been finding ways to see you, or talk to you. Ever since that night in the cabin, my heart knew how it felt, whether I wanted to admit it or not." With his last word, she placed her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his cologne. Her fingers fiddled with the collar of his shirt. He pivoted his head, so he could kiss her forehead.

Maya didn't want the night to end. If she could stay in that moment, she would forever. "Is it time?"

 **Alright guys, how was that? I know, the chapter is long, but I wanted to give you all the details I felt you needed to know. Be prepared for next chapter. Some mysteries unfold…**

 **Please Review. Let me know how I'm doing.**


	12. Secrets and Misunderstandings

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews!** **Thank you Morgan for the feedback. Carla is the girl from True Maya.** **Okay so bare with me on this chapter, I dabbled with a couple different outcomes, and I felt like this was the best for this particular story. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _Parting again, she rubbed her thumbs on his temples, still holding his face. "Though everything that's happened, I'm glad it happened the way it did. I understand that we needed to figure things out. I don't think you were selfish for telling me you liked me, when you were still confused. We're supposed to play the 'Long Game' right?"_

 _"You were so sure back then. You knew exactly how you felt. I wish I had known, but then I also came to an understanding that whenever we decided that it was the right time, I wanted us to last. I want this to last. This last year, I had been finding ways to see you, or talk to you. Ever since that night in the cabin, my heart knew how it felt, whether I wanted to admit it or not." With his last word, she placed her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his cologne. Her fingers fiddled with the collar of his shirt. He pivoted his head, so he could kiss her forehead._

 _Maya didn't want the night to end. If she could stay in that moment, she would forever. "Is it time?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Secrets and Misunderstandings**

If she could have prepared for this moment before, she would have. Not knowing the questions to be asked, she couldn't exactly practice her answers. Though she was not on trial for anything, because in all cases, she was the victim, Maya Hart still had some unspoken mysteries she left in her closet, underneath the rug, never to be talked about again. That was a promise between her and the whole group of friends.

Her palms felt clammy, even holding Josh's hand in the pew of the court house. She clenched his hand tightly, almost as if he was her only lifeline. This happened when she was nervous. He rubbed her thumb, and his eyes met hers. They were understanding, and sweet. She could almost hear him saying, "It's going to be alright," but nothing came out of his mouth. Maybe her mind was telling her that, and she just imagined it was his voice telling her.

To her left, Riley had her arm hooked around her best friend's. Lucas took the seat beside Riley, who had his arm around her, his hand, brushing Maya's shoulder, squeezing her lightly in reassurance. Farkle, Smackle and Zay took the row behind her, while her parents, and the Matthews sat up front. Shawn glanced back at his step-daughter, and smirked at the linked hands. She was happy that he approved of them, but she still respected the conversation the night before, when Josh had walked her back downstairs after their "movie date."

* * *

As Maya and Josh entered the Hunter apartment, Shawn was sitting on the edge of the couch, with pictures spread all over the coffee table. He did this almost every night, deciding on which photos to use as a display on the website, and which ones to add to his increasing portfolio.

Katy had gone to bed. Being pregnant made her want to fall asleep earlier. Not to mention, she had a full day of work, and that could have worn her out as well.

"How was the shoot in Staten Island?" Josh asked, as Shawn peaked his eyes above his glasses, noticing their presence.

Putting his glasses down on one of the photos, he said, "It was great. The observation wheel is really nice." They had a short conversation about each other's day before he made a comment. "I need to talk to the both of you." Their ears were all his. "Not saying I don't approve of this," he motioned the space between the two young adults, "because I do. I just feel like maybe making it official after Maya knows she's going to graduate." He looked at her. "Right now, you are on a boarder line. You are taking most of your school on your own time. Being in a new relationship requires a lot of attention, because it is so new. I don't want you two to begin something, and it end so quickly because you both are too busy, or not graduate high school, because you are focusing too much on the relationship. I can't tell you what to do obviously, but I want to give you the best advice I can."

"He's right Maya." Josh said. "You know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me, and that's not going to change."

She bit her lip, taking in every detail of his face. "I know. I want to graduate, because I want to go to NYU. I've waited five years for you, I think I can wait a couple more months." She chuckled.

Shawn smiled. "Words are powerful, so I know if you guys are considered 'official,' you're more apt to feel obligated to put a lot of attention on each other. This doesn't mean you guys can't hangout, or not have little moments. I just don't want you guys to put so much focus into a relationship until Maya knows she's going to graduate."

They both agreed, and Maya felt a little better, knowing that she wouldn't have to completely suffer withdrawals from Josh. Did she think that correctly? Withdrawals? Was he that addicting? She could most definitely say so. Every time she stood close to him, it was like a magnet was between them.

Her step-father let Josh take Maya to her room. He waited outside her door while she changed into the clothes she was sleeping in, before he walked to her bed, and sat down on the edge. She waited on him to say goodnight to her, before he pulled something shiny out of his coat pocket. "My friend, Emily works at the jewelry store, and she gave this to me this morning. Happy Birthday." It was a silver, origami owl necklace. It had a red jewel outline, and several charms inside, that included a painters pallet, the New York initials, a peach, and a yin and yang symbol.

"It's beautiful, Josh, but you didn't have to get me anything," she said, completely in awe.

He bit his lip. "I know, but I wanted to." He kissed her forehead. "It's getting pretty late, and we've got to be up early tomorrow."

"I don't want to go," she said, dreading the morning events.

He sighed, "I know, Babe, but we have to." She blushed at his new nickname for her. Though they weren't official just yet, she had a feeling Josh wanted her to know that she was his. He grabbed her hands, "Everything is going to be fine." He leaned in to kiss her firmly.

"Boing," she said, her lips brushing his own, "didn't you miss your curfew?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Yes I did." He kissed her again. "You think Shawn would mind if I crashed on the couch?"

She shrugged, "I don't see why not. As long as you don't sneak in here in the middle of the night, I think you'll be okay," she teased.

His eyes darkened, and his mouth twitched. "I don't think I'm ready for that conversation with him." She found his comment amusing. She laid down on her back, and he hovered over her giving her one last kiss, then whispered, "goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Maya's eyes were focused on the tag sticking out of her mothers shirt. It was an intense stare that made your vision blur, and attempt to readjust, but never can seem to. It wasn't until Riley nudged her back into reality, and she noticed that Missy Bradford had entered the courtroom. She walked down the aisle, and spotted Maya out of the corner of her eye, and she almost looked like she was about to cry. That was unlike Missy.

She took her seat, next to the lawyer at the table on the other side of the gate, that separated the room. Maya was distracted, looking at Missy, trying to figure out why she would have caused so much pain towards her. In all, she didn't believe Missy was smart enough to cause an accident and not get herself hurt, and she didn't believe she was capable of attempting murder. She couldn't be that low could she? Besides, what did Maya ever do to her? If anything, the blonde tried to avoid the rich bitch. There were no run ins, or talks, unless you count the debates in classes, but that was the most they ever conversed, along with 20 other people. Maya had no connections to Missy. They didn't associate in the same place often, other than Abigail Adams High.

The last time they ever were in the same place, hanging out, other than school was at a party in Long Island the year before. The party none of their friends ever talked about. The mystery swept underneath the carpet.

There wasn't very many people in the courtroom, because this was a bench trial, which Topanga explained that it was a trial by judge and all that, and went into more formalities Maya couldn't keep up with. So basically it meant that there wasn't going to be a jury of people deciding the fate of Missy, but the judge himself. That's some major bad luck.

It wasn't long before the trial began. The judge made his formal appearance, and stated the case for why they were all here today, and all Maya could think of was what questions she was going to be asked. She wasn't comfortable with speaking her mind today, not if it meant telling everyone about that night. She shuddered in her seat, causing Josh took look over at her in alarm. She shrugged it off, acting like she was cold. He could still feel his eyes on her, but she didn't look at him. The last thing she wanted him to think was that she was scared.

"Maya Hunter," one of the Lawyers, Langston Colby said. "Would you please take a seat at the witness stand?"

She gulped, looking to Josh for support. "Help me walk over?" He nodded, helping her up. Sure, she could've done it by herself, but she didn't want to let go of his hand until she absolutely had to. Once she was sitting up on the stand, and Josh's warmth was gone, she realized just how cold it was in the room.

"Miss Hunter, right hand up for me please." Langston stated, and she did as she was told. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" Langston asked.

"I do," she said.

"Reminder that failure to do so is punishable by law." She nodded, and he continued. "Can you remember anything about the accident?"

She had tried to explain it before, but she didn't have any good details other than the pink pastel Volkswagen bumping into her before the real accident happened. So that's what she told them. By the look on the popular girl's face, she could tell that it had been Missy's car.

"Do you know Carla Zital?"

Maya nodded. "We grew up in the same neighborhood and apartment complex, until my mom married Shawn and we moved out. I haven't seen or talked to her in a long time. I didn't even know she was one of the people texting me until my friends mentioned it."

"How did they come by it? Do they have any connections to her?"

"No. Renee Gellatti, another girl who grew up with me and Carla followed one of my friends into the hospital, looking for some answers. I guess she pointed out Carla's number in my phone. I don't have any details, other than what I was told." She said.

Langston nodded. "So you would have no idea where Miss Zital is?"

"No Sir."

"Okay. How long have you known Miss Bradford?"

She racked her memory, trying to figure up the years the popular girl had graced her presence. "I've known Missy for about nine years."

"Were you ever friends?" Maya shook her head. "Why not?"

"She was popular, and had money, and was able to have nice things. Her parents are both together and make a nice income, a I was unpopular, raised by my mom, who worked all day long to keep the lights on and the electric going, and to make sure there was food on the table for me to eat. I didn't have as nice of things as her." To say that gave her a nasty feeling in her stomach.

Langston nodded. "Has Missy ever bullied you?"

Maya nodded. "Before, she bullied my best friend, and when you bully my best friend, you bully me. Recently though, her attacks have been directed at me personally. Through text messages. I'm sorry but I'm not very comfortable with reading them myself." She said in a low voice.

"We have the messages printed out for Judge Dunham to read over." Maya glanced up at the face of older man, who peered at the papers in front of him. "Has Missy ever caused you any harm other than just harmful words over the phone?"

There was only one reason why she didn't want to speak up, and that was because of her mom and dad who were staring at her intently. Then there was Josh. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. "Miss Hunter?" Langston asked.

She was under oath though. She couldn't lie. So instead of looking at the people she loved, she looked coldly into the eyes of Missy. "Yes." They waited for her explanation. "Last year me and my friends attended a party in Long Island. A guy slipped something in my drink, and the rest of the night was a blur. I still don't remember the exact details. All I know is that when the guy was confronted, he said that he had gotten the drugs from Missy."

"You don't know what drug it was?"

"They told us that Ecstasy was being passed around that night, but we didn't know that until the next day." She said, trying not to look at her parents.

"I know you don't remember details, but do you know if anything else happened that night?" Langston was clam, writing down information.

Maya looked at the girl sitting at the table. Her expression read guilt. "Um," she glanced down at her hands. She could feel her emotions getting the best of her. "I was told that I was found in a room, with very little clothing on me, with a guy named Don." Tears formed in the ducts of her eyes. She felt so disgusting right now. "I don't even know if . . . if I'm still a . . ." Langston raised his hand, reading in between the lines.

"Is that the same guy who slipped something into your drink?" Maya nodded. "How do you know that Missy is the person responsible for this?"

Maya looked up at the judge with red eyes. "You have the text messages. Why else would she say what she had said?" She could almost picture the words of teasing. It was mentioned for months to her after it happened. The word "whore" was Bradford's new nickname for her. At this point, the girl thought that Maya had lost her virginity that night, but the blonde was still unsure.

"Who are the people who found you?" The judge asked.

"Lucas Friar and Isaiah Babineaux."

"Are they here today?" He looked out at the small crowd of people. Her two friends raised their hands in confirmation. "Alright Miss Hunter. You can take a seat."

She slowly got up and Langston gave her an arm of guidance, until she reached the gate, where Josh was waiting for her, with concerned eyes. What was he thinking? Was he going to still look at her the same, even knowing that she could be damaged inside? That's how she felt. Damaged. She bottled the feeling up and set it aside. She only decided to trust the people close to her. This included her parents, five best friends, and Josh and his whole family. They were the only people who she knew that wouldn't do her any physical harm.

Sitting down, she didn't take his hand. She didn't know if he was going to touch her after knowing what happened. He caught her eye, and she looked away quickly, ashamed of what had happened. She didn't care that it wasn't her fault. It was the fact that she shouldn't have been so reckless and felt pressured into taking a drink that night.

Josh took her hand in his, and squeezed it tightly. She didn't realize that she had tears falling down her cheeks. He brought her hand up to kiss it lightly. Maya thought it was a sweet gesture.

"I call Isaiah Babineaux to the stand," Langston stated, looking at the high school boy sitting beside Lucas. He glanced at Maya, with a look of apology in his eyes. He only did this because he knew that they had promised not to talk about it, and there he was, making his way to sit at the stand, to tell them exactly what he saw that night.

* * *

Maya and Riley were sitting on the full size bed in one of the bedrooms of the Minkus's beach house in the Hamptons. Farkle's parents attended a party right after January 1st of every year, to celebrate with all the investors of different large companies, in hopes for another great cycle. It usually lasted the whole weekend, and this year, the genius was able to have not just his girlfriend (who normally came with her parents—who were also wealthy), but his four other best friends at his side for the evening.

Riley stood up and walked to the mirror. With her tall figure, she donned a long, black, spaghetti strapped dress. She would wear a coat over her shoulders until they arrived at the hotel where the party was at. Her hair was long and curly, with pieces pinned up to show off her face. Her make up was light and complimenting to her classy style.

Maya fixed the straps of her black heels. She sported a long, cream colored skirt, and a fitted, black halter top. She wasn't much of the glitz and glam like her best friend sometimes was. She preferred edgy and dangerous. Her hair was all down, not curly, abut not completely straight either, just somewhere in between. Her make up was dark and dramatic. She could get away with it, just because it was the winter season, and her milky white skin needed some color.

There was a knock, and Riley opened the room to find Lucas leaning in the doorway. His tux was completely black, including his undershirt and bow tie. Maya seriously hoped for more color in their group. "What's up Huckleberry?" She asked.

He smirked at Riley, "You look beautiful Princess," he said, before throwing a backpack on the bed. "Put some extra clothes and shoes in here."

His girlfriend eyed him cautiously. "What's you're angle, Handsome?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. Maya thought they were adorable, but when things started to be intimate between them, she had an instinct to run the opposite direction. Sure, she was happy that they were filled with all the gooey sap, but she didn't want to witness an intimate moment between the two. If only she could have that kind of relationship. If only one person, whom had been running through her mind very often lately, would come around to notice the obvious tension between them, but no. It wasn't working out that way.

"Farkle got a message from one of his 'Hampton Buddies' saying that their was an after party down the road from the hotel. He invited all of us, so since we're staying the weekend here, we might as well have some fun," he said. "Farkle said as long as we are back here by 1 AM, we could go. That's when his parents get back to the house, and his normal curfew for this event."

The blonde crossed her arms. "And just how are we getting to the party from the hotel? And then back here?"

"We can walk from the hotel to the house. It's down the road. And to get back to Farkle's? Uber. Smackle agreed to be party mom tonight, so she'll call for the car when the time gets close," Lucas said, a matter-of-factly.

Maya smiled. "Sounds good to me! Who's ready to have some fun?" Farkle and Zay joined them in the room, both wearing black and white tuxes. "Are you serious? What is this, the Black and White Ball?" She scoffed.

The hotel party was in full swing by the time they arrived. It wasn't your normal "sit down and eat" event. This was loud with music and colorful lights flashing in all different directions. Maya immediately felt like she was in a sequel of White Chicks. The teens found the buffet table loaded with all different sorts of foods.

"Okay, so if we are going to drink tonight, we might as well fill our stomachs with food," Lucas said. The blonde agreed, while Riley was still eery about their plan.

Inside the hall was much calmer, and classy. There were tables set up all around, with empty chairs, waiting for people to sit. They mingled around the area, Maya being introduced as a Minkus's special guest. To her disgust, she saw that Missy Bradford had made an appearance. Maya almost forgot that her mom was a very successful woman in the New York district.

After a few conversations, with some interesting people, and eating a lot of food, the teens flooded out of the classy party, and to the restrooms, where they could change their clothes.

Giving their bags to Lionel, the driver, Farkle "explained" to him that they were going to walk around, and they would get an Uber home, or a taxi, if his parents asked. He agreed to keep his cell on, just in case Farkle needed him.

The walk wasn't as long as they expected. Arriving at the house, they could tell the party had started. Music blared from inside, and the shouts of excitement filled Maya's ears. She was ready to have some fun with her best friends.

"Alright, before we go in, we need to set some rules." Lucas said. "This is an unknown area for us, so it's not like we can walk out of a building hike down to the next subway station, and get on a train to go home. We need to make sure we are all within eye range of one another, just in case something happens. The last thing we want tonight, is to blow our freedom on watching each other."

They all agreed. So of course within the hour, they were at least looking for one of them. Zay had drifted off first, dancing with some girls, attempting to exchange numbers, and not having much luck. Farkle was being surrounded by a few girls, who were being given death glares by Smackle who stood close by.

Maya thought it was interesting to see her genius male friend being flirted with at a Hampton party. It didn't pass Maya's eye that Farkle Minkus had turned into a complete hottie over the last couple years. He had taken up some more physical activity with Lucas and Zay, when they would go to the gym, or for a run. He did it mainly so he wouldn't be stuck with the girls all the time, and found a love for being active and in shape, no matter if he wanted to admit it or not. He upgraded his wardrobe from wearing "all things space", to graphic tees, polo shirts, denim jackets, and skinny jeans, which suited him. She still looked at him, and saw the little socially awkward boy with glasses, who was obsessed with turtle necks and fake married her in the eighth grade.

Riley was stuck at the blondes hip until after some time, Lucas walked over to ask his girlfriend to dance with him. Maya sat back and watched them for a while. She chuckled at how they always looked like a couple from a Nicholas Sparks film.

Her eyes ventured down to her drink. She was never a fruity person when it came to alcohol. She liked the strong taste of liquor, so for her to be drinking mango coconut and vodka was odd to her, but it was good none the less. She was to the point where she was feeling pretty good, but still sane enough to make smart decisions. She believed so.

"Lookie what we got here," a voice said from beside her. She glanced over to a fit boy wearing a familiar Long Island baseball jersey. A jersey that brought back a scary moment in her past. "You're new," he stated, his blonde hair was short, and he had dark eyes that made Maya feel uncomfortable. The freckles that dotted his face, looked like they had been sprayed on with paint. He stood close enough, that she could smell the beer on his breath.

She put her hand up as if to stop him from coming closer. "You mind? Personal space."

He chuckled. "You are very pretty. What's your name?" His words were slurred. She was sure he had a little too much to drink. She looked down at her cup and decided that after this was empty, she would be done.

"Sorry, but I don't give my name to random strangers," she said, as she attempted to walk away, but he blocked her.

With her back already pinned against the wall, she tried to inch back further. "You're in my house, Blondie." He stared at her face. "You look familiar. What's your name?"

With a shaky breath, she answered. "My name is Maya," she said, hoping that would be enough.

"Maya, Maya, Maya. Where do I know that name from?" His drunk self tried racking his memory. Then he started chuckling. "Maya Hart?" She darted her eyes back to him, startled by the fact that he'd actually remembered her name. Which wasn't good, because that meant that he was the boy she shared that scary memory with. "You're Joshua Matthews niece, aren't you?"

She sighed, "I'm not related to Josh. I'm his niece's best friend."

"Oh, oh yeah! The little helpless princess. Is she here tonight?" He asked, looking around for her, as if he could actually remember what she looked like. After all, it had been almost seven years since that night.

Like hell he was going to messy with Riley. "No. I came here with a couple other friends. Their parents at the New Year's Benefit party."

"Just like everybody else's parents." He backed off from her, and she felt a tiny bit relieved. Maybe she could just slip away, without making it seem like she was trying to get away from him.

"How is Matthews doing anyway?" He asked distastefully.

"College. In New York. Going to be successful and all." She said, making casual conversation. Maya didn't want to come off to this guy, whom was name Don Schaffer, that she was interested in Josh romantically. So, she played the platonic friends card.

He nodded. "Playing ball?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Tore his shoulder blade up in his Junior year, I think? Sometime in his last years of high school. I don't know, he wasn't around much until he moved to New York for college. Only hear what you hear from his family members." She shrugged, not knowing why she was talking so much, but she had an idea that it had to do with the cup she was holding.

She had barely noticed that she had drank the whole entire glass in the short period of time they were talking, but she was thirst for more liquid, mostly water, but she could barely think straight. The room got really hot, and she was feeling like she was going to faint. Then she felt happy, like she was on a cloud.

Maya doesn't remember how she got down the hall, or who gave her more liquor, to which she had scarfed down within minutes. Or so she thought were minutes. It could have been hours. She lost track of time. She could have sworn she saw a girl, who looked like Missy giggle at her before she was making her way up the steps of the house. After that, she remembered nothing, except what she was told.

* * *

"We searched the whole floor, and a girl who over heard us talking, said she saw a blonde go up the stairs with Don," Zay said. "Lucas and I ran up to open every single door on the second floor, and the only door that was locked, was the one she was in. Lucas kicked it off the hinges, and we found Maya struggling to get away and . . ." he ventured off, looking at his blonde friend in horror.

Tears were streaming down her face. She might not have remembered the exact details, but her sense of touch was amplified, so she remembered exactly how it felt when he hovered her, or how he created the scratches she had on her arms, and the bruises she sported when she struggled too much underneath him. He had haunted her nightmares often, and she looked down at her shaking body.

Josh looked like he had so many different emotions flying around his brain. He looked sad, pissed, and uncomfortable all at the same time. She didn't blame him. She could tell he was easing up the grip on her hand, like he was pulling away. His eyes asked her if she still wanted him to hold on. She squeezed his hand. She linked her other arm with Riley's again, and this time Maya's head made contact with the brunettes shoulder. Her best friend placed her head on top of her's and began to stroke her hair. This was a comforting mechanism that the two had developed over the years.

". . . he was a big dude. Lucas probably broke the guys nose, but Don was out of it. Wasted." Zay shook his head. "While he was passed out, Maya struggled to get the clothes she had back on, so we were told to get the guy out of there, while Riley helped her out. After that, Farkle called his driver, in an emergency. Lucas carried Maya down the steps on his back and we left."

"Did Mr. and Mrs. Minkus know about this?"

Zay looked guilty. "No. We didn't want to cause any trouble. Getting the police involved would have looked bad on Farkle's family, and Maya decided she didn't want that. We didn't know at the time that something was slipped into her drink. We only thought that she had a little too much, and the guy took advantage of her. We stayed up all night watching and taking care of her and making sure that nothing else happened. Looking back on it, we should have said something, but we were all so scared out of our minds. The only thing we cared about was making sure Maya was okay."

Maya could see her mom crying. The last thing she wanted to do was see them hurt over her again.

"We didn't attend a party after that. We made some dumb decisions, and we weren't about to make them again."

"And when Don told you Missy had given him the drug?" Langston asked, looking at the expression of the brunette.

Maya had let her mind drift back to the morning after.

* * *

Waking up, she felt like throwing up, which is exactly what she did. She ran to the bathroom, scaring the crap out of everyone who was passed out in the room. After everything was emptied from her stomach, she sobbed, not exactly knowing the reason why, but she sobbed into the white bowl. Maya panicked, trying to remember what happened after she talked to Don. She ran her fingers through her hair, and focused on the hello kitty patterns on her clothes. She didn't wear this to the party last night.

Looking up, she saw the five faces of her worried best friends, poking their heads in, watching her. She continued to cry. What did they all do? Riley took a seat next to her by the tub, with Lucas on the wall beside his girl. Farkle took a seat next to Maya beside the toilet with Smackle following his lead. Zay grabbed a paper cup for mouth washing, and filled it with water, before he sat down, handing Maya the glass, to which she drank it in one whole setting, handing it back to him.

Farkle rubbed her back, while Riley held her hand. Maya wiped the tears from underneath her eyes. "What happened?" She asked.

They all looked at each other, before Zay could tell her what they saw, ending with, "what is the last thing you remember?" Though she should have felt more horrified that Lucas and Zay practically saw her naked, she was more terrified that Don ripped her innocence from her.

She explained who he was, and told them about their talk, then how everything was fuzzy after that. "I know I didn't drink that much. I was so careful." She looked at Lucas. "Did he? Did he and I?" She gestured, not wanting to explain any further details, because she felt uncomfortable.

"I don't think so," Lucas said. "His pants weren't even off. You're okay Maya. He's not going to bother you again."

Riley looked over at her best friend. "Don Schaffer? That ugly kid who bullied us when Josh was in junior high?" The others looked confused. "When Josh was in middle school, he was on a baseball team that traveled around. His team played in many tournaments and one year, Philly made it to the Northeastern Championships here in Long Island. The night before the game, Maya and I decided to follow Josh and his friends to the bon fire they were having, and on our way back to the campsite, we took a wrong turn, and ran into Don and his buddies. They had been in the middle of spray painting our teams jerseys as a prank."

"And we got in their way, and Josh had to come to the rescue," Maya added in.

"Except, Maya kicked Don in the balls, and he crumpled to the ground. Josh was super impressed." Riley nudged her best friend, in an attempt to make her laugh. "You're still my favorite superhero Peaches." Riley leaned over to hug her.

Smackle still looked very concerned. "Maya, how much did you say you had to drink?"

"I sipped from a glass the majority of the night, but at one point I got really thirsty, and I think someone poured me another glass and I drank that, but by then I was out of it. I didn't know what I was doing." Maya held her head, trying to remember.

The genius looked at her boyfriend, then back at the blonde. "You are not a light weight drinker Maya. We have already tested this. Two glasses should not have affected you the way it did. My hypothesis is that someone must have slipped something in your cup. Perhaps this Don guy? You did say he stood close enough to you in an uncomfortable way, right?"

Suddenly Maya was terrified. As of this moment, she could be drugged up? The nauseating feeling came back and she lifted herself up to puke up whatever was churning in her stomach. "How do we know what it is? How can I get it out?" Maya said, tears building again in her eyes. "Why am I so freaking emotional right now?" She would only cry in front of her friends, because they never judged her for showing too much emotion.

Farkle narrowed his eyebrows, getting out his phone. "What are your symptoms?"

"Nausea." Riley stated.

Zay got another glass of water. "Dehydration." Maya inhaled the easy liquid in confirmation.

"Sweating." Everyone looked at Smackle. "What? She looks like she's hot."

Lucas shook his head. "Amplified emotions." He wasn't wrong. She felt overly emotional. Like the littlest thing would set her off. "What'd you find Farkle?" Maya wasn't sure if she wanted to hear.

"Could be any kind of Club Drug, but we can't be sure. We could ask him," Farkle said.

"No no no," Maya said. "You guys are not going back there."

Zay looked at her. "Maya, we're not going to walk away from this without knowing what floating around inside you. If it's a serious drug, we're going to have to take you to the hospital. We are going to ask what it is and where he got it from."

She couldn't stop them, even if she tried. She was weak this morning. So while the boys were gone, Riley drew a bath for her best friend. She helped wash her hair, while Maya bathed herself. They thought about making something to eat, but decided to wait until the boys returned with some information. Plus Maya was far from hungry.

It took them a couple hours before they got back. Lucas came into the room looking pissed as hell. "I swear that girl irks me."

"Who?" Riley asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Missy Bradford was passing around Ecstasy last night, and gave some to Don. Did you know that they're distance relatives? Yeah, cousins. I didn't even see her at the party last night." He said, kicking the front of the bed.

Farkle, who had his arms crossed, walked over to sit by Maya on the side of the bed. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. "Good news. You don't have a high dosage in you, which is why you're not having sever reactions to the side-effects. The ones you are experiencing are normal for short-term."

"Apart from having fun last night, and feeling good in the moment, isn't worth how terrible I feel right now." She paused and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Farkle for this weekend. If I had been more careful, this wouldn't have happened."

He shook his head. "Maya, don't ever think that this is your fault. It's not. We all made the decision to go last night. We should have been watching out for each other more than we did. If anything, it's our fault that we didn't notice. I'm sorry, Penne."

"What do I do, Freckle?" She asked.

Riley sat on the ground in front of Maya, dragging Lucas and Zay with her. "First of all, we keep smiles on our faces, because we're all okay."

Smackle sat on the other side of her on the bed. "And we study." She grabbed her phone and searched up the drug on the internet and started reading what to do and not to do with it in your system. This was why Maya loved her friends, and she honestly didn't know what she would do without them.

* * *

"Thank you, Isaiah," Langston said. "You can step off the stand."

Zay gave a nod to him before making his way back to his seat. Maya wasn't sure what was to happen next. She wanted this court case to be over with. She wanted to be passed all of the legal stuff, and get back to living her life. She had four months left of high school, and she would be off doing her own thing, not worrying about high school dramatics. Maya was done with immature people and their nonsense.

Though she was emotional at the moment, she had already suffered and been through the motions. Dealing with the after math, and getting over the effects, her emotions were like a roller coaster. It was just another thing to pile away in her dungeon of sadness, along with the flock of ballerinas. She would have added Josh, but she thought it was safe to say, she unlocked that cage.

How did she know he was was looking at her? She didn't know, but her eyes glanced up and immediately met his. She felt guilty for not telling him, but she couldn't bare to talk about it. She didn't want anyone to know. It was hard enough trying to talk a little while ago, especially in front of her parents. It's embarrassing. She was Maya Hunter, a strong, young woman, who was tough and can handle her own. This story showed her in a time of weakness. It proved that she wasn't as tough as she thought. She was smaller than people, and sometimes defenseless.

"I call for a recess," the judge said. "Fifteen minutes."

They all made their way outside. She was being pushed by Riley in her chair. Out on the steps, Shawn turned toward his step-daughter. "Maya Penelope, why didn't you tell us about this?"

Josh stepped in front of him. "Shawn. Can you blame her?" He said, in her defense. She had not expected him to do that. She expected him to be just as upset and angry, but there he was coming to her rescue.

"Matthews, you're on my good side. You do not want to be on my bad side," Shawn said dangerously. That freaked Maya out. Josh didn't look like he was going to back down, so the blonde stood up and walked between them.

"Stop it. You both are not getting into an argument over this. It's in my past, and frankly I never wanted to talk about it! I'm fine! My friends took care of me, and made sure I was okay. It's embarrassing and yes, it still gets to me sometimes, and I have nightmares about that night, but I've gotten past it. It's not the first time something bad has happened in my life, but guess what? I build a bridge and get over it." She stated sternly, in one full breath.

Her step-dad's expression softened. "I'm sorry. It's just not something you expect to hear in a courthouse for the first time."

Katy put her arm around her daughter. "Baby girl, we just want you to come to us, no matter how bad the situation is. That's what we're here for. We love you no matter what. Are we upset? Yes. I'm disappointed that you didn't tell us. You didn't have to give us details, but just a gist of it? That's all that we would need to know. That situation could have been a lot worse than it was."

Of course, her mom would be the more understanding. If Maya were Topanga's kid, she would have been grounded on the spot. She took a glance over at the Matthews, who looked conflicted. "I'm sorry for not telling you. If the situation had been worse, we would have called." She looked at her friends. "I'm sure of it." They all nodded in agreement.

Katy looked at the her friends. "I know that I'm late saying this, but thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Of course," Lucas said. "We would do the same if it were anyone else."

Zay smiled. "We're a team. We might've had a bump in the road, but we'll always be there for each other."

Maya smiled. "I never want that to change."

Riley put her arm around her. "And it never will."

Topanga and Cory pulled Shawn and Katy away from the group, and Maya looked over at Josh who was standing apart from everyone else. Riley squeezed her shoulder and walked away with Lucas and the others. Josh studied her face for a moment. "Donny Schaffer?"

She nodded. "Even after eight years, he's still scary." They both took a seat on the steps.

"If I was there, I probably would've done more than just break his nose," Josh said. "I would've made sure he'd never had kids." Her eyes widened in surprise, and a laughed escaped, along with a snort, to which she covered her mouth. He tumbled over laughing. "Alright, that was probably my favorite laugh, ever." She punched his arm. "It's adorable."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She turned serious, biting her lip. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

Josh glanced over at her. "You don't have to apologize about this Maya. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about it. It's a scary experience. I never want you to feel like you're being forced to talk about something bad. I'm always here to listen if you need me, Babe."

"Thank you, Honey." She smirked at him, liking their new nicknames for each other. He stood up, offering his hand. She took it and intertwined their fingers. He leaned over to kiss the top of her head. Their actions felt so natural, as if they had been doing this for years.

The two turned around to find Missy watching them from the door of the courthouse. Maya's first thought was that Josh was going to let go of her hand, and back away, but he didn't. He helped her back over to her chair, where she immediately felt some relief in her lower back.

They wheeled over to the group. Farkle smiled. "Ready to go back in?"

Maya looked back at the doors. Missy was no longer there. "Yeah. I'm ready for this day to be over with."

"Aren't we all, Peaches." Riley said.

* * *

"I call Michelle Bradford to the stand," Langston called out. The brunette slowly got up out of her chair, making her way to the seat in front of the courtroom. Her parents had been sitting in the seats behind the table where she had been sitting. Her dad looked very solemn, while her mom just looked down right worried.

Maya could tell Missy had been crying. Her lip was quivering and her eyes were red. But she looked up to Langston lifted her right hand just as Maya and Zay had before. The Lawyer began to question her. "Miss Bradford. Do you deny that you bullied Miss Hunter?"

She shook her head. "I don't deny it."

"What about handing out Ecstasy at that party last year?"

She gulped, looking at her mom who was eyeing her dangerously. "I did. Me and another girl were handing out the pills."

"Where did you get them from?"

"The same girl who was with me at that party. Sage White. I don't know where she got the drugs, all I know is that she brought them and we passed them around." Missy said hurriedly.

Langston nodded. "Did you give Don Schaffer the pill, to influence him to slip it in Miss Hunters drink?" His tone was hard.

"Yes, I gave Donny the pill. I might've pointed him in Maya's direction, knowing that he would have pestered her, but I thought he would have used the pill for himself. I did not tell him to put it in her drink." She stated seriously.

"What is you reason for bullying Miss Hunter?"

She sighed. "To get a rise. To have a little fun, I don't know. I can never seem to phase her. It doesn't work. I guess I just continue because it's a challenge."

The lawyer stopped pacing the room, and stopped in front of Missy's seat. "Miss Bradford, did you intend to harm Miss Hunter physically by causing an accident?" Maya had to admit, the question sounded completely ridiculous.

"No," Missy said.

Langston raised his eyebrows. "What were you doing heading out of the city on that Friday afternoon?"

Missy paused looking at her parents. Her dad looked curious, while her mom had this evil stare, slightly shaking her head, as if saying "you better not." Missy closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I had always lived the life, only one can dream. For a long time, Maya had never had the perfect life. Her dad left her when she was little, and she was broken. I couldn't do anything to hurt her, because it wouldn't affect her. So, I bullied her best friend who had a good life, and I continued that all because she had someone that I wanted, and he chose her. So I stopped. By this point, Maya's mom was married to someone new. This someone, who loved Maya and her mom. He made Maya happy again." She looked over at the blonde and her family.

She continued. "I didn't start attacking her with messages until the middle of Junior year. Mainly after that party. At first it was because I got a rise out of her, knowing that Don had scared her. I had never been able to do that." Missy paused. "In the midst of all this, I found out that my mom was cheating on my dad." Mrs. Bradford shot up in one swift movement. Her husband looked at her wide-eyed, unbelieved. "And who was she cheating on my dad with?"

"—Michelle Irene!" Mrs. Bradford said.

Missy stood on the stand. "Kermit Hart." She stated firmly. Maya's mouth dropped to the floor. "At first my attempts to mess with Maya was just out of my anger of finding out." The brunette looked at her mom. "I kept your secret for long enough." Maya could see tears in her eyes. "I wasn't going to let dad think that he was the father of the child you're carrying now." Gasps filled the room. Maya squeezed Josh's hand tightly. "I heard you on the phone. It's not dad's." Missy looked at Langston. "I was going to confront Mr. Hart that afternoon. I wanted him to know how I felt about him ruining my family."

She looked at the blonde. "Maya, I didn't know you were in the car. I didn't know you could even drive. I was angry and in a hurry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I was looking at my phone, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a green light come on and I thought that it was for our lane. I should've stopped, but I was scared to get police involved, and then my mom and dad would have found out about me going to Mr. Hart's house." She shook her head. "I didn't even see the car hit you. It came out of no where. Maya, I know I've done a lot of things to you in the past, but I would never purposely attempt to kill or harm you or anyone for that matter."

For the first time ever, Maya Hart-Hunter believed every word Missy said. Missy Bradford was a lot of things, but she wasn't going to lie to the police or the judge that had been sitting in the courtroom. She wouldn't go against her mother, who made the majority of their families income, that gave her the things she wanted.

"Miss Bradford, do you know Carla Zital?"

She finally sat back down in her seat. "No Sir. All I know is that she's the girl who's missing."

The judge looked at Missy from his seat, and asked her, "When was the last time you made an attack towards Maya?"

She shrugged. "Right before I found out Mr. Hart was the real father of the baby."

He sat back in his seat and looked over at Mrs. Bradford. There was silence in the courtroom for moments, before he came to his decision. "I find Miss Bradford not guilty of the charges against her for causing the accident against Miss Hunter." He tapped the gavel on the table in front of him. "Case closed." He motioned for Langston to follow him.

Maya sat back in her seat. Riley looked at her. "Do you believe her?"

"Yeah. I do." She looked at the brunette who hadn't moved from her seat on the stand. All she did was stare at the wood in front of her. Maya stood up from her seat, and slowly made her way over to Missy.

"The truth was bound to come out sooner or later, wasn't it?" Missy asked her quietly.

Maya bit her bottom lip. "Life is messy. And it sucks sometimes." The brown-eyed girl looked at her. "So we were both screwed over by the same asshole. Looks like we finally have something in common."

Missy scoffed, disbelieving it. "And now we are going to share a half-sibling. Another thing in common." Maya didn't look at this as a surprise. Plus her dad already had other kids. She wiped the tears from underneath her eyes. "I'm sorry for what's happened to you in the past. All of the things I said? They're not true. I know it, because I see it everyday. I guess when I found out about your dad and my mom, I just wanted a punching bag, and you were someone who use to be broken, and i thought that I could break you again. I admit, I was jealous. You have a group of friends who care about you, and would do anything for you. You guys have had that bond since middle school. And me? My best friend is only my best friend for my money. All the people I do associate myself with are fake, and I try to feel by doing drugs, getting wasted, and sleeping with random people."

Maya didn't know what to say, but Missy sighed. "Why did I just tell you that? I don't know."

"Maybe it's because you needed someone to listen to you?" The blonde offered. She could feel the fingers of Josh intertwine with her own.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

Maya took a deep breath. "Yeah. I am."

"I was wrong about him too," Missy added, getting off the stand making her way over to hug her dad. Her mother was giving her the death glare.

Maya looked at Josh. "Can we get food?"

Josh nodded. "Let's go. I definitely don't want to be in range for that conversation," He said, gesturing towards the Bradford family."

They met the rest of the group outside, Josh pushing Maya in her chair. Topanga decided to get back to her office at the firm, and she would see everyone later. Cory mentioned going home to grade papers, and enjoy the rest of the day off.

Shawn looked at everyone else. "How 'bout we go out to eat. On me." They all agreed.

"Wait." Riley said. "What happens next?"

Her blonde best friend clasped her hands together. "I guess we're gonna have to wait until Carla's found. Let's not worry about it. I don't think Missy is going to be a problem anymore though. She has a lot more issues to deal with than bother me."

She smiled, not knowing the exact reason, until she looked at her friends. Missy was jealous of them. And just like the morning in Hamptons, she felt gratitude. She didn't know what she'd do without the people she loved.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ! Okay, so I had a direction I was going with this, but then I decided to take a completely different route. In a lot of fan fiction, Missy is always pointed out to be the bad guy, and it is expected in every single plot line.**

 **When you have a conflict like a car accident that was caused by someone, it's intended that we find out the person and the reason behind it. In Missy's case, I believed as I was writing this: Missy isn't smart enough to cause an accident, without hurting herself in the process.**

 **I also wanted to show that people can just have bad luck and be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the accident was just as it is: an accident.**

 **Please don't be upset that I gave Missy some leeway because she didn't get in trouble for "causing Maya's accident." I couldn't give you an obvious ending to the court case could I? Otherwise this story would be just your typical predictable story. She still has some issues with the law that you can probably read into. (So she's not completely off the hook.**

 **I'm not an expert at court cases, or drugs (because I've never watched a court case like this, nor have I done drugs). Next Chapter will be up by next week sometime!**

 **How do y'all feel about the outcome? Please review to let me know.**


	13. Panic! At the Flight

**Hey Everyone! Thank you all for the awesome feedback. It really means a lot that you all approve of my decisions. I haven't really done any responses in a while, and I have a few people I'd like to comment to.**

 **scarline463;** **I don't normally like to write in curse words, but for the situation, it was realistic that I add in some, but never will I drop the F-bomb, or GD. As for Josh's POV . . :)**

 **shana. rose:** **I thought the same thing. I don't like the character per say, but Olivia Stuck is a great actress and super gorgeous and ironically she seems to be pretty good friends with Rowan and Sabrina (from seeing photos on their social media together). I sort of have a direction I'd like to go with Missy in the sequel of this story.**

 **lucayagoals4ever:** **Missy will return in the sequel.**

 **ShannonCrystal: Thank you so much for the feedback! You are awesome! Believe me when I say this, I have been on a rollercoaster just writing this. I'm so happy you're enjoying the story!**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _"_ _Wait." Riley said. "What happens next?"_

 _Her blonde best friend clasped her hands together. "I guess we're gonna have to wait until Carla's found. Let's not worry about it. I don't think Missy is going to be a problem anymore though. She has a lot more issues to deal with than bother me."_

 _She smiled, not knowing the exact reason, until she looked at her friends. Missy was jealous of them. And just like the morning in Hamptons, she felt gratitude. She didn't know what she'd do without the people she loved._

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Panic! At the Flight**

It had been a two months since the court case. Three months since the accident. Life seemed to be getting back to its normalcy. Other than the fact that Maya still wasn't back at school. She had been waiting for her therapist to say something about that. She was getting antsy. Her back was better. She was now able to stand and walk for a longer period of time, more so than she was able to around her birthday. She just wasn't allowed to lift heavy objects.

She rarely used the wheel chair now. It just sat, folded up in her room. Her back was the least of her worries. The most she ever had to worry about now, was panic attacks. In this last month, she had begun to remember more of her accident. The parts before she had passed out. It was like her nightmares were focusing on the sounds going on around her, drowning out the pain she was feeling in the moment, because you can't feel in a nightmare.

So waking up to the sound of a car crashing into something, or the feeling she'd get when she was in a small space, would set her off. Her heart rate would sky rocket, and she would begin to overheat, and breathing would be difficult. She would have a hard time controlling them, and she thinks that she scared Shawn out of his wits the last time she had one. He was clueless to know what to do. She didn't blame him for freaking out, it was something she didn't know how to resolve either. Her mother would try her best to help her, by turning on the noise fan in her parents room, telling her to try and focus on the constant sound. It helped to feel the vibration of the fan. This was something that she was going to have to get in control of before she started back in school.

She had been doing fairly well in her classes, considering she was at home. Now that she was able to go back over to the Matthews in the afternoons, she was able to ask her Government Teacher questions at the dinner table, which he seemed more than willing to answer, apparently feeling vey accomplished that his "rebel student" was willing to learn after school hours. She had been partnered up with Farkle for their economics project, so he came over every other afternoon to do some work, as well as go over the class assignments so he could turn them into the teacher when she was done with them. She, Riley, Lucas and Zay did College Algebra homework at the Bay Window every evening after dinner.

Did she mention that it was a blessing to be back in her rightful spot at the window?

Though her brunette best friend did not have class with them, she still was assigned the same homework as the rest (their teacher was really good about keeping all the classes in line with one another).

Physical Education was only possible with Uncle Jon's help. Her Physical Therapist signed a paper after every session, giving her the credit she needed for that class. She was told that once she returned, the most she would be able to do is run laps, and participate in a few games until she was told that she could play dodge ball and kick ball.

Art was simple for her. Aside from Mr. Matthews, Mr. Jackson was the most understanding about her situation. She did the assignment as told, and turned it in before the due date. Yearbook was a breeze. Plus it was almost done with. She had already submitted the design, and pages of the book. It was now up to her classmates to input photos and captions, to which she would review, and approve of or change. Because she was senior editor, Mr. Carlson allowed her to use her own art for the cover design. He was sure that the book would be given an award, and have it's own place in the magazine (yeah, that's a thing).

Maya had been sitting at the Bay Window for about fifteen minutes now, waiting for the arrival of her best friend. She had been wanting details of her last conversation with Lucas, who accidentally found out about Columbia from Mr. Matthews the night before at dinner. She had to admit that it was Riley's fault for not talking to her boyfriend sooner. Maya had left before the conversation was brought up between the two. It was too bad that she couldn't see them interact at school. She had debated on whether or not she should text Farkle, but she decided not to, and just wait to hear the information herself.

A few minutes later, Riley walked through the door. She looked tired, but she still had a smile on her face, so Maya knew the outcome couldn't have been that bad. Taking a seat at the window, the brunette looked over with her chocolate brown orbs. "Lucas is upset with me."

Maya licked her lips. "That you're not going to go to Texas with him, or?"

"He's upset that I didn't tell him, Peaches." Riley leaned her head on her shoulder.

"I told you to tell him a while ago." She didn't receive a response, only a sigh. "What did he say?"

She waited a few moments before she spoke. "He says long distance is going to be hard, but he wants to try. He told me that he doesn't want me to give up an Ivy League school for him."

"Do you want to try long distance?" Maya could feel Riley nod. There was silence. After a while of stroking her hair, and just enjoying her company, she asked, "So . . . Columbia is your final decision?"

She picked her head up and smiled brightly. _Well, Riley Sunshine is back_ , she thought. "I can't wait to fight for women's rights." _Always the feminist, this one._

Maya had no doubt she was going to be a great speaker. Riley had a way to her words, and a way of capturing people. No matter if the subject was boring as hell, Riley Matthews always had a way of keeping Maya interested. Besides, that's why they're best friends right? They are interested in what they have to say.

She couldn't talk. Maya had been turned into a feminist a long time ago. She blamed Riley, the girl who always wanted to fix issues, and stand up for her rights. The more she stood by her, the more she believed in what she had to say.

Smackle had backed them all up logically. She too was a feminist herself. This had been proved back in junior high when they first met. The rest of their friends had supported their ideas, especially Farkle.

Lucas and Zay were supportive, but Maya could still see them believe that men still had slight power over women, except the time Riley and Lucas got into an argument, and she had whispered something to him only, which forced him to bow to her. Riley was still embarrassed to tell Maya what she had said, but Maya had the feeling that she didn't want to find out.

"What are we going to do about this rooming situation? I don't want to room with a complete stranger, and I don't want to stay with my parents. We are supposed to be free once we receive our diplomas," Maya said.

Riley shrugged. "We could get an apartment . . . but that's going to be expensive."

"And our parents don't have that kind of money to help us out." She stated. They could try and see about finding a cheep one, but they would be risking to live in an area of New York that wasn't safe. Neither of their parents would allow them to live in an unsafe area. There was no way.

"Ladies!" The genius leaned halfway into the window, smiling at them.

"Farkle." The the girls greeted, and Maya scooted over for him to crawl the rest of the way in. "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Just stopping by. What are you two talking about?"

"We're discussing living arrangements, since I'm going to Columbia and Maya's attending NYU. We won't be able to dorm with one another, so we are trying to configure an alternative plan." Riley said. "We didn't think about this a few years ago. We only thought we were attending the same school."

He nodded. "Good news, I'm staying in New York too."

Riley smiled. "Yay!"

"Where to, Freckle?" Maya asked.

"Columbia. I'm double majoring in Atmospheric Science and Astronomy." He pursed his lips. "My dad wanted me to go to Princeton, because that's where he went, but they haven't sent me my acceptance letter yet. Plus, with me have already taken some classes at NYU through their program, one of my professors received his Ph.D at Columbia, and I used him as a reference. I was already a shoo in to the program."

"At least you'll be around us and Smackle." Riley stated, excited for him.

His expression dropped. "Yeah. I don't know what's going on with Izzy lately. She seemed fine before break, and now it's like she's pushing away. She won't talk to me about it, but I think it has to do with college. Every time the subject comes up, she redirects it and starts babbling about something entirely different."

Maya sighed. "I don't know. You want one of us to talk to her?"

"No," he said. "I don't want her knowing that I'm talking about this to you two. I feel bad about talking about her behind her back. I'm just worried is all."

"Okay. We won't say anything," Riley said.

"But—" Maya began.

"No butts, Maya." Farkle said.

She put her hands up. "Hear me out. If we had, say, a 'girls night,' and we so happened to talk about the future, which includes college, maybe Izzy would open up to us about what's going on." She offered. "Your name will not be spoken from our mouths."

Farkle sighed. "Okay, if this 'girls night' happens, and she tells you what's going on, please try to assure her, in the many years that we have been friends, and you know me, to let me know what's going on, and know that I'm going to be understanding of any situation. I don't want to be left in the dark about this. It's worrying me."

"So you would rather hear it from her, than us?" Riley asked to confirm.

He nodded. "Yes. I know that she still is suffering from her disorder, but I would like to hear it form her."

"Okay, then it's settled." Maya said. "So, for our trip next week. What time are we flying out, and how long will it take to get there?"

Farkle put his hands on his legs. "We leave JFK Saturday at 5 AM, heading to Los Angeles. That'll take about six hours, and then we switch flights to Honolulu, which will take another five and a half hours. And from the airport, it's take us an hour and a half to drive out to the beach house."

Riley clapped. "The wedding isn't until the following Saturday, which I know we'll be helping setting up for, so we have the whole week to explore the island."

They all looked at one another, and smiled widely, "ADVENTURE TIME!" They shouted, which turned into a fit of giggles.

Maya couldn't wait for this vacation. Of course she knew it was only happening because of Eric and Wendy's wedding, but she was excited to head to Hawaii. Her heart leaped in excitement. Farkle's family friends were gracious enough to let them all use their beach house in Laie, just north of the island both to stay and for the couple to exchange their vows. She had looked up photos of the area, and every time she glanced through, she'd squeal, desperately wanting time to speed up, just so she could get there. "This Spring Break is going to be a blast."

"Agreed," Riley said. "You staying for dinner?" Maya nodded. "Farkle?"

He shook his head. "I promised my mom I'd be home tonight. I'll see you both tomorrow?" They agreed. He looked at Maya. "I'll stop by to help put the finishing touches on our project during my free period. We got to turn that in tomorrow afternoon."

She gave him a thumbs up as he crawled back out the window, and down the fire escape. She glanced over at Riley, who was looking at her phone. "Lucas said he was staying home for dinner tonight." Maya had a feeling she was going to need to have conversation with the cowboy soon.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" Topanga called from the kitchen. And with rumbling stomachs, they made their way to the table, to scarf down the scrumptious taste of homemade macaroni and cheese.

* * *

Maya fully expected Friday to be slower than a heard of snails traveling through peanut butter, but she was actually so busy, she hardly noticed the time passing.

She woke up early, getting a few last assignments done before Farkle arrived to finish their project. He only stayed until he had about 25 minutes to get back to Abigail Adams. She threw herself back into her school work, until her physical therapist showed up for their session. They were never long. She always did some stretches and some light workouts that were never straining on the body.

After an hour, they sat at the bar and talked for a few moments. Dr. Whitehouse was such a nice woman. Her light brown hair was short and framed her petite face. Her green eyes were sparkling, and sometimes mischievous looking. Maya had always assumed she had another side to her aside from having a Ph.D.

"So, I have to tell you something," the woman said. The blonde listened intently. "The following Monday from Spring Break, you can go back to school."

Maya's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?" Dr. Whitehouse smiled in confirmation. "Thank you! Thank you!" Maya praised, giving the woman a hug. "I can't wait to tell Riley and the others!"

As Dr. Whitehouse was exiting the apartment, she looked back and said, "have fun in Hawaii, Maya." The rest of the day passed by, as Maya kept herself occupied.

Shawn had come home for a late lunch, before mentioning needing to stop by one of the department stores for a new bathing suit. "Your mom has been telling me to go buy one for a while, and I keep forgetting, so that is my mission. Do you need me to grab anything while I'm there? Or do you have everything you need to pack?"

"Are you kidding? I've had my bag packed for a while now." She thought for a moment. _Maybe I could mess with him._ "You mind getting me some tampons?"

He nodded. "Yeah, what ind you need?" The look of shock covered her face, and he noticed what she'd been doing. "Maya, you seriously think that's still going to phase me? I've been living with two women for the past three years. It's not new to me anymore."

"I'm impressed. I don't need anything. I was just trying to mess with you, but that didn't work." She shrugged. "Don't forget about your suit." Shawn turned toward the door, grabbing his keys and coat off the hook and left.

She went to her room, went through her stuff, making sure she had everything. Farkle had mentioned many times about the different activities to do on the island, including hiking, the beach (obviously), and a few other activities. So she made sure she had the appropriate clothing for each activity. Once she was finished, she set her check in bag in the living room. Her carry-on bag wouldn't be completed until the morning, knowing she'd have to put her phone charger in and do her makeup, before they left.

Her mother walked in the door around 3:45. While helping her mother pack, they got into a conversation and Maya ended up telling her mother about what Dr. Whitehouse had said about her going back to school, to which her mom said they needed to celebrate, so she ended up making the last of the hot chocolate they had in the cabinet. Shawn got home with more than just a bathing suit, stating he wanted to be as prepared as he can, because he'd never been to the islands before. So he dropped by Best Buy to make sure he had everything he needed for his camera equipment (he was allowing Farkle to use some of his stuff since the genius had offered to photograph the wedding, considering Shawn was one of the Groomsmen).

After having the bags in a pile by the couch, they turned on the television to wind down for the evening. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and when it opened, Joshua Matthews had entered the living room. "Fam two! I need a place to crash for tonight." He dropped his bag by the others. "I would stay in my dorm, but it being Spring Break, Andy would kill me if he woke up at four tomorrow morning."

"You do have a brother that lives closer to the Hall, you know that right?" Shawn asked.

Katy nudged her husband lightly. "His parents, a.k.a. you're 'second parents' are staying there tonight." She looked up at the college student. "You're more than welcome to stay, Josh."

"Thank you, Katy." He smiled and took seat beside Maya who hadn't said anything yet. All she could do was look at him. She loved the fact that he was so comfortable around her parents, and got along with them so well."What?" He asked, curiously.

Blushing, she shook her head, turning it back towards the television. "Nothing." She sat back and leaned into him. Though they weren't officially dating, she was happy that there was no awkwardness in the reactions of her parents to their closeness. They continued to watch a few episodes of The Office before heading to bed, anticipating the early morning.

"You mean I can't get coffee right now?" Maya asked in frustration, while she was staring at the Starbucks line, smelling the fragrance of her addiction.

"Sorry Peaches," Riley said. "We have to wait till we get passed security to get any food." She yawned, which caused Maya to do the same. The action was contagious.

Maya huffed, looking at the security line, which didn't look too busy considering it was early in the morning. "Then let's get a move on! I need my caffeine." Beginning to march over to the guard allowing people to pass, she was pulled back by someone other than Riley. Her blue eyes caught his own, and she glared at him. "Why are you not letting me walk?"

Josh chuckled at her feistiness. He positioned himself so that his one arm was around her shoulders, and with his other hand, he held out a ticket. "You need this to get passed security, Babe." She took it gratefully, and he mentioned, "you also need you're ID out."

She waited for a moment before she spoke. It still being early and without the proper intake of a certain drink, Maya was finding it hard to think straight. "Because you both seem to know what you're doing here, I'll follow you," Maya said to the man standing next to her, and her best friend, who was smiling sleepily.

Riley led the way, pulling out her wallet to had the guard her ID and ticket. Maya did the same. Josh followed along. The rest of their parents and grandparents were slugging behind. Auggie was practically stumbling forward, looking as if he had just been woken up.

For the girls and Josh, the security process was a breeze. Each of them sported sweatpants, and t-shirts, and shoes that could be easily slipped on. Their carry-on bags were small enough, the only big items were Josh's laptop, and Maya's iPad and they were still small.

Grabbing their things, they checked their ticket for the correct gate, and started to head in that direction. Passing by a few shops, Maya finally caught the familiar scent, and rerouted herself, dragging Josh by the hand and Riley followed. "Oh Dunkin!" Maya said excitedly, as they approached the pink and orange hole in the wall.

Josh began to order for him, and he asked what the girls wanted as well. After protesting, and finally giving in, the girls let him pay for their coffee and donuts. As soon as he was done speaking to the register man, a girls voice asked, "Josh?"

Maya turned to the side and spotted a very pretty natural red head, with bright green eyes grinning at the college boy who had just payed for his food. "Emily!" Josh said, happily, putting his wallet in his sweatpants pocket, moving to give her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" She said, "I'm heading to Gainesville for Spring Break. I've applied for the Graduates Program there and I was invited by a friend to take a tour of the school, and check out her Sorority. Florida should be fun! Where are you all heading off to?"

Riley stepped forward. "Hawaii, for my uncle's wedding!" She said excitedly and somewhat dreamily. "Hi Emily." The brunette slowly gave her a hug. Maya wondered how she knew this girl.

"It's good to see you Riley." She said, hugging her back.

Josh put his arm around Maya. "Em, you never got the chance to meet Maya," he said, looking down at the blonde, "Maya, this is my friend Emily. We had a few classes together, and she made your necklace."

The blonde smiled, rubbing her necklace she had gotten from the guy on her birthday, which she had been doing a lot lately. She was about to speak when, "Maya!" The red head said in surprise. "I'm so glad you're okay! Josh was very worried about you when you were in the hospital. How are you feeling?"

"Um," she was speechless for a few moments, trying to come up with the words to say. "I'm feeling so much better. Dr. Whitehouse is a miracle worker."

"She is, isn't she? She spoke in one of my lectures last year. Amazing woman." Emily commented. She seemed like a pretty cool person herself.

Maya grinned. "Thank you for the necklace, it's beautiful and I love it."

"You're absolutely welcome." She glanced down at her phone. "Anyways, I've got to head out. My flight boards in ten minutes. It was great seeing you all. Have fun in Hawaii!" She waved as she quickly made her way over to a small group of people.

"She's really sweet," Maya complimented. "How did she know I was in the hospital?"

Josh looked down. "We were hanging out when Riley called me. She brought me food later on as well, because I had left right away. She met Riley and the others when she got there. She never got to see you though. You were still in surgery."

Riley came back with their drinks and food. "Are we ready to head to the gate?"

They nodded. A quick thought ran across Maya's mind. _When he said "hanging out," did he mean like "on a date?"_ She shook the thought out of her head. So what if they had gone on a date. He and Maya had not been together yet. It was his life. Besides, she couldn't blame him for wanting to go out with a girl like the red head. She was beautiful, sweet, very outgoing, and full of life. But they talked like they were just good friends. She pushed the thought aside and continued on to follow Riley. Taking a quick glance at Josh, she found him already looking at her. She seriously hoped she didn't have a weird look on her face while she was thinking, so to throw him off, she smiled at him, reaching down for his hand to lace their fingers together.

Lucas had shown up with Cory, who had fallen behind the group, waiting for the teenager. Zay and Smackle were flying out with Farkle and his family on their jet, that only seated six people. This included the pilot. Zay wasn't able to afford his own plane ticket, so he was voted to fly free.

They didn't wait long, before the flight began to bored. Maya didn't think about the seating arrangements, because when they called for section A and her and Auggie were the first to board, she hadn't realized that the group might be split up for the flight. Auggie led her down the aisle to their seats, which had been towards the middle of the plane. The numbers on their tickets stated that they were sitting right next to each other. Maya hadn't thought about where she would be sitting, but a window seat was not something she really wanted.

"Hey Maya?" Auggie asked.

She nervously looked over at the ten year old. "Yeah Aug?"

"You want me to take the window seat?" He offered.

Maya let out a breath of relief. "Would you?" He nodded and she hugged him tightly, giving him a kiss on the head. "You are my lifesaver August." He laughed at her, and hopped into the seat, and made him self comfortable, before opening his DS to play a game.

Topanga had been seated right next to the blonde, on the outside seat. They watched everyone else file in, Riley and Lucas taking the seats in front of them, and Josh, Cory, and Maya's parents heading further back to the plane. Maya looked down at her hands, that were shaking profusely. _No, please don't. I can't do this here_ , she desperately thought to herself. She had been hoping Josh would be sitting next to her. He was one person that was good at calming her nerves. He knew how to help her.

Minutes passed and the plane began to move, which caused Maya to flinch. Topanga looked at her, her eyes asking if she was okay. The flight attendant started speaking, giving directions and the pre-flight emergency plan. Maya tried drowning out her voice. The last word that needed to be stuck in her mind was: emergency.

Maya buckled up, following Topanga's lead. She began to chew on her lower lip, nervously. Did she mention that she had never flown before? The plane came to a stop and Topanga offered her a hand, which she took.

"It's okay, Maya. Flying isn't that bad," she said. The blonde didn't think so.

Once the plane began moving again, it's speed picked up, and Maya could hear just how fast they were going. Her head was shoved back and after counting seven seconds, she felt weightless, as if gravity was no longer involved. Auggie tapped her arm, telling her to look out the window, but she couldn't dare to. She kept her head back until she could feel the plane level, and the light turned on stating that people could move around the cabin area. She took slow breaths, and released the tight grip on Topanga's hand.

Not long after, the woman beside her stated she was going to the bathroom. Her heart rate still hadn't come down. She risked a glance over at Auggie, who had head sets on, unbothered by anything. That's when she saw it. The height. She was never afraid of heights before, but this, this was too high. How far above the earth were they? Maya didn't know. She looked around the plane, and it was like her mind was playing tricks on her. She imagined the cabin getting smaller and smaller, consuming her, or the door opening, and her being sucked out into the open sky.

Feeling overwhelmed and the sense to escape, she stood up abruptly, and turned around looking around the cabin, with people giving her weird and cautious glances. She could hear a lady ask if she was okay. She ended up catching the eyes of Josh and Shawn. Her step-father mouthed, "are you alright?" She shook her head profusely, and the first one out of his seat was Josh.

He approached her, wrapping her in his arms, "Jesus, Maya you're shaking." He guided her to sit back down. He let go and grabbed one of her petite hands in his big ones, and he held it to his heart, where she could feel the constant beat. Her eyelids dropped and followed his breathing. Minutes later, her heart-rate slowed, and she opened her eyes back up again.

The flight attendant was standing in the aisle. "Ma'am, are you okay?"

Maya nodded slowly. Josh looked up at the tall lady. "It's her first time flying."

She nodded. "Well, the lady that was sitting here told me you could keep her seat."

With that, Josh thanked the lady, sat back and placed an arm around Maya and she leaned into him. He rubbed her arm, and she felt a sense of calm overtake her. She focused on the lettering of Josh's hoodie he was wearing, and her thoughts drifted back a few weeks, when she had experienced another panic attack.

* * *

Shawn and her mother had just left the apartment for four days. They were heading back to Quebec to finish the project they had left in December. Her step-fathers submission to the website he was helping create for a client was due by the end of February, or else he wouldn't get paid. So the plan was for Maya to stay with the Matthews, but she wanted to try staying over night by herself. She couldn't live in fear. It took a lot of convincing before they agreed.

"Call the Matthews if you need anything," her mother said.

Shawn nodded. "If it's after dark, and you need someone, call Cory or Josh. Cory and I have agreed that Riley doesn't need to be out by herself at night, so don't call her if it's late. Cory and Josh both know to listen out for a call. Don't be surprised if they check up on you from time to time."

Maya nodded. She understood how nervous they were. She had been in an accident, that could have taken her life, and now that she was better physically, she was beginning to feel broken emotionally. She had been dealing with some anxiety issues, and slight panic attacks. She too was nervous about being alone, but this was a choice she made for herself. She had to try and deal on her own over night at least. _I stay by myself all day long without any problems, why shouldn't I be able to handle the night?_ Oh right, thats when she begins to have problems.

Her fear of the dark is new. She believes it's because she has a hard time adjusting her eye sight. During the accident, she had hit her head, and she sometimes would find it hard to focus. Night was worse, because she could barely see what was in front of her, when all the lights are out. Yeah, she knows that you're not really supposed to see in the dark, but you at least see a little bit right? She can't do that anymore. So now she run into things.

Being an artist, she has a vivid imagination. The darkness is like a blank canvas, except she's staring at nothing but the color black, and what do you tend to think of when you look at black? Well, nothing good, that's for sure.

The afternoon drifted by. She had been texting Riley, who felt the need to check up on her best friend every ten minutes or so, and Maya had started to become a little annoyed that she just began a conversation with the brunette so she would stop asking the question, "how's it going over there?"

She and Josh had been having an on going conversation all day long, considering the fact that he was working. She hadn't seen him in person in a few days, only in pictures over snap-chat. He would work, then go back to his dorm and do some school work, and crash, because he would have to be up early the next morning, again.

Maya now understood why Shawn had wanted them to wait to make it official. She was already feeling attachment, and she kept having to remind herself not to bother him as much, because he was busy, and she didn't want to distract him from his work, especially because of him being so new to the business.

She did miss him though. If they didn't have a consistent conversation going, she would only snap him goofy pictures in hopes to make him laugh. It's not often that she does that. She is busy too. With doing school at home, teaching herself to do the assignment takes a lot of time, plus a lot of YouTube videos.

Nightfall came, and Maya decided to watch a movie on HBO in her room. It was one of those "it's so stupid, it's hilarious" films.

Unknowingly, she fell asleep, only to be plagued by nightmares. Her mirages had always been vivid. And sometimes her mind would add in things that weren't there before. Flashing lights, voices whispering, then loud cracks . . . wait, cracking was new.

She woke up gasping for air, her heart rapidly beating. She could hear cracks outside her window, and sirens blaring close by. New York City, sometimes dangerous wherever you live. She was shaking in the darkness. Her television was on a timer and turned off after two hours of no activity. She nestled into her thick covers and closed her eyes. No sooner did she throw off the covers, beginning to feel claustrophobic. She couldn't see anything, other than the faint light coming through her window, and even that wasn't enough to help her see. She couldn't even see the dots on her ceiling anymore like she used to. Instead, she had this faint image that there was some type of being hovering above her exposed figure. She pulled the covers back over her, and tried snuggling into the mattress.

 _Don't think about it Maya, don't do it_ , she thought to herself. But she did anyway. She felt stuck. Stuck in her mind once again. Like she was back in a coma. She could hear the muffled sounds of the world going on outside, but she was alone with her thoughts.

 _Crack._ Another bang, like someone jumping on the fire escape outside her room. Another thought came to mind. Ever since the court trial, the wound of Don Schaffer had opened her to a whole new set of nightmares. She feared of him coming after her. Not that it was likely, but she still feared him.

Her heart rate picked up once again, and she got up out of bed. She couldn't breathe correctly. She could hear the sirens once again, and the image of her underneath the crushed Camaro came to mind, with police gathered all around. She could have sworn someone laughed. Maya felt her heart stop.

Another crack, and a sense of panic filled within her and she felt desperate for help, but she couldn't think straight. She made her way out to the living room, trying to find that stupid noise fan. She needed something. She thought she was going insane. She felt like a crazy person who was supposed to be in a mental home. Even with the lights on she felt crazy. The fan was no where to be found.

Thats when she heard keys. Someone unlocking the door. Maybe her parents coming home? No. They couldn't be. She grabbed the signed baseball bat Shawn had hanging up in their living room, and held it, ready to maul anyone unwelcome into the apartment. With the hard lump in her throat, she saw the door open. Upon seeing the person walking in she dropped the bat and ran into him, colliding into his embrace.

Maya could feel Josh tense up at the impact. But she knew he had sensed something wrong immediately. "Maya, what's wrong?" He pulled back so he could look at her. She was hyperventilating, and full of too much emotion at once. She could feel tears streaming from her eyes. She hated crying in front of him.

"Oh God, you're having a panic attack," he said, looking around thinking. "Here, look at my eyes," he said calmly, as she stared at him. "Feel this." His hand enveloped hers, and he pressed it against his chest. She could feel his heart beat. It was quick, but consistent. She kept eye contact with him, until he pulled her into a bear hug. With her hand still placed over where his heart was, she replaced it with the side of her face. With each breath she felt him take, she followed. And slowly, she felt herself calm down.

They remained standing for moments until she pulled away, but still kept close to him. He wiped the tears from underneath her eyes. "I'm so sorry Maya."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"I should have texted you before I stopped by." He admitted. "I was only down the road where Andy works and figured I'd check on you before I went back to my dorm." He pulled out some keys in his pocket. "Shawn gave me a set for the weekend, just in case of an emergency."

She went back in for a hug. "Thank you for coming," she sighed. "Do you work tomorrow?"

"Only in the afternoon for a few hours, why?"

"Please stay," she asked quietly, unsure if he was willing to or not. "I should have just gone to Riley's."

He pulled away from her. "Hey, it's okay that you want to try and do things on your own. I completely understand that, but if help is there, take it. You don't always have to be tough . . ." _Yeah, well it's hard going from being this emotionally strong person, to being broken in a matter of moments._ ". . .and I know you're probably going to say, 'Well, I've taught myself to be emotionally strong since I was a kid, and all it took was a few seconds to crush my confidence,'" he smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes. _He knows me too well._ "It's okay that you feel this way. Nobody's invincible. You're still an independent woman who can take care of herself. We all know this, but to the people you're close to, you don't have to hide. We all love you."

Her eyes widened at his response. He might not have realized what he had said, until he caught her line of vision and he put his hand up and smiled. "You knew what I meant by that."

Her eyebrows raised. "Um I don't know, Boing. It sounds like you just said that you loved me," she teased, putting her hand on her hips, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I do," he said.

She straightened up, unsure she heard him correctly. "What did you say?" She said in disbelief.

He smirked at her, licking his lips. "Maya, I have always loved you as a person. You have an amazing personality. I love talking to you. Every conversation we have, I learn something new. You still have the greatest capacity for love that I've ever seen, and I've experienced a lot in these last three years, met a lot of people in the process and you still beat them out. You have always been there, and always been a great friend." He reached out to take her hand. "I didn't know we'd become as close of friends as we have in the last three years, since we had that conversation at the ski lodge. But I'm glad that we did." He gestured for her to sit down with him. "So yes, I do love you. It's a love of friendship as of right now, until we grow into our relationship as a couple."

She blushed at his spill of words. She remembered her mother had always told her: _"There is a difference between loving someone, and being in love with them."_ Josh wasn't in love with her yet, but she knew that there is a possibility that one day he could be. Why else would he want a romantic relationship with her?

Maya leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "You really know how to make a girl speechless, Boing." They looked at each other for a few moments. He leaned in and she could feel his breath on her face. Their lips connected, and Maya could taste the whiskey he had earlier. He was 21 as of now. Their kiss didn't last as long as she would have liked, but they had made a deal that they wouldn't push their limits with one another.

The blonde leaned her forehead against his. "You're right though. I taught myself to be strong no matter what was thrown in my direction, because the worst thing that had happened to me before that party was that my dad had left me and mom." She made eye contact with him again. "I'm over that now. Then I learned to push away the way Don made me feel, and I became numb to it. It didn't affect me as badly, because I still don't remember details, but I do remember the accident, up until I blacked out. I feel like I haven't slept in days, because of the amount of hours I've lost." She sighed. "I just didn't want my mom and dad to worry about me all the time."

"Their going to worry about you no matter what." Josh stood up. "I'll be right back." He said, as he made his way down the hall. About two minutes later, he walked out wearing sweat pants and a white tee.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

He stopped at the couch. "You did tell me to stay right?" She smiled softly, grabbing the hand that he was offering, and they walked back to her room. He sat on her bed and turned on her TV. Another HBO film was already playing. She joined, by laying right beside him. She wasn't sure if he was going to sleep there the whole night with her, or until she fell asleep. She didn't mind either way, as long as she got enough sleep herself. And in Josh's arms, it was the best sleep had received in days.

* * *

She didn't realize she had taken a nap on Josh. After waking up, he had informed her that they would be landing in L.A. within the hour. Maya felt less afraid than she did before. She looked down to her lap and realized Auggie's head had found a pillow, using the top of her legs. His mouth was open, and she could hear him breathing deeply. He didn't snore, he just sounded like he was gasping for air.

"Cute kid," a lady across the aisle said, gesturing towards the little boy.

Running her fingers through his brown curls, Maya smiled when he would move slightly. "Yeah, he is a good looking kid."

"Well, he is a Matthews," Josh said. "We're all pretty good looking." He winked.

Maya rolled her eyes, "a bit conceited, are we Boing?"

Holding his hands up in defense, "okay fine, you're good looking too." She glared at him, and he leaned over to kiss her temple. "You are beautiful."

The lady chuckled. "Y'all are a cute couple."

"Thank you," Josh said. Maya smiled at the lady. Though they hadn't said out loud that they were together, they still were together. Maya was just wondering how long she could keep this up. She wanted to call him, "her man," "her boyfriend."

She tapped her fingers on her leg, waiting for the next few hours to stroll by.

* * *

Switching flights was easy enough. This time she was sitting by Lucas towards the front of the plane, while everyone else was towards the back.

Because they were the last to board, the lady had told them they would have to wait to switch seats if they wanted. Maya took a glance back down the aisle and saw Riley sitting in an outside seat. She lifted up her phone and pointed to it.

Maya took her phone out of her bag and checked her messages.

 **I want to sit by you this plane ride, so when we're able to move around, tell Lucas to switch with me. He can talk to Josh.**

She sent her a quick response, and looked over at Huckleberry, tell him what Riley had said, and he nodded. "Dude you look exhausted." She noticed the glazed look he had in his eyes.

"We were up early this morning, you know that right?" He said.

She shrugged. Maya had actually slept decent the night before, but she also napped most of the plane ride. "So you now know about Columbia, eh?" She asked, this would probably be the best time to talk to him, just them two.

He smiled sadly. "I'm so proud of her. She deserves the best education possible. I knew it was going to be a long shot asking her to come to Texas with me, but I didn't want her to think that I was just going to leave her thinking that she didn't think I cared for her. Because I do care for her. I love her. I want us to work out." His response was unsure.

"But you don't know if it's going to work out?" She asked.

He shrugged. "It's frustrating as hell, but I got a scholarship for baseball, and I was accepted into their Veterinary Program. My parents can't pay for that kind of school, Maya. We have money, but not a lot. The only reason I'm able to come on this trip was because Mr. and Mrs. Matthews included me into their family plan and got a deal. I don't know if my relationship with Riley is going to work being almost 1,800 miles away, but I want to try at. I just don't want to lose her completely."

She gave him a side look. "Lucas," She rarely called him that, so when she did say his name, his green eyes met her blue ones. "Do you know Riley? You're not going to lose her. No matter what happens. She doesn't want to lose you either. She wants to try and work things out, and if they don't in the way that you expect, she told me that she doesn't want to lose you as a friend. I know it sucks that you guys will be dating for three and a half years, but life knows what it's doing. If you both are meant to be together, then it'll work out."

"What if we're not?" He asked with a serious expression.

Maya sucked her lips in. She knew that Lucas was just asking a realistic question, but she still didn't like him asking. "Then you will move on. Life will help decide what's best for you both. Have hope Lucas. Also, talk to Riley about it. If you guys break up, let it be on good terms. It better be on good terms, for your sake." The comment made him smirk. "You think I'm kidding."

He shook his head. "I have no doubt you will beat my ass."

She laughed. "Can you just promise me something?" She asked.

"What's up?"

"Let's not lose this?" She gestured to the space between them. "I still want to be able to go to you, or at least call you (because I'm not flying to Texas) for advice or just to talk, because you're one of my best friends. "

Lucas nodded. "Absolutely. I hope that no matter what happens, we all stay close, even if we're only a phone call away."

"Agreed." She said, as the plane aligned with the runway once again. She clenched the rail with her hand, nervously. Please be okay this time, please be okay.

Ranger Rick looked over at her and chuckled. "Need a hand, scaredy-cat?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, taking the hand he was offering. The plane sped up once again, and she counted down the seconds until she felt gravity disappear. Only seven more hours until she'd be laying on the beach, with the sunlight dancing on her skin.

* * *

 **So what'd ya think? I know that I haven't mentioned Carla yet, but bare with me people.**

 **I have a surprise for you next chapter! :)**

 **Any feedback you have, feel free to leave me a review! Have an awesome day lovelies! xoxo**


	14. Hawaii: The Forbidden

**All right, so I have a few more chapters for you guys, before I wrap this story up. But DON'T WORRY! I have a brand new installment waiting for you guys to read! Speaking of, if you guys have any requests for different things you'd like to see in the next installment or have any questions, please leave a comment/review or you can private message me.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is for you guys, because I did have a few requests :)**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _She laughed. "Can you just promise me something?" She asked._

 _"_ _What's up?"_

 _"_ _Let's not lose this?" She gestured to the space between them. "I still want to be able to go to you, or at least call you (because I'm not flying to Texas) for advice or just to talk, because you're one of my best friends. "_

 _Lucas nodded. "Absolutely. I hope that no matter what happens, we all stay close, even if we're only a phone call away."_

 _"_ _Agreed." She said, as the plane aligned with the runway once again. She clenched the rail with her hand, nervously. Please be okay this time, please be okay._

 _Ranger Rick looked over at her and chuckled. "Need a hand, scaredy-cat?"_

 _She rolled her eyes and sighed, taking the hand he was offering. The plane sped up once again, and she counted down the seconds until she felt gravity disappear. Only seven more hours until she'd be laying on the beach, with the sunlight dancing on her skin._

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Hawaii: The Forbidden**

Time was interesting. The indefinite continued process of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole. How was it possible that they left JFK airport in New York city at 5 AM, Saturday morning, flew for 11 hours, and landed in Honolulu, Hawaii at 10 AM that same Saturday morning? Mind blown.

The flight attendant grabbed the speaker phone, to hail the attention in the whole cabin. "Ladies and Gentleman, we will be landing at Honolulu International Airport in about thirty minutes."

Finally. Vacation. The week everyone had been waiting for. Hiking, the beach, cliff diving, the beach, water falls . . . was the beach mentioned? There was also a wedding that everyone had been anticipating. It would be a great ending to a nice vacation.

Joshua Matthews had high hopes for this get away. After starting another semester of school, with work on top of it all, he had little time to spend with a certain blonde who was sitting about ten rows ahead of him. Sure, she had joined him for lunch several times, and he would sometimes sneak over to her window on the nights when Andy was working late, and Josh would cut through Maya's deck of the woods to have a little conversation with her. He enjoyed using that fire escape she had (not really, but she was worth the climb), but seriously, though they see each other often, it wasn't for long periods of time. Plus there was the fact that they were respecting Shawn's wishes and waiting to make their obviously known "unsaid" relationship "official" and what not.

He didn't know if Shawn was just saying that specifically for Maya, so she can finish school, or if he was buying himself time to cope with the fact that his 'honorary little brother" is going to date his step daughter. Because as far as Josh is concerned, he was in a relationship with the blonde. He had a feeling she felt the same way.

This vacation, since it was mostly about Eric and Wendy, everyone (besides the he and the Seniors) would be busy in preparing for the wedding and what-not. Which meant, Josh could spend hours with Maya, though he knew he would have to share her with Riley (he was okay with that), he still would be able to have time to be with her.

Shawn did say they could have moments right? Maybe her step-dad would let this whole week be a moment.

As they landed and exited the plane, Josh found Maya huddling on the floor, right outside the gate area. Riley was standing by the blonde, watching her from above, with an amused expression. "Peaches, whats wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just happy to have my feet placed on the earth once again," she said.

Josh walked over and picked her whole body up off the ground. "Not standing on Earth anymore, are you?" He felt very appreciative of his size compared to hers. He wasn't much bigger, but he was at least a foot taller than her, and filled out more than he had been in freshman year of college.

Maya dropped her legs so her feet were now placed on the carpet of the airport. She turned herself around in his arms so that she was facing him. She pressed herself against his chest, her blue eyes bright, and shining. She was so happy as of this moment, he took a mental picture of her face, so he could imprint it in his memory.

It was then Josh realized how difficult it was to know that she was his, but he couldn't shout it to the world. It was the "respecting authority" thing that made him hold back. It made them both hold back.

A forced cough from near them, had them both turn around immediately. His mother and father had been standing there, waiting their exchange in looks. Alan was smirking. He knew everything. As Josh's dad, he was someone who the young man turned to for advice since the beginning. It was too strange to talk about Maya to Cory, because of their relationship. Eric was okay, but he didn't know her that well, unlike his dad. Though Allan viewed Maya as part of the family, and an "honorary granddaughter," he supported connection between his son and her.

His mother, well she was a confusing story. Amy loved Maya. She really did. Josh just wasn't sure how she thought of her as his girlfriend. His mom had opinions about the women her sons dated. It took forever for her to accept that Topanga was going to marry Cory. It wasn't that his mom didn't love her, it was only because she believed she was making a mistake about her future. Wendy transitioned into the family very soothly, but she had some quirks his mom didn't really like. You see, Wendy and Eric met at work. She was his personal assistant. Also she's five years younger than her soon to be husband. His mom didn't agree about the age, but Wendy was a strong woman who could handle her. Maya was too.

But Maya would only be his girlfriend. It wasn't like they were getting married. Well not right now at least. It wasn't like he hadn't talked about her to his mom. He did. She put on a fake for him though, like she acted happy, but wasn't. He feared that she would show her true colors, and cause Maya to pull away, all because his mom didn't necessarily approve. He hoped that he could have a conversation with the blonde about this, before his mom decided to say something.

After going through baggage, and renting vehicles, Josh and Maya crawled into the back of a van with Riley and Lucas, while Cory and Topanga sat up front. Alan and Amy rode in a small car. Eric and Wendy would not be arriving until Tuesday morning.

On the way to the beach house, which was about an hour away, they all stared at the beauty around them. Hawaii was gorgeous, and very different from New York. The city was beautiful as well, but it wasn't a tropical paradise. The small town vibe gave Josh a sense of calm. He believed this is what people meant when they retreat from their busy life to unwind. The buildings were painted in various light pastel colors, surrounded by palm trees, and different greenery. The island itself was pretty green. He didn't mind the change in color. The grey concrete jungle of the city could be pretty dull unless you found yourself in Central Park, and that wasn't something he could enjoy everyday.

Maya was bouncing in her seat, trying to get a look at everything. Josh could probably guess she was taking in every single detail, memorizing it to be painted on a canvas later. The college student himself couldn't wait to explore and take some photos of the island. This was a vacation he wanted to always remember.

Riley squealed in excitement from the middle section of the van. "Jurassic Park Tours in Oahu! We've got to check that out! What do you think, Dad?"

Cory smirked from the front seat. "Already ahead of you on that. There's no way I'm spending the week near the location where iconic movie series was filmed, and not visiting. We are going either Tuesday or Wednesday for whoever wants to join. It's best if we do the further exploring of the island towards the beginning of the week since we'll have to start setting up for the wedding a couple days prior." Of course Josh's brother was always on a schedule. He missed the times where he went with the flow.

Once they arrived at the beach house they were staying at, Josh saw what everyone meant as a tropical paradise. The home was huge. It might've only been a two story home, but in length it was large. Grabbing their bags, they were greeted by Mrs. Minkus at the door. She wore a light sun dress and a bright smile to the welcoming guests.

"Welcome to Laie!" She said, happily. "Come in, and we'll get you all settled in. I bet you all are tired from the flight."

Topanga chuckled half-heartedly. "That's an understatement."

Entering the house, Josh's mouth dropped. Unlike a normal mansion where you'd see shiny marble everywhere, along with wood or tile flooring, this home was strictly concrete, but just as beautiful. They were greeted by the great room where couches and chairs were surrounding the area, along with a television perched up on the right wall. Separating the wall in the back, but still open to the floor plan, an indoor pool sat, width facing them. Either side of the house, was a different area of rooms. Josh couldn't count how many doors he'd seen.

"So the kitchen is through those doors," Mrs. Minkus stated, while gesturing to the sliding doors. "The left side of the house is strictly for the parents, the right side is for the rest of you."

Riley and Maya both looked at each other and yelled. "We call an ocean view!" And they ran to the stairs on their side,

Josh and Lucas glanced at each other and shook their heads in amusement. "Better go find Zay. I'm rooming with him," the Cowboy mentioned. This meant Farkle and Josh would be rooming together. He was totally cool with that.

Upstairs, there were a total of four rooms on the right side, not including the bathrooms, which would have equaled eight. Josh scanned the entire floor, finding Riley and Maya towards the end with exactly what they wanted, an ocean view. They had a bit of a larger room with a single bunk bed hovering over the full size bed like a bridge. Smackle joined them in the room as they started a conversation.

Josh turned back heading down the hall once again, to find Farkle two doors down, in a room, also with an ocean view, with camera equipment laying on one of the twin beds. He looked like he was sorting the items.

He glanced up for his work. "Hey, I thought I heard you guys come in. Well I actually heard the girls yell from downstairs. I thought I would get all of this equipment sorted before we all start chilling. I don't want to be rushing to do this the night before the wedding." He sensed some stress in his tone.

"Yeah, Eric hired you to photograph the wedding. Big deal, Man." Josh said. "But don't kill yourself in the process. Who's helping you out?"

"Maya said she would help me with the people placing. Lucas offered to do all the heavy lifting with me." He began to check batteries and and film for the polaroids.

Josh sat down on the other bed, and leaned over to help. "Team work. I would help, but my brother has me as a groomsman, so I'll be stuck helping him get ready on the morning of, and all the 'wedding party' details."

As soon as they were done, everyone decided that this was their chill day. Nobody felt like leaving to explore. Their bodies were tight from sitting, and all they wanted to do was lay back and do nothing or relax by the water. Josh found his niece and his "almost girlfriend" asleep after spending a few hours down by the ocean. Smackle was perched up in the living room bay window, that looked more like a hole in the wall window. Either way she was sitting down reading a novel, and eating an apple. Josh found his way to the kitchen where Zay was, making a sandwich.

"Doesn't feel nice to be in Paradise?" He asked, in a low voice, probably because everyone was sleeping.

Josh smirked, grabbing the loaf of bread to prepare his meal. "Yeah, it's going to be better tomorrow, when I have enough sleep and energy to do things. Right now, all I want is food and sleep. I'm so jet-lagged right now."

His dark friend nodded. "I feel you. Though it was cool riding a private jet, it doesn't make the time pass any easier. I tried moving around as much as possible, even slept for a couple hours, but I didn't get any good sleep until we got here." He took a bite out of his food. "But I have to set myself on a timer, otherwise I won't sleep tonight, and then what's the point? I'll be out of it tomorrow. I hope the rest of our friends know that."

He had a point. Then again, Josh could sleep at any time of the day at will. That was a lesson he learned in College. Naps between classes were like energy shots. After he finished eating he told Zay he was going to get a nap in.

Josh had been messaging Andy, who had left JFK around noon, New York time to fly to Florida once again to hangout in Panama City with a bunch of their friends. Josh went two years ago, and had an interesting experience, and he wasn't sure he wanted to go in that direction again.

 **Hey man, finally made it to Oahu! We just got settled in. Everyone is napping and recovering from the flight. Be safe over there in PC. I don't want to come home to find out my best friend is in trouble.**

He didn't expect a reply as quickly as he got one.

 **Yeah, yeah. I know. Charlie has me taken care of. Don't worry. You be careful over there. How was the flight?**

If his girlfriend was there, Josh knew Andy would be on his best behavior. Charlie had that man so whipped, she could get him to do whatever he wanted.

 **Long as all get out. Time difference is crazy. Maya had a slight panic attack after taking off, but that was the most that happened the entire trip over. I'm about to take a nap.**

Josh could feel his eyes get heavier, as he laid down on his one side.

 **I thought those panic attacks were getting better?**

The college student rolled his eyes.

 **Andy, PTSD sticks with you for a long time. It'll be a while before Maya get over those completely. She just needs to stop thinking about the accident, but I know she can't help it. It something that haunts her nightmares. It's a good thing we know how to calm her. She just needs time.**

It was a few minutes before he responded.

 **Yeah, thanks Josh for stating that. Nurse Charlie is now giving me a full lecture on the effects of PTSD. *eye roll* She and Jazzy say have fun in Laie, and send lots and lost of photos.**

Josh chuckles at his best friends message. Of course Charlie would scold Andy for questioning something like that. She always was the informative one of the group, very much like Farkle, but bubbly like Riley.

He sent back a small message, before laying it down beside his head. With one last yawn his eyes shut and the world around him dissipated.

* * *

On Sunday they spent the morning learning how to surf. Josh has learned a bit in Florida, while Lucas and Zay were pretty good, since they had family who lived on the beach in Texas. Farkle knew the least out of all three of them.

Josh noticed the girls walking out for the first time that morning, heading to a somewhat private, shaded area away from the house, looking refreshed from rest. Riley and Smackle wore bathing suit covers over their suits, while Maya wore a t shirt and track shorts over hers. That was odd. Josh and Farkle walked over to them.

"You all are up earlier than I thought," the genius said.

Isadora scrunched her eyebrows together. "It's eleven o' clock." The other girls laughed. Riley discarded her cover, quickly applied sunscreen, and ran off in the direction, probably towards her boyfriend. Smackle did the same, but instead grabbed her boyfriend's hand to drag him away.

Josh looked at the blonde who had laid out a towel on the sand, and sat down. He joined her. She looked upset, and it was killing him to know why. He nudged her playfully, and she nudged him back, expression lifted for a second then back to before. He placed his hand to sit behind her, and he leaned in a bit. "What's the matter honey?" His tone very playful.

She shifted her head to look at his face. They were inches apart from on another. She sighed, slightly smirking, shaking her head slightly. "It's stupid."

A piece of her hair fell from her loose pony tail and Josh lifted his hand to put it back behind her ear. "It's probably not." Their eyes held each others gaze for a few moments, before she looked away. He followed her line of sight, and saw her watching Riley and Smackle splash each other in the water, laughing.

"It's stupid, because it's something that I normally wouldn't care about, but I do. Now." He waited for her to continue. "Riley and Izzy don't have to worry about how they look in their bathing suits. Their not covered in scars, like me. So yeah, this is a lame reason to get upset about, because I'm not usually the one to care about how I look, but looking at the scars make me feel like I'm messed up."

Josh took this as his cue to sit up, put his legs on either side of her crossed ones and maneuver her himself to where she was sitting directly in front of her. "It's not a stupid reason." She looked at him and their eyes locked once again. "When I was born, I suffered from a respiratory infection. My mom and dad didn't know if I was going to live or not. When I was nine I started having some problems. I grew up with asthma and we knew that. I played baseball still, and was a normal kid, but my breathing problems became major, and we had to figure out exactly what it was before I continued playing. Turns out, I had developed an abscess in my lung, and they had to do surgery to remove it."

He unzipped the suit he was wearing, to reveal his bare chest. On his left side, mid-torso, Josh had a tattoo of a cross, with the words, "He Who God Protects" written on the ribbon surrounding it. In the middle of the cross, a white scar cut like a slash diagonally, with the ribbon still surrounding it. "Our scars are apart of us. This one made me feel weak, because of my condition. Not being able to breathe correctly sometimes sucks, but I learned how to deal with it. And now? I don't have as much of a problem as did. Sometimes people get lucky and asthma fades away. I still have my moments, but I'm okay."

He took her hands in his. "Maya you're going to feel insecure and weak for a while, but you're not. You are one of the strongest people I know. Those scars, however many you have, are a reminder that you made it through, despite the struggle. You're a warrior in life, and you beat death . . . twice I might add. Don't be ashamed of wearing those mementos. They prove just how tough Maya Hunter can be."

And suddenly he was caught off guard. Her lips were on his, her hands tangled in his hair, and his only reaction was to wrap his arms around her back and pull her in closer. Every responsible bone in his body shouting at him "you shouldn't be doing this right now," but the thoughts were drowned out by the intoxication of her lips. She positioned herself to where her legs were draped over on each side of him, and she finally parted, still holding his face in her hands. Their foreheads were touching and his nose brushed hers.

"How is it that you know exactly what to say in order to make me feel better?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's a gift," he said, chuckling.

She pushed him back slightly to get a look at his tattoo scar. Her fingers lightly grazed him, and he tensed up because her hands were cold from being in Josh's wet hair. "That's a sick tattoo," she said. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that." She couldn't see him shrug. "Why'd you pick that saying? 'He Who God Protects?'"

"When my parents were picking out a name for me while I was in ICU, they decided on Joshua Gabriel because it mean's 'He who God protects.' I was under God's protection when it was up to me to decide whether or not I lived."

She smiled sadly, before looking up to his face. After a minute of just looking at one another, she leaned back and lifted her t shirt over her head to reveal an orange bikini top that complimented her well. Josh could see the few faded scars she had on her one shoulder. Her one arm was wrapped around her front, covering the left area right under her bathing suit top, while the other hand was covering her collar bone and shoulder on her right side, "They're not pretty," she said.

He waited for her to remove her hands. When she did, the first one Josh noticed was the one at her collar bone and shoulder area. It was long and pink and traced exactly where her bone was. Her other scar was right below her bathing suit top, in a very similar area where his was place on his body, except hers was completely horizontal and a tad longer.

"You're still beautiful," he said.

She smirked. "You're supposed to say that to the girl you like."

"I mean it though. You are gorgeous, stunning, you fierce Amazon Warrior." He winked. Maya shook her head, blushing. Josh loved to fluster her. She put her arms around his neck, and leaned up to kiss him slowly. How was he going to handle not having her as his, if she kept this up? It was killing him not to ask her to be his.

"You ready to go for a swim?" She asked as soon as she parted their lips, still close though.

Though he could have stayed with her in that position forever, he knew they should probably get moving with the group. He did not want his mother to come out there and catch them and assume something totally different.

He nodded, sighing as she got up first, and then helped him up. She discarded her shorts and she began to walk toward the beach, with him following in tow. Josh normally wouldn't classify Maya as _hot_. At least not verbally towards her this early in their relationship. It wasn't a classy enough word to describe her. But that didn't mean he couldn't think it. She was seriously alluring wearing that bikini, and Josh had to force himself to stop gawking at her.

He was approaching Farkle, who was catching the football with the guys. Maya had reached the girls who were floating around in the waves. The genius backed towards Josh up to catch the ball.

"Could you be any more obvious?" he asked, giving him a humorous look that said " _seriously?_ "

Josh looked over at him with a serious face, before blushing. "Shut up." He tried grabbing the kid, but he was too quick. Farkle laughed running forward to throw the ball back.

As the afternoon passed, they all gathered on the sand under some shade, and ate some fruit that had been brought down to them. "So, what's the plan for this week? What are we wanting to do?" Josh asked.

Maya, who was eating her watermelon stated, "I wanted to do the Haiku Stairs Hike," then she made a disgusted face. "But it's illegal."

Farkle tossed his rhine in the middle of the circle. "We can still do it."

"How?" Lucas said. "Won't we get in trouble?"

He shrugged. "It depends, honestly. But if we do it before sunrise, we should be okay." Josh liked the idea of doing something dangerous, but they could get in serious trouble with their parents.

"How are we going to do this, without getting into trouble with everyone else?" Riley asked. "Our parents aren't necessarily just going to willingly let us hike up to the top of Oahu. It's dangerous and they know it."

"Their supposed to be in Honolulu Monday night, staying at one of the hotels so they can have an a wedding party day." Josh mentioned. "I might be able to get out of it."

Farkle popped his head up. "You think so?"

Josh shrugged. "If I had a legit reason for not going, I could. Besides, I'm young enough to tell my brother I'd rather hang with you guys, but I could still use a good reason to get out of it." He was sure enough.

"Okay, my parents are supposed to be going to Pearl City to visit a friend and his wife. They leave Tuesday morning after sunrise. Mr. Alan and Mrs. Amy are supposed to be joining the wedding party in Honolulu." The genius looked at Josh. "You can tell them that you are going to be extra supervision to us." He offered.

Josh nodded. "Okay, say this works, how are we going to get around your parents when we leave before sunrise?"

"Tell them we are going to go exploring and we are leaving very early." Zay said. "We did say that we were going to do that right?"

Farkle nodded. "We are going to be leaving very early, like we might want to sleep as soon as the adults leave for the city. I'm gonna call up my friend Kai. I know he's taken the hike before. He could guide us."

Maya smiled. "So we're gonna do it?" Everyone all smiled, mischievously. "Yes!"

* * *

That evening, Josh had been sitting at the outside bar, looking at a brochure of things to do on the island. Katy and Topanga was searching through the cabinets looking through the liquor. They all had just finished eating dinner. Tomorrow, they planned to be out of the house all day long.

Finally making her way towards the small fridge, Katy opened it to find beer. "They don't have any fruit juice. You'd think with all the different bottles of alcohol, they'd have some type of juice." She placed her hand on her tummy. She looked at Josh. "Want a beer? They've got Bud Light or Samuel Adams?"

"I'll take a Bud Light," he said. She popped the top and handed it over. Topanga spotted the wine glasses and pour herself a Cab. "Thank you."

Katy smiled at him. "I should be thanking you," she said. "For putting a smile on my daughter's face. And being there for her and supporting her through this tough time."

He nodded. "It's what happens when you really care about someone. You're welcome."

"How much do you care about her Josh?" Topanga asked, smiling as well. "You seemed to have done a 180 on us in the last three months." He knew where she was getting at. "Did you have your blinders on for a while, and now you're able to see what everyone else witnesses?"

"I care about Maya a lot. I always have. I wasn't sure how to deal with these feelings then, because I didn't fully understand them, and now? I have an idea, but they're still developing, and I'm not going to fully know if I keep resisting that feeling I have when I'm with her." He scrunched his eyebrows together. "And what are you talking about, _'what everyone else witnesses?'_ "

The women chuckled. Topanga took a sip of her drink. "Don't think we don't know about those hidden glances," she mentioned.

"And the the way you look at each other when you guys are talking," Katy inputed.

"Or how you talk about each other to other people," his sister-in-law added.

"We notice things," the blonde stated. "It's what mothers are supposed to do. We keep close eyes on our children."

Josh smiled. "Okay, so we're not very subtle about our feelings and we haven't been for a while. Yes, my blinders are off, and I can see clearly now. I'm not in denial anymore. I want to move forward and stop jumping back to square one. We've been back there too many times."

Katy nodded. "Good answer." Just then Josh's parents had just walked back up from taking a walk on the beach.

Shawn came out from the house holding a bottle up high. "I have got the fruit juice!" Josh busted out laughing thanking himself for not taking a sip of his beer before doing so. "It might have taken me a while but I got it."

His wife smirked. "Did you go to the store just to buy me juice?"

"What?" He asked. "My woman wanted some juice, and I get what my woman wants."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I love you Shawn Hunter." She stands on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"See Josh, this what you do for your woman. You do exactly what she wants," his honorary brother said. Katy whispered something in his ear, and his eyes widened. She looked at him and he nodded intently, rushing back inside then quickly rushing back out. "On second thought, you" he pointed at the young Matthews, "don't do what you don't do what _your_ woman wants. Not for a long time. You hear me?" He quickly walked away.

Josh cringed at the fact that his mother and father were standing right there when Shawn said that. _Great, just what I need,_ he thought. _Mom and Dad to lecture me._

Topanga's phone started ringing. "It's my mom. Have to take this." _No don't leave me._ She walked back inside the house, leaving Josh alone with his parents.

He figured he might as well attempt a getaway. But as he got up, his mother said, "nuh uh uh." He stopped in his tracks. "Joshua, we need to talk to you."

Alan rolled his eyes. "No your mother needs to talk to you. I think this is a bad idea."

"If this is about Maya, you guys don't have to worry, we're being safe," Josh clenched his fist. He should not have said that. "Not what I meant—we're being mature and responsible."

His mother sighed. "And while you are thinking that, know that she's still in high school. You two have gotten awfully close in the last couple of months. Josh you have to consider that and her future."

"Mom, I know this. We're not rushing anything. And she's going to NYU," Josh stated.

"What if she gets into another college?"

He was so confused. "Then we'll decide what to do from there. I can't stop myself from liking her. I tried doing that for too long and it just doesn't work. It would be harder now. I'm not gonna stop letting myself feel."

She pursed her lips. "I just want you to consider the consequences. This weekend at the wedding I want you to keep some distance from her. We have Wendy's family arriving on the island in a couple days, and I don't think it will sit well that their soon to be son-in-law's brother is seeing his nieces best friend."

He was definitely appalled by that statement. "She's three years younger than me. Eric is twenty-one years older than me! I don't think Wendy's parents are going to think about that on their daughter's wedding weekend."

"They have never met the full family Joshua," she said. "They will be watching us."

He shook his head. "I can't believe that I'm listening to this. What's wrong with me liking Maya? We're not even dating yet, Mom." He stood up from his seat. "You need to chill."

"Josh," his dad warned.

He couldn't help himself. He was pretty heated as of right now. "Damnit, I'm twenty-one years old. I can like whoever I want, feel for whoever I want, and do what I want to do. I'm not a child anymore." Josh walked away from them, back into the house and up the stairs to his room. He vaguely saw Maya staring at him from the corner of his eye before walking closing the door behind him. He laid down on the bed. He just needed some time to cool off.

He'd probably go apologize, but he would need to have a serious conversation with his dad. The idea was a bad idea. He heard muffling going on from outside the door for a few seconds before it opened expecting it to be one person, but the complete opposite.

Farkle sat down on his bed. He smiled sadly. "I don't understand why your mom tries to keep her boys away from good people."

Josh sat up. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "If you think about it, your mother tried pushing Topanga away, by telling her that she shouldn't have married Cory and just gone to Yale." He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I know about that one. Though they actually didn't get married at that time, your mom still pushed her away. Wendy now, worked for Eric as his personal assistant. When they started dating your mom butted into her life, telling her she should go back to school or get another job, though working for the Senator of the state of New York isn't a good enough accomplishment. She had an outstanding business degree, which is why she's perfect for the job, but you mom tried pushing her away too."

At least Josh wasn't alone when it came to his mothers ways.

Farkle grabbed his comic book from the nightstand and leaned back on his pillow. "You and Maya aren't even close to the stage of getting married and she's already being pushed away. I don't get it. I don't know if it's a thing to prove or what, but it doesn't make sense."

"I don't care what my mom thinks, I can't stop feeling the way I feel about Maya," he said. "I'm already respecting Shawn's wishes in waiting till she graduates to make it official, but it's my brothers wedding. I'm not going to not dance with her at the reception and act like I don't know her."

He nodded. "I get that."

"How do I get my mom to understand?" Josh asked.

"Talk to your brothers," he suggested. "They could help." They could, but he would have to discuss this with them away from everyone. In private.

Josh sighed. "I'm getting a shower. Any news with Kai?"

Farkle nodded. "We are are going to discuss it tomorrow morning. But yeah, we're on for the forbidden hike."

* * *

Monday evening came quicker than they thought. Turns out everyone would be going to Honolulu to stay at the hotel. It caused a waver in their plan, but it would make it easier to get to the site where they were meeting Kai. They all were free to do what they wanted, which meant they could leave to explore the area on Tuesday if they wanted.

Josh got out of the Wedding Party plans, with Eric fully knowing that his little brother wanting to hang out with Maya and the others. He understood. Of course this was all said over the phone, considering the groom and his wife had not yet arrived.

With Maya, Riley, and Smackle sharing a room, and Josh, Farkle, Lucas, and Zay in another, helped with the escape plans. They would be meeting their guide at mid-night, and would be hiking all night long. Josh felt extremely dangerous doing this, but they all took precautions in packing the things that they would need into small backpacks on their backs. Mostly water and crackers for energy. It was going to be a long hike.

They all made sure to wear themselves out all day Monday, just so they would go straight to bed once they got to the hotel, which is exactly what they did.

An alarm rang in the air and woke Josh up in a startle. 11:15 PM. He hit the off button, and a light flickered on. Farkle was yawned rubbing his eyes. He threw a pillow at a dazed Lucas, who then nudged Zay hard enough, the guy rolled off the other side of the bed.

Once they were all awake, and dressed in the appropriate clothes, they met the girls by the fountain like they discussed. Farkle brought his GoPro, and he said that he was going to film the hike.

"So what's going to happen when your parents wake up and they don't find us?" Zay asked. Josh had to admit it was a good question.

Riley smiled. "We mentioned leaving as soon as we wake up, so if we happened to be up before them, they would just text us."

"What if we don't have signal to message them?" Josh asked.

Farkle reached in his bag, pulling out a device. "You're forgetting that my father owns a huge technology company. Satellite phone."

Josh did a mental face palm. He did forget for a moment. Maya's arms were then wrapped around his side. "You're also forgetting Freckle that we all just woke up and haven't had our caffeine fix. So we're sorry if it's going to take us a bit to think completely straight."

 _Thank you for Maya,_ Josh thought to himself.

On their way out, they bought coffee, and made their way to their vehicles. They had about a half an hour before they we supposed to meet Kai. It was going to take them twenty minutes to get where they were going. Josh scarfed down his caffeinated drink, along with Maya, and they hopped on the bike that they were able to take from the Minkus's friends house. Riley and the other four took a ride in one of the jeeps.

Arriving at their destination, two guys were waiting for them in front of a house. Josh and Maya hoped off the bike, and put it on the stand, while the rest filed out of the car.

"Well we sure do have a group don't we?" One of the guys said.

Farkle smiled. "Kai!" Went in for a bro hug. "Dude, it's great to see you. Thanks so much for doing this."

"Of course, Far Far Binks," the guy said.

Riley and Maya started laughing, and everyone looked at them oddly. "Oh come on! Star Wars reference?" The brunette said.

"And Farkle's favorite movie? That's funny." Maya giggled.

Kai pointed at the girls. "They get you," he told the genius.

He laughed. "Well, since they've been my best friends since I was seven, I'd hope they'd know me pretty well."

Kai nodded. "Alright, this is my cousin Mal, and he lives here at this house, and he is joining us. We need to go over some rules. Hiking up the Haiku Stairs is very dangerous at night. We've done this a few times before, so what's going to happen is that I'm gonna lead and Mal will be at the end. This is just until we reach the staircase, then we have a straight shot up the mountain. Before we start our trek though, we are going to have to get passed the fence. No guards are out here during the night, so we should be okay. We all stick together, and no one split up. Should be up on the top by sunrise."

"Who's ready to have some fun?" Mal asked.

They all responded with smiles. Josh was excited, and he could tell Maya was, just by how quickly she was bobbing up and down, or that might've been the caffeine they had not too long ago.

After turning on their flashlights and Josh getting out his GoPro, they began their trek, which included a lot of walking and maneuvering around in the woods. At one point they had to crawl underneath this fence, which took some time, until they started pulling people out from underneath. After that, they quickly followed Kai through an unseen trail, up the mountain side.

They each had a system going. Smackle hiked in-between Kai, with Farkle right behind her, then Riley and Lucas, then Maya, and Josh, then Zay and Mal. There were a few points where Maya had slipped from above Josh, causing him to grab her waist to hold her steady, while Lucas gave her a hand up.

The climb seemed to go on forever, but the night was cool, so they weren't as hot as they thought it would be. The breeze felt really nice as it lightly hit Josh's skin. At one point they had reached a flat area, where they all gathered to take a three minute break. They all drank from their water bottles, Josh making sure he didn't scarf the whole thing down.

"You all seem to be pretty good at keeping up, for a bunch of New Yorkers," Mal said.

Lucas chuckled. "Well, you actually have two Texans who are baseball athletes, one from Philadelphia who's also an athlete."

"And while the rest of us aren't athletic, New York is a walking state," Maya said. "We're on foot wherever we go. So cardio isn't a problem for us."

Kai nodded. "That's good. Alright, it's 3:45 and we still have a ways to go before we make it to the stairs." He threw his bag back on his back. Farkle shined his GoPro at everyone, continuing his vlog on their hike.

It took them forty-five minutes to reach the stairs. Maya turned around and smiled at Josh, and his camera. "Finally, we're getting closer!" He loved seeing her happy. It was the best look on her.

He couldn't imagine what it all must be like for her. First the accident, finding out that it wasn't an accident, then having to go through a trial, to know that Missy hadn't even known Maya was in the car, but there was still a connection to her, because Mrs. Bradford was now carrying Maya's half sibling. It was a jumble of thoughts all in one.

Kermit was an ass. Josh had never met the guy before, but leaving his first child because he wasn't ready to be a father, to now having three kids (he looked the guy up on Facebook and found him) with his new wife, to now cheating on them with Missy Bradford's mother? What is wrong with people in the world? For Maya to be dealing with so much emotion at once, Josh was happy to see that smile on her face.

And so their hike continued. Josh filmed the whole way up. As they ascended higher into the sky, they came out from the trees, so they could see the dark island around them. The time was 5:56 AM and lights were flickering in the city of Honolulu. People were probably getting up for work, while Josh was enjoying vacation with his family and friends.

After a while, and passing another flat area, he could vaguely hear Maya singing, but he couldn't make out the song she was singing, until she got louder. " _There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure 'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings_ . . ." she sung sweetly.

" _In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings, Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven_ ," Josh sang with her. She looked back and beamed at him.

After another verse, Zay had joined them and so had Lucas and Riley. Farkle then yelled back from the top of the line "Are you all singing, Led Zeppelin?"

In which that made Maya skip to the bridge singing louder, " _And as we wind on down the road. Our shadows taller than our soul. There walks a lady we all know . . ._ " she started laughing.

Josh continued, " _Who shines white light and wants to show, How everything still turns to gold._ " He caught up with Maya who turned the camera to face the two of them while they bobbed their head to nonexistent music.

Zay popped over her other shoulder to sing, " _And if you listen very hard, The tune will come to you at last. When all are one and one is all, To be a rock and not to roll._ " You could hear the others in the background.

She turned the camera so Riley and Lucas could get in the frame. And they all finished together very slowly, " _And . . . she's buying . . . a stairway to . . . heaven._ " With the last note, they all started cracking up.

Continuing on their way, the sun was finally making it's break on the horizon. They came to a building filled with Graffiti. Josh remembered that it used to be a military sight, and it made sense that he saw a bunch of equipment up there. They walked through the building, not entirely at the top just yet So they continued farther, and at 6:58 AM They had reached the top of Oahu.

Josh had to admit, the view was spectacular. He could practically see the whole island from where he was standing, all the way around. Taking it all in was a process. He made sure to get every angle in the shot of the camera. Turning back around to the larger part of the view, Maya stepped into the frame. She was jumping up and down in excitement.

"This view is amazing!" She exclaimed, staring out onto the horizon.

He couldn't stop looking at her. The morning glow of the sun touched her skin and made her glow. "Yeah, the view is absolutely stunning."

She glanced at him, and she blushed. "You're not even looking at what I'm looking at."

"The view is absolutely stunning," he said again, in awe of her beauty.

Maya shoved him playfully. "Stap it," her face heated bashfully.

"Oh come on, you love me," he joked.

Her expression softened, and he almost didn't hear her because the wind had picked up. "I do." That made him stop filming the camera.

"What did you say?" He asked, looking at her seriously.

She took a step towards him, looking everywhere but his eyes. "You know what I said, Joshua." She bit her lip.

He raised his eyebrows, "No I didn't the wind was ringing in my ears." He half lied.

Maya looked down and smiled, before picking her head up to stare at his face. "I love you." She said. "I always have. And I'm sorry for not saying it before when you said it to me. I was just shocked and—" he stopped her by placing his lips on hers. It was a quick kiss, but she seemed to get what it meant.

His heart picked up it's speed when the words "I love you" came from her mouth. They both knew deep down that they couldn't just say that platonically. There was no way. It had so much deeper meaning to it, and they weren't even together, but Josh didn't care. He didn't need to be with her officially to know that he loved her. He'd known her for how many years? Ten.

Almost. He had grown to know her personally for how many years? Four? Sounds about right. That was long enough for him to figure it out. Though he was stubborn, he did eventually.

He turned the camera back on and got the two of them in the frame (Josh had to bend down to her level in order to do so), with the view behind them. "We made it!" Maya stated excitedly to the camera. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he glanced over at her eyes that were already staring at his face, and he kissed her again, all for the world to see. Well eventually, when he decided to post it.

For a few minutes afterwards, they just sat there, staring out at the amazing view, taking it in together, until Riley dragged the blonde away for pictures and selfies with her and Izzy. They all hung out at the very top for a while, while Farkle snapped photos of everything and everyone. It was peaceful and exhilarating to think that they made the climb. Josh knew he was probably going to pass out later because of this hike.

They found themselves down the steps at the building with graffiti all over it. To think that people had come from all over the world to place their name, or art on the way was amazing.

He spotted Maya taking off her pack and grabbing something from inside. "Is that, spray paint?"

She smirked at him. "I've been searching this place up for a long time, Boing. I'm an artist. You honestly didn't think I wouldn't bring any paint of some sort?"

"Your reason being?" He asked curiously.

The blonde sighed, looking at the wall, filled with peoples names. "Ever since I got out of the hospital, I've been thinking about how much of the world I would have missed out on if I was gone. It gave me a new found want to get out, and see everything. I'd like to travel the world someday, and I want to make my mark. Each place I go to, I want people to know that Maya Hunter was here."

If everyone could see the person Maya was in his eyes, she would be untouchable. Her determination and new outlook on life was so beautiful. She wasn't a person who was going to fall down in low times, but rise like the fierce warrior she was. Yeah, she has some insecurities. Nobody is completely sure of themselves, especially at her age, but she's more woman the most women he knew. Maya Hunter was a force not to be reckon with.

And Joshua Matthews was falling for her.

Falling hard.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Alright people, I need some thoughts. Was it too much? I kind of just started writing and couldn't stop with it. I have the next half of Hawaii coming up soon.**

 **I would have posted this a couple days ago, but college and work have been shoving me in the ground. Adulting is hard stuff, but I want to get this to you guys.**

 **Should I continue with Josh's POV while they're in Hawaii, or add Maya's? I seriously hoped you guys liked the surprise. I know I had a few requests for his POV again, and I couldn't resist. I love writing Josh's thoughts.**

 **Again, I only have about 4 more chapters before I wrap up this story. I know, it's sad. But! I have My new installment coming out soon after! I can't wait! I already have so many ideas to share with you all!**

 **Have an awesome week lovelies! xoxo**


	15. Hawaii:Sunburns and a Sick Maid of Honor

**Here it is! The second half of Hawaii! I'm getting it up a lot early for you all! I really loved writing these last two chapters. Thank you all for the reviews. I know these two chapters have been a little off the plot line, and I apologize, but I feel like I should build up to what's coming next. As well as give Maya a break from the drama back home.**

 **By the way, the last three chapters will be in Maya's POV, but in the sequel she and Josh both will be switching off with their thoughts, as well as two more characters.**

 **Anyway this chapter is set up a different way, but I hope you enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _The blonde sighed, looking at the wall, filled with peoples names. "Ever since I got out of the hospital, I've been thinking about how much of the world I would have missed out on if I was gone. It gave me a new found want to travel, and see everything. I'd like to travel the world someday, and I want to make my mark. Each place I go to, I want people to know that Maya Hunter was here."_

 _If everyone could see the person Maya was in his eyes, she would be untouchable. Her determination and new outlook on life was beautiful. She wasn't a person who was going to fall down in low times, but rise like the fierce warrior she was. Yeah, she has some insecurities. Nobody s completely sure of themselves, especially at her age, but she's more woman the most women he knew. Maya Hunter was a force not to be reckon with._

 _And Joshua Matthews was falling._

 _Falling hard._

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Hawaii: Sunburns and a Sick Maid of Honor**

 **Josh**

Hiking down the mountain was a whole lot easier than going up. It took them about two hours to all get down safely, and pass the guard. It was 9:30 AM by the time they were to the vehicles. They decided to walk around the small town to find food to eat. Josh overheard Riley on the phone with Topanga.

"Yes mom. We left early. After going to bed when we did, we all just naturally woke up at 6 AM. We found a couple trails to hike around just outside of the city. We did get a small bite to eat at the hotel before we left, but we are about to actually go get a real meal now." She waited for her mothers response. Josh thought it was very comical to hear his niece blatantly lie to his sister-in-law. "Mhm. Yeah, Farkle has a couple friends here on the island who we met up with at the trails. They are showing around the area." She looked at her uncle and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

He sighed. "Want me to talk to her?"

"You want to talk to Uncle Josh?" She asked, and soon gave up the phone to him.

"Hey Topanga," he said.

"Just tell me that everyone is with you, and nobody is lost or hurt," his sister-in-law sighed nervously.

He chuckled. "Everyone is perfectly okay. Farkle's friends know the island really well since they live here, and they know the trails. We're all good. I promise."

"Okay good. Hearing it from two people makes me feel better," she said. "By the way, Eric and Wendy are flying in around 11 this morning. Once they're off the plane, we'd like to have lunch with everyone, and then spend the rest of the day by the pool and the beach."

He knew that it wasn't a choice for them, so he agreed. "So be back at the hotel by 11:30?" He asked.

"Thank you." She said. "Love you, have fun!"

He nodded to himself as their conversation ended. Giving the phone back to Riley, he relayed the message for everyone else, who agreed. They all reached the sidewalk in an area where a cookie cutter town sat on the island. He caught up with Maya, and laced his fingers through hers as they walked.

They reached a small cafe that was serving breakfast. Josh could smell the bacon and eggs, and then something very sweet, like pancakes or french toast. His stomach rumbled, and his insides ached for food. They all entered and placed tables together, so the could all sit and enjoy each others company.

"I'm going to pass out by the pool later," the blonde said, yawning.

He chuckled, following her action. "Same. It's been a long night."

Kai watched them both. "You two are together?" Without really knowing how to answer that without saying it was complicated, the couple nodded. "And you are her uncle?" He motioned between Josh and Riley, to which they both confirmed. "Is that strange?"

Riley laughed. "Is it strange that my best friend uncle have a thing for each other? Yeah. A bit. But, it's not really weird, because he's not much older than us. Only three years. Though he is my uncle, I look at him more of a cousin. It makes it easier."

Mal cackled. "But you call him 'Uncle Josh?'" His Hawaiian accent rising.

"Normally I call him Josh or U.J., but when I refer to him talking to my parents or other family members, I call him Uncle." She stated.

"Interesting," he said as he looked down at his menu.

As breakfast continued, Josh had probably downed three cups of coffee just so he could stay awake. They needed to at least be awake for lunch, then they could all sleep on the chairs by the pool, or the towels on the sand by the ocean. He ate pancakes, eggs, and bacon, which were delicious. Maya and Riley shared a french toast meal together, which look just as equally good.

Once they were finished eating, they made their way back to the vehicles, bided farewell to Farkle's friends and left for the hotel. Eric and Wendy arrived feeling completely exhausted, so they decided to make dinner plans instead.

Everyone joined down at the beach. While most of their party made their way towards the water, Josh found himself, along with Maya and Riley up at the sand laying on their towels. They all could feel their heavy eyes start to close, and within seconds their heads hit the ground, they were out for a couple hours.

Their parents began to get curious as to why they were so tired all of a sudden. Josh played it off really well, stating that it had just been a long week at school, and he really needed this break to catch up on some z's as well as have some fun. The girls claimed they had woken up in the middle of the night at some point and talked for a while. He wasn't sure how much longer they were going to hide the fact that they went up the Haiku Stairs. It was definitely something that Josh didn't want to keep hidden forever.

They all had dinner around six that evening at one of the restaurants in the hotel. After getting a few hours of good sleep, Eric was back to his chummy self, while Wendy looked like she could use a few more.

Wendy was a pretty woman with straight blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was always very sweet to everyone. Being around for three and a half years has made her a familiar face to the whole family, as well as Riley's friends from school.

After they finished eating, they decided to head back to Laie.

Maya and Josh walked up to his bike. "Can I ride with you?" She asked. The blonde had ridden with Riley on the way to the hotel the day before.

"Does your parents know that you've ridden with me before on the bike?" Josh asked.

"Yes, we do," Shawn said, smirking.

Katy had her arm intertwined with her husbands. "You can ride with him, if he lets you."

Josh handed her a helmet immediately, to which Amy said, "You guys are actually going to let her ride on a motorcycle with him?" _Oh no. Please don't. Please, please, please don't_ , he thought desperately. _Not right here, right now._

Shawn looked taken aback by that statement. "She's eighteen. Maya doesn't really need our permission, but if she wants to ask she can. But it's ultimately her decision. And Josh is a great driver. I've rode beside him several times while riding my bike. I wouldn't let her ride with him if I knew he wasn't safe."

"Ive also ridden with him and Shawn before," Maya offered innocently. "It's not my first rodeo on a bike."

Amy still didn't look pleased, but Alan eased her away to one of the cars. Shawn looked back at Josh. "What was that about?" He asked.

The young Matthews looked at the blonde, debating on if he should actually bring up what happened the other night. He decided not to, "I don't know what goes on in the woman's head sometimes." He helped Maya clip her helmet form underneath, and he put his own on.

As they both got on the bike, Maya wrapped her arms around Josh's torso. Shawn shrugged. "Be careful."

"Always am."

* * *

The next day, they all found themselves about 30 minutes down the island at Kualoa Ranch and Zipline park, ready for their Jurassic Park Tour. While Josh's parents and Katy road in one of the jeeps they were hauling around, everyone else decided to try the zipline through the 4000 acres of land the filming location held.

It was also another place Maya had suffered from a slight panic attack. It wasn't too bad, because Josh had caught it early on before it became severe. On one of the posts, as they were swinging down line to line, they had come to a bridge where they had to walk across. With Josh following closely behind her, she slipped, causing her leg to slid through a hole 100 feet in the air.

He could hear her gasp as her head peaked over the one side of the bridge, and as Josh began to help her us, he felt her shaking in fear. As soon as she was up, his arms were around her as best as they could be with the ropes in-between them. "It's okay. I got you. You're not going anywhere," he said.

As her eyes caught sight with his, she slowly calmed down. Shawn, who was behind Josh said, "You okay, kiddo?"

Catching her breath, she nodded. "I'm good. I'm good." And she continued forward.

Zip lining was a fantastic adrenaline rush. From stepping off the platform and sliding through the trees and mountains, with the wind brushing his face, Josh couldn't get enough of the feeling. He felt free, like he could do anything.

The last rope was by far the best. Open space, all the way down the the ranch? Incredible view. From being up so high, he could see the ocean in the distance. Hawaii was truly a beautiful place.

After being back in the main lobby where the tours started, Shawn, Josh, Cory, and Eric were helping their guide, Mark put equipment away.

The four of them walked back outside together after everything was put back. "It's incredible how you can calm Maya so quickly, Josh," Shawn said. "I freak out every time she has one of her attacks. I just blank on how to help her."

"Yeah," Cory said. "It's like you can read her mind. I didn't even know what was happening with her until you started talking."

Eric nodded in agreement. "You're good together."

"I wish someone would tell mom that," Josh admitted.

Shawn narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, and stopped where he was standing. "I didn't want to say this in front of Maya last night, because I didn't want anything to trouble her, but mom and I sort of had an argument a few nights ago about me and Maya's relationship." He proceeded to tell them what she told him. "I don't know what to do. Mom is basically asking me to fake it up while at the wedding, when I don't want to. What is her deal anyway? Why does she push people away from us?"

Cory and Eric had a silent conversation through facial expressions. Josh hated when they did that, he felt like he didn't have a special connection to his two brothers. "We're her boys," Eric said. "You're also the youngest, and the most precious to her, because you were a miracle baby. She's going to hold on to you possibly a little longer than she did the two of us."

"We know how you feel about her pushing people away though," Cory began, "especially the women we like, because it's happened to the both of us. Mom disapproved of Topanga not going to Yale, and she didn't know Wendy well enough to know about her degrees when she tried influencing more on her, rather than being with Eric. She loves all the girls the same, but she's just afraid to lose us all."

Shawn placed a hand on Josh's shoulder. "We get so caught up in our lives doing the things we're doing, whether it be work or school, or our own families, that we spend less time being around the people who raised us, and they feel left out. Your mom means well, and while we will have a conversation with her about you and Maya, know that she's only being a defensive mother."

Josh nodded. "Thanks guys. I know she's being defensive, but Maya and I aren't even in an official relationship yet, and I don't want her to feel rejected by my mom."

"She won't," Eric said. "Moesha knows how our mother can be. She knows how mom treated Topanga and Wendy, and I believe she's prepared for it. She's a smart girl."

Josh tried not to laugh at his nickname for the blonde, but agreed with him anyway. Maya was smart, and she did know a lot about his family. It was possible that she had already figured out what his mother thought about the two of them. It wasn't hard to take a hint. Amy wasn't very subtle about her emotions. She wasn't afraid to say something either.

He just hoped she wouldn't say anything when the rest of the family arrived. Speaking of that, "When is Morgan, David and Jack getting here?"

"Morgan and Davy are flying in tomorrow afternoon, and Jack will be here on Friday. He's been in San Fransisco for the last two weeks on a job, so he can't get out of it until tomorrow when he get's off." Eric asked, as they continued to get closer to the vehicles. "And what's this talk about you and Malala not being in a relationship yet?"

Josh smirked. "Well, we are but it's an unspoken agreement. Until Maya knows she's graduating, we'd like to refrain from distracting each other until that happens. It would have been different if she had been able to continue school physically after the accident."

"Who's idea was that?"

Josh looked over at Maya's step-father, who was giving him a side look, "I only suggested it. But, I am right. Starting a relationship, you have to put time into the other person, and they become an important part of your life. I just don't want the two of them beginning a relationship, both getting caught up doing different things in school and their careers, like Maya struggling to get caught up to finish high school, and that they start to feel like the other person is a obliagtion, instead of the person you're dating. I've been there before. I know that Maya would also like to finish high school." He said. "I have nothing against them beginning a relationship, which is why this week while you're on break, I've let you both enjoy the time together."

Though he didn't necessarily agreed 100% with him, the young Matthews smiled. "Thank you, Shawn."

"The least he could do is ask her on an official date," Cory said. The others looked at him. "What? You should go on a few dates before making a relationship official, right?" He had a good point.

Josh glanced over at Shawn. "What do you say, Mr. Hunter? Can I take your daughter on a date?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ask her mother," he stated, as the boys laughed.

* * *

Thursday they spent the day in Laie. Cliff diving. Farkle had shown them this place up the road from the house where there was a popular site to jump. They had to climb through the rocks to get to the cliff. Today, it wasn't as crowded as people usually say it is, so they could chill out and not wait to jump.

Josh and Lucas were the first off the cliff. He felt like that was even more of a high than zip lining. No rope. No line. Free falling all the way, and though Josh was given the exact height of 30 feet, it felt way longer on the way down into the water.

Zay jumped next, and with each step off he got bolder and bolder. Eventually Farkle jumped, with GoPro in hand. _He brings that thing everywhere_ , Josh thought.

Because Auggie had joined them on this little excursion, and being the little daredevil himself, he jumped off quickly, ignoring his sisters complaints. The kid was almost eleven, but Riley couldn't stop worrying about him.

The girls took a bit longer to take the plunge. Each time Josh climbed up, he could see Maya staring at the water, longingly. One of the random girls on the island, who had already been jumping for a while walked up to her. "Nervous?"

Maya crossed her arms. "A little. Not fearful of jumping. I just don't want to throw out my back, when it's just newly recovered."

"Oh well, you could just jump straight. As long as you don't do any wild movements you should be okay, but it's your call," the girl suggested.

Josh took a step beside Maya. "You want to jump with me?" He asked.

She stared at the water for a few moments, then looked at him, and took his hand. "Let's do this," she said. "No random movements."

"Absolutely not." And they jumped.

The water was cold to the touch. Once they broke the surface, Josh found arms wrapped around his neck. Maya was laughing. "That was so much fun! We have got to do that again."

"What we need to do is get Riley and Izzy to jump," Lucas said, who was treading water not far from them. "They're the only ones left."

They spent about twenty minutes getting Riley to finally jump, in which she said she should have done that a while ago. _Go figure._ Smackle finally went after Zay offered to jump with her. He thought that was odd. _She wouldn't go with her own boyfriend? How does that make Farkle feel?_ Zay knows he was just offering because he was the only one who hadn't attempted to ask. He told Josh he really didn't believe she was going to say yes to him.

Farkle had looked a bit disappointed. Maya looked hurt too, like something was seriously wrong between the two. Josh was going to have to ask about that later. He rather not approach a subject with his friend, until he knew some details himself.

The rest of the afternoon was a breeze. Josh, Riley and Maya had found themselves sitting on the beach while the others were continuing to jump, or tread in the water.

"What's going on between Farkle and Izzy?" Josh questioned.

Maya sighed, adjusting her sunglasses. "Not entirely sure. Smack isn't opening up to us completely and Farkle only gave us the information that he knows. She's been distant since she got back from break, and he doesn't know what to do."

"You think she's leaving New York for college and doesn't know how to tell him?" Josh asked. The girls gave each other a look that told him that they agreed with him. "I mean she's always had a specific way in dealing with things right?"

Riley nodded, opening the bag of fruit, and taking out a strawberry. "When it comes to emotions, Izzy has been a lot better, but I fear that she cares about Farkle's feelings for the future so much, she forgets about what she's doing in the now. I don't think she realizes what she's doing, because she's so focused on one problem, and she can't figure it out. It's hurting Farkle, and we're not okay with that."

"Not only has it been affecting Farkle, it's been a weight on all of us." Maya said. "Though I haven't been at school with everyone, Riley has, and I've hung out with everyone at Topanga's and there's serious tension when things get quiet."

"We were going to talk to her about it, but it being the week we're not home, and with a big event coming up, I don't think we should say anything. We definitely don't want to cause any more negative tension in the group right before the wedding," Riley stated, wiping her hands on the towel, before grabbing the sunscreen bottle.

Josh agreed. "It's a good idea to wait until we all get back to New York before you guys mention anything. My mom already has warned some of us that Wendy's family have never met us before and they will be watching us."

"Grandma gets paranoid about everything," Riley laughed, laying back on the towel.

"She's forgetting that y'all are the Matthews clan," Maya began. "Everyone loves y'all."

Josh chuckled, laying on his own towel. Who knew jumping off cliffs would make you so exhausted? He could feel a nap coming on and so he rolled over onto his stomach an closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Maya**

Maya's thoughts had been on overload in the last several days. Too much realization had come to surface and she had been contemplating on what to do with all the information.

First of all, Hawaii was one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen. Greenery everywhere, and beach surrounding them. Not just hazy Long Island beach, tropical paradise postcard beach. She surely felt like she was in heaven.

Laie was gorgeous. From it's cookie cutter town, to the sparkling blue water crashing against the rocks near the cliffs. She had taken several mental pictures to remember every detail she could paint on a canvas later. This was a vacation she would always remember.

The hike up the Haiku Stairs was an experience of a lifetime. The feeling she had overlooking the island of Oahu helped her realize that she wanted to see the world someday. She was tired of feeling stuck, and had a desperate need to want to break free. Being cooped up in her parents apartment back in the city definitely didn't help the feeling of being secluded. To travel around, and experience different sights and cultures was now at the top of her bucket list, next to having a degree in art.

There was no doubt she wanted to finish her education. She was determined to go further in life with a career she dreamed about. She loved her mother, but Katy had to learn to love her job the hard way. Now that she manages Topanga's, her job is a lot more appealing to her. Maya didn't want to spend most of her young adult life stuck in a job she hated, rather than go to college and have the dream job she always wanted.

But first she had to finish high school. She had told Riley that she was going back to school on Monday, but she hadn't said a word to Josh. She couldn't find the exact time to tell him, because it never came up in any of their conversations. The thought had also slipped her mind each time they started up a conversation, because school was the last thing she thought about when she was with him.

Yeah, she definitely understood Shawn's reasoning now.

* * *

After jumping off some cliffs for the day (which was super intense and an adrenaline rush) they all made their way back to the house for food and showers.

Morgan and Davy had arrived earlier in the afternoon. Mr. and Mrs. Minkus had brought some friends who lived in Pearl City over for a dinner in which they cooked.

This was technically a tasting for the wedding reception on Saturday. Eric and Wendy had decided they wanted to have a Hawaiian meal for the party. There were several different cooked chickens and served several different ways. Slow-cooked, fried, grilled, on a kabob, and with different seasoning, and side dishes.

Maya wasn't sure about pineapple and chicken together, until Riley practically shoved some in her mouth and was surprised at her complete opposite reaction. It was delicious. The pineapple was slightly blackened so it didn't bring out as much juice as Maya thought it would have, but it complimented the chicken very well.

Her favorite was the cake. She and Auggie had been stuffing their face with the other deserts, they almost missed the cake. There were several of them, and each filled with a different fruit. She was about to take a bite of one, when Josh quickly stopped her. "Oh no."

"What? I was going to eat that," she said sternly.

He shook his head. "Not that one you weren't."

"And why not?"

His smile was small and calming. "They don't have labels, but I've already tried this one. It's filled with peaches, which is something you're allergic to."

Her eyes drifted down to the cake, shocked. Everyone knew she had a high sensitivity to the fruit. They all thought is was ironic how Riley had nicknamed her that, but she couldn't eat the fruit herself, or she would need emergency care. "Oh my gosh. I didn't think of that. Thanks for the heads up."

"Of course. Wouldn't want go back to the emergency room, would you, Babe?"

She shook her head. "No. Not for a while."

"A while? Are you planning on going back to the emergency room?" He chuckled.

She gave him a look that said, _seriously?_ "Well, when women decide have children, they do go to the hospital when they're in labor to have the baby, right?" She noticed realization cover his face. "So yes in the long-term future, I do plan to be at the hospital for that."

He nodded. "Didn't think of that."

She shrugged. "Now which one doesn't have peaches?"

* * *

Later that evening, all the adults were gathered in the great room, talking and spending time with each other, while everyone else had decided to hang out upstairs. Maya and the girls had just got dressed in comfy sweats for the evening when someone knocked on the door quickly.

Maya opened to find Farkle staring at her wide-eyed, before he asked, "Do any of you have aloe?" Izzy shuffled through her bag and handed some to him. He grabbed Maya's hand and she followed him, with the girls stumbling behind her. _What was going on?_

Opening the door to his room, they found Josh sitting on the bed in pain. His skin was so red and he looked like he just went through hell. "I guess when I fell asleep earlier, I didn't think of reapplying sunscreen," he sighed.

Maya looked at everyone. "I got this." While they all shuffled out, she took Josh's hand and led him to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the huge tub. She took a rag and ran it through cold water on the sink. "You don't mind if those shorts get wet do you?"

He shook his head, while she carefully placed the cool water on his back. He inhaled sharply and tensed at the sting he must have felt when the liquid made contact with the burn. She tried calming him with soothing words, but she knew how the sunburn felt, she had been in his position before.

After a while of letting of letting it sit there, she found him scratching his head more than he should. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's just the salt water. I didn't necessarily get to washing my hair. It was too painful to be in the water anymore. Plus it hurts like hell to lift my arms," he said, teeth clenching.

Maya chewed on the inside of her lip for a long time before saying anything. "Baths."

"What?"

"You're supposed to take cool baths when you have a sunburn," she glanced over at the tub. "Here," she motioned for him to sit inside, and she turned on the water. She made sure that it was cool, but warm enough that he wouldn't freeze. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and he realized what she was doing.

Maya had remembered her mother doing this once before for her. So she globed some soap onto her hands, and began to wash his hair. She found herself thinking how strange this was to be doing this for the man, but having a sun burn on your back and shoulders hurts. She found herself actually enjoying running her fingers through his hair, and massaging his scalp. It looked like it was helping distract him from the pain. It was the way his eyes closed slowly, and the way his lips parted that told her he was enjoying the sensation of her fingertips.

After she was done, she took a glass that was supposed to hold toothbrushes on the sink, and filled it with water. Josh leaned forward while she carefully washed out all of the soap from his hair, making sure all the residue was gone.

Once he was out, she stepped out of the room for a few minutes while he changed. She could still everyone else downstairs laughing and from her right, she could hear Riley and Lucas's voices from down the hall.

The door opened behind her and Josh still stood there, shirtless, with the bottle of aloe in his hand. They sat down on his bed, and she said, "this is going to be very cold, and it might sting a little."

As she carefully rubbed some all over his back and shoulders, she noticed how hot his skin was. Of course burns were like this, but this one was going to be extremely painful getting over. "My advice would be to wear a t-shirt tomorrow while outside, and I know we said that we're going back to the cliff in the morning, I would just be careful. You don't want to cause more damage to your skin."

He chuckled. "I don't think I'll be doing any major physical activity anyway. It hurts to move a ton."

"You should be okay by Saturday, if you're careful tomorrow," Maya stated.

"I'll be careful." Josh slowly turned to face her. "How do you know how to take care of a sunburn?"

She walked over to the sink to wash the extra aloe from her hands. "When I was younger, my mom and I had a weekend to go to the beach in Montauk. My skin is so sensitive and pasty that I burnt easily. She had to care for me almost the same way I did for you. It sucked majorly. I was in pain for the whole night." She walked back and leaned on the wall.

Once the aloe had dried, carefully putting a t-shirt on. His hair the was still longer than normal dripped down on his shirt. He grabbed the zip up jacket laying next to him and linked his arms through. He took the blonde by the hand and pulled her to stand in front of him. Because of her size, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and put his head on her stomach. "Thank you for helping me Maya."

She smirked, unable to hug him back, she laced her fingers through his freshly washed hair and kissed the top of his head. "Anytime, Boing. Anytime."

His head slowly tilted back, but he still held her. "Have you made a final decision on what college you're going to?" _That's an odd question._

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to NYU. Why?"

"Did you apply to other colleges?" _Where was this coming from?_

"Well, I did. But they were my back up plan, just in case I didn't get in to NYU."

His eyes met her own. "Did you get any acceptance letters?"

"One," she looked away, "But I'm set on New York University." She didn't understand why he'd been asking these questions. She had received a full scholarship to the University and she was not about to let that go to waste.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Boston University of Fine Arts." She noticed that he wasn't looking at her anymore, so she grabbed his face so they could look at each other. "Why all the questions?"

He sighed. "I think my mom believes that I'm the reason you're not going to another school. I'm not sure what she thinks of our relationship, whether or not she approves of us, and she said something the other night about 'what if you got accepted into another school' and I wasn't sure if she heard something that I didn't and if you had, I didn't want you to think that I expected you to stay at NYU because of me, and . . ." he had stopped his blubbering because she had started giggling. "What are you laughing at?"

"Josh, I'm going to NYU because I have a full-ride scholarship, so I can afford it, plus it's been my number one school since I decided on majoring in art," she said, holding his face in her hands. "And, you being in New York is just another benefit of me staying," she leaned down to kiss him slowly. "Did your mom say anything else?"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "She said, or rather suggested that you and I should keep our distance at the wedding this weekend, because Wendy's family is meeting us all for the first time, and my mother believes that they wouldn't approve of me being in a relationship with my niece's best friend." Her expression dropped at his words, which caused him to hold her tighter. "But I don't want to stay away from you at my brother's wedding."

Maya smiled softly. "You know, as much as I don't want to be away from you either, I don't want there to be any negativity between me and your mom, especially since we haven't even started our relationship yet officially. She can't stop us from talking to each other, because we know each other. People will think that's odd if completely ignore one another. And we could possibly get one dance in. I mean, she wouldn't cause a scene in front of everyone, would she?"

He took a few moments to think about it. "You're right, but I'm not sure about dancing."

She giggled. "Just you wait, Boing."

* * *

Just when you think everything is perfect, it all goes wrong right away.

Saturday morning, Maya woke up to a sick maid-of-honor. The night before, Wendy's childhood friend had arrived for the bachelorette party. Henley now had a fever of 102 and looked like she had been hit by a truck. There was no way she'd be walking down that aisle today. So they were one bridesmaid down, which meant one of the boys would be walking by themselves.

The house had been divided between the sex. The men had taken up the left side of the house, while the women were stationed on the right. Eric and Wendy wanted to keep the separation on the night before the wedding tradition alive, so the women closed their area off.

With Henley's coughs and sneezes, and everyone else taking up the showers, Maya, Riley and Izzy escaped.

"Maybe we can take a shower on the guys side," Izzy mentioned. "After sharing a room with the woman, I need deep scrub."

Maya giggled. "Same here Smack."

"I feel terrible for Wendy," Riley said, as they crossed the great room to the other side of the house. "I mean, that's her maid-of-honor."

"Yeah, that would suck if you got sick on my wedding day," the blonde admitted.

Riley scoffed. "Are you kidding me, Peaches? I would walk down, no matter how messed up I feel . . ." she mentioned. "Then again, I would take major precautions prior to that day so I wouldn't be sick."

"Of course you would, you," Maya ruffled her best friends hair, as they knocked on the boys door. Of course they would all be sharing one of the suites of the house.

Zay opened up. "Oh hey, what are you ladies doing over here? And why have you brought clothes?" He looked concerned at the wad of clothing in each girls hand.

"We have a problem," Maya stated, and Zay immediately gave them access to the room. It was still early, and Josh and Lucas were still asleep. Auggie was awake, but barely, and Farkle looked like he had just gotten dressed from getting out of the shower.

"What's going on?" Farkle said in a low voice, careful not to wake the other two.

"Henley is sick with a 102 fever, and Wendy is trying to figure out what to do about the uneven wedding party situation, and we slept in the same room with the sick woman and we need a shower, quickly so we can disinfect ourselves."

The boys looked confused. Auggie then said, "Let me guess, all of the showers are taken up on that side?" The girls nodded.

When they granted them access, the girls took the up their bathroom, which was very spacious. After locking the door, the girls were out of there within thirty minutes, and back over on their side, in just enough time for Wendy to walk into the new room Maya, Riley, and Izzy had taken up.

"Hey ladies," the bride said, with a sweet smile. Maya had always loved Wendy. She was a cool, free spirit, who had an outlook on life very similar to the blonde. They both shared a love for art and good pieces of writing.

Maya felt so bad for her, knowing that one of her best friends wouldn't be strong enough to walk down the aisle with her. "Hey Wendy," the girls voices greeted.

"You ladies mind if I talked to Maya for a minute?" She asked Riley and Izzy, to which they both looked at each other and slowly made their way out of the room. _Why did she want to talk to me?_ Wendy sat down next to the young blonde on the bed. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to fill in the spot as one of my bridesmaids?"

She was shocked. "You want me to walk down the aisle with you?"

Wendy giggled. "Yes. You're no stranger to me, and I absolutely enjoy your company when I come around the family. In fact, I don't think Eric and I have attended a dinner at Cory and Topanga's without you being there. Would you be one of my bridesmaids today? I could use some good luck right now."

Maya smiled. "I would love to. I'm so sorry about Henley getting sick."

She shrugged. "You know, I would like to say that I'm sad about it, but I'm just really disappointed in her. She felt weird yesterday, and I told her to be careful and not drink too much, and to take medicine, but she didn't listen to me. She ruined the morning herself. Thank you for saying yes." She leaned over to give her a hug.

"You're welcome."

Wendy stood up, "So I have the dress for you in my room. Morgan said that she would be doing the makeup for the girls. And good news, we're not wearing shoes, because we're on a beach," she laughed, looking around the room.

"Who will I be walking down with?" Maya asked.

"Because Topanga is now my maid-of-honor, she will walk down with Cory. Morgan and Davy. Katy and Shawn, Riley will walk with Jack, and you will walk with Josh," she smiled, nudging her playfully, to which Maya couldn't help but grin. "I'm not exactly sure what order everyone will be in except for Cory and Topanga. I guess we'll figure all that out when the time get's closer. I want to say Topanga is going to call a wedding party meeting before we finish getting ready completely."

The wedding wasn't going to be a huge one. They only wanted close friends and family to attend. So there was only a total of fifty people who RSVP'd to coming.

"Okay, so when should we start to get ready?" Maya asked.

* * *

When everyone was just about finished with everything, Topanga called a meeting in one of the suites on the guys side of the house for the wedding party. She went over some basic things, reminding people about what went on in the rehearsal the night before, to make sure everything was perfect, including the line-up. Towards the end of the gathering Amy and Wendy's mother walked into the room.

"Henley's sick?" Wendy's mom asked. Topanga nodded. "Is someone filling in? Or is one of the groomsmen walking alone?"

The new maid of honor smiled. "Wendy has asked Maya to walk down with us."

Amy's brows narrowed in confusion. "Why Maya?" That was a bit offensive.

When nobody had an answer, the blonde sighed. "Yeah, why Maya?" She asked with an attitude. "Why pick me for for anything?" She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Excuse me," she stated softly, as she began to walk out of the room.

She could hear Riley and Josh both scold their grandmother and mother, before footsteps had followed her down the hallway. Amy didn't know that Maya and Wendy had known each other pretty well. She wasn't around too often to see them interact, which the interaction had been at least three times a week when she and Eric would stop by for dinner at Riley's. It might have been a little misunderstanding but, the words could have been interpreted differently.

"Maya," Josh said, and she stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly, revealing an upset look cross her face.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I shouldn't have made a comment, it was just a reflex. I'm sorry."

"Peaches, you have nothing to be sorry about," Riley touched her arm. "Grandma just doesn't understand that you do have a relationship with Wendy, despite the age difference."

Josh nodded, reaching for her hand, and fiddling with her fingers. "She could have asked the questions a little less offensively, but my mom can come off witchy sometimes. Don't be sorry for commenting. She needed to know that you're upset. Otherwise, she'll keep saying offensive things, and not know how it's affecting you."

Maya looked down, before hearing another voice from behind them. "Maya," Amy began, "can I talk to you for a moment?"

Josh's hand intertwined with hers, silently telling his mother that he was staying while they talked, but Maya had to do this alone. "It's okay guys. You both need to finish getting ready."

The blue-eyed boy stared at her for a moment, as if he was trying to read her thoughts, before she gave him a look that said she would be okay. "I'll see you outside." Riley squeezed her other hand before walking away leaving the blonde and the elder Matthews by themselves.

"I'm sorry for sounding so rude." Amy apologized. "I didn't understand, knowing that Wendy has many blood cousins here I thought she might have chosen from. It didn't occur to me that you have built a relationship with her over the last few years she's been around. It was my mistake."

Maya nodded. "I'm sorry for making a comment. I've grown to have a quick temper, and I should know better." Amy reached out to grab her hand, and smiled. "I have a question though."

"What is it?"

She grew confident for some unknown reason. "Do you have a problem with me? Or me liking your son? I overheard you a few nights ago talking to him, and I don't understand if I've done something to upset you, or what? I just don't want there to be any unknown bad blood between us. Your family means the whole world to me, and I would not be the person I am today without any of you, and considering what's happened to me in the past because of broken people, I'm blessed to have a connection to you all."

She could have sworn Amy had tears developing in her eyes, before Maya was pulled into a hug. "Sweetie, I love you. You are family to me, even if you're not blood. We are blessed to have you in our lives as well. So no I do not have any problem with you what so ever. You're my Sweet Maya." She put a light hand up under the blonde's chin as if to admire her. "As for you liking my son. I guess I just don't understand your feelings for each other yet. For as long as I can remember, I've known you to have a crush on Josh, and he had been conflicted for the longest time about his feelings towards you. I just don't want your feelings to be toyed with, if he was still confused, and I don't want you to base your future in college all because of a guy."

And that she completely understood. Maya had always known Amy was only looking out for everyone. "Well, I would like you to know that I care about your son a lot. It's not a crush anymore, because I know him. And his feelings about me are something you will have to talk to him about. As for my schooling? NYU has been my first choice of college since in decided on majoring in Art. Plus with the full-ride scholarship, I can't pass it up. It's the college I can afford."

"I'm very proud of you for that scholarship Maya. You are a bright young lady. I love that you care for my son, and I know that he cares for you. It's just my fear of things going wrong that cause me to say things and involve myself when I know I shouldn't. I'm sorry for that," she said.

Maya smiled. "While I accept your apology, I think you might need to talk to Josh. He seemed a little upset."

The older woman chuckled. "I think you're right. You need to go get your dress on."

The blonde nodded walking away before turning back. "Do we have to keep our distance between each other tonight? I thought I could actually get Josh to dance."

Amy laughed. "Josh dancing? I'd love to see that."

Maya ran to embrace her, before letting go, heading in the direction towards her new dusty blue bridesmaid dress in Wendy's room.

* * *

Standing at the foot of the house, the ceremony was just about to begin. Josh had walked up to where Riley, Maya and Jack had been standing.

He looked down at the blonde, and she made out the grin he was wearing before he laced his fingers with hers, and kissed her temple. "You are amazing Hunter."

She grinned, knowing that he must have had a talk with his mother a lot sooner than she thought "Keep saying sweet words to me, Matthews," she chuckled, as they began the line up, and the ceremony began.

Maya absolutely loved weddings. She was always taken with the atmosphere. Everyone was feeling the love and affection. Wendy looked absolutely stunning in her loose white spaghetti dress, with the lacy floral torso, open back, long skirt, with a slit up the side of her leg. It was definitely appropriate for a beach wedding. Eric's face when his bride walked down the aisle set the whole tone for the evening. Maya knew right them she wanted her groom to look at her like that when it was her turn to walk.

She found herself looking over at Josh several times during the ceremony. His eyes were sometimes fixed on his brother, but as if he should read her thoughts, he looked over at her too.

During the reception, and after Farkle had taken wedding party photos, they ate some awesome Hawaiian chicken kabobs with pineapple and sweet tea. There was also a lot of dancing and at Eric's request, karaoke.

In the midst of people taking the stand to sing, just before the first dance between husband and wife, the groom had decided to give a speech. He read a note that he had written to Wendy one their one year anniversary, about how he was going to marry her one day on a beach in Hawaii, all because she had told him that was her dream wedding location. He ended his word's with, "I love you, Mrs. Squirrels," to which received a lot of confused looks from her side of the family and a lot of laughter from his.

They danced to the song "Somewhere Over the Rainbow," sung by one of the locals here in Oahu, which was really cool. Maya fell in love with everything here in Hawaii, and she knew it would be very hard to leave tomorrow morning.

She was watching Riley and Lucas dance, when someone came to her side. "What do you want Zay?" She giggled.

He sighed, watching his friends. "You think it's going to last? Riley and Lucas?"

She thought about it for a moment before shrugging, "I have no idea. It's hard to think about them splitting. For the past three and a half years, all we've known is that Lucas and Riley have a strong relationship. Nothing has been able to shake them, and now, it's like distance is going to take it's toll on them."

He nodded. "I just don't want things to change between all of us, not matter where we end up in life, or who we end up with."

"You're going to keep him in line right? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?" She asked.

"I would, if I was going to UT."

Maya snapped her head towards him. "You're not going to Texas?"

He shook his head. "I didn't get a full-ride like Lucas did, and my aunt offered me a place to live in Miami, with my cousin Marcos, if I got accepted into Miami University. And I did. I can also walk on to the baseball team if I want. They have open field try-outs in August, so I'll be heading down to Florida after graduation."

"That's awesome, Zay. I'm happy for you. Miami will be lucky to have you there."

"Thanks Maya. And I'm happy things are working out between you and Josh. It seems like someday is just around the corner. Less moon and all that," he nudged her playfully.

Her smile could not be hidden, as she leaned in to hug him. "Thank you for being there for me. You've always been consistent, ever since the day we met. I appreciate that."

"Absolutely," he said, just as Josh walked up. "I'll leave you two be." He nodded at the college boy before walking away.

Maya looked up at her Boing. "So, wanna dance?"

"I'm not a dancer," he said.

"Oh come on, it's fast dancing, no required movement allowed," she giggled, twisting around, moving to the beat of her own drum in front of him, tempting him to join her.

He inhaled before nodding, "Okay." She took his hand and led him out onto the floor, where there was only about thirty seconds left to the song before it changed to a much slower tune.

She had instantly recognized the Bryan Adams song and smiled. Josh had too. He bit his lip before holding out his hand. He pulled her her in and and slipped his hand around her lower back, while he held her hand in his own. Her other had been placed on his shoulder, closer to his neck. They moved at a slow pace, and she hummed to the sweet tune of (Everything I Do) I Do It for You.

"Can't dance my ass, Matthews," she playfully chided him.

He smiled, shaking his head, instead of commenting back, he began to serenade her with his very smooth voice, "There's no love, like your love, And no other could give more love, There's nowhere, unless you're there, All the time, all the way yeah . . ." they both got into the music as they danced together. He was a very good dancer, and she realized he just didn't want to show off his skills. They moved together nicely, and he continued to sing a few more verses. She became so in awe that he could not only dance, but sing too. She didn't know that about him.

She found herself staring at him, and suddenly he stopped singing, their eyes locking as they danced, just as the instrumental part of the song approached, he dropped his hand and pulled her to follow him. Having no idea where they were going she looked around at everyone else on the back patio. With no one paying attention, her feet had made contact with the cool sand.

It was already after dark, so it was hard to see exactly where everything was, but she followed Josh as they came up to the the place right before the sand got wet, and the sand began to incline. They could still here music playing, but they were out of sight. Before he could say or do anything, she pulled him down for a firm kiss.

"Just know, I've been wanting to do that since you started singing to me," she said.

He chuckled, before bending down again to give her a deeper kiss than she had before. Her eyes fluttered shut as the fog washed over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he tensed because of the tender skin of his sunburn that had not fully healed, and his hands traveled down to her thighs, where she was picked up off the ground, her legs now wrapped around his waist. Her hands tangled in his hair, as she proceeded to give him tender sweet kisses.

He was then finally on the ground, with her in his lap as he moved his lips from hers to her neck. Her whole body shivered in pure bliss. A moan escaped from her mouth at the feeling of his lips on her soft skin. He was so gentle and sweet trailing kisses down her collar bone and back up right to her jaw, meshing their lips together once again. His were so warm against hers, and he pulled her in tighter, as if there was still more space between them, even though it was nonexistent. She moved her lips against his, and she traced his top lip with her tongue asking him for entrance, when she heard him groan. He opened his mouth slightly as their tongues began to tangle with one another. She wanted to savor the taste of him, and remember ever detail about the kiss.

She didn't think he expected her to be so experienced in kissing, because as his movements started out slow and hesitant, but now a bit faster, trying to meet her pace. She loved the way his hands traveled up her sides and into her hair, or the way he lightly bit her bottom lip, causing her to gasp in shock. He was driving her crazy (in the best way).

After breaking apart, their foreheads leaned against each other, heaving, as they breathed in the same air. In the moment, nothing needed to be said, as Josh laid flat on his back in the sand, and put his arm back behind his head. Maya laid right next to him, and looked up at the stars, and suddenly she was even more enticed by the beauty. She could see every star in the sky. She could probably point out the constellations if she was very familiar with them. She couldn't get the privilege of watching the stars in New York, not with all that light pollution. With a gush of wind, she shivered, and leaned in closer to Josh. His arm wrapped around her tiny frame as they laid there for what seemed like eternity, which is something she could get used to.

"Have any plans next weekend?" Josh asked.

"Um, not at the moment, why?"

"I want to take you out." He asked.

She then placed her arm on his chest picking her head up to look at him. "You're asking me out on a date?" She asked in disbelief.

He smirked. "Yeah. Our first date."

"I'd love to," she smiled, laying her head on his chest as they listened to the waves crash on the shore.

It wasn't until they heard their names being called when they got up, deciding to walk about up to the house. Just before they could be in sight, Josh leaned back over to kiss her once more, knowing that they probably won't be able to do that until they get home.

Walking up the steps to the house, Maya could see Riley coming towards her with an alarmed look across her face.

"What's wrong Riles?" The blonde said, uncertainly.

"My mom just got a call. Carla's been found."

* * *

 **So I know I added a lot of Joshaya fluff, but I couldn't help myself. They're on vacation, and being as realistic as possible, if my boyfriend and I were on a island of paradise together, I would definitely want some moments with my man.**

 **So ending this chapter with a bomb shell, now not only does Maya have to worry about going back to school and dealing with people and their questions, she has to wonder about Carla, and what's going on with her.**

 **At least she has a date with Josh right?**

 **If you guys have any questions you'd like me to answer, leave a review or private message me. You guys are awesome, and the support from all of you has really kept me going. Thank you so much.**


	16. The BGR and Private Tours

**Okay, so I'm a tad late getting this to you all and I'm so sorry. I've been stuck writing a research paper for one of my college classes, and been up before 5 AM for work. It's been a pretty hectic week. Thank you everyone for the reviews. You all are truly amazing. I got three more chapters for you. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _"_ _Have any plans next weekend?" Josh asked._

 _"_ _Um, not at the moment, why?"_

 _"_ _I want to take you out." He asked._

 _She then placed her arm on his chest picking her head up to look at him. "You're asking me out on a date?" She asked in disbelief._

 _He smirked. "Yeah. Our first date."_

 _"_ _I'd love to," she smiled, laying her head on his chest as they listened to the waves crash on the shore._

 _It wasn't until they heard their names being called when they got up, deciding to walk about up to the house. Just before they could be in sight, Josh leaned back over to kiss her once more, knowing that they probably won't be able to do that until they get home._

 _Walking up the steps to the house, Maya could see Riley coming towards her with an alarmed look across her face._

 _"_ _What's wrong Riles?" The blonde said, uncertainly._

 _"_ _My mom just got a call. Carla's been found."_

* * *

 **Chapter 16: New York Date Night**

Her fingers tapped nervously on the plastic dashboard of Lucas's truck. First day back to school since the accident. She was not prepared for all the looks she knew she'd receive. She sat outside the Matthews apartment, waiting on the couple to walk out to join her on their ride to Abigail Adams.

Riley and Lucas made their appearance and shuffled into the truck. "So, you ready for the day, Peaches?" Her best friend asked.

"I'd rather this first day back to be over with," she admitted. "I just don't want to be asked a ton of questions about Missy and Carla, and the whole, 'are you okay?' and 'what exactly did you break?' and all that."

"We got your back, Shortstack," Lucas stated, pulling out onto the road. "There is nothing to be worried about."

There wasn't really. Once they got to the high school, they met Farkle, Zay and Smackle at the front steps. Walking through the halls wasn't too bad. She had received quite a few glances and questioning looks, but no one really bothered. It might have been the fact that she was surrounded by her friends. Oh how she loved them so.

Arriving at her locker, she smirked at the ribbons and flowers attached to it. Darby and Sarah had been standing there with smiles plastered on their faces. "Welcome back, chica! We missed your pretty face around here," Her blonde twin said.

Maya stretched out her arms to embrace the two of them. "I missed seeing y'alls beautiful faces everyday," she had a bit of a souther charm to her voice and looked back at Lucas. "Don't say a word, Huckleberry."

He chuckled. "No promises."

She glared at him before turning back to her locker. "You guys didn't have to do this."

Sarah smiled sweetly, "We wanted to. Make you feel more welcomed on your first day back. It's been an odd three months without you here," she looked down as if she realized something. "It's been three months?" _I know, it's crazy ain't it?_

"Yeah, it might have been short for you, but when you are stuck in house all day, time is slow. But Spring Break went by all too quickly for my liking," she admitted.

Darby's eyes darted over at her. "That's right! Y'all were in Hawaii! How was that?"

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Riley stated, diving into a conversation about their trip.

Maya chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously awaiting the bell to ring for first period. She was going to be alone in first period without the others, being in Yearbook. At least she had her headsets so she could block out the outside world.

Hearing the bell, Riley squeezed her hand. She would have walked to her class, but Abigail Adams was a big school, and it just so happened that the Math Hall was on the opposite side of the school, from where the Elective Hall was. So while Farkle and Zay were on their way to Television Production, they walked her you her own.

Arriving at the door, he looked over at her. "You gonna be okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you at lunch."

First period was slow at first. She listened to music as she finished up editing the few pages that was submitted to her over email in last weeks deadline. Mr. Carlson sat at his desk fiddling with some camera equipment. He and Mr. Pollux, the TV Production teacher, shared equipment, so Maya would often see Farkle or Zay pop in and out of the classroom.

She walked over to the small kitchenette in the corner, where there was a coffee pot and some styrofoam cups. As she poured her coffee, a girl named Stella approached her. "Hey Hart," she greeted. "So Bradford's in the slammer, a low class is missing, and you've been ditching since Christmas break. Sound's like the act of the three musketeers," she chuckled.

Maya wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "What are you insinuating, Stel?"

She smirked, her green eyes piercing. "I'm messing with you. So how did Missy get herself involved in the accident?"

"Wrong place, wrong time. On her part, it was an accident that she was even there."

Stella's eyebrows rose. "Really? Then how did she end up behind bars?"

Missy wasn't technically behind bars. She was in rehab for drug use, but people still had the wrong idea. "I'm not involving myself in her antics. She has her own problems, and I'm not involved."

"What about Carla?"

"Stop pestering her Stella," another voice approached. Charlie Gardner stood tall, with his Superman cut brown hair, green eyes. Over the last two years, he and Maya seemed to be put in similar classes. "It's her first day back. She doesn't need someone asking her a million questions about a situation that doesn't involve you."

Stella rolled her eyes. That sophomore needed to watch her actions. Maya was getting fired up. Instead the underclassman sighed, "whatever, Charles." And she walked away not bothering to get an answer from the blonde.

"That girl needs to watch herself. With that attitude someone is bound to punch her in the face. Thanks for saying something, Charlie," Maya said.

He shrugged as they walked back over to where she was sitting before. "No problem. Stella has been a tad witchy since Christmas. Since Mr. Carlson lost you for taking photos at events, he's assigned Stella for the job. She's not happy about doing more work. This apparently was the class for her to do whatever she wanted." He chuckled. "So how are you feeling though? How's your back?"

 _That was odd_ , Maya thought. "How do you know I messed up my back?"

"Come on Maya, we're friends, and when I found out about your accident, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I talked to Riley a few times. She told me how you were doing and how you got a number change because of all the stuff that was going on between you and Missy and Carla, so I lost your contact info."

Maya smiled. "I'm doing great. I get tired a lot easier, but I've been doing physical therapy and cardio to help build back my muscle and gain some strength. This past week I did a lot of hiking with everyone, and now I'm running on caffeine so I'm pretty much back to normal."

He chuckled. "Yes, you're running on your caffeine addiction. As always." She found it amusing that even he knew about preferred drink. "So did you get your letter?"

She sat up straight in excitement. "I did! I opened it Christmas morning. Full ride into NYU's Art Program. I'm really excited to start."

"That's awesome! I had no doubt you'd get in. I mean you won artist of the year three years in a row for the school, and I know you'll win again in April. You're Abigail Adams High School's most talented artist. You have the title." He stated.

She gave him a side look. "And what about you Gardner? What school holds your future?"

As he began to place photos in files, he bit his lip. "So far I've gained acceptance into three schools. It's just my choice now to decide where I want to go. I've got New York University, Oklahoma State College because my grandma lives there, and University of Texas."

Maya took a glance over at him. "You got accepted into the same school Lucas did?"

He sighed. "We our apps in together. I honestly didn't think I would get in. He did because of baseball, but I would have to go to a tryout in August if I wanted to play. And go through that whole process."

"Would it be worth it?" She asked. He narrowed his eyebrows, confused. "I mean, do you want to play baseball through college? Is that something that you want? You're pretty good at it. You have a killer arm."

"I'd love to. It's something that keeps me in shape, and motivates to do better in my school work and other things. I just don't know if I'm good enough to make a University Team," he admitted.

She nudged him. "Talk to Lucas. You say you have till August to tryout for the team, and Lucas knows the coach at UT. Plus, he's been exposed to working with college baseball teams, and knows exactly what their looking for. If you work with him, you'd have an even better chance. Also, going to college with somebody you know will make the move a lot easier."

He considered her words for a moment. In the last two years since the boys started playing baseball together, they put aside their differences and jealousy issues and actually became good friends. Charlie even found himself a girlfriend for a while, who ended up dumping him for some buffoon at NYU. Maya had never seen Gardner so upset. He was always the super chill guy that went with the flow, but Larissa broke his heart, and he'd never been the same since.

"I'll talk to him," he said, nodding. "I was aiming for UF, but their program was already filled. I would be on a waiting list, and that could be waiting a year or two. My next choice is UT because my Uncle lives there and I know he won't be one to force me to come live with him like my grandma would. And NYU is just a back up for everything because it's here where my parents are, and it's an easier school to get into."

She nodded. "Yeah, I had no doubt I'd get in to the school to take classes, I just know that it takes more to get into the art program."

"You got a full ride, Maya. I don't think you have anything to worry about. I know back in middle and the beginning of high school you acted all cool, and had a rep about you being average in class, but you're smart. You speak two languages, you aced AP English junior year, passed AP Chem because you had Farkle guiding you, you're excelling in AP Government, and you'll have College Algebra behind you before you take a step on campus as a full-time student. That's what? Sixteen credits right there? Pretty good for a high school student that claimed to be average starting out. Not only that you've been out school for the last two months and you're still in the game. I got to hand it to you Hart, you're pretty impressive."

She worked her ass off these last few years to get where she is now. She's struggling in College Algebra because she lost all of that lecture time, she barely passed AP Chem, and she's only doing well in AP Government because Mr. Matthews is an amazing teacher. She understands his learning style and she can follow along with him. Charlie makes her out to be some genius, when she's just this average girl, trying to live up to her other friends who are the reason why she's succeeding. But he didn't need to know that.

She scrunched her nose, and decided to just be playful. "No need to add gasoline to my ego, Charles."

He chuckled. "What are friends for?"

* * *

First period melted into second, where she had Mr. Matthews class. It felt so great to be back in her seat behind Riley, where they got to have their tiny little side convos, or where she would put her head back on Zay's desk, while he would fun his fingers through her long blonde locks. It was soothing. Mr. Matthews would go through his normal lecture, and speech, relating it to their lives. Everything was just the way it was supposed to be. Almost.

There was a beep coming from a phone in the room. Mr. Matthews stopped teaching, and his eyebrows were scrunched together. He was in the middle of talking about some election when his eyes ventured back to his desk. He didn't normally have his phone sitting out where everyone could see, but he picked it up to read the message. He quickly glanced at Maya.

"You need to call Shawn. I'm excusing you to take the phone call," he stated seriously.

She nodded, grabbing her phone and walking out of the room, already dialing her step-father. Wass something wrong? Was her mom okay. Please don't let the tugging feeling in her stomach lead to a panic attack. She couldn't afford to have a meltdown in the middle of AAHS's main hallway.

"Hey Kiddo," Shawn answered calmly.

"Is something wrong? Are you and Mom okay?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong. We're both okay," he stated. "We just got a call from the precinct. They are bringing Carla in for questioning this afternoon around 4:15, and they would like you to witness."

She blinked in shock. "But you're in Boston till this evening, and mom is helping Mrs. Amy in Philly. Does that mean I have to go alone?" Her voice trembled. She didn't think she could bring herself to go by herself.

"They said you can bring someone with you outside of the family. Only one person though."

"Okay, well Riley has a meeting for early admissions at Columbia around four. Josh works till seven. Lucas and Zay have baseball practice. I'll ask Farkle if he can come," she decided.

She could hear Shawn sigh from the other side. "If anything, Cory will go with you. That's if you feel more comfortable with him going, rather than your friends. Let me know how it goes."

"I will. I'll call you when I get home. Love you," she said.

"Love you too," he said before hanging up the phone.

She entered the classroom again, with everyone's eyes on her, awaiting her to say something. "Everything's fine. I just need to talk to Farkle."

The genius looked at Mr. Matthews who nodded for him to meet her out in the main hallway. Once they sat down on the bench, she sighed, "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Whatever you're doing, Squish," he said. She smirked at the new nickname she had received over the course of Spring Break. Damn her for quoting Finding Nemo a tad too many times while walking through the aquarium in the airport before the flight on Sunday.

"Carla is being brought in fro questioning after school, and Riley has that meeting, Josh is working and I want someone to go with me," she said.

He put his arm around her for a hug. "Of course I'll go."

"Thanks Farkle," she said as they both made their way back into the classroom.

When lunch approached, she was getting nervous about the questioning. She had sent Josh a quick text after she had explained to the group about what was going on. They all met down the road at one of the parks that was surrounded by food trucks.

Riley had made her way back over to the park table with tacos and drinks for her, her best friend and her boyfriend. "I can't believe I have that meeting in the middle of Carla's questioning," she huffed.

Farkle put a hand calmly on the brunette's shoulder, and chuckled, "you probably don't need to go anyway. You'd probably fight her."

She rolled her eyes. "I would like to get a good deck in."

Charlie Gardner laughed. "Riley Matthews punching someone? I'd pay money to see that." He laughed, with Zay joining in.

Lucas had a smirk on his face. "Alright guys, don't give her any ideas."

Maya phone buzzed, and she quickly looked down and the name on the screen and answered. "Hey," she greeted.

"They can't push it back till this evening?" Josh asked.

"No. I don't think so. Farkle's going with me, but I'll text you as soon as I get off the phone with Shawn when I get home. I promised I'd call him first. I thought you had a research paper due on Friday, and you wouldn't be able to get away?" She questioned.

"I do, but this is serious. You're about to get the final stand on what you've been dealing with for the past few months and I want to be there for you," he said in a low voice, which meant that he wasn't supposed to be on the phone with her, but was breaking the rules.

She smiled sadly. "I know, but I've got support. You will be there, in a few days when you finish that research paper you've been putting off. I don't want to be the reason you don't pass the class," she stated. "Plus you need to get back to work. I know you're not supposed to be on the phone with me. I can hear you talking in that low, deep voice of yours."

"What voice? The sexy one that you love?" He chuckled.

She giggled. "Get back to work Boing."

"Friday night," he stated.

"What about Friday?"

"Our first date. I'll be finished with my research paper by then, and if I'm dying to see you now, I can't imagine how I'm going to feel on Friday, knowing I haven't seen you in five days," he said softly.

The others were looking at her while she was conversing. "Oh you'll live, but let me check my schedule," she stated, just to annoy him. After a minute she said, "would you look at that I'm free."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Hunter."

She chuckled. "I'll see you on Friday, Boing."

"Later Gorgeous."

After the conversation ended, she looked back up to the others. Charlie smirked, "Hot date on Friday?"

"Yup. Though I don't know exactly what we're doing. He seems to be very secretive of it. Nonetheless, I'm excited." At least she had that to look forward to.

"Knowing Josh, it's going to be something sweet and romantic," Izzy stated. "He seems to have that quality to him."

Charlie looked back and forth before asking, "Josh as in, Riley's Uncle Josh?" They all nodded. "Huh, interesting."

 _That's what everyone says_ , she thought. "When will it ever be normal?"

Everyone looked at each other. "Never," they all laughed.

* * *

Around 3:45, Maya and Farkle had just dropped Smackle off in front of her house. The lady genius looked back at her boyfriend and smiled sadly before waving to Maya. "Let me know how it goes," she said, before walking up the steps to her house.

Maya glanced back at Farkle. "Has she said anything?"

He shook his head, pulling forward a few hundred feet before stopping at the stop sign. He groaned in frustration, before punching the wheel. "I don't get it. She's confusing the hell out of me. Since winter break it's like she backing off, but then other times, it's like she all for it."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "After the wedding on Saturday, it was the first time we had made out in months. It was great, I finally thought she was coming around. She was smiling, she kissed me again goodnight. And then she gave me the cold shoulder the whole way home the next morning, and she hasn't said a word to me about anything. She looks at me painfully, and I'm just not sure if I can do this anymore."

Her head snapped over to him. "You mean end your relationship?"

Farkle pulled forward, "I love Isadora. I do. And right now I'm not exactly sure if it's the same love I felt before. But I can't handle with my heart being played. I can't continue this in college. It just can't happen."

She agreed. "Now that we're back in New York, maybe Riles and I can have that talk with her."

"No," he said, he looked at her with a serious expression. "Maya, you are my best friend, and I consider you like my sister, and I know you are trying to look out for me, but I think this needs to be left between Izzy and I."

Maya nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure Riley knows that too."

"Thank you."

"What do you mean by 'not exactly sure if it's the same love you felt before?'" She asked, fiddling with her fingers. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. If Farkle and Izzy break up, what was the universe doing with itself? Sure Farkle hasn't been the happiest in a while, and Maya would love to see him truly smile again, but the thought of Farkle and Smackle separating was difficult for her to see. Probably because they've been together since the eighth grade and haven't split since.

Farkle bit his lip. "Things between me and Smackle haven't been great this last year. The flame hasn't been there really since freshman and sophomore year. I've been feeling the tug away for a while, and while that kiss on Saturday night was great, I think it was just the fact that Zay had been passing around his flask of alcohol to all of us, and she had a bit too much. I could taste it on her. Anytime she has shown me affection like holding my hand or kissing me, it's all in comfort or when she has alcohol in her system. No matter how many times she's kissed me this last year, it hasn't felt the same as it did two years ago. The spark just hasn't been there." She could see his eyes watering a little from the realization of his thoughts.

Maya scooted over on the bench seat and played her head on his shoulder. "I know I'm going to sound like Riley when I say this, but the universe knows what it's doing. Everything is going to work out one way or another. Even if it's not in the way we imagined." She still had some hope.

Farkle pulled up to the precinct, and wiped his eyes. "You think so?"

She nodded. "I know so."

They sat in silence for a few moments while Farkle gained his composure. "Alright, let's go get the low down on Carla once and for all."

They were escorted to a small room with a window that looked into the interrogation room. Another girl had already been sitting at one of the seats. "Renee?" Maya asked.

The curly-haired Italian looked up in shock. "Maya, hi."

"What are you doing here?" Farkle questioned.

She looked down. "They asked me to come here after school. I guess since I told the police where she was when I found her, they wanted me to be here to witness. I don't know."

Maya sat down in the seat next to her. "You told them where she was?"

She nodded. "I know, 'you ratted out your friend?' Yeah, I did. But we haven't been close in a while. Carla got in trouble not too long after you back in freshman year, and she blamed it all on me. She's used me and our friendship when it's a convenience for her. I should have stopped her in the parking garage that day. The one thing that I regret most. She wouldn't have been in trouble, and you would have never gotten into that accident." She looked up at the blonde. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay. I lived, so I guess that means the world ain't done with me yet, thankfully." Maya sighed, "Everyone told me you showed up at the hospital to see if I was okay. Thank you."

Renee licked her lips. "I know we were never close like you and Dorothy, but you were still my friend, no matter if your life turned out better than mine or Carla's."

The door opened and walked in a detective. The same one who had always been working the case. Farkle stood up to shake the woman's hand. "Detective Shultz."

"Farkle Minkus," she smiled, taking his hand. "Good to see you again." She glanced at Maya. "Miss Hunter, I don't believe we have been directly acquainted. My name Marty Shultz and I've been covering your case since December."

Maya nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, and Miss Esposito, thank you for coming back to the precinct," she said as she made her way towards the window. "Miss Zital has already admitted to causing the accident. This is more for your benefit of knowing exactly what went on, and something we can keep record of with the video cameras."

The door in the interrogation room opened and a girl with long dark hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit walked in with cuffs behind her back and an officer standing behind her. They sat down at the table. Detective Rawlings entered the room with a file.

He sat down and opened it. "My Miss Zital, you have a record here. May I ask you why you are drawn to cause trouble?"

The scowl on her face remained the same. "Why am I here? I've already admitted to causing the accident. What more do you need?"

"Why did you cause the accident?" He leaned forward. "You said you were only going to scare her in that security footage tape. I know from your friend, she tells me that your not dumb enough to actually attempt to kill someone. From your past mistakes, you've never inflicted violence on anyone, accept in self defense, but that was one time, and he was at fault. The most trouble you get into, is trashing places, and vandalizing stuff. But why cause a car accident that could have gotten you killed as well?"

Her head dropped and she sighed for looking back up. She looked as if she was going to cry. "It _was_ an accident. I caused it. Yes, I admit it. My foot slipped from the ice on my boots from the breaks to the accelerator when I saw her car move over into my lane. I know that it's not a good enough excuse. I'm at fault because I did hit her car. I caused the accident, but I didn't intend to cause it."

Maya wasn't sure what to believe. She had thought the same thing about Carla she did Missy. She's not smart enough to cause an accident and not get herself hurt in the process. Why would Carla resort to killing? She knew of those consequences. There were a lot of people in her part of town that have been convicted of murder. She wouldn't have harmed another human being unless she had a good reason. And Jealousy wasn't a good enough reason.

"Why were you following her?" Rawlings asked.

She shrugged. "I guess I was curious to see where she was going. I've never known Maya to leave the city."

"You had no intentions of talking to her on your journey? Any confrontations?"

Carla shook her head. "No. Maya probably knew that I was the one sending her those messages from an unknown number. She wouldn't want to talk to me. Plus I had no reason to talk to her. She's living the life she always dreamed of, and I was stuck with my blind mother, who couldn't see through her _so called_ 'fabulous husband' who treats me and my sister like we're trash." She looked away from him.

"You used to be friends with Maya. You're not happy that your friend is doing good? That things are working out for her?"

Her expression was unreadable. "I don't like that she can go home to a nice apartment, with food on the table, a stable paycheck coming in, people to say 'I love you' to, and sleep in a nice bed, without worrying if her step-father is going to come in and yell at her in the middle of the night to clean up after his drunk self, or 'come on' to her little sister right in front of her, and threaten her not to tell anyone because he'll hurt us more than he already has!" She yelled leaning forward. "Most of the scars I wear were given way before the accident. I've been cut by knives, kicked in steel toe boots, and smacked with that stupid skull ring he wears around his finger." She fell back in her seat. "I should be thanking you for allowing me to get out of that hell. Hurting Maya wasn't my intention, but I'm much happier living out of that house."

"Did you say skull ring?" Rawlings asked.

She blinked, shrugging. "Yeah. It's huge. I would know. It's made contact with my face more than once."

"What about your sister?" He asked.

"She's at my uncles house in Queens. Where Renee found me. They didn't know I was apart of any accident until you guys showed up. But I had told them that Marisol was in trouble living with my mom and our step-father, so my uncle intervened and she's now living with them."

He wrote down a few notes. "Why did you hide for as long as you did?"

"I was scared," she admitted. "I had no idea what to do. I've seen people be dealt with a lot worse than I was. Renee's smart. She knew that once you guys came, I wouldn't put up a fight. I'm now eighteen years old, a high school dropout, and ready to serve my sentence. I just wish that Maya knew I had never intended to hurt her. Maybe fender bender on that nice Camaro, but not kill her."

Maya wanted so desperately to believe her, but she knew Carla. She was hiding something.

Rawlings said nothing for a while, until he brought out a small bag with a ring. "You're a good actress Miss Zital, but we know the truth. This ring, the one you claim to be your step-fathers, is actually yours." Carla's face now represented fear. "This is the symbol of The Bone Riders Gang here in New York. You were recruited by a member, but you failed your entrance exam, because you were too early. You knew Maya was leaving the city. You knew where she was going. It was the perfect trap."

The girl was fuming. "How do you know this?"

"We have our connections. So you want tell me what exactly was your goal?"

Maya took hold of Farkle's hand, and laced their fingers together. She needed to know that someone else was there, and this wasn't her nightmares. She was afraid to know what happened next.

"I was suppose to steal the car from her. _From her_. I couldn't hot wire it, and take it from the garage. I had to steal from her specifically. It's more dangerous that way. It also get's her in trouble because she lost poor step-daddy's car. Boo hoo. The plan was to get her on the back road, heading to her step-fathers cabin, so we were out of sight, and there would be no proof of me taking her vehicle." She made a fake pouty face. "I wanted to make her miserable, because I should have been blessed to have a nice home and a perfect family. Not her." Carla slammed her fists on the table. "She was always the lucky one, yeah? Finds a best friend by crawling through her window, becomes goody goody with the family, is in a relationship with a good-looking college guy, who's apart of the same family, mom is offered a full time position as the manager at the cafe her where all her friends hang out, meets her step-dad through the family, he falls in with her ditsy mom, moves out of the low class block and is now living in nice home. Need I say more about my jealousy issues?"

"Why attempt to join a gang? Before dropping out of school, you had decent grades to get into college. You could have made something out of yourself," he said, ignoring her rant.

Carla licked her lips. "What's the fun in school, anyways? Nothing exciting happens."

"Was it because of Dominic Thorne?" That got her attention. "Yeah, we caught your recruit. He told you that you didn't have a chance with him, unless you joined up. You had to prove you were worthy of being a member to be with him. All for love, eh?"

She sat back, not saying a word.

"Yeah," Rawlings said, taking down a few more notes. "I think that's all the information I needed. You take her out of here."

Maya leaned back in her chair, staring at the window in front of her. Her vision blurred as she had been looking a the same spot for the last two minutes. She didn't hear Farkle trying to talk to her. All she could think of was how close she was to losing everything. If she had lost Shawn's car, she wasn't sure if he would trust that she was telling the truth. It could have caused a rift between him and her mom and they might have started to fight and then what? They divorce, her mother gives birth to his child, and is now jumping between parents for the rest of their adolescence? What about the Matthews? They've known Shawn longer. Taking his side would be predictable. _I know, all this over a stupid car?_ She thought. _You're being paranoid, Maya._

Rawlings came into the room. "I'm sorry about all of this, Miss Hunter. But you needed to hear it from her. We're in the process of investigating her step-father for the accusations against him, and we're still looking for the leader of the Bone Riders."

Farkle spoke before Maya could say anything. "Is Maya a target for the remaining members?" _That was a good question_ , Maya thought.

"No," Shultz stated. "Maya was only Carla's target, because she chose her as one. As far as the other members go, they have no idea Maya knows about them or Carla's involvement with them. They will assume she thinks that Carla acted all on jealousy and nothing else. But, if there is anything suspicious, let us know immediately."

They sighed, before Rawlings turned to Renee, who looked confused and shocked. "As for you Miss Esposito, your charges have been lifted. Thank you for giving us information on Carla."

She nodded slowly. "How could I have not seen Carla wanting to join a gang? Dom I can see being apart of one. He's had Car wrapped around his finger for years. She'd do anything for him. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

Maya put a hand on her shoulder. "She's a good actress. You deserve better than her."

"Thanks Maya," she looked at the other police officers. "I don't know if this will help or not, but two years ago, Carla and I were following Dom around for a summer. He ducked into this building, a building he didn't live in, and he hadn't left for hours. We waited on him, because Carla wanted to, and we saw him leave with two other guys." She wrote down the address. "We didn't go inside, but do you think it might be a place where gang members could be hiding?"

Rawlings took the note. "Not sure, but we can take anything we can get to get closer to finding the leader. Thank you." He said as he left the room.

Shultz nodded. "You all are good to go."

As they left the room, and made their way outside, the detective stopped at the top of the steps. "You all have a good night."

They bided farewell to Renee, and got into Farkle's car. He drove her all they way to her apartment in silence. Stopping out front he parked the car. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She couldn't veer her eyes away from the dash board. It was all over. She knew everything she needed to know. There was no more to worry about, or ponder and yet, he she was, with a knot in her stomach, fearing the worst. "I guess I just need some time to think about it all."

"You gonna tell your mom and dad tonight?"

She nodded. "And probably Riley, because I have no doubt she'll be crawling through my window this evening demanding to know what happened."

"You also have Josh, who's gonna call you, if you don't call him."

She sighed, and tried to give a smile. "Thanks for coming with me Farkle. That would have been a lot worse if you weren't there."

She looked down at her phone. "Shawn will be home in about twenty minutes. Mom is on her way now as well." She took a glance at her best friend. "I'll see you tomorrow Freckle?"

He smirked. "You got it, Squish."

* * *

"A GANG?" Shawn questioned. "This girl was out to get you because she wanted to join a gang?" His voice raised higher.

"Honey," Katy said, "let's not yell. I don't think the neighbors need to know our business." She looked over at her daughter. "Are you safe?"

Maya nodded. "I was Carla's target only. They don't even know that I know anything. And they won't know."

"Are you sure, Peaches?" Riley asked. She had been sitting there at the dinner table while they all were eating take out.

Maya nodded. "I'm sure."

"Okay then," Shawn said, still not taking the news lightly. "I just want to make sure you are safe. I want to keep both of my daughters safe." He took bite out of his lo mien. Katy dropped her fork and looked at him with a look that said, _'really?'_

Maya coughed. "Both of. Your. Daughters?"

He glanced back up, realizing what he had just said. "Oh I said that? I didn't say that."

She looked at her mom. "You're having a girl?"

She smiled. "I wanted to tell you in a special way."

Maya shook her head. "Mom, I just had a bad afternoon and that news couldn't have been said at a better time." She scooted out of her seat and made her way over to hug her mom. "I'm going to have a little sister!" She jumped in excitement, before bending down to kiss he mom's tummy. "Everything is going to be fine."

There was a knock on the door before Josh stormed in. "A gang?" He questioned.

Maya looked back at her mom who was trying not to laugh at the resemblance between the college student and Shawn. "Would you keep your voice down?" Maya scolded him.

After having a short conversation reassuring everyone that she was okay, and nothing bad has happened to her in the last few months, they all settled down to watch a movie in the living room.

"Don't you have a paper due, Boing?" Maya asked, once the credits started rolling. Riley had ventured off to the blonde's room, while Katy and Shawn had gone to bed.

He sighed. "I do, but I had to see you in person to know that you were okay, and talk about what happened. I don't think I could have waited till Friday."

"So what are we doing Friday?" She walked him to the door.

"It's a surprise," he said. "Don't worry, you'll love it. Just meet me at The Met around seven." He gave her a quick peck before opening the door. "Goodnight."

Her bottom lip curled into a pout. "All I get is a peck?"

"Friday, Gorgeous." He winked.

* * *

The week was long, but worth the wait. Maya stood outside The Met waiting for Josh to meet her at the door. She had been inside a few times, but it was back in her freshman year.

Once the college student appeared from behind the glass, he took her hand and brought her inside. He was dressed in khaki pants and a light blue button up. His hair was combed back, except a piece in the front falling in front of his eyes, giving him a superman look. He was so attractive, and Maya's insides churned at the thought about him being hers. She just wished he would get a move on an ask her.

The Great Hall was huge with columns flanked on each side of the room. In the middle sat an octagon shaped marble desk area where you could buy tickets to view the museum. On the far side opposite of the doors was the entrance into on of the departments. Maya could see the flyer stands to greet people. Oddly though, it was just Maya and Josh in the building. She glanced over at him. "You have to lock up?"

He smiled. "After I give you a private tour of the museum."

"Are you serious?" She beamed.

"Yeah," he said, locking the front doors, to close them in. "Ready?"

Maya knew that it was a huge building, but she had no idea how big it was. They began in the Medieval Art where she noticed some of Mr. Jackson's favorite paintings hanging on the walls. She was surprised to hear that Josh knew his art history very well, even if they hadn't involved architecture at all. She laughed as he tried to talking an English accent, but he was really no good at it.

Next they moved to American wing where they got to explore paintings and sculptures. He guided her through out different halls, including the Charles Engelhard Court and the Vanderlyn Panorama. They ended up in the east wing looking at the Egyptian Artifacts. Josh worked over in this area a lot, because of the architecture in the building. She loved watching him talk. He was so passionate about everything he was saying.

Once they reached The Temple of Dendur he said, "Our collection of Ancient Egyptian art consists of 26,000 objects, and more than half of it was is derived from the museums archaeology work in Egypt. You it's said that there is a hidden city in Egypt? Wouldn't that be cool dig up?" He asked.

"You'd be one of those guys who would go dig up bones, wouldn't you?" She asked.

"You mean, would I go do some archaeology work?" He asked, correcting her on the exact terminology. "Yeah, I think that would be pretty cool. Plus, it gives me advantage to travel the world."

She smiled sadly. That was something she wanted to do. He studied her face, and she knew he was going to comment. "You know Maya, traveling the world is a better done with another person."

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you want to go?" Josh asked, looking over at on of the replicas of an Egyptian Pharaoh.

She thought about this one. A generic date question, but he didn't mean it in that way. It flowed with their conversation. Where would she want to go? She remembered the moment they shared in the hospital, just hours after she had woken up. She looked up at him, "I'd go anywhere with you."

He bit his lip, and smiled. "Even if we went digging for bones?" He chuckled.

"Even if you took me to some Egyptian tomb, or hiking through the Amazon or to Antartica where we'd freeze our asses off, as long as we're together, I'm happy." She took his hand once again and laced their fingers together. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. She wanted to give him a real kiss, but because of the cameras everywhere, she thought it would look inappropriate and he might get in trouble.

They moved throughout each section of building and she marveled over the artwork. They laughed about how some of the art looked funny, from the different time periods, and how others spoke to them, and had a deeper meaning than the odd titles that were given.

Maya could only dream about having one of her paintings on display in a museum one day. How incredible would that be? But was she good enough to create something so deep and meaningful to people that it would deserve and place for the world to see?

After moving across the building, Josh noticed how they had already been there for over an hour, and hadn't even skimmed the surface on everything. They ended their tour in the Greek and Roman section.

"Greek and Roman Art is my favorite of history," Maya stated.

Josh chuckled. "I know. That's why I led you here last," he looked around. "I have to admit, I love the architecture. Greece is where it all started. The Parthenon and the Acropolis of Athens are on my bucket list of places to visit. Then after Greece fell, the Romans came along, revamping their style and creating one of the greatest Empires of all time. To build something as great as what the Greeks and Romans did would only be a dream."

"You could do it," Maya stated.

He narrowed his eyebrows. "Come again?"

"You could build something as great as they did. I know you could," she said. "I've see your projects. Don't forget who helped you paint your 'monument' last year for you final exam. You're talented. You should have some faith in yourself." She began to walk out of the department.

He followed her, trying to hide his smile, but couldn't contain it. "While we're building each other up, your art could be displayed in a museum one day."

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" She questioned.

He chuckled. "Because I could read your mind."

She nudged him. "Seriously. How?"

He stopped walking in the Great Hall, and faced her. "Because I know you, and I've learned to know how you think, and I'm pretty good at reading your expressions." He waited for her to meet his eyes. "You are beyond talented Maya. And you doubt yourself, when you shouldn't. Here's what you should do: Paint something for once without doubting yourself. You'll be impressed with the outcome."

The problem was that she thought too much when she worked on her art. She could never clear her mind. But she would try. For him she would try.

With their hands intertwined, they exited the building, Josh locking up the door behind them. "So what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Food and more entertainment," she said, giggling.

He smiled. "How about both at the same time?"

He led her down the steps into the subway station, getting on a train to head down to Broadway. Arriving at their destination, there was a short line down the side of the building, with the heading: Ellen's Stardust Diner. She had heard about this place before, where they play loud music and people sang at the top of their lungs. They waited about fifteen minutes, before getting seated.

Inside, it was an open wrapped two story, colorful diner, filled with booths and tables and chairs. The place was packed. Maya and Josh were sitting in one of the small booths across from one another. After their waitress grabbed their drink orders, one of the other waiters holding a microphone stopped the music.

"Hi everyone! My name is Patrick and welcome to Ellen's Stardust Diner! If this is your first time joining us, you're in for a treat! We are the home of the Broadway theaters. All of the staff are here to begin our dreams of being professional performers. If you have any requests, tell your waiter or waitress. So sit back, relax and enjoy the music!"

Maya looked over at Josh. "You mean, they perform while we eat?"

"Yeah, you've never been here before?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. Never." Which was odd because she was a native.

"Well this should be interesting," he said over the noise.

As she tried looking for a stage, the small woman who happened to be their waiter asked Josh to give her a lift as she stood on the median of the booths in the middle of the room. She had a pixie cut hairstyle and pointed features. Her voice was a little high and squeaky when she talked, but she was cute.

Once the music began to play, Maya's confused expression turned into a full grin. Now, show tunes weren't always Maya's preferred genre to listen to, but she happened to love Wicked. It was the first Broadway show she had seen with Riley when she was nine.

The girl, by the name of Trina danced around the median singing the well-known song, Popular, originally sung by Kristin Chenoweth. She jumped off the median and sat on the edge of Josh and Maya's table. "Popular!" She tapped lightly on Maya's nose playfully. "You're gonna be popular! I'll teach you the proper poise," she sang sitting like a lady, "When you talk to boys," she looked at Josh. "Little ways to flirt and flounce." She moved to the woman sitting at the table next to them. "I'll show you what shoes to wear," pointing at the really nice boots she had on, "how to fix your hair!" She winked. "Everything that really counts!"

As the song went on, Maya was more impressed. How could she have not come in here before? "This is incredible!"

"I know right?" He said. "I can't believe you haven't been here before!"

"That's what I'm saying. How'd you know about this place?"

He sipped his soda pop. "Charlie and Jazzy drug me and Andy here a couple years ago. Andy doesn't admit it, but he loves the place."

"That actually doesn't surprise me. I could totally picture Andy dancing to show tunes all by himself." She laughed, taking a bite out of the nachos.

He did the same. "Funny you'd say that, because I actually caught him on camera once."

"What? Are you serious?" She laughed.

He nodded. "Charlie, Jazzy and I were pranking him for Halloween back in Sophomore year, and as we were watching him through the recorded live feed through the cameras, we were delayed like ten minutes, because we were laughing so hard watching him sing to Chicago."

Maya was dying in here seat. "That is so great! Please tell me you have that still on video?"

His smile was bright and his eyes were lit up. "I think I might actually have it on my laptop still. If not, I know Charlie has a copy hidden somewhere."

It wasn't until a couple songs passed by and they finished up their dinner, when a duet was formed. From the moment the tune was confirmed, Josh's face lit up. He knew the song. It wasn't a surprise, it would be crazy if he didn't know it. Maya's mouth dropped when he grabbed the glass ketchup bottle and started singing aloud to her. "I got chills! They're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control, 'Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'!" He did a shake which made Maya giggle.

She decided to play along. "You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you," she grinned. "You better shape up, you better understand, to my heart I must be true."

"Nothing left, nothing left for me to do!" They chimed in together. "You're the one that I want," they sang, while Maya danced in her seat. "You are the one I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey!" They continued the verse, in fits of laughter.

Maya's face grew serious, and a tad seductive like as she sang Sandy's verse. "If you're filled with affection, 'n you're too shy to convey. Meditate my direction, feel your way," she motioned with her finger for him to come closer, which was odd, because though she meant it in a playful way, going along with the song, he did as if he was enchanted by her.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked, locking eyes with her.

She raised her hand. "Check please!"

* * *

As they made their way down a slow sidewalk, heading back uptown walking, no not walking, skipping, well Maya was skipping lightly, slightly dancing while Josh was chuckling at her, trying to keep up. She was softly singing the tune of Pretty Young Thing by Michael Jackson, the song that had been playing as they were exiting the diner.

Josh slid sideways next to Maya, singing along with her, "I want to love you, pretty young thing."

"P-Y-T," the blonde sung in the background.

"You need some lovin'" He twisted around, attempting a MJ move. ("T-L-C.") "Tender lovin' care," he faced her, and she stopped. "And I'll take you there."

Maya loved his voice. When he sang to her, she felt so giddy. She could tell he liked to sing, just by how much he got into the music. "You ever think of a singing career, Mathews?"

"Naw. I don't think I'd be able to deal with all that. What about you, Miss Hunter? You're a pretty great singer yourself," he winked.

She waved her hand, "Stop it. You flatter me." She giggled. "I love to sing, but I prefer to art."

He nodded. "But if you had the opportunity, would you take a chance?"

She shrugged. "I mean, possibly. But I would want to stay in New York, It's home."

"Near family," he stated.

"I've never had a little sibling before. The closest I've had is Auggie, but he's not blood. I want to be apart of my little sisters life, so being in New York makes sense," she balanced herself on the curb, while Josh stood close. "Not that I wouldn't ever consider moving, I just don't think I'm ready to move away yet."

"Is that another reason you chose NYU instead of BU?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He narrowed his eyebrows. "Did you just say 'little sister?'"

Her smile spread so wide as she looked up at him. "I know! There's gonna be another little Hunter running around, and I'm so happy!"

"Oh God, a mini female Shawn Hunter? That's going to be interesting to see," he stated.

She stopped at the end of the curb, standing at Josh's height. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her close. Their lips almost touching before she asked, "so what are we doing next?"

He pulled her in for a sweet tender kiss, before breaking apart and looking around at there surroundings. His eyes met hers once again, and he licked his lips again. "Come on," he grabbed her hand and they continued walking, with Central Park in sight. They approached a building on the south corner of the park when Josh stopped. "In less than two months, Andy and I will be moving here."

It wasn't a tall building, but it was nice and simple. "You happy to be out of that dorm room?" She noted.

"You have no idea. Andy and I looked at this place last year, but they required one person with a full time job. Now with Andy fixing to start his job after graduation, allows us to move in. It's exciting," he said.

"Well I'm excited for you, Boing," she said.

He looked at his watch. It was 11:30. "Oh wow. I didn't realize how late it was."

Maya took a glance at the time. "Oh shoot. Yeah, mom and dad are supposed to meet Jack and his girlfriend in Jersey tomorrow to hang out, so they'll be gone early. We also better get back before Shawn kills you."

"Yep," he raised raised his hand to hail a taxi. Heading back to Maya's apartment.

She had fun tonight. It was drama free and relaxing. It was nice first date. Not cliche what so ever. Not that she didn't enjoy candlelit dinners, or movie dates, she just like to do something different. A private tour, and singing show tunes at dinner was spontaneous and enjoyable.

As they approached the door, Maya turned to Josh quickly, pulling him by his collar down for a kiss. This was a bit deeper than before He tasted like the nachos they ate earlier, but she didn't care. She loved the way his lips felt against hers. How their tongues naturally met each others, without needing permission. Next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall, making a thud. Josh's hands were placed on each side of her head, before, his fingers drifted to caress her cheek. She shivered at the light contact, before hearing a jingling doorknob. The couple jumped apart from each other as the door opened to Shawn, who had a sleepy look on his face.

"I thought I heard you guys making out," he stated with no emotion. "Thank you for bringing her home safely, Josh."

The college boy blinked, before saying, "Uh, of course. Um . . ." he looked at Maya, who was staring wide eyed as well.

"Uh, thank you Josh for tonight. I had a lot of fun," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded. "I had fun too. And yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight. Night Shawn."

"Goodnight. Be safe heading back to the dorms," Shawn said.

"Will do," he said, giving Maya another smile as he left.

* * *

 **Alright guys, I've got two more chapters for you! I hope you liked it! Any questions you have, drop a review, or private message me! Have an awesome week! xoxo**


	17. Proposals and Prom

**Hey guys! So I didn't realize how busy these last two weeks were going to be, but I wanted to get you guys this chapter up pronto.**

 **So here's whats going to happen: I will have the last chapter of Rescuing Hart up by Thursday night. (I'm in Florida- so EST Time Zone). By the end of this chapter you'll have an idea of the angle I will be heading towards with the sequel. I will be skipping a week (the week of Thanksgiving Nov. 20-25) and will not be posting until the following week. If I can get the first chapter up, I will! I'm just not sure about my Wi-Fi and how it's going to work since I'll be in the middle of** **mountains.**

 **Anyway! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _As they approached the door, Maya turned to Josh quickly, pulling him by his collar down for a kiss. This was a bit deeper than before He tasted like the nachos they ate earlier, but she didn't care. She loved the way his lips felt against hers. How their tongues naturally met each others, without needing permission. Next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall, making a thud. Josh's hands were placed on each side of her head, before, his fingers drifted to caress her cheek. She shivered at the light contact, before hearing a jingling doorknob. The couple jumped apart from each other as the door opened to Shawn, who had a sleepy look on his face._

 _"_ _I thought I heard you guys making out," he stated with no emotion. "Thank you for bringing her home safely, Josh."_

 _The college boy blinked, before saying, "Uh, of course. Um . . ." he looked at Maya, who was staring wide eyed as well._

 _"_ _Uh, thank you Josh for tonight. I had a lot of fun," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

 _He nodded. "I had fun too. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight. Night Shawn."_

 _"_ _Goodnight. Be safe heading back to the dorms," Shawn said._

 _"_ _Will do," he said as he left._

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Proposals and Prom**

The weeks dragged on slowly, as March eased into April. Maya received less looks from people as the time passed, and less confrontation, preferably a grumpy Stella who made the blonde want to bite her tongue every time the underclassman opened her mouth. Nonetheless, she distracted herself by listening to Guns and Roses or ACDC loud enough to muffle out the girls blubbering questions or rude comments. They weren't all about Maya and her accident or the people involved, but more about her own problems or just the drama around school. Maya could honestly care less. All she wanted was to get out of the place.

Her days were filled with the consistent six periods of class, the walks home with Riley, or when Lucas drove them, bay window chats, and dinner with the Matthews or the Hunters. At least the homework was becoming less and less.

Since starting back at school, Maya had less time to ponder on the lives of others during the day, and focus on the tasks she was given. She tended to think about everything laying in bed at night as she stared aimlessly at the ceiling. Her window would be slightly cracked, so she could hear the swoosh of cars that would pass by her apartment, the honking of horns, or police sirens. Though some people would claim that to be annoying, she felt it was calming to hear her city.

Her friend would occupy her mind more often, due to the immense tension they were all feeling as the last month of school was upon them. Riley and Lucas found themselves arguing more often, but still fighting to stay together. Farkle found himself tip toeing on pins and needles around his girlfriend. Maya knew how he so desperately wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't want to say something and make her mad and close herself off even more. Smackle drifted more than anyone. She would lock herself away in her house, and in the chemistry lab at school. Maya had a feeling the female genius was hiding more than just college. Zay was in the same boat as Maya: in the middle of everything. When things would get insane, they would chill elsewhere. Or while he floated around, going on dates with girls, Maya would find herself at the cafe, getting a couple hours in to earn some cash or hang out with Josh when he wasn't working or studying for finals (which is something he had become accustomed to doing at Topanga's when Maya was working).

She processed what her future in the next few months would look like. She and Riley had yet to come to a conclusion about their living arrangements, since they were going to different schools. They're parents had decided they would like them to have another roommate or two if they were going to live in the universal student housing building, but their preferred people were going to be in Paris and and NYU fraternity house ( _"thanks Sarah and Darby . . ."_ ). So the girls were conflicted and hoping for a small miracle to happen. They just didn't expect it to be this soon.

It was early evening on a Friday, just after the sun went down. Maya and Riley sat on the brunettes bed in her dark room, watching Supernatural on the computer. After finishing the Red Planet Diaries, they needed new shows to binge on, so they watched all of Arrow and The Flash, and were currently waiting on the up coming seasons, and they finished Pretty Little Liars at the end of Junior year, and now they were stuck on this demon fighting crime show that got really suspenseful very quickly.

They were in the middle of season two anticipating a jump scare from a death omen, when they noticed a figure standing at the end of the bed. A high pitch scream came from the two girls, before the light on Riley's desk came on. Farkle stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Could you be any louder?" He asked, pulling at his earlobe, while he sat down on the end of the bed. How could the girls not have heard him come in through the window? Because he certainly didn't come through the door.

Riley huffed, leaning forward to punch him in the arm. "You didn't have to sneak up on us like that! You could have texted me and told me you were going to be here so we were more prepared."

He laughed. "Riles, since when do we ever text when the other comes over? And it's your fault for watching jump scare television in the dark."

Once she was composed, Maya asked, "What's up Freckle?"

"I have a proposal," he said, matter-of-factly.

Maya raised her eyebrows, "You want to marry us again?" She looked over at the brunette who looked amused.

"No, I have deal you two might be interested in," they waited. "You two are still finding it difficult to convince your mom and dad to move into a place together right?" They closed the computer, and sat up straight, waiting for him to state his case. "Well, I've been talking to my dad. In the beginning of Junior year, he told me I could have anything I wanted if I got into an Ivy League school. Do you guys remember the townhouse I lived in when I was younger, before the company became huge?" They nodded. "Well, I asked him at Christmas when I got my letter to Columbia if I could move into the townhouse. It would be like living on my own."

"What does this have to do with us?" Maya asked, afraid of getting her hopes up.

He smiled. "Well, my dad had to think about it. He wanted me to get either Lucas or Zay to room with me, just so I wasn't completely by myself, but they are going to be out of state, so I was sort of out of luck with that. Then when you two told me you were having problems convincing your parents to move out, I asked my dad if he would allow you guys to room with me." Their eyes widened at this sudden realization. "It's a two bedroom, two bath house. You guys could share the master, and I'll take my old room. Is it a crazy idea?"

The girls looked at each other a million thoughts flowing between them, before they looked back at their friend. "Farkle Minkus, you are a true genius!" Riley exclaimed, leaning forward to hug him.

Smiling widely, Maya followed her best friend. "Wait, what about Smackle?"

His smile dropped. He took off his shoes, and twisted himself so he was now sitting crisscross on the bed. Serious conversation time. "About that, she won't be in New York next year."

"Well we anticipated that right?" Riley said.

He nodded his head. "She was accepted into Columbia's NASA internship program, but she will be doing the IP in Washington D.C. She's excited, but she feels guilty that she is because we both know how much that's going to be a toll on our relationship. Yeah, Washington isn't that far, but during break, she talked to on of the girls who did the program in her first year, and she said it was like working a full time job, then she would go home and do so much homework and fall asleep. Smackle asked if there was a way to maintain a relationship with anyone, and the girl said if that person was in the program, then possibly, but anyone outside of the city you couldn't count on it. She felt immediately discouraged by it. So for these past few months, she's been constantly conflicted with her actions by feeling guilt and selfishness."

"You think there is more to what she's leading on?" Maya asked.

He shrugged. "Do you?" She said nothing.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Riley asked.

Farkle sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. All we can do is hope that everything works out the way it's supposed to."

"And it will," Maya said. "Something good is going to come out of this mess. For all of us. And I hope we can convince me and Riley's parents to let us move in with you. I think it would be interesting to see the clique three as roomies."

He chuckled. "I hope so too, you girls are my ticket out, just as much as I am yours. I liked living in the pent house on the top of my dad's building, but I want something much smaller and convenient. Plus it's right down the block from Central Park, and close to the school."

Maya's lip twitted upward. "Northside or Southside?"

"Upper East Side on E 82nd Street."

"We're gonna live down the road from where Josh works," she said excitedly. "He also is going to live down the road from Central Park on the West Side in June."

Riley nodded. "Yeah, he's going to be finishing his last semester of college, and apply for the Graduates Program at Columbia, I think right?"

"Graduates Program? He didn't tell me about that," Maya said.

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was just a thought. I heard my dad say something about it to my mom. Maybe he isn't sure yet."

"Possibly." Maya wanted the best for Josh. He was very ambitious and driven. She couldn't wait to see what he did with the world.

"Anyway, where are your parents Riley?" Farkle asked.

She smiled. "Date night. Auggie is at Ava's. Would you like to join us for Supernatural?"

"Can I order pizza? On me."

Maya grinned. "Who can say no to that?"

* * *

The next morning, Maya was being shaken awake by someone other than Riley. How did she know this? She could feel the body heat taking over the left side of her body. She was lying on her stomach, with her head under a fluffy pillow. Riley was groaning right beside her. "Five more minutes!"

The blonde peeked her head out from underneath the thick covers. The sight of Topanga stating above them made her say sloppily, "morning, Panga."

"Girls it's 9:30. You need to get up. It's no longer raining. You should go outside," she looked over at the bay window. Maya noticed how it was a bit extra bight in the room today.

The blonde looked up at her best friends mother. "Food?"

She smirked. "It's on the table."

Maya found Cory sitting at his usual seat reading papers, and eating bacon. The blonde poured herself a cup of coffee and Riley as well, and sat down on the bench seat where she normally sat, and dug into the breakfast on the table. Bacon and eggs, along with freshly made pancakes. Riley made her way out not long after, with a sleepy look on her face. She sat down, and looked like she was going to fall forward, until Maya put the mug of fresh brew under her nose for her to get a whiff. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, taking the warm cup in her hands and took a sip.

"Thank you, Peaches." Her head made contact with the blonde's shoulder.

"Anything for you, Pumpkin," she took a bite of some bacon. "So Mr. Matthews, did you get to read my paper yet?"

He glanced up from the one he was reading and decided to put in down. He took a sip of his coffee, before licking his lips. "Though I am not supposed to tell you about your grade before class, I have to say . . . It's the best paper you've ever written." She smiled. "The way you wrote it reminds me of how I teach every class. You took past experiences in this country and related them to whats going on now. You've learned a lot."

"Because you taught me. Your style of teaching is how I try to learn in every class, no matter if that teacher doesn't teach like you or not. It's a style I've become accustom to and easiest for me to learn," she stated. "It's going to be really hard not having you as a teacher anymore." Riley nodded in agreement.

He sighed. "Just because I have one month left of being your teacher doesn't mean you can't come to me if you guys need help with something. I'll always be willing to help you."

"Thanks Dad," Riley smiled, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I can't can't believe it. We have one week till Prom and Senior Ditch Day, Grad Night in two, Smackle's 18th Birthday Bash in three, and we graduate in four!"

"Not to mention, we have two and a half weeks till we're no longer students," Maya added.

Cory laced his fingers together. "How many finals you got?"

In Maya's trying hard New York accent, she said. "Well Matthews, I got yours on Thursday, then on the very last day of school, I got Collage Algebra and Economics." The only reason A.P Government was being taken early, was because it was a college class given on a specific day every year. They had to take the final on the same day as the college kids did.

"Same, except no Economics," Riley stated.

Topanga joined them. "Plans this weekend?"

"Everyone is hanging out here." The brunette stated. "We haven't had a chill weekend in a while, and since Lucas and Zay aren't working tonight, we thought we should take advantage of a group hang out."

"Remind me how much that Prom dress was?"

She grinned. "120. Courtesy of Aubrey Macavoy." Her eyes darted to Maya. "We still need to find you a dress!"

Maya rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I want to go to Prom."

Riley's mouth dropped. "Not go to Prom! Maya, you have to go!"

"Why? All of you have dates, and Josh is going to be in Chicago with The Met," she picked on the rip on her jeans. "Stupid Met."

Topanga reached out to grab her hand. "But it's your Senior Prom. You can't just say, 'I'll go next year.' This is your last chance."

"It won't be the same without you there." Her best friend stated. "You know everyone will feel the same."

Cory agreed. "You should go. And I know what Josh would say if he were here. Don't not go to Prom because of him. He wouldn't want you to not spend one great evening with your friends."

Maya looked down. They were right. None of them will let Maya stay home all by herself on a night like Prom. "Okay, but where am I going to get a dress this late?"

"Try Demolition. I'm sure Aubrey wouldn't mind helping you out. She gave Riley a discount," Topanga mentioned.

She shook her head. "Aubrey was there on a special occasion for one afternoon. She's now back to her studies for law school. Plus, while we were looking for Riley's dress I didn't see anything that spoke to me."

Riley shrugged. "It's a thrift store. Used clothes. A hit or miss. We could try skimming through their arrivals, but Prom dresses aren't something people get rid of so quickly. Plus with Prom next weekend, people are probably selling the dresses themselves."

"I'll find a dress though. Some way. The theme is Masquerade, so all I really have to do is find a dress and add a mask," the blonde smacked the table.

"Bada boom bada bang. That simple," Cory stated.

After breakfast, Riley dragged Maya back up to her room to get dressed. The searched the city, in hopes to find a decent price for a nice gown. Maya wasn't one for big fluffy ball dresses. It had to be a special occasion for her to consider wearing one. She didn't like poppy colors either. Plus, when thinking about the theme, Masquerade was more in the medieval times, so darker colors seemed more realistic.

They tried a bunch of small in the hole stored ruined by the owner themselves, but there was nothing of interest. Maya wasn't a person who dressed up in dresses usually. If she were to deck out, it was normally a pair of dark jeans, boots, and nice shirt, and her blazer, while her make up was what stood out.

Riley already had a gorgeous dress, that looked good on her. Long, strapless purple ballgown, because well, that's her go to color.

"What about pink?" Riley asked, holding this bold dress.

Maya shook her head. "No. Everyone is going to wear it and it's just not my color." It wasn't that she was against it, her skin just looked to pasty in pink.

"Okay then what color do you prefer? We've gone through most of the dresses and nothing stands out?" She asked.

Maya smirked. "Riles, maybe we should try Macy's. I know it might be a little bit more expensive, but their clearance racks are always cheeper, and we're more apt to find a dress there."

So they filed their way into the department store. The first floor always smelled over powering, due to the perfume and cologne stands. The smells all together made Maya want to gag. Riley took her hand and dragged her up the floors till they reached the Juniors and Women's section that were placed together. The racks of all the Prom dresses were in a section in the middle of the room.

Riley leaned to the side where Maya was standing and said. "Alright, so if we find you a really nice dress, we either hold it and wait for our moms to get here, or use the emergency card."

"Got it," she said as they began to rush through the racks.

She found three dresses, all of a really good price in the clearance section, but they weren't her size. One was too big, and the other two were suffocatingly too small. After staring at herself in the mirror in the dressing room, she took note of the dresses she picked, and exactly why she picked them.

Her scars were still visible. They looked better than what they had been in Hawaii, but they still were there. This group of people she was seeing wouldn't be just random people on the beach, but they were students she had gone to school with her whole entire life. She knew she was a strong person, but having people talk about her and her accident behind her back was harder than people would think. She was being judged. Her character was being judged. In all bad ways and less good.

She didn't want to go to Prom just because she didn't have a date, or because Josh was going to be in Chicago, it was because she was afraid of being judged for being alone that night. All of her friends would be linked in arms with each other, and she would be the only one standing there with no one. She chided herself for feeling this way, but she had to admit, her confidence had been wearing down, and going to Prom in a dress that showed off all her insecurities was something that was becoming hard to do.

After the time had been getting late, and they had to start heading back to Riley's apartment, she decided she'd come back sometime this week. Even if she had to find a cheap dress, and add a shawl. Maybe if she added a big enough mask, it would hide her face.

* * *

During dinner, the girls had about an hour before everyone showed up. Riley was talking about something to her mother, that Maya had hardly been listening to, when she brought up the conversation of living arrangements after graduation.

"We told you girls, and Katy and Shawn agree," Topanga began, looking over at Maya's parents. "If you find another person or two to live with, that we know and trust, we'd be willing to consider your living arrangements."

As if it was planned and right on cue, Farkle walked in from the hallway (probably from Riley's room) and said, "then give your daughters to me. I'll give you four oxen and my best milking cow," he smiled, while sliding onto the bench next to Riley. The others were looking at him amused.

Cory's expression was contempt. "You do realize we have a front door, right?"

Farkle ignored him, looking around at the adults. "You say you all want the girls to be safe and live with a person who you know and trust? Well my dad said the same thing for me. I've already run this suggestion by him, and with his confirmation, I brought it up to the girls," he looks at them and smiles. For the first time in a long time, Maya doesn't see Farkle as he is now, but the little kid who she grew up with.

"My parents old townhouse on E 82nd Street on the Upper East Side. It's got security cameras, a personal fingerprint and keypad for only us to enter, and we have access to open the gate from inside the house. It has two bedrooms, in which the girls can have the bigger room, and I'll take my old one. It's also paid off, so all we will be contributing is the water, electric, cable and WiFi." He looked around the room at the adults as he spoke. "You all can take the time you guys need to think about this. The house will always be my parents, and the offer still stands."

All the adults looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement. Topanga nodded, "we'll think about it."

Riley squeezed her best friends hand from underneath the table. Maya sighed, satisfied with her answer. At least she didn't say no. "Think about it," was a possible yes.

The front door opened and Lucas, Zay, and Smackle walked in with smiles on their faces. Cory looked at his wife and Maya's parents. "How about we get to our Broadway Show. Opening is in 45 minutes."

Topanga smiled, gathering the rest of the plates to put in the sink. "Love to. Riley, you are in charge of dishes, and your brother. He and Dewey are in his room. Ava might be over soon."

Katy looked at Maya. "You're helping her clean and watch the kids."

"Yes ma'am," they both said to their mothers, as they all walked out the door.

Lucas smiled. "Okay, so we got the choice of Pulp Fiction, The Princess Bride, Back to the Future, or The Breakfast Club. " All classics. Zay must have brought them home from work. He had a job at the local video shop right down the road from his parents apartment.

"I personally want to watch The Princess Bride," Zay said.

Smackle looked at him oddly. "Really?"

"What? It's a great movie, ask the girls," he said.

Izzy glanced at Maya, who looked at Riley before saying in an accent, "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

"Stop saying that!" Riley exclaimed, playing along in her game.

Zay stepped in between them and held up his finger. "Inconceivable!"

They all started laughing. "I guess we've settled on the Princess Bride!" Lucas said, much to Izzy's dismay. "Oh, come on Izzy. Next time you get dibs on the movie."

Towards the middle of the film, there was a knock on the door, and then it opened to reveal Josh standing there. Maya instantly got up and walked over to him. "Hey you," she said in a whisper.

He smiled slightly. "Can I talk to you?" She nodded, taking his hand she followed him out into the hallway. Ever since their first date, they've been acting more like a couple. "I'll be leaving really early tomorrow for Chicago and I wanted to see you before I left for the week."

"The Windy City is going to be a fun experience," she said.

His eyes met hers. "It would be more fun with you there."

She placed her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I wish I was going to. Much better than going to Prom stag." she said softly. "Just be safe."

He turned to face her. "Of course. And I'd much rather be going to Prom with you. I enjoyed the last dance we shared, but it being my first offer to do something like this with the company, I couldn't say no. Especially since Mr. R insisted."

She nodded, leaning back against the wall. "I wouldn't want you to pass up an opportunity like this. On the plus side you get paid for this."

He laughed. "Yeah I do, don't I?" He stared at her for a few moments. Damn the tension between them was strong. By the looks they shared, they could tell it was taking all the will power they had to not have each other pinned against the wall, with their lips molded together.

They didn't know what exactly their problem was, until Shawn had mentioned a few nights ago about the two of them getting closer, and Maya realized that it had everything to do with feeling guilty because they knew that they shouldn't be as close as they were, respecting the parents wishes, but they were also being selfish.

Maybe Maya could understand how Smackle was feeling.

Besides that, Maya knew she was walking with her friends. All of her work was turned in and her AP Gov final was the last thing she needed to put all of her attention on to graduate. After that, she was free.

"I should probably get back to the dorms and get some sleep," he said in a whisper.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, wouldn't want you sleeping on the job."

He sighed, leaning in to give her a long, lingering kiss and said, "I'll see you in a week."

Knowing she was going to miss seeing him for the next few days she said, "Text me."

"I will," he opened the door for her to walk back inside. Before she could resist, she jogged back out into the hallway, to kiss him once more, before running back inside.

Riley looked over. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye before he left," she plopped back on the sofa beside Riley. She looked over at the clock that dinged, stating it was mid-night, and then at her best friend. "Can this week be over with already?"

* * *

It was Friday morning, and Maya felt the weight of AP Government lift off her shoulders. The test was horrid and she felt like she hadn't done as good of a job as she thought she was going to do. Then again, it wasn't a test Mr. Matthews had administered, but the college had put together.

She had found a dress that wasn't her technical style, but Darby had been selling it for a decent price earlier in the week, so Maya couldn't complain. She had just been hoping for some miracle to happen, and she would find the dress she was picturing in her mind, but that was a long shot considering Prom was in less than 36 hours.

Because the yearbook was finished and AP Government was over with, Maya didn't have to be at school until 10:15 when her college algebra class began. So she was looking at the long light blue dress that made her look shorter than she normally was, and was deciding what shoes she could wear with it and how to do her hair.

 _Knock, knock._ "Hey baby girl," her mom said. "Oh that's the dress you found?"

She shrugged. "Well I found three nice dresses at Macy's but they either didn't fit or were too pricy. I didn't think that this year would be such a big deal to go all out. I don't have a date, so I didn't think buying a pricy dress for this occasion would be worth it. I'd rather you and Shawn save your money on the baby."

Katy smiled. "You know, you are one of the most genuine people I know I would have been more than willing to get you the dress you wanted if you had asked. It's your Senior Prom, you should go all out."

Maya smirked. "The theme is Masquerade. They could have had a better theme, because I couldn't find any dresses that looked like medieval style. I just wish Darby had a darker color than this for a dress."

Her mom thought about this for a minute, then looked at her daughter. "I want to show you something." She stood up, and offered Maya her hand. She led her into her walk-in closet and pointed to a plastic bin on the top shelf. "Shawn!" She called out.

Within seconds he ran in the room. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Katy giggled, looking down at her growing belly. "We're fine. Can you get that bin for me please?"

He looked up to where she was pointing, and slid the bin off the shelf, and walked back into the room and placed it on the king size bed. "What's this?"

Katy looked at Maya and smiled. "Open it."

Maya took the lid off and her eyes immediately spotted the black lace. She took the whole dress out of the bin and her breath hitched at how beautiful it was. The torso was a long sleeved with black floral lace over a nude slip. The black skirt of the dress was short in the front and had a long train in the back. It was slightly poufy, but Maya could look past that.

"Where did you find this?" She looked up at her mom. "It's gorgeous!"

Katy smiled with pride. "It was mine." Maya's eyes widened in shock. "I wore it 20 years ago, on the night of my senior prom. Our theme was the Black and White Ball. Like you, I preferred to wear darker colors, so I wore black instead of white, much to my dates distaste. You can wear it if you want. I'll take it to the dry cleaners today, that way it's fresh and ready to be worn."

Maya licked her lips and threw her arms around her moms neck. "Thank you, thank you!" She squealed excitedly, before feeling something kick her stomach. She stepped back from her mom and blinked. "Was that . . ?" she pointed to her mom's stomach.

"Hm yeah. The little one gets excited when I do. She's been kicking around a little bit," Katy said, holding her belly.

Maya, who was marveled by the interaction, she felt her mom's stomach again. Another kick came from her belly. "This is so cool," she said, as she felt another one.

"She knows your voice," Shawn says. "When you sing to her, she likes that. We know because she's always kicking when we sing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' to her."

Maya laughed. "Really?"

Katy nodded. "She'll know exactly who her sister is."

"I can't wait to meet her. Do you guys have a name for her yet?" Maya asked.

Shawn shrugged, "We have a few but we're still in the process of figuring it out." She understood that. It wasn't like they had to come up with a name right away. They still had a little over three months till she was born.

She looked at the clock and cursed under her breath. "I've got to get to class."

* * *

The next morning, she found herself at Riley's around 10. The day of a dance was probably one of their busiest days. Maya didn't know why she all of a sudden felt excited to go. It was probably because of the really nice, freshly scented dress she held in her arms as she approached the apartment door. Being able to wear her mothers Prom dress she wore 20 years ago was very special to Maya, and she wanted to wear it with Pride.

"Sup Losers," she called out, as she walked through the door. Cory and Auggie were sitting on the couch. Topanga and Riley were nowhere to be found. "I'm assuming their in the room."

"Yeah, Sarah, Darby and Izzy are back there too," Auggie said.

Maya nodded. "Noted."

Entering Riley's room, The Chainsmokers were on the radio, and the room smelled like nail polish and shampoo. Izzy and Darby were on the floor by the bay window, painting their nails, while Riley was getting dressed. Her hair was wet and she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Maya assumed Sarah was occupying it.

"So, I talked to Lucas," Riley started. "Because the school is renting out the Roosevelt for Prom, they also booked Mad46, the really nice restaurant on the roof of the hotel for the night, and Lucas got us a table saved. They are also catering down in the other conference room, but we were told it's mostly going to be small finger foods and deserts. Dinner is at 6 and the dance doors open at 7."

Darby and Izzy sat on Riley's bed. "The guys will meet us here at 4:45. My sister wants to take our photos at the hotel before dinner, so if we're there by 5:15 we'll be there before anyone else and we'll be able to take all the photos we want," the blonde said.

Maya crossed her arms. "You guys have dates too?"

Darby smirked. "Well me and Yogi are obviously going together and Sarah is going with Charlie." Yoby made sense, but Sarah and Charlie were an interesting combination. "Sarah and Charlie are just friends, but they decided to go together."

Maya nodded. She wished Zay had been willing to go with her just as friends, but he was going with Isabella Reed. "So I'm going stag. At least I'm gonna look hot as hell in this dress," she pointed to the black one. She couldn't wait to put it back on.

"You're not wearing the blue on I gave you?"

Maya felt slightly guilty. "I'm sorry Dar, but my mom showed me this dress that she had and I couldn't say no. She wore it 20 years ago to her Senior Prom."

"It's okay. I'm sure it's going to look gorgeous on you," she said.

After lunch and a shower, Maya texted Josh. They had fallen asleep on each other the night before and didn't get to finish their conversation about their week overall. Pressing send, she was immediately hit with a red flag and the _unable to send_ message. That was odd. That's never happened before.

"Riley, what does this mean?" Maya put her phone in front of the brunettes eyes.

She narrowed her eyebrows, "Maybe he's in a place where they don't receive signal. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Just give it a little while and text him back. I'm sure that's the reason." It didn't help the knot in her stomach. She just hoped that nothing was wrong.

It was a process to get ready, but giving one last look in the mirror, just as Mr. Matthews called out, "the boys are here!," she felt in awe of wearing her mothers dress. It was the perfect fit. She wore tall black pumps to give her some height. Her golden hair was in messy ringlets, and pulled up half way, leaving some hair to fall slightly around her face. Her make up was dark, giving off this smokey look, making her eye color pop. She wore red matte lipstick that was guaranteed to stay on the whole night. The last touch on her wardrobe was the black and silver mask that only outlined her eyes.

She walked out of Riley's closet and noticed that everyone had already shuffled out into the living room. As she made her way out, she could hear nothing as the room went silent. The girls looked excited, while Maya had all the guys staring at her with their mouths dropped, but her mothers face said it all. As she approached the older blonde, Maya asked, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful Baby Girl," she stated, tears welling up in her eyes.

Shawn put an arm around Katy, and he looked at Maya. "You look nice, Kiddo." She laughed at how Shawn was still never good at giving her huge compliments.

"Thank you," she pulled them both in for a hug. Pulling away, she looked over at her friends. "Who's ready for an awesome night?"

* * *

At the gorgeous Roosevelt Hotel, they met with Darby's older sister Kasidy, who was taking a photography class at NYU. She offered to take the group photos if they helped her out with her portfolio. The style of the hotel was very old fashioned and it went well with the Masquerade theme. There was this small roof top area outside, but not on the very top floor where the vines were overgrown and the place worth of felt enchanted. She decided on taking the group photos last. As Maya watched her capture all the photos of the couples she couldn't help but think of Josh.

She looked down at her phone. Earlier, she had tried several times to resend the message, but nothing happened. So she decided to call him. She cut back inside to the area where the balcony overlooked the lobby. Hearing the phone dial and ring, she felt instant relief as he picked up and said, "Hey Gorgeous."

Oh what a joy it was to hear him speak. "I tried texting you earlier. The message never went through. You had me worried there for minute."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I was sort of out of touch with signal for a few hours. Sorry about that," his voice a little chipper than usual.

"So how was your day?" She asked. All she wanted to do was talk to him for the rest of time itself.

"It was long. Worked all morning, and part of the afternoon. The usual. What about you?"

She sighed sadly. "Slept in for a little bit, got up and met Riley and the others at her place and got ready for the dance. Now we're at the hotel taking photos before dinner."

"Why so glum, Hun?"

She laughed mockingly. "Oh I don't know, every single one of my friends have dates but me." She didn't mean for her tone to sound so upsetting. "I'm sorry, I just wish you were here."

Kasidy walked over from the door leading outside and said, "hey, I need you for a photo with the girls."

Maya sighed. "Their calling me back to the group, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, and by the way Maya," he paused, sighing. "You look. Absolutely. Breathtaking. In that dress." Her heart skipped several beats just the way he said those words as if he had been staring at her while they left his lips.

Wait a minute. "How do you know what I look like? I haven't posted any—" she stopped talking as she looked down in the lobby. She blinked several times trying to process exactly what she was seeing.

Joshua Matthews stood in the middle of the lobby in a tux, staring up at her with smile on his face and phone up to his ear. "You still lookin' for a date?"

 _What the hell was her doing here?_ The smile on her face could not be hidden from anyone. "Not anymore."

He chuckled, as he moved to one side of the building where the stairs were. Meeting her in front of the balcony, she saw his eyes venture her whole body. "Where did you find that dress? I thought you said it was blue?"

She laughed. "It was, but this is my mom's. What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow morning."

"We finished early, and while the others were deciding to make it a fun night in Chicago for them, I caught an early flight back. I wanted to be here with you," he said.

She pressed her lips together tightly, surprising her excitement and stepped closer to him, reaching down to lace her fingers with his. "Take some photos with me?"

"Absolutely," he said, looking at Kasidy. "After you."

* * *

Once dinner came, Maya knew to pace herself. The last thing she wanted was to feel like a cow when dancing. The roof top was gorgeous. There was limited seating so it wasn't so full. Music was playing and people were free to roam around while they ate. She sat at a table with Josh, Zay and Isabella while the others were engrossed in conversation.

"So," Maya began, the conversation directed towards Bella. "Have you heard from Missy?"

She pursed her lips. "Yeah. She's in rehab right now. She's doing a lot better than she was before. All that stress from her mom and dad drove her down a pretty dark road. Apparently Missy had been keeping that affair a secret for long enough."

"I would assume so," Zay stated. "Her mother crossed the line when she got pregnant with his child," he looked at Maya. "No offense."

Maya shrugged. "I don't care. He might be the sperm donor, but Shawn is my dad." She caught Zay's eyes. "Okay, so that was a bit harsh . . . but he walked out. He didn't want to be my dad. He could have been a real man and stayed. But no. He might be my blood, but Shawn is my father," she sighed. "I'd consider Cory more of a father figure than Kermit."

Isabella had a solemn expression. "I feel bad for your half-siblings. You? You have had time to cope with the feeling, and even have your step-father to fill the empty spot that has been missing. But your half-siblings? I can't imagine what that's going to feel like. Especially the oldest one."

"I can imagine," Maya said.

"Yeah, but you were seven when your father left. This girl, Missy told me she was in the eighth grade. Thirteen years old and has had more time to develop a relationship with him. Now finding out that he has cheated on her mother, and now is having another woman's child? That's got to be hard."

The thought was like a pang to her heart. Maya had never thought about getting in contact with her siblings, until now. But she had a gut feeling like she wanted to find this girl and hold on to her. She didn't want any child to grow up feeling the way she did. Abandoned. If this girl was anything similar to her older sister, oh was she in big trouble, or what? If Maya hadn't of found Riley, she would probably be in jail, or a runaway. And that thought could have almost driven her to tears.

She felt a hand lightly placed on her small area on her back. Her eyes met with Josh's deep blues. "You want to head down to the dance?" She admired him for taking her mind off of such serious subjects.

Isabella had not meant to say anything to irritate Maya. She believed she was only trying to make conversation with her and her friends. Not everyone was out to make Maya's life miserable or hurt her, both physically and emotionally, it just wasn't hard to say something to Maya without making some sort of negative comment towards her or her past.

"Yeah, I think dancing sounds great." She stood up from her seat, and Josh followed.

They met with Riley and Lucas at the doors. Once they all entered the hall, people had looked as if the dance had been going on for hours. The music was loud and ear popping. Maya vaguely heard the tune of Drake song that she couldn't pin exactly what he was rapping because of the crown of people around her, though the beat had sounded very much like 'One Dance.'

At last years prom, Maya could hardly enjoy herself. Billy was a nice date, and a good friend, but he liked her more than she liked him and it made the night even more awkward. Plus, and though it had been a few months before, Josh's words at Shawn's Cabin had been stuck in her mind. One more year . . . that's what he had said. She had kissed him. She had her taste of what it was going to be like being with him. And she was holding onto that.

Now here she was a year later, and linked with Josh's arm. They were in a relationship. Almost officially, if he would hurry it up and ask her. She's eighteen, and definitely going to be graduating. So what was he waiting for?

Before gathering with the others on the dance floor, they made their way over to the table with the master ballot of seniors. Maya scrolled on her list and found Riley's name and placed her vote for the girls on Queen. She found Lucas's name without a problem and voted him for King.

"I voted for you Peaches," Riley said.

"Thanks Pumpkin, but we all know you're going to win," Maya stated.

Riley shook her head. "We don't know that. Besides, I want you to win."

Maya smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Riles."

"Hey guys," Billy Ross said. Maya looked up and noticed he had a girl on his arm. A girl that looked all too familiar. She wore a red satin dress, and a small mask.

"Hey Renee," Maya greeted.

She smiled softly. "Wow Maya, you look stunning."

"You clean up nice too," she said. She knew Renee had a thing for Billy, but what she didn't know was that he had a thing for her. "Well it was nice seeing you, but I'm in the mood for some dancing." She didn't know why she was hurrying to move away from them, but she had a feeling she wasn't comfortable with being friends with Renee just yet.

They made their way out onto the dance floor. Maya loved dancing with Josh, and he was a great dancer. But so far they had only danced appropriately and respectively in front of their parents. Now, they were surrounded by a bunch of horny teenagers and Maya was nervous. Sure she had been one to grind against guys before at past homecoming dances and semi-formals, but those were normally people who she could care less about. If she had attempted this with Josh tonight, she wouldn't know how he would react.

Was she embarrassed to know that she was decent at doing this kind of dancing? Maybe. She knows deep down that the thought must have crossed his mind. How could it not. He too was a teenager before, probably with the same amount of hormones as every single guy here in the room. Who knows, he still might be a guy with raging hormones.

Maya noticed Riley dragging Lucas deeper into the dance floor once the song 'Cake By The Ocean' by DNCE started playing. Maya looked at Josh who spun her into his arms. She laughed at his actions, but enjoyed the feeling at how she no longer felt nervous.

She had received many compliments on her appearance tonight, as well as some winks and nudges from other girls about her date. Maya tried to be humble about everything, but it was hard, knowing that this feeling she felt (like she was on top of the world) made her never want to come down from this high.

The first slow song of the night started playing and Maya scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion as to why a Prom in New York City would be playing a country song, but nonetheless it was a very sweet tune.

Josh pulled her in carefully with his arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck. They didn't say anything to each other for a while, but just stared. She wished that she could read the expression on his face, but her thoughts were so clouded with emotion that all she could read was her own. Maybe his emotions mirrored hers and thats why she was finding it hard to read.

After the song ended, the DJ threw it back to Wiggle by Jason Derulo and Maya's nerves surfaced once again. Then she looked over at Riley who had already been attached to Lucas. Maya took a deep breath as she thought, _Damn, I can't believe I'm actually going to do this_ , and turned herself in Josh's arms and placed her back to him. She waited for him to back away from her, but instead, he followed her movement and placed his hands on her hips.

They moved at a slow rhythm and soon enough, all her nerves went away once again. Each time she pressed harder against him, she could hear a slight grunt escape from his lips, and she was happy that she had been facing away from him, because she was blushing furiously.

"Oh that's not something I want to see," he grumbled from behind her.

She looked up at his eyes, and where his sight was in line with and she started laughing. Riley was attached to Lucas the same way Maya was attached to Josh. "They've been dating for almost four years, and that bothers you?"

"Babe, it'll bother me watching her dance with her husband like that," he mentioned.

Maya giggled, and turned them in a different direction. Her arm linked around his neck and he leaned into her. "Then watch me," she stated, looking at him from the side.

He nodded and the look in his eyes darkened. "I can do that."

Maya had never been one to be boastful about certain things that she was good at, but she had to admit, she was thankful for these hips that her mother gave her, because she was good at dancing. His hands tightened around her waist as she danced against him.

After a while, the DJ cut the music and the principle stepped out onto the stage. All of their friends gathered around. Farkle and Smackle were standing a few feet away from them. "Who'd you all vote for?"

"Who do you think?" Maya whispered to him.

Zay stood behind Isabella, so she couldn't see his face. Maya caught his eyes and he mouthed the words, "I voted for you."

That was sweet, but she wasn't going to get the whole entire Senior class to do the same. Josh whispered in her ear. "You think you'll win?"

"I don't know. Riley is super popular. Hard to beat. But I don't care." She really didn't. If anything, she wanted Riley to win. She was more into that whole thing than she was anyway. And Maya loved seeing that smile on her face.

The principle tapped the microphone. "The votes have been tallied for who you have chosen as your King and Queen this year." He grabbed the envelope from one of the Junior Advisors and opened it. "And your Prom King of this year is . . . Lucas Friar!"

The crowed applauded and cheered. Riley gave him a kiss and he made his way to the middle of the dance floor. Farkle leaned over towards Maya. "Surprise, surprise." She giggled at his comment.

"Quiet in the hall please," the principle said as he waited for the audience to calm down. "And your Prom Queen is . . . Riley Matthews!"

Riley squealed in excitement, squeezing her best friends hand before making her way to the center to meet Lucas. After they were crowned, the audience watched as they shared the dance as King and Queen.

Towards the middle of the song, Maya saw Lucas nod to Riley and she parted from him making her way over towards her best friend. "U.J. You mind if I steal Maya for a dance?"

He smiled. "As long as I get her back."

"No promises," she said showing her ring. "Ring power buddy."

He chuckled. "One day Niche. One day."

Not knowing exactly what that comment meant, Maya focused all of her attention on her best friend. "Wanna dance?"

"Absolutely." It wasn't awkward when the girls danced together. Everyone knew about their friendship and how strong of a bond they had. They twirled each other around and held each other close. Maya couldn't have asked for a better friend than Riley Matthews.

Maya beamed at her. "What do I owe the pleasure of dancing with the Queen of Rileytown?"

Riley blushed. "I wanted you to win."

"Why?"

"Because if anyone deserves to wear a crown, it's you Peaches." At that statement, Maya was left speechless. "I don't think I could have gone through everything you have and still have my sanity. You're more together than people give you credit for and I think that deserves to be recognized." She sighed, taking off her symbolic crown, and placed it on Maya's head. "You Maya, are a Queen to me."

She didn't notice that she had tears running down her eyes until her mask felt sticky. "If I didn't have you, Riles, I wouldn't have my sanity." She brought her best friend in for a hug. "I love you so much."

Riley clung to her tightly. "I love you too." Once they parted Riley looked at her and laughed. "I also hate you right now because that dress is freaking gorgeous on you."

Maya laughed. "I thank my mom."

"She has great taste," Riley wiped the tears receding down her face. At last she put up her hand. "Thunder?"

Maya fixed the crown on her head and laced her fingers with the brunettes. "Lighting."

Maya and Riley found Josh and Lucas by the punch bowl talking. Once they were approached, Lucas asked Riley if she would like to continue dancing, and she accepted. But before leaving, Riley walked over and placed a kiss on Maya's cheek. "I'll see you later, Peaches."

Josh looked at the crown placed on her head. "A crown suits you Hunter." His eyes met hers. "Should I bow now or later?" Her eyebrows raised at his suggestion, and he pursed his lips together. "That sounded a lot dirtier out loud."

She started laughing. "You having some dirty thoughts Matthews?" She teased.

"I probably shouldn't for Shawn's sake, but a guy can't help it, especially if his girl was dancing on him the way you were not too long ago." He scratched the back on his neck. He was blushing by the looks of his face, and for once she didn't feel embarrassed, but thrilled that she had this effect on him.

"Your girl, huh?" She insinuated.

He licked his lips and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the dance hall. He led her down the hallway, and out onto the outside balcony where they had taken photos before. The place was lit up like a fairy wonderland. The outside night air was nice and cool. They could hear the sound of the cars passing by and the view of the street made it seem like they were up really high, though they weren't compared to all of the other buildings here in the city.

Josh played with her fingers. "You know, I told Shawn that I would wait till you graduated to make anything official with you, but I'm not sure I can." Her head ripped towards him, and he continued, "It's been getting harder and harder to resist. There have been many times I have wanted to pin you against the wall again and kiss you like I did that night of our first date. Or have another moment like the one we had in Hawaii." She blushed. "I told you the night before Christmas that you really didn't know the effect you had on me, but now I'm not so sure I knew the effect myself," he looked away from her blinking in realization. "It's been so difficult to be responsible but want to be selfish at the same time." He sat down.

She took this moment and sat down on his lap. He didn't seem to mind. She untied her mask and set it down to the side. "Be selfish. No one has to know what you say to me as of this moment. Because it's just you and me. What would you like to ask me or say to me right now?" Their eyes locked.

"Be mine? Let me call you my girl and no one else. More than ever, I want you Maya. And I want to be yours too," he said, without any hesitation.

Her heart sped up at the question he asked. She couldn't speak, so instead she grabbed his face and kissed him. He gasped at the sudden contact but his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer. _Be his? Hell yeah, as far as he's concerned, I've been his since that night in the cabin._

They parted for a moment. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?" He chuckled.

"It's about damn time," she said as she continued to kiss him.

After their make out session, and before it got too heated, they decided to make their way out, and back towards the hall before anyone started looking for them. The time on Josh's wrist read 11:02 which meant that the dance had one hour left, before they would start asking people to leave.

While most of the horny teens would be getting hotel room or a house party, Maya and her group of friends were supposed to decide what to do together, whether it was go to a house party, or retreat back to Farkle or Riley's to chill and hang out.

Before exiting the roof, the door opened, and out came Farkle with a pained expression on his face. Maya didn't think he recognized that she and Josh were out there, because he had kicked the potted plant, and was cursing under his breath.

She approached him. "Farkle, what's wrong? Where's Izzy?"

He looked up at her shocked. "You were right. There was more to her story."

"Farkle, what are you talking about?" She gulped.

"There was more going on with her than what she made me believe. She cheated on me. So you were right, Maya! Are you happy?" His eyes were brimmed in tears. Never had Farkle Minkus ever raised his voice at her. And just for this once, she regretted ever being correct.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **I'm so sorry this has taken me forever to put up online. I have had a busy two weeks with school and work (I have two jobs) and other stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next one will finish this story. But the sequel is coming!**

 **Also, I made a tumblr for my writing this week (one of my friends finally convinced to make a blog) so if you guys would like to follow me my username is blueyedpandas. Have any questions or if some of you are on tumblr and would like me to follow you, please feel free to leave a review here on Fan Fiction or message me on tumblr.**

 **Another thing, if you have any questions (even if they are not related to the story) I was thinking about doing a Q &A because it's the last chapter. Anyway thank you all for the reviews! Have an awesome week! xoxo**


	18. Grad- Finale Part 1

**So I lied to you all. I'm sorry. Well actually I did, but I didn't. When I had started writing, I didn't realize how long this last chapter was going to be, so I split it up into two chapters. Anyway, here is Part 1!**

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

 _Before exiting the roof, the door opened, and out came Farkle with a pained expression on his face. Maya didn't think he recognized that she and Josh were out there, because he had kicked the potted plant, and was cursing under his breath._

 _She approached him. "Farkle, what's wrong? Where's Izzy?"_

 _He looked up at her shocked. "You were right. There was more to her story."_

 _"_ _Farkle, what are you talking about?" She gulped._

 _"_ _There was more going on with her than she made me believe. She cheated on me. So you were right Maya! Are you happy?" his eyes were outlined in tears. Never had Farkle Minkus ever raised his voice towards her before. And just for this once, she had ever regretted being correct._

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Grad- Finale Part 1**

Maya sat on Josh's bed in his dorm room, in a fresh change of clothes- his clothes to be exact. It was late, and after-prom plans had been cancelled due to the events that had happened that evening.

Riley had decided to go to a party with Lucas, and Maya knowing she would be in good hands with him, decided to stay with Josh. Zay had made plans with Isabella, who knows what was going on there, and the blonde could care less as of this moment. She might've cared more, if she hadn't been dealing with the fact that Farkle and Izzy's relationship was on the edge of a cliff and the genius was angry with her, because she knew there had to have been more going on than what Smackle was leading them to believe.

Maya watched Josh in the small bathroom. They were now officially together. It almost made her smile. She had seen him shirtless several times. While they were on the beach, or while she was tending to his sunburns in Hawaii, but there was something sexy about him being shirtless in only sweatpants while brushing his teeth.

Once he was done, he made his way back into the room and sat down right beside her. He was about to say something when a knock came from the open door. Andy stepped in, "Hey Maya, I found some of Charlie's makeup remover in my medicine cabinet." He placed it on the small table by the door.

"Thank's Andy," she said.

The dorm room was strange. Josh had his own vary small room and half-bathroom (because the guys shared showers down the hall), and Andy had his own, but both rooms were separated by a small area with a counter and a refrigerator. Other than that, Josh had his own privacy, which he mentioned was great, especially when Andy brought Charlie back to the room.

Maya quickly used the bathroom, and cleaned up her face and and comb out the knots she had in her hair with the small comb she had in her purse. Back in the room, Josh had closed the door and turned the small TV on. She sat beside him on the bed, and they watched Friends on Nick Nite.

Her thoughts drifted back to the hour before.

* * *

"Farkle, where is Izzy?" Maya said sternly.

He sighed. "Probably still in the lobby."

"Minkus, she better not have gone home by herself."

"She wouldn't do that," he said softly.

"If she was yelled at she would!" Maya stated, her voice rising. "Farkle, Izzy is not like most people. If you're mad at her, she'll assume we all are mad and she'll go home, by herself and that's dangerous." She started walking towards the door. "She better be in the lobby still, for your sake."

They followed her off of the roof and into the upstairs lobby. Maya sent a text to Smackle, then called her, to which she greatly followed her instruction. "Yes?" Her voice cracked, which told Maya she she was holding in the hurt.

"Where are you?" Maya asked softly.

"Standing outside the hotel," she said.

Maya looked at Farkle reluctantly. "Stay there. Me and Josh are going make sure you get home okay." She barely had any time to look at her boyfriend, but he nodded gratefully.

"Okay," Smackle agreed.

Farkle looked down. "I'm sorry that I left her down stairs. That was dumb of me."

Josh sighed. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going home. I'll tell Riley and Lucas I'm not up for any partying or chilling tonight. I'd rather not tell them about this yet. They deserve to have fun as King and Queen for one night," he sighed. "Tell Izzy I'm sorry that I left her there, but I don't think I could talk to her right now."

Maya nodded. She took the crown off her head. "Give this back to the Queen for me?"

He nodded. Josh stopped him before he left. "Call me if you need anything, Bro. Be safe on the way home."

"I drove myself. I should be fine." He walked away.

Josh grabbed Maya's hand and asked her, "you're not planning on seeing Riley tonight?"

"Well, if this conversation with Smackle goes the way I think it's going to go, I don't think I should," she admitted. "Farkle's right. Riley and Lucas aren't arguing tonight, and they're actually having fun. I think it's best if we don't ruin that for them. Because we all know Riley."

He nodded. "She'll worry about it more than she should."

"Exactly."

Downstairs Smackle waited for them. She looked hurt and guilty at the same time. Maya didn't want to judge her right away. She wanted to know the story herself before she made any assumptions. Josh called a taxi, and both girls scooted all the way to the other side. The ride was silent, and once reaching their destination, Maya asked the driver, "could you give me like five minutes to walk her up?"

He looked back at Josh. "As long as one of you stays in the car, I won't leave."

"Thank you," the blonde said. She walked Smackle up to her door. "So, you gonna tell me what happened in December, or are we going to get Farkle's version. Because I would like to hear your side of the story."

Her hand rubbed the door knob. "On New Years Eve, I kissed someone else. That's all. Just a kiss. It was wrong of me to do, but I only half remembered what happened because I was drinking, and the other part of me knew that my future was no longer in New York."

"But in Washington D.C.?" Maya finished that statement for her.

"I wasn't looking to kiss anyone and had never meant to. I didn't initiate it. Christian did, but I didn't hate the feeling I had when kissing him. Does that make me a bad person?"

She considered how to answer the question for a few moments. "You know, your whole life you've always considered yourself as different because of your Aspergers Syndrome. It's hard for you to act on emotions, especially when they lead to physical contact with someone, whether it be a hug, or holding hands, or a kiss. It doesn't matter who you interact with to have these experiences with, and whether or not you enjoy them. Was it a stupid decision, because you're in a relationship with someone else? Yes, that I believe. But no, I don't believe you liking the feeling of kissing someone makes you a bad person. I believe it makes you human like the rest of us."

Izzy thought about this. "I feel terrible Maya. I feel like I hurt the one person who would never harm a single being in the universe. Farkle has always been content and kind about everything. He has never shown me any hostile emotion, even when I had open up to him, he didn't say anything. All he could do was look at me, but not in the eye. And then when I had tried to approach him, he turned around and left. I don't feel terrible. I feel like shit," tears were streaming down her face. "I led him on. I made him believe that it was only distance that was going to put a wedge in our relationship. Not lying and guilt," she looked up at Maya. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Maya couldn't make the decisions for Farkle herself, though she truly does believe that he will forgive her. So she instead of directly answering her question, she stated, "Farkle understands how you feel about your relationship with him. It's not my place to get involved, but you need to figure out exactly how you feel about him, and if you see a future with him, because if not, this is going to turn out worse than it will. You screwed up, and I'm not going to sugar coat it for you, but I will say this. Though I'm not exactly happy with what you did, you're still one of my good friends Izzy and I'm not going to shun you because you made a mistake. Not all of us are perfect. I just think that you need to figure out how you feel, and talk to him about it. Farkle might be upset right now, but he will listen to you."

Smackle nodded. "What am I going to say to him? I don't think Farkle was upset with me because I kissed someone else—at least not entirely—but the fact that I didn't tell him."

"You're right. He had mentioned to me a couple weeks ago that he was more upset because you were hiding something from him, but he's also your boyfriend. He's going to be upset that another guy kissed you. Even if it was a simple new years kiss. And Smackle, for the sake of your relationship with Farkle no matter if it turns out to be friendship more than a romantic one, because this will go a lot more smoothly if you say this, it was a simple kiss that meant nothing. You didn't initiate it Smackle. The tables would be turned if you did."

"I didn't. I had never meant for this to happen," she said.

Maya placed an arm around her. "I know you didn't."

She nodded. "I should get inside, but thank you Maya for listening to me."

The blonde half smiled, and pulled her in for a hug. "Anytime. Goodnight Smack." She turned to walk down the steps, but before she made it to the side walk, Izzy called out. "Do you think the others will forgive me?"

"I believe so. In time." Maya waited for the brunette to walk in the house safely before opening the door to the car and sliding in again. "Where to?" She asked Josh.

"How about a place where we can chill?" He said, as she leaned in close to him, and the car drove off.

* * *

Josh looked over at her sitting on the bed. "You know with out make up, you can see the freckles on your face?" The comment was so odd, due to the circumstances, it uplifted her spirits.

She smirked. "You really know how to redirect my mood don't you Boing?"

"Well, it's my job as a boyfriend to make my girlfriend smile," he poked her side, which she giggled. "And laugh." He began to tickle her sides and she yelped at the sensation. She tried to get away from him, but not really at the same time. She couldn't do anything about it, he was stronger than her. She rolled backwards in laughter and he caught her before she fell off the bed, and slid her to where he towered over her, but she was no longer hanging off the edge.

There was a thump on the door and a yell from Andy, "Shut up!" His muffled demand made Maya and Josh burst into fits of laughter, but they both covered their mouths instantly. Josh, who was still hovering over the blonde looked down at her with an amused expression.

"I really like it when you call me you're girlfriend, Joshua." She stated.

He leaned down to give her a light kiss, before pulling away. "You know, Shawn is going to kill me, if he finds out I asked you before graduation."

She noticed the shark tooth necklace she'd bought him in Hawaii that he had beed wearing. Her fingers rubbed against the staggered part of the tooth. "Then we don't tell him. As far as he and my mother know I have one more month left of school. One. That means we keep this official thing between you and me." She looked to the side in thought. "It'll be like a forbidden love thing."

He chuckled. "You're such a sappy romantic, Hunter."

"And you love show tunes," she regarded, which really made him laugh.

"Okay, fair enough," he leaned down to kiss her again.

It wasn't deep, nor was it light, but tender and slow. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked innocently.

"You can ask me anything," he responded.

"Even if it's personal?"

He smiled, backing up so she could sit up to face him. "Anything you want to know."

"Have you brought a girl here before? Besides me?" She looked away from him, debating on if she was going to regret asking him the question in the first place.

"Once. It was Jazzy and she yelled at me because I wasn't taking her thesis for her forensic science paper seriously," he stated, before watching Maya's expression. "But you're not asking just that are you?" Maya lightly shook her head. He knew exactly what she was asking. "One time. Sophomore year, but it didn't happen here. It was a stupid decision on my part, and I don't remember all of it, just the fact that it was a bad experience and I'm lucky that nothing came out of it."

"Was it the girl that made the experience bad, or the whole situation entirely?"

He chuckled. "Both. Andy convinced me, a nineteen year old kid, which wasn't hard, to do shots at a girls sorority house one night while we were party hopping, and once I was pretty wasted, some senior decided to take advantage of me." He caught the amused look on Maya's face. "I know right? A girl taking advantage of guy? Yeah. I woke up the next morning not remembering where I was, and once the night came back to me in small pieces? I was scared for my life. I was pissed at Andy for leaving me by myself, and he begged me for forgiveness, which took me a while to grant him. He's never let me down though since, because I also kicked his ass while boxing when I forgave him." Maya started giggling. "I honestly think he's a bit scared of me."

"I'm sorry that you went through what you did with her," Maya stated. "But I'm guessing you've done other things with girls?"

He nodded. "How do you figure that?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Nothing serious. I know you've done other things with guys?"

"How do you figure that?" She teased. "Nothing serious. After seeing all of these girls at my school one day life normal, the next their caring for a child that wasn't planned and the father wants nothing to do them, I just couldn't bring myself to attempt to be in that situation. Especially since my dad was with my mom and then left me when I was old enough to understand that he loved me, but fell out of love with me. Anyway, it's a good thing we're having conversations like this right?"

"Absolutely. Unlike Farkle and Izzy's complicated relationship, I'd like us to be honest with one another. Because," he stopped, grabbing her hand. "Like I've said before, I want this to last."

She blushed. "I do too." No sooner after that, a yawn came from the blonde.

"It's been a long night," he commented.

She nodded in agreement as she crawled underneath the covers. The thought hadn't crossed her mind until just now that this will be the first time the had fallen asleep next to each other in a bed instead of the couch. And the day bed they were sleeping on wasn't very big either. He scooted in next to her and they attempted to get comfortable.

"You know we're more than likely going to be tangled up together in the morning," he stated.

She smiled. "Isn't that the best part of a mystery?"

He chuckled, as she placed her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her body, holding her close for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Maya eyes fluttered open due to movement from underneath her. She inhaled the scent of Old Spice body wash coming from the figure she had been sleeping on. She lightly moved her head to look up at his face. His eyes were starting to open and she took the moment to smile at him softly and say, "good morning."

His eyes darted open in shock and he looked around the room for a moment before looking back at her. His expression softened, but she could feel his heart rate speed up due to her hand placement on his chest. Maybe he was in such deep sleep that he had to take a moment to process everything? Yeah, Maya was going to go with that, at least for now.

He stared at her, not saying a word. He lightly brushed some loose hair that had fallen in her face, behind her ear and his thumb lightly caressed her cheek. "Good morning," he said to her softly.

Sure enough they had gotten themselves even more tangled up in the small bed the night before, because the covers weren't that messed up when they had fallen asleep. Maya could hear her stomach growl and she resisted the urge to laugh.

"Someone's hungry," he noted.

"And you're not?" She asked.

He smiled. "I know a great place to eat down the road. They serve the best waffles."

"Yum."

No sooner than 20 minutes later, they were standing in front of a Waffle House. Maya had taken less than two minutes to fix her hair (which was put up into a half way bun), and situate the sweat pants and t-shirt Josh had given her to sleep in. While dancing, Maya and Riley had the old ballerina shoes to move around in. They were much more comfortable and easy to pack in their purses when need be. She was grateful that she had them, otherwise they wouldn't be getting breakfast anywhere until she had a decent pair of shoes on.

They sat in a booth and Maya inhaled the smell of syrup and sweet dough. Josh hadn't bothered to change out of the sweatpants he had slept in, but he put on a black muscle tank that showed off his defined arms. Maya found herself biting her lip out of habit.

After ordering their food, coffee came pretty quickly. She took a sip of the hot brew and sighed. "So did you forget that I had stayed over?"

He licked the coffee off of his lips. "How could I forget that my girlfriend stayed with me last night?"

"Well you looked pretty startled when you woke up," she teased.

He glanced at her face for a moment before looking down, shaking his head. "I had a strange moment of de ja vu. That's all."

She giggled. "De ja vu? This has never happened before. What? Have you been dreaming about me?"

"Actually, yeah." That comment stumped her.

"What?" She asked, nervously.

He sighed and nodded. "When you were in the hospital unconscious, I had a dream—well it was a dream, and then it turned into a nightmare, but you were in it, and when you had said 'good morning' to me in that really cute, dreamy way I had a moment of de ja vu, because you had said that to me in the exact same tone, and believe it or not, we were laying in the same exact position we were this morning."

To know that he had dreamt about her made her heart race, but to know that the dream hadn't turned out so great was unsettling. "But it turned into a nightmare?"

"We were in this room, and you were sitting down on the edge of a bed and we were talking, and I heard this noise and asked you what it was, and you were confused, because you couldn't hear it, but I could. And out of nowhere this heart monitor machine popped up and the sound was panning out. I looked at you and you fell. That's when I woke up, and the doctors had been rushing into your room. You heart had stopped. I don't think I had ever been so terrified in my life." His voice cracked. She reached out to grab his calloused hands from across the table. He held it tightly, and she knew she didn't have to say anything about the situation further. The gesture was all he needed to know that there was nothing he had to be worried about.

After eating, her phone buzzed and she noticed Riley calling. She knew she had to pick up so she hit the unlock button. "Hey Riles."

"Hey, you left early this morning," she stated, and knew by her statement that her best friend must have been standing in front of her parents.

Maya squeezed Josh's hand. "Yeah, Josh asked me to go to breakfast with him. You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up. So I grabbed my things and met up with him. I'll probably go home after this though."

She could hear her reciting what she had said to whoever she was with, then she heard shuffling, and then, "okay Peaches, we're in the clear. I'll see you later this afternoon?"

"You bet," Maya said, before ending the conversation. "That was a close one."

Josh smirked. "You need to get home?"

"Probably would be a good idea."

* * *

Senior Ditch Day wasn't as appealing as Maya thought it was going to be. The group had made plans to take a drive down to the beach in Long Island for a day, but the plan died, due to the absence of Farkle and Izzy.

Maya, Riley, Lucas, Zay and Josh had been hanging out in Riley's room discussing the matter. "Do you think things will get better? It was only a kiss," Riley had said, though she had been very disappointed to hear that Izzy had hurt Farkle. Riley had some territorial issues when it came to her friendship with him.

Lucas sat down next to her on her bed. "Well, I'd be pretty upset if you had kissed another guy. And we're still dating."

"I know. But it was a random guy that didn't know she was in a relationship. He could have just known she was in the IP group, had bold moment, and kissed her. At least it wasn't you or Zay, who Farkle is really good friends with," Riley stated.

Zay scoffed. "We can't just recite scenarios on how it happened Riley, the news is that it happened. And we have Bro Code, Sunshine."

"Bro Code?" She asked.

"Yeah. If Lucas and I were to kiss Smackle, we would be breaking Bro Code. It would be like if Farkle or I had kissed you. We'd be breaking Bro Code. It's guy thing," he explained.

"Well I understand if the relationship was still going on, but does that apply to breakups?" She asked curiously.

Zay nodded. "Hell yeah. Well, after a certain amount of time goes by, but still . . . it's hard to explain."

Farkle came in through the window, with a solemn expression. "It's not that difficult to explain. It's just that we're all really good friends and we don't want to harm that friendship."

Maya narrowed her eyebrows. "So you guys just sit around talking about these things?"

Josh chuckled. "Not that guys talk about them, it's more of a common understanding between good friends," he glanced up at Farkle. "How you doin' Man?"

He shrugged, sitting down on the bay window seat. "I'm going to talk to her today. I need to. We need to talk, because the silence is killing me otherwise."

Maya sat down next to him. "We'll be waiting for you when you get back. That's if you need someone to talk to."

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Thanks, I'll probably just need food and a distraction."

Riley giggled. "Then what about a Star Wars Marathon?"

Maya's eyes lit up. "What'd ya say Far Far Binks? That, or we could always blow up the Death Star using Auggie's Playstation." She nudged him.

For the first time Farkle laughed. "I think a movie marathon would be great. It'll give me something to look forward to, after this conversation I'm dreading to have."

Riley placed an arm on his shoulder. "Good luck," she said. And out the window he came.

A week went by and everything seemed to be back to normal routine, well as normal it can be. Farkle had been very brief with the group when he had mentioned the words, "we going to try and work it out," but it was still clear that their situation was to not be spoken about.

Lucas and Riley had been more attached to each other since prom night. Maya had her suspicions that the brunette had more to her story than what she was leading on about what happened after the dance. But Maya didn't pester her about it. It was their private business and being in a relationship now, the blonde understood completely about privacy. If there were more to Maya's night, though there wasn't, but that's not the point—if something more physical had happened between her and Josh, she would want to keep that private between her and him. Even though Riley is her best friend, for one, Josh was her uncle and Maya didn't think she would want to know that information very early on. Now later down the road, when they have been together for a while, and it was becoming inevitable, and Riley was used to their relationship, then Maya would feel comfortable talking about it to her.

She slumped against her locker, and slid down to the floor. Riley was on the verge of doing the same. Lucas watched the two girls from standing above. "Has Smackle talked to you guys? I haven't seen her, other than Chem. She sits in the front, goes through the lecture and bolts after."

Zay approached them. "She's just embarrassed about what happened. Because now that she knows we all know about the situation, she's avoiding us. I think she thinks we're all mad at her or something."

Riley sighed. "I tried talking to her the other day. She sounded very short with me."

Lucas leaned to the side, against the lockers. "We've got to do something. It's her birthday this weekend, she'll be eighteen."

Zay nodded. "I say we all gather at her door and surprise her. Yeah, we all know she had a dumb moment, but it's Izzy. She's never had a real human screw up in her life. We all know she's not a bad person."

"Okay," Maya said, "but Farkle has to be in on it too. If we do this, we do it together."

Friday night was movie night normally when the group got together. They would eat pizza and ice cream, watch a film and talk to all hours of the evening. Farkle, who had talked to Izzy's mom, made sure nothing had been planned for the night. Riley and Maya were set to gather all of the sweets, while the boys were on pizza duty. Uncle Paul's Pizza was the place to go for a good cheesy pie. They were also huge. They had stumbled upon the place the previous year on Prom night, and decided that it was going to be their go to joint.

At the store, Maya had been texting Josh, who had gotten off work and wanted to see her. She really wanted to see him too. It had been a couple days since they had seen each other in person. Though they were now in an official relationship, they still had to lay low around her parents. Even her friends didn't know that they were official. She liked keeping it a mystery, though at the same time she wanted to shout it to the world.

 **I want to see you too, but we need to do this for Smackle. We have one month left of high school, before we all go our separate ways. I don't want to end the year with tension between us all. Maybe I can get away later tonight to come see you.**

She waited for his reply while Riley was putting the different forms of individual Ben and Jerry's Ice cream tubs in the hand basket. "Cookie Dough. Chunky Monkey. Milk and Cookies. Cake Batter. New York Super Fudge. And Peanut Butter Cup. Is that everyones? I think Zay said to grab some candy too."

"Geez, Zay is going to cause all of us to get cavities," Maya stated, while going down the candy aisle. She couldn't decide if she wanted chocolate or fruity snack. Not that she had anything against going along with Zay. Her thought was interrupted at the buzz of her phone.

 **I understand. Smackle needs to know that you guys aren't mad at her. We all know she's not going to come to you guys herself. And I would love to see you later, but text me or call me when you want to leave. I'd rather you not walk over by yourself.**

She sent him a quick confirmation as the girls grab a couple of their favorite candies and made their way to the register.

* * *

They met the boys at Smackle's front door. Maya was ready for a night of normalcy. Knocking on the door, Smackle opened it to find five bright faces smiling at her. She stood shocked for a moment, just looking at all of them.

"Happy early birthday Izzy!" Riley said first, going in for a hug. Maya could tell Smackle was a bit taken back by Riley's approach. Maya and Farkle were close, but Riley was a bit territorial about her friends feelings, especially when it came to Maya and Minkus.

Once Riley let go of the short brunette, Smackle relaxed. "I thought dinner was tomorrow night?" She asked in a soft voice.

Zay then approached her. "Yeah, we know, but we all wanted to hang out with you, just the six of us. Tomorrow your whole family will be there, so you'll be really busy mingling with them." He hunched forward to give her a hug.

"The six of us? Where's Farkle?" Her voice cracked, saying his name.

"He had eaten dinner with his parents, but he said he would be heading over right after," Maya said, giving her a smile.

She bit her lip and opened the door even further. "So pizza, ice cream and marathon?"

Lucas beamed, holding the two pizzas. "What could be better?"

Smackle's house was a townhouse, in Staten Island. It was really beautiful, with vines growing up the side of the red bricks. It looked small from the outside, but inside was very spacious. The first floor was consisted of a very nice kitchen, Great room, her parents bedroom, her little sisters room, and sun room that met with a closed off private garden in the back. Her parents liked to grow their own fruits and veggies. They were very healthy people, who occasionally didn't mind the aroma of Uncle Pauls Pizza. It was Uncle Paul's Pizza for crying out loud.

The upstairs loft was entirely Smackle's. She had her bed up against one wall, and right in the front was a couch for extra seating. The huge flat screen was on the other side, and decorated around the TV was a collage of photos, almost all of them were of the six friends. On the long wall she had a desk/vanity, and a dresser with her vinyl record player on top.

Maya sat on the bed along with Riley. The boys placed the pizza box on her coffee table in front of the couch, and looked at Smackle, who was back to her nervous self again. She said nothing for a moment, but just stared. Then she took a small breath, "You guys aren't mad at me?"

"Why would we be mad?" Lucas asked.

She shook her head confused. "I hurt Farkle by not telling him what I did. I kissed someone else, and . . ." she turned away, and Maya didn't know if it was because she lost the words to say or if tears were welling up in her eyes. ". . . I deserved to have you all mad at me."

Riley's lips pursed together, and the blonde could see she was trying to figure out the words to say. "Izzy, we're not perfect people. Yeah, we're upset that you didn't say anything, but we all do stupid things. You and Farkle are working it out and that's between the two of you. We're your friends, and we love you."

"Yeah," Zay said. "We're not in a romantic relationship with you Smack. We're your friends."

She half-smiled. "Though I'm still going to feel like crap, I'm glad I have friends like you." She walked over to the pizza box Lucas had opened and grabbed a slice. "So, what movie have we all decided on?"

Examining the situation, Maya had already said what she needed to on Prom night. All she wanted was for things to be normal for the next week. They had two more days of class, which meant exams on Monday and Tuesday. Thank goodness she only had one exam each day. Maya had been studying her butt off with Farkle for economics. The class was a pain, but she knew it would come in handy very soon.

Farkle showed up 45 minutes after the others arrival. He came in with a smile on his face, though Maya knew that he was still thinking about some things. Though he had told everyone he and Smackle were working it out, he had come clean to Maya about what the truth was. At least until the night of graduation, things would seem to be normal.

They ended up watching Jason Borne after they ate their pizzas, and had a brief discussion about the coming two exam days. They were all ready for it to be over with.

By the time the night ended, it was 11 PM and Maya texted Josh to see if he was awake. Turns out he was, and in the middle of taking an online quiz. He had exams that coming week as well. Then he had one more semester of college, and then he get's to decide what to do.

They all took a taxi back to the city, dropping Riley off first, then Lucas, then Zay. As Farkle was about to give the driver the directions to Maya's apartment, she spoke up saying "Webster Hall, please."

Farkle gave her a look. "You staying with Josh tonight?"

"Maybe. Why?"

He smirked, looking down at his hands. "No reason. Does Riley know?"

She nodded. "I stayed with him Prom night. Riley knew that."

"Prom night?" He questioned again, knowingly amused.

She finally caught on to what he was insinuating and started laughing before nudging him hard. "Nothing happened. Chill," she demanded.

"I didn't say anything happened," he chuckled.

"Yeah but you were insinuating it, you weirdo."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "How does saying that make me a weirdo?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "I find it funny that you thought of that Farkle Minkus. You really are a real boy."

His sighed turned into a laugh. "Yeah, because that's what real boys think about," he teased. She considered his comment, before closing the privacy window in the taxi.

"Well isn't that what most boys think about in our generation? They seem to be all over the idea of going to parties, getting shit-faced and sleeping with the nearest girl they can get their hands on, who's absolutely willing to give it all to them," she stated.

He shrugged. "Most of the dumb ones who don't have lick of common sense and self value. But girls aren't all innocent."

"True. Like I said, some are willing to give it all to a guy," she noted.

"You think Josh might be that guy for you?" He asked.

 _Yes_ , her heart cried out. "Only time will tell. I believe if we head in the direction we're going, it'll happen, but we're not ready. We both know that for sure." She glanced over at him. "You and Smackle didn't go that far, did you?"

He shook his head. "We did other things, but we didn't have sex." She was impressed that he was so fluent with his words. Maya would probably be all flustered to talk about this stuff. "You and are dating," he stated.

Caught off guard, she asked him, "How did you know that?"

"Come on Maya. I know you too well. Since Prom Night, you've been on cloud nine." He looked to the side, but not directly at her. "I don't think I've seen you this giddy before. And no matter how hard to you try to hide it, especially in front of me, when you know that my love life isn't going well, you can't help but have this light in your eyes. You're happy, and I'm thrilled for you. You deserve to be happy Maya, and I don't want you hiding your feelings about whats going on in your life in front of me. If anything, it helps to know that my best friend is happy, especially after having a hard six months."

They pulled up in front of Webster Hall, and Josh was standing outside, waiting for his girlfriend. Maya glanced back over at Farkle as Josh opened the door politely. "Thanks Freckle. What ever happens in a week, I'm here."

He nodded. "Goodnight Squish," his eyes moved to the college kid. "Josh," he acknowledged.

Matthews smiled. "Farkle, thanks for riding with her."

"Anytime," he said. "Goodnight."

* * *

 **Alright, good news is I have posted both chapters in the same night! Enjoy!**


	19. Grad- Finale Part 2

**Alright, so this is the last chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me. It truly means a lot.**

 **Previously on Rescuing Hart:**

They pulled up in front of Webster Hall, and Josh was standing outside, waiting for his girlfriend. Maya glanced back over at Farkle as Josh opened the door politely. "Thanks Freckle. What ever happens in a week, I'm here."

He nodded. "Goodnight Squish," his eyes moved to the college kid. "Josh," he acknowledged.

Matthews smiled. "Farkle, thanks for riding with her."

"Anytime," he said. "Goodnight."

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Grad- Finale Part 2**

She was looking at him. He was looking at her. They had an unspoken contest going on as to see who could look at each other the longest without looking away. She noted every inch of his face. First of all his dark chocolate brown hair was freshly trimmed, but it still looked messy, especially when he had a beanie on and off his head. His blue eyes were staring so intently at her, she felt her whole body shiver. Her eyes ventured to his lips were they were slightly parted, and one corner was quirked up in a smirk.

She smiled at him, and he raised his eyebrows, waiting for what she was about to say or do. She decided that she was going to mess with him. She lightly bit her lip, sliding her teeth across slowly, and his expression changed. In fact, his whole body language changed. He licked his lips and leaned forward on the table between them, putting his elbows on the hard surface. With out breaking contact from her face, he rubbed his chin, and she could tell he was not going to give in to her little game.

Maya leaned forward and mirrored his actions. A piece of hair fell in his eyes and she moved her hand to slowly put it back, lightly running her fingers on the top of his head, she bit her lip again meeting his eyes.

He finally spoke. "You're not gonna get to me Hunter." His voice slightly unsure.

Her eyebrows rose a little. "We'll see."

Their waitress walked over and they put a pause to their game, as they ordered their coffee. They weren't sure what they wanted to eat yet.

It had been a week. It was Saturday morning. She was graduating at 1 PM. Today. Her excitement was undeniable. She hadn't stayed with Josh the night before. He actually showed up at her apartment asking her if she wanted to go to breakfast with him. She knew Shawn had his suspicions about the two of them being officially together. Maya could see the look on his face every time Josh had been around in the last couple of weeks. The blonde just couldn't wait till they could shout it to the world.

The coffee was warm as her fingers gripped the small mug. The morning was quiet between them. It was never an awkward, uncomfortable silence, but peaceful and open to begin any conversation. Josh had his last exam the afternoon before. She could see a physical difference in him this morning. In these last few weeks, he had been overwhelmed with work and studying for exams, and doing his daily school work to make sure he had everything he needed turned in. His eyes no longer had bags underneath them, and shoulders were more relaxed.

Maya was no different. Once she had finished her exams, she felt like a weight had lifted off her shoulders. She spent the last few days helping Josh study, by quizzing him with notecards, or listening him recite his notes aloud. It helped when they studied at Topanga's or her parents apartment, when they were surrounded by people. Shawn had been right, it was hard to focus when they were alone. Not that she was complaining. She loved the distraction, but she knew that would hinder her focus at school if they weren't careful. She was excited to have one whole summer without the distraction of text books and calculators, and spend time with Josh.

After deciding they were going to share the big breakfast, the waitress was flagged back over to the table and Josh began to speak. As he was talking, Maya leaned back in her seat, and she moved her foot lightly over to where Josh's was.

"Bacon, sausage or ham?" The lady asked.

"Can we get some extra ba—" his eyes darted over to Maya who had moved her foot up his leg playfully. "Extra bacon please?" He didn't look at the waitress.

Maya was amused by his reaction and when he was asked another question, she repeated her action, but instead of reacting the way he did previously, he grabbed her leg, and answered. Once the lady walked away, Josh looked his girlfriend. "You think you're funny don't you?"

She shrugged. "Just in a good mood, aren't you?"

"I'd say so. No more exams. Andy and I get to move into the apartment next week. You're graduating today. I'm happy." He still had hold of her ankle. His thumb rubbed across her anklet she had gotten in Hawaii that she wore sometimes.

"I can't believe I'm actually graduating. It's insane to think about."

He nodded. "You know, you're going to say that same exact thing when you hit many milestones in life. When you graduate college, get engaged, get married, have kids, and watch them. My mom told me that she thinks life flew by way too quickly. Though I wasn't planned, she's grateful that she had me, because I helped time slow down for her."

"I want life to continue, because I'm excited for what's next, but when great moments come, I want it to last a long time. How do we do that? Make moments last a little longer?" She asked.

Josh took a sip of his coffee. "We just have to enjoy the moments we have."

* * *

The group was split up, but not far, since they were all graduating with honors. Farkle, Smackle, and Riley had the highest grades, while Lucas, Maya, and Zay were towards the end, but still graduating with their golden ropes. Sitting alphabetical order, the two that sat the nearest to each other was Riley and Farkle, who had two people separating them, while the closest Maya sat next to was Lucas, but there were still quite a few people sitting in between them. Huckleberry had a seat next to Charlie Gardener, and they seemed to be in a deep conversation. Probably about baseball.

Zay was sitting a row in front of Maya, so he could turn around and talk to her. "Can you get Lucas's attention for me?" He asked.

She looked over at the Cowboy. "Hey Ranger Rick," her voice carried through talking crowd of Seniors.

His eyes met hers, and she pointed at Zay, who pointed to his phone. Zay glanced back at Maya. "He never looks at his phone. I don't know how I'm gonna keep in contact with him if he doesn't look at his phone." She chuckled.

The ceremony started. She looked back to Riley, who was situating her blue gown, and running her fingers through her hair. Maya looked down at her own, and fixing her medal, and golden rope around her neck.

The principle began the introduction, and they stood for the pledge and National Anthem. There were speeches, both from Farkle and Riley, who were President and VP. During their speeches, they spoke together, their sentences flowing together, talking like they were one.

Farkle began. "Today marks a milestone in the lives of the Senior class.

"This afternoon, we will no longer be high schooler, but moving on in life," Riley stated as they began switching back and forth, feeding off of each other.

"Some will be going to college . . ."

". . . Working full time . . ."

". . . Getting married . . ."

". . . Or starting a family."

The genius smiled. "We've learned a lot. Not only educating on the subject relating to school, but in life as well. We considered giving you a speech on the school subjects we've learned an what not, but what's the fun in that?"

"So without further ado," Riley presented, motioning her hand to the crowd.

"We will now try our best to give you a recap on the life lessons we can apply to our lives, no matter where we go from today."

The brunette put her pointer finger in the air. "Lesson One."

"We've learned that we are not the center of the universe, no matter how much some of us want to believe we are."

"But just because we aren't, doesn't mean we can't stand up and be a voice to others. In today's society, it's so important to stand up for what you believe in, no matter if the odds are against you."

"Being adults, we are to take control of our own lives. Be a voice, and decide what you want to do next, or the type of person you want to be."

"Lesson two. People change people. Or, as I would like to call it, people influence people in to becoming the person you're meant to be."

"Without some people, we wouldn't be able to unfold our hands, and others would never feel the need to come back." He quoted directly from 13 year old Riley and Maya.

"Lesson three. We've learned that family isn't always blood. We have went against society and chosen to be different. We're a group of friends who are all consisted of jocks, nerds, and comedians."

"And the most loyal people you'll ever meet." Farkle looked at Riley and then back at Maya in the crowd. She smiled at him. "But we don't don't use labels. It just gets in the way of who we truly are. Don't be afraid to be yourself. Because somebody loves you for you."

"Even if they make a mess out of a situation, and you think you could never come back from it. True friends are there and they always listen to you." Riley looked at Smackle in particularly in the crowd.

Farkle continued. "Hold onto them. Lesson four. They teach you not to accept failure. Someone in this class tried out for the cheer squad four years in a row, and finally earn a spot her junior year." His eyes caught Riley's and she giggled.

"Funny you mention that. Thank you for having faith in me." She looked back towards the crowd. "Friends teach us to never give up hope. If you find something that inspires you, fight for it. We deserve to fight for something that makes us happy."

"Lesson five. Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes our experiences define who we are. Six months ago, one of my best friends was in a fatal car accident. A second or two difference, and our lives would have turned upside down." Maya found people staring at her, and her heart rate picked up again.

"I know mine would," Riley's voice cracked. "Today, she sits among you, stronger than she's ever been." Maya mentally told her to stop, or she was going to start crying. "Sometimes bad things happen to good people, but good things happen too. Learn from your past but don't hold on to it. We are to move forward in the future."

"I don't think I would have been able to survive my childhood without the people who have influenced me, even my teachers." Like Farkle, Maya turned to the side and found Mr. Matthews grinned proudly on the bleachers.

"And yes, we are most definitely talking about you Mr. Matthews," Riley referred to her father for the first time by using their last name.

Farkle smiled appreciatively. "He brought the events in our lives in the classroom to teach us lessons." His eyes found his teachers once again. "Thank you for being a role model and introducing us to the world." Now facing his peers. "And congratulations to our Senior Class. Now it's our time to live in it." The crowd applauded as they concluded their speech. Maya gave them a standing ovation. She wasn't more proud of her two best friends than what she was at that moment.

The blonde waited patiently during the receiving of diplomas. She was nervous. Her reason was completely dumb. She feared that the school had made a mistake. That she really wasn't graduating and she would have to retake her senior year. That wasn't the case obviously. She wouldn't have been able to get her cap and gown Wednesday afternoon if she wasn't walking. She was just ready for it to be over with.

She screamed excitedly for her friends that went before her. Zay fist pumped the air after his diploma was in his hands. Lucas had a very popular crowd cheering for him, so he just smiled and waved to everyone.

"Maya Penelope Hunter," the principle called out. Her heart soared hearing the cheerful applause. From the stage she caught a glance at Mr. Matthews and his family, including her boyfriend, and her parents. They were all making the most noise.

She took her picture with the principle, and moved back to her seat. Riley was next to be called once the blonde sat down. The brunette's over joyed expression covered her whole face. Farkle was nonchalant about it. He shook the hands of everyone like a professional President would do. Once Smackle walked, she too was professional, but had a cheeky smile on her face.

Once they had moved their tassels and threw their hats in the air, Maya felt free. They had moved the celebration out into the courtyard of the school. Riley had practically jumped on her back. Farkle joined them from behind. Maya took her two best friends in her arms and said, "That speech was incredible. I love you both!"

There was a flash from behind the three best friends hugging. Shawn smiled at the device in his hands. "That's gonna be a great photo."

Maya ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Then did the same to her mother. "Congratulation's Baby Girl, I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, great job Kiddo."

She was too excited. Her eyes found the diploma in her hands. Could she really be done with high school? Could she be moving on to the next step in her life? Her eyes found Riley and Farkle's once again. Could their plan work? She remembered the words in their speech. Friends teach you to never give up hope. And she wasn't going to.

Her friends asked her to join for photos, even some outside her normal group. She looked around for her boyfriend, but couldn't see him anywhere. She looked down at her phone, and noticed Josh had messaged her.

 **If you're looking for me, I was sent to the store for my dad. Though I'm an adult, I'm still my mothers son. I'll see you at Cory's.**

It was like he could read her mind. Once they were done talking to friends and taking photos, they all made their way back to Riley's apartment for the Grad party. Farkle, his parents and dad's parents had joined them. The others were going to eat with their families before joining them later to go out.

They ate some food, including cake and other desserts. Maya was embraced by Mr. Alan and Mrs. Amy. "We're so proud of you, Honey," Amy smiled.

"You excited for NYU?" Mr. Alan asked.

Maya nodded excitedly. "Absolutely. I can't wait."

Josh then walked through the door, with a bag of groceries, and his mom sighed happily. "Oh good, your medicine is here Alan."

"Amy, you sent Josh to the store?" He asked, worriedly.

She nodded. "After the girls walked. It's your fault for losing the bottle in the first place," she complained.

Josh approached them and looked at his dad seriously. "What is this?" He held up the tiny little yellow bottle.

Alan looked at him warningly. "Joshua, we will talk about this later."

The look on Josh's face made him look like a little kid again. "Talk about it later, Dad? It's Rivaroxaban." Alan motioned for him to lower his voice. "Heart medication. For people who've had heart attacks," his voice lower that time.

Maya looked worriedly at Mr. Alan. He dropped his head, before looking at Amy. She sighed. "He needs to know what's going on. So do our other kids."

"You've had a heart attack?" Josh asked hopelessly.

Mr. Alan sighed. "Mild. We don't even know if it was one. I had shown very small signs, but this medicine is just to take precautions. I didn't know your mother had my new prescription."

She shrugged. "It's bad to keep them in the dark about this."

"Can we talk about this later?" he pleased. "It's Maya, Riley, and Farkle's day. We need to focus on them."

Maya smiled, but sadly. Josh nodded, giving her a side hug. His eyes told her that he needed some comfort, but all she could do was hug him a little tighter. They still hadn't talked to Shawn yet.

As Josh was drug into a private conversation with his mom, Maya met up with Riley and Farkle by the living room bay window. "So, if you must know," Farkle began. "Smackle and I ended things."

Maya knew this was going to happen. "So she's not coming tonight?"

He shook his head. "She has a ton of family over anyway. But we both thought it was best. We're still friends. It's just going to take some time to adjust to that."

Riley smiled sadly. "We're always her for you Farkle."

"I know you are. Anyway, enough about that. Have you heard anything?"

"My mom and dad were talking about the plan last night." Riley said, nervously. "They took it to their room, and I couldn't hear after that."

"Mine were discussing it a few days ago." Maya mentioned. "My mom seems to be all for it. Shawn is nervous, not because we're living with a guy, more of the fact that I won't be at the house anymore."

Josh walked up to them, and gave both Riley and Farkle a hug. "Congrats on getting out of high school. You're speech was great. You two speak very well together."

"Well, we were President and Vice President together. We're supposed to be a team," Riley smiled. "We made some awesome decisions this year."

Farkle nodded. "We do make a great team. Always have."

"You were a good Vice President," she said to the genius.

He smiled. "Thank you for asking me to run with you. I had a lot of fun doing the job."

Maya caught sight of Cory, Topanga, Shawn and her mother walking over to them with this look on their faces like they were hiding something, and she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. "I feel like we are waiting for results of a test. It's happening."

Josh looked at all of them oddly. "What's happening?"

Farkle looked at Maya shocked. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"I didn't want to jinx it!" She said. "I didn't even bring it up to you guys for the last week because of that."

Josh blinked, and a worried expression popped on his face. "Tell me what?" He asked again. Maya was about to tell him but she was interrupted.

"Shut up," Riley said as the four adults approached them. "Hell-o parents."

Maya nodded. "Smooth Riles."

"So, Farkle. You gave us a proposal a couple of weeks ago," Topanga said.

"Four oxen and my best milking cow?" He offered, amusingly. Maya tried not to laugh at their running joke.

Katy giggled. "You can keep your animals Farkle." Maya's mom had found the offer hilarious when he had brought it up the first time. She had asked Maya if he really had the animals give. Maya didn't know, but she was sure he would have him some if needed.

The four adults looked at each other and an understanding passed between them. Cory finally looked up at them and said, "yes." Maya's heart started beating rapidly. The three graduates blinked. Cory then said, "yes. We've decided to accept you proposal."

"Are you serious?" Riley asked, her voice very dry from not breathing correctly.

Topanga nodded. "We've talked to your parents, and decided that we need to trust you."

"Trust Farkle?" Josh questioned, confused as anything.

Shawn chuckled. "We were actually referring to you all."

Riley smiled. "Peaches." The blonde said nothing. "Are our dreams coming true?"

"Living together that is?" She blinked. "Yes. I believe so." The girls turned to each other at the same time and in unison screamed, "YAY!"

They hugged each other and then Farkle. He complied but annoyed he said, "Please don't let me regret this."

"Oh Freckle, you love us," Maya laughed. "Yes! We're gonna be roommates!"

Josh smirked. "You guys are moving in with Farkle?"

"Yep!" Riley squealed. "In his parents old townhouse, down the road from The Met."

"My Met or Opera Met?" Josh asked.

Maya lightly touched his arm. "Your Met." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was trying not to get my hopes up, and I didn't want to jinx anything."

He shrugged. "I was only worried it was bad news. Lord knows I don't need that right now." His expression dropped, and her first instinct was to touch his face. Her thumb lightly brushed his cheek bone before she realized that her parents were standing right there. She let go, and blushed. Thank goodness she wasn't alone, because he was blushing too.

She caught Shawn's eye and a look passed between them. Maya was getting really tired of waiting.

The others showed up around 6 PM. Lucas had been scheduled to leave in a week for Texas, and he wanted to enjoy the city for one more long night. The plan was to go and explore. They mingled around with the Matthews family for a little while, before they all were getting ready to leave around eight.

Maya was in the kitchen had been talking to Morgan and Amy about Morgan's new addition that would be arriving in about six more months. A little boy. She couldn't wait.

"So," the pregnant woman asked, "when are you and Josh going to start dating?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I've been waiting for that call."

Josh approached them and put his arm around Maya's waist. "Who says we're not dating?" He raised his eyebrows.

She eyed him cautiously, smiling slightly. Amy caught on. "You are, but why not say anything?"

"Because they're good kids who were just respecting their elders wishes," Shawn said. "I suggested they wait till she graduated to make it official. I know they waited for the most part, but these last two weeks Maya has been acting different."

Josh gave her a look that said, "really?" and she giggled. "What, I can't help it. You may, just possibly put a smile on my face Boing. I'm happy."

His expression changed, and his flustered self pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead. That was enough for her to know, she made him happy too.

Morgan squealed. "This is so cute, I could cry. And I probably will because I'm pregnant and emotional."

Josh looked at Shawn. "You gonna beat me up, Shawn?"

"No, you just better not screw up." Shawn looked at his daughter. "Because not only will I kick you ass, but Maya here will probably kick it first."

Maya laughed. "Me? Beat Josh up? That would be something, wouldn't it?"

Josh chuckled. "Yeah, she'd be able kick my ass. Only because if I ever did screw up, I'd deserve to get my ass kicked." Riley and the others stood close and overheard the conversation.

"So when did you make it official?" Amy asked.

Josh smiled. "Prom night."

Cory jumped into the conversation he was over hearing. "Oh, so it wasn't the night you heard them making out against the wall, Shawnie?"

Maya's snorted in laughter. Josh put his head down in embarrassment. "Guys, I didn't think mom wanted to know that detail."

Amy laughed. "That stuff doesn't bother me. At least that's pretty straight forward. Cory once told me when he was seventeen that he went to far with Topanga and I took it the wrong way. It wasn't what I thought, but he could have been a bit more specific."

Maya laughed. "Good job, Matthews."

He smirked. "It's Cory, Maya."

This threw her off. "What?"

"I'm not your teacher anymore," he said. "You might be Riley's best friend, but you are now dating my little brother. You can call me Cory."

She hadn't expected that. "I'm really gonna miss you being my teacher . . . Cory," she added. "I think we all are."

Riley put her hand on her dad's shoulder. "Yeah, you taught us a lot."

"You were my favorite teacher," Farkle said.

The others agreed. Cory smiled sadly, putting his hand over his heart. "Though I'm not supposed to choose favorites, you guys were my favorite students. I might have been you teacher, but you taught me more that think. I'm going to miss teaching you all. It's been a joy to have to all as students. I'm proud." Maya couldn't help herself, but embrace him.

She looked up at him and sighed. "Before Shawn, you were my first father figure. I'll never forget what you've done for me. Thank you."

"Stop it, Maya. You're going to make this middle aged man cry." He chuckled. "You're welcome. I'm glad you came through Riley's window. You're he biggest influence. The best influence."

Riley put her arms around the back of Maya. "With out her, I would never unfold my hands."

"And without Riley, I would never come back," Maya quoted.

Cory looked at Farkle. "Your influences of your speech?"

"They influence everything in my life," the genius said.

"Good. That's good. Your speech was great. You both did an amazing job. Continue to do amazing things, because all we want as parents and guardians, is to watch our children thrive and succeed," He said. "Now get out of here, you bunch of loons."

They all laughed, before grabbing their things and shuffling out of the apartment. Once on the subway, Farkle handed them their tickets. "Top of the Rock?" Josh asked.

"Lucas wanted a sonic view of the city." He said. "My dad knows the security guy. He got us some last minute tickets."

It was 8 PM and dark out. Maya appreciated the clear skies, because once they were on top of the Rockefeller building, she could see the sea of lights. The night air was cool, and she shivered. Josh took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders, and left his arms around her. She leaned back into him.

The others were standing around. Well except Smackle. Maya was wondering what the lady genius was up to. But her thoughts were interrupted.

"So what's next?" Zay asked. "I'm going to Miami, Lucas is going to Texas, Smackle is going to Washington, and you all are staying here. How are our lives going to change?"

Riley sighed. "Well for one thing, no matter how far apart we are, we're always going to be there for each other, even if it's not physically there."

"Yeah," Farkle began, "Call us if you need anything Zay."

"You too Lucas," Maya added.

The both agreed. "You all do the same," Zay stated. "Life is going to be completely different with out you all there everyday. I'm gonna miss you all."

"Same." Lucas stated. "You know, you've all changed me into the guy I am today, and I'm afraid without you guys there, I'm going to turn back into that same person."

Josh shook his head. "You won't. You've been around this group everyday for the last six years, and you're no longer a kid. Besides, their like a voice in your head. They guide you to make the decisions you make. That will carry on with you. You're a good guy Lucas. As long as you don't forget these people, you'll never turn back into that person again."

"Philosophical moment, Josh?" Lucas asked.

The college boy shrugged. "What? It's the Philosophical Moments with Dr. Boing." He winked at Maya. She turned into his arms to look up at him.

"We meet the world," she stated.

"What?" Zay asked.

She giggled, continuing to look at her boyfriend. "Zay, you asked what was next. We meet the world." Josh met her eyes, and they locked. Her arms slid up around his neck and his were wrapped around her waist.

"You make me happy too," he said. "I just wanted you to know that."

She grinned. "Good, because I've been wanting to do this all day," she pulled him in for a short and sweet kiss. The others gagged. "Oh boo hoo to you. Like you haven't been in my position before. Get over it."

They all started laughing.

She loved it. The moment and everything. This year might have been the worst year of her life, but it had been the best year of her life as well. A second or two difference, and she might not have been standing her, on this roof, surrounded by her best friends, and in the arms of a boy she was falling in love with. Without them and their constant support, she really didn't know if she survive the recovery. She might've had no motivation to get better, or had gone through insanity of panic. She had a great life and amazing friends and didn't want to change anything about it.

After all, they truly rescued her.

* * *

 **My name is Amanda, I'm 19 years old and I'm a college student. I've always been told that I'm a natural born story teller by by mom. I have a very big imagination, and the best way for me to express my thoughts are through words. I know I might not be the best writer, but I'm working on it. I'd love to have some original works out one day. That would be a dream come true.**

 **Thank you everyone who has read Rescuing Hart. Believe it or not, I began the story on a whim in a lobby of a really nice resort, and thought it was just going to be a drabble. Some of it I planned, and then some I just added and changed as I went along. Did whatever inspired me.**

 **I absolutely love all of your reviews! A couple shoutouts to: Shadow3636 (Thank you for taking time out of your life to read it!), ShannonCrystal (I live for your long reviews, especially when I wake up at 4:45 in the morning for work and it pops up. Makes my day better), shana. rose, Ajtan4, lilieswho (thanks for the follow! I followed you back!), Morgan, Lucayagoals4ever, SophieLove21093, Jess, SabrinaIsQueen, SabandRow, and Blondie103. I know there is more, but it's really late and I should totally be sleeping right now. lol**

 **Also to add, if you see another update for this story, it will probably be an authors note letting you know when the sequel has been posted. The title is Sense and Sensibility. I will also post it on my tumblr account - blueyedpandas. I might have the story up by the end of the week, but it is a bigger possibility it will be the week after.**

 **Have a lovely week guys! Happy Thanksgiving. xoxo Amanda**


	20. Authors Note

**Authors Note- SEQUEL IS OUT NOW! YAY!**

 **Sense and Sensibility**

 **I have so many plans for this story! So bare with me!**

Link: s/12255628/1/Sense-and-Sensibility


End file.
